The Unknown
by Host312
Summary: Vampires rule the world. Humans are trapped in sanctuaries. What happens when a vampire prince, who is third in line with the throne, mates with a human child? The vampire world is about to change forever and is the child everything she seems to be? Rated M for later chapters. Warning: Dark. Being rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm Host312 and this is the Unknown. I would like to inform new readers that it is being rewritten so I apologise for grammar errors in later chapters. **

**It has been beta's by Dogstar13 and Dollybigmomma so Thank You! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We all know who owns twilight!**

**Chapter 1-Offering...**

Music sang softly as the purple flags fluttered gently. Thousands of red eyes stared around the huge, glittering, grand ballroom. The light reflected off their grinning eyes as they murmured to one another. Under a grand chandelier, beautifully dressed people waltzed, their dresses exotic as they shook to the bouncing beat. Bright feathers stuck out of their backs, shimmering like peacocks. Sighing, I rested my head against the red velvet padding of my throne. My family's murmurs faded into the background, their thoughts drifting in the wind.

Why were they so excited? Why were they so eager to end a person's life?

I know it was so important to them and it was tradition, but could they not see the agony I was in? I was not ready for this tragedy. I was not ready to become a murderer. Sometimes I wish I had never been chosen.

I wish I had died along my tribe, but instead I was doomed to a life of a monster… a horrid monster…

The bouncing music shook my throne slightly, reminding me of the celebrations around me.

They were celebrating the youngest prince's offering-my first offering. They were celebrating the death of over a thousand humans…they were celebrating the end of life.

Why did they need to do this just for royalty? Could they not just kill the poor humans instead of putting the creatures through torture?

"Son, are you listening to me?" My father's voice brought me out of my muse.

"Yes?" I turned to face him. His golden eyes were filled with concern as he peered at me.

"I asked if you were excited about your first offering. The first offering is always the best, you know?"

I strained a smile. "Yes, father, I am excited- exhilarated is a better word to use."

My father smiled as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I am glad, I thought you would be reluctant."

I am.

Flashing a forced grin, I ground the words out. "Why would I be reluctant? It's a family tradition. I should be proud to take part in it."

His eyes saddened. "Edward, are you sure you want to do this? We can stop it if you want." Hope filled his voice as if he wanted me to back down.

I shook my head. "I have to do it for the family."

"No you don't. We can send them back if you are not ready to…."

My heart-strings tugged when he said this. No, the people are relying on me and…. "I may not be ready but for some reason I feel like I have to… like it is my destiny."

Tilting his head, my father analysed me, his eyebrows furrowing. I looked him in the eye-concern lay there. His defined face was expressionless as he reached across to pat my shoulder.

"I am proud of you." His voice was no more than a cold whisper.

Suddenly, trumpets blared, echoing around the room. Silence fell across the once noisy ballroom.

"The royal offerings," a gruff voice declared. Groaning open, the big, smooth wooden doors swung open, revealing the offerings. Chains scraped against the floor, slowly, as the humans stumbled into the room. White dresses and suits coated their skin and their hair had been styled. Silent whimpers escaped the poor offerings as they stared around the room, fear evident in their eyes. A pair of brown eyes flashed to me as a brunette-bobbed woman scrambled along, hiding something in the flowing material of her dress. The observers inhaled, their eyes trailing the lines of the offerings, pink tongues darted across painted red lips. Rising from my seat, I moved in front of my father. Pressing my right hand over my chest, I kneeled down.

"For you my king, I, Prince Edward of Phoenix, will be honoured to take part in this year's offering." My father shoes gleamed as I stared at his booted feet. I felt a hand graze my shoulder.

"Rise Prince Edward." I did so, my hands grasping his right elbow as he embraced mine. The salute of respect between royals. Staring into his eyes, we shared a knowing look. Slowly, I stepped away to face the red eyes that watched us. "Good luck son," he whispered in my ear before he turned to our audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the time has arrived again. It is time for the Royal offering. It was started many years ago by King Litherus the third in honour of his son, Lucas the brave and his arrival into young adulthood. Each year we hold an offering ceremony, where a member of the royal family is chosen to pick his offering and taste their blood in honour of that very first ceremony. The time has arrived for my son Prince Edward to take his first offering and to be welcomed into the world as a young adult." The crowd roared, I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what my father was about to say, silently, I prayed inside for the soul I was about to take. "So let the event begin." Everything slowed down; the humans' heartbeats thudded in my ears as I inhaled the sweet air.

A sweet lavender scent floated up my nose, controlling my mind. My vision turned black and white. Time sped up as I leapt off the stage. Weaving in and out of frozen humans, I tried to find the owner of the scent. Sweaty bodies scrambled away from my seething figure. Their owner's eyes widened with terror. They screamed when I pushed them out of the way, causing the rest of the line to fall like dominoes.

Suddenly, I backtracked.

I stopped in front two brunette women in white dresses.

The scent was in between them. It swarmed around in the air. That's when I saw a little hand wrapped around one of the women's leg. A familiar face stared at me as I moved towards the shaking woman; her bright brown eyes widened with fear. Blocking the little hand from my view, she adjusted her dress. A snarl scraped through my lips. She took a step back, the chain stopping her from going any further. The room fell silent. My footstep seemingly echoed like thunder. The woman's eyes were still wide, her hand grasping the person that hid beneath her long flowing skirt. Begging in desperation, my heart pulled my torso towards the little figure.

"Please, don't hurt her, take me instead! Anything but her please-" She pleaded as I yanked her out of the way. A pair of little, stunning brown eyes stared up at me. Twinkling, they widened with fear, and she shuffled towards the woman. Dropping to my knees, I stretched towards her; my fingers aching to grasp her skin.

"Hello, I won't hurt you." A squeal escaped her lips as I reached for her. Her hands pushed at an invisible wall like it was meant to shield her from me.

I put my hands up in surrender as I tried to move closer. "It's okay, I won't hurt you."

The girl stared at my hands in terror as she shuffled yet closer to the woman.

"Please don't harm her, take me instead." The women repeated, hugging the child to her torso, keeping her eyes on my figure. I moved towards the woman, my fingers widening as she tried to cocoon the girl away from my grasp. She didn't realize she was helping me capture her. Ripping her arms from around the girl's figure, I ignored the child's screams. The chain that held her to the woman snapped in two.

"No!" She screamed as I pressed the squirming child to my torso.

"Angie!" The girl screamed, her arms reaching out to the human as I turned away, a triumphant smile on my face.

"Bella!" The women struggled against the guard's grasp as she tried to reach for the child. Trying to calm her as I approached the stage, I stroked her soft, smooth brunette hair. Tears dripped down my shirt. Panicked thoughts entered my brain, many of them were about how she wasn't a good offering. I let a growl escape through my lips; causing the child to go into hysterics.

Angie! Angie! Her thoughts got louder as the angelic child continued to fight against my hold. Cooing, I focused on the thoughts surrounding me. Many were filled with sympathy for the child who was about to lose her life so young. But as I stared at the crying child, I could feel nothing but fascination and enchantment. I climbed up onto the stage and stood next to my father; his face was grim as he stared at the child. If only he knew. He gestured for me to make the speech.

I searched around the room, taking in the people's faces.

"In tradition of the Wersters that have ruled these lands for years. I am honoured to share this moment with you as I accept my-" I looked at my father as I finished the sentence, "-mate." Gasps filled the room as the woman who had hid the child stopped struggling.

"What!" my father demanded, his grim face replaced with a mask of joy.

Is it true? My family's thoughts echoed each other. A proud smile pulled its way onto my face as I nodded. The child's sobs quieted as my hand soothed her hair. The hall erupted into cheers and murmurs as my sister squealed, jumping up to hug me, her black hair swaying down her back. A growl entered my throat as she flung herself at me; I flipped over and landed on the chair. The child started to struggle in my grasp.

"Edward, I only wanted to give you a congrats hug."

My father's hand touched my sister's shoulder, his eyes burning at my sister's stupidity.

"Alice, he could have killed you." My sister rolled her eyes; not seeing the threat she had been to my mate.

"He wouldn't ha-"

"You lunged for him with his vulnerable mate in his arms."

"But-"Alice huffed. My father's glare told her everything, and she turned to face my little mate and me. "I am sorry, Edward. I completely forgot about the feeling. Do you forgive me?" I nodded in response. Her hand grazed her opposite as she motioned thank you before she sat down. My father's quizzical eyes stared unnervingly at me.

_Do you want to have another go?_ I wrapped my cloak around the child as I stood up. My father nodded and turned to the audience again.

The rowdy crowd did not notice him; the shock of this discovery still rumbled through them.

He cleared his throat. "Quiet- thank you, I am over-joyed that my son has found his mate, but we came here for a reason, and my son wants to complete that reason. So, I would like to say, let the event begin."

He nodded to me as I gripped my mate tighter to my torso, my lips finding the crown of her head. The crowd screamed wildly, I looked at the women who had tried to hide my mate; who was still in the grasp of the guards, her eyes wide as she muttered something over and over. I sniffed the air. I leapt off the stage, zooming around the humans. They all scrambled away from me, terror sewn into their eyes. Their thoughts filled with pleas for them to live like my mate did. I chuckled inwardly. They would never live either way; they were going to die. Just one will be killed by me. My hand lunged out, snatching a scrambling blonde by her arm. The chain snapped as I yanked her out of the line. Her pleas rang out as I dragged her to the stage. My fingers gripped tightly onto her upper arm, whilst simultaneously gripping firmly onto my mate. "Here, I hold my first offering!" I cried as I sunk my teeth into her neck. My child continued to struggle as I gulped down the blood of my offering. The blonde's heart was still fading, her screams turning into gargles when I lifted from her neck, letting her drop to the floor.

_Son?_ My father moved towards me. I put up my hand and waved a servant up, leaning in and whispered my orders into his ears.

The audience gazed as the servant approached me with a knife and glass. I took the knife and leaned towards the gargling blonde Blood squirted out as the tip of the knife entered her heart. I reached for the glass and filled it with blood before rising. "In tradition and honour of the newly mated, I am honoured to share the blood of my first offering with my new mate as it has been done by many members of this family before!" My mate's sobs and struggles stopped as I brought the glass to her lips. A drop fell down her throat. The audience stared in awe, my father smiling with pride as my mate drank her first offering blood, I smiled as she tipped the glass, letting more blood fall into her mouth. As she drank, I kissed her forehead and praised her for each gulp, her eyes on me all the time as she drank.

A little bit of blood strayed out of the side of her mouth. Handing the glass to the servant, I wiped the blood with my finger and placed it to my lips. I ordered him to put the rest of my offering blood in bottles and for them to be kept in the cellar.

Smiling at my mate, I remembered the woman and called one of the guards.

"Take her into the chamber next to my room." My eyes flittered to the woman and the guard followed my gaze. Quickly, he walked to the other guard, informing him of my order. Crossing their right arms across their chest, the guards bowed before they started to drag the woman out of the room; Her screams echoed as she tried to break free. Her eyes were transfixed on the child hidden beneath my cloak.

"Bella!" The door slammed shut.

I stared down at the child, who was staring curiously back at me. "Bella…" I murmured, the child eyes lit up at the sound of the word. I repeated it a bit more loudly. She stared at me and squirmed. "You're called Bella." The child nodded slightly as confirmation. I sat down thinking as my father clapped his hands and command that the others be removed.

Cries of dread fled from their mouths as they left the room. Two servants scurried away, the limp body of the dead offering dangled in the middle of their bodies. Her limp body scraped against the floor, her white chest coated in blood. Her blue eyes stared unseeingly into the air. Regret rushed through my bones. What had I done? I was a murderer. I was like the rest of my kind. I had killed an innocent.

The music started again and people got up to waltz, like nothing had happened. Like no one had died. The music was energetic and lively, the death of the woman lost beneath the loud beat of the drums. My father touched me on the shoulder as he crossed his arm over his chest again, silently, I motioned back. Before he took my mother's hand and headed down the dance floor, he smiled. Alice and my brother, Jasper were next to follow, each repeating the motion as they excused themselves.

My oldest sister moved into Alice's seat to stare at my little mate.

_She's so tiny_, she thought to me with a beam.

"I know Rosalie." My finger grazed my angel's chubby cheek.

She looks a lot like Emmett. I frowned; while Bella did look similar to Emmett, I knew it was Rosalie's excuse to try and convince me to let her take care of my mate.

"Rosalie, you know that you can't use my mate as an opportunity to be a mother"

"Why not?"

My big brother snorted as he leaned over his wife, staring at the child in my cloak.

"You know why" I growled.

"You have forever to do that. This is Rosalie's only chance to be a mother" Emmett gazed at Bella sweetly, a dimpled smile pulling its way onto his face. I adjusted my cloak to block her from his view.

"Well, she will get to choose a child in the future." I glared at him.

"Not a young one though, come on Ed for her." Rosalie smiled at her mate and I pictured Bella in her arms. But I couldn't tell them that I planned for the woman who protected her to become her mother. I sighed, the woman could become her nanny.

"Fine." I gave in.

"Thank you." Emmett smirked as Rosalie kissed his cheek.

"But I have a condition."

Rosalie turned to face me. "What is it?" She sneered, her eyes narrowing.

"You let a human look after her..." Rosalie stared at me.

"You got to be joking!" She nearly screeched. Bella buried her face in my chest, a sob crawling from her mouth.

I turned my glare onto Rosalie.

"Now look what you done," I snapped. Turning back to Bella, I rocked her back and forth, trying to comfort her while Rosalie screamed in my head.

_No! I will not let a_ _human look after my_ _child._ I glanced at Rosalie.

"Your child? I only said you could consider her your child under the condition that you let a human also care for her!" I sneered.

"But-" Rosalie was cut off by Emmett.

"We accept" He shook my free hand. Rosalie turned to him, with her mouth agape.

"Why did you do that?!" She hissed.

"Because you were going to lose her, and you will need a nanny as well when you, me and Edward are busy." He pouted as he leaned in to kiss his wife. I watched Rosalie face soften as she quickly kissed him on the lips before returning her hard gaze to me.

"Fine as long as they don't try to steal her."

I smiled, my finger grazing the little girl's cheek as her eyes slowly started to close, her cheeks stained red of her tears.

"They won't, I promise."

Rosalie nodded before reaching for Emmett's hand. She stood up with one glance at her new 'daughter' before floating to the dance floor. As the vampires twirled around the floor, I stared at my mate, her eyes finally closing as sleep took over her. A smell of blood drifted in to the room, causing the dancers to return to their seats. The servants entered the room carrying blood-filled champagne glasses; the remains of the rest of my offerings. My eyes saddened slightly. The poor beings didn't need to die so dramatically. They were innocent after all… well at least I think that. The rest of my family returned to their seats, waiting for a servant to bring them glasses. I listened to their conversation and looked down at my sleeping mate. Finally understanding the affection one feels for another, I didn't block their conversations out. Instead I decided to join in.

"Have you seen the Denali sisters' dresses?" Alice sniggered as she turned to Rosalie.

"I know! They are way too revealing." I stifled a laugh. It was true, but the sisters were known for trying to seduce men, single or taken.

I leaned in interrupting the conversation. "You should not be surprised, neither should Mr. Newton either."

"What are you talking about?" I pointed towards a stiffened Lord Mike Newton, who gripped the edge of his seat as the oldest of the Denalis', Tanya, flirted with him.

"He looks like he is about to be sick," Alice chuckled as Lord Newton leaned far away from Tanya. The servants reached us, handing us a glass of blood each. The liquid rippled under my breath. There was no point in wasting the person's blood. I could not let their death be in vain.

I smiled as I placed the blood to my lips. Not better than my offering. The thrill of the memory entered my mind. I stared at the sleeping child in my lap and back at the glass. Lowering the glass to her lips, I parted them with the rim of the glass and watched as my mate unconsciously swallowed the blood.

"Well, at least they will stop harassing 'Eddie' now" I glared at Alice, when she said the sisters' nickname for me. Well, more like Tanya's nickname. "All because he has found the cutest girl in the whole entire world!"

I grinned at my sister.

"Sucking up to me? What do you want? To be her pet?" I nearly choked at Alice's face of disgust. "Maybe you want to play… Barbie doll with her?"

Alice squealed. "Really?!"

"Aww Edward, that was meant to be my job." Rosalie pouted.

"Sorry, Rose but we all know Alice. She never gives up, right Jasper?" I called to Rosalie's twin.

"Huh?" Jasper replied. He leaned forward so he could see past my mother.

"I said that Alice never gives up." I grinned at him.

"That's right" he chuckled. Alice glowered at him.

"I am not that bad." She huffed.

"Well, you sure pestered me," Jasper mumbled under his breath. Alice released a bone chilling hiss. Jasper shuddered. "I am glad that you did." I chuckled at my brother ; who was a major ,who has been in battle many times, was scared of a little wisp of a girl.

Alice smiled sweetly. "Love you."

"Love you too." Jasper glared at me.

I am going to kill you if she refuses to have s-

"Jasper, pleases don't continue that thought." A smirk played its way on to Jasper's lips.

"Sorry." _But if she does do that, you'll be facing a lot more worst when the girl gets older._ He gazed at the lump in my cloak.

"We'll see brother, we'll see." I smirked at Jasper's face.

_Bring it on._

I nodded towards my brother, accepting the challenge.

Like I am going to lose.

Still smirking, I stared down at the little girl in my arms. I didn't have to worry: the future would be perfect as long as she remained by me. I would make sure. I could not wait for the mating ceremony, to make sure she was finally mine once and for all. Her brown hair, curled in ringlets, fell around her face. A lock strayed in her face. I moved it out of the way with my finger, and sighed. I stared around the ballroom, at everyone chatting, sipping their blood.

The orchestra played softly in the background.

Staring into my glass, I sipped some blood before placing the blood to her lips again.

I could picture the mating ceremony, her angelic face as she smiled at me as the priest spoke the ancient words of the tale of the first mating ceremony. I could picture the golden goblet gleaming in the light as we both leant in to sip at the edge as the priest muttered the words that would bond us for eternity.

"She is so cute." I looked to find Alice watching my mate swallow the blood. "She's like a baby drinking its mother's milk." Alice chuckled at this. Aww, mother Edward.

"Yeah, whatever. That's Rosalie job…" I brushed it off with the wave of my hand, my eyes focused on the angel in my arms. Her eyes were tightly shut as she buried her head into my chest, oblivious to the world around her.

"What's that meant to mean?"

"Well Rosalie is her mother." The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them. Oh, great. This is not going to be pretty.

_What do you mean?_ Alice gawked at me.

"Erm…." Begging for help, I stared at Rosalie.

Alice followed my gaze, her eyes full of confusion. "What does he mean you're her mother?"

Rosalie smiled awkwardly. "Surprise! I am a mother."

"What does she mean?" Her eyebrows raised as she turned her curious eyes onto me.

I focused my gaze on Bella. "I agreed for Rosalie to be my mate's mother."

"What!" The hall fell silent at Alice's screech. Alice looked down embarrassed. After a while, the hall was filled with murmurs again, the occasional court member glancing at my sister.

"Rosalie asked, and I know how desperate she was, so I accepted." I pleaded with her, desperate for her to understand why I did. Who was I kidding, she would never understand. I thought have thought about the consequences before I decided it.

"What about me Edward? Do you think that I am not a good enough to be a mother?" Her bottom lip started to quiver.

"Of course I do Ali, but Rosalie has been waiting a lot longer than you." Her eyes burned with anger.

Alice snarled "She had her chance a long time ago Edward! What about me?!"

"You'll have a chance in the future! Look at her. You see the resemblance. Let Rosalie have one more chance!"

"Why should I? She had one and she threw it in the dust." A blood-like tear welled in Rosalie's eyes. Trembling, her lip pouted.

"You promised you would never mention it again. You promised." Anger burned beneath her skin, seemingly, her hair hissed at Alice like Medusa's.

"Yes but it was your own fault!" Alice screeched. Her sequined finger pointed at Rosalie as she snarled the words at her. My hand pushed her hand away as I stepped in front of Rosalie. I felt Emmett's breath on the back of my neck as he slipped in between us.

"It was never not her fault, Ali. Now please don't make a big fuss out of this by being a baby..." Venom dripped from my voice as I sneered the words at her. No way was she going to get away with saying that, she knew what had happened to Rosalie. Could she not see what I was trying to do? "Anyway, Rosalie wasn't my first choice… ". Her eyes narrowed accusingly as she took in my words. Realisation filled me. I had just admitted that Rosalie was never my intended choice. This situation just keeps getting worse by the second.

"Who was your first choice…?" Her eyes narrowed at me in suspension. _If Rosalie wasn't your first choice, who was_…. An idea dawned in her eyes. "No way"

"The human!" Rosalie sneered as she jumped to her feet, her eyes narrowing. "The human was your first choice before me! That's why you were so adamant for me to accept as her!" I opened my mouth to reply when Alice cut me off.

"So… you chose a human and then you decide to go for a no good bitch…." Her voice faded away as she realised what she had said. Covering her mouth with a trembling hand, her eyes widened with regret.

"Rosalie. I didn't mean that-" Alice jumped to her feet as she tried to embrace her sister.

"No, you did! I know that you think it! You all do! You think I don't deserve to be a mother! Don't touch me!" She flinched out of Alice's grasping hands, glaring at her "You couldn't accept that I could be happy again, could you?" Flying down the stairs, she ran across the gallery of frozen people, their eyes widening as they gaped at her. They remembered as she passed them, and, hurriedly, many tried to bow, their hands saluting across their chest in respect. Her high heels clicked on the floor as her blonde curls bounced on her shoulder.

"Rosalie wait!" The door clanked shut. Alice stood in the middle of the stage, her hands trembling as she reached after her sister. "Rosalie…"

Clearing his throat, Emmett looked distantly in the direction that his mate had fled the room from.

"I better go and see her…." Saluting, he walked down the stairs. Father silently saluted a good bye behind him.

The room remained stunned as they stared up at us. The doors shut again. Murmurs burst into the room as they began discussing what had happened.

"Father, I think it is best that the family retires for now." Alice's silent sobs rang out, and Jasper hugged her to his chest, his lips kissing her forehead. My father glanced at me. A hand rested at the crook of his arm. Mother stood by him, a soft expression on her face.

"Maybe we should. A lot has happened dear…. I think it is best." My father gazed down at her, a sad smile on his face as he nodded in agreement.

"I do too." Slowly he turned to face the audience, a grimace on his face. The murmurs stopped as thousands of curious, red, glowing eyes turned to face him. Every one wide with anticipation as they stared at him. "I would like to announce that after all that's happened, my family has decided to retire. However my family and I would like to thank you for coming here to celebrate this tradition and for witnessing the mating of my youngest son and his mate." Raising four fingers into the air, we thanked the people.

The vampires mirrored it back.

Saluting my father, I walked down the stairs and crossed the massive ballroom floor. Subjects on either side bowed to me, their right arms swaying across their chest as I passed. Some whispered their congratulations while others tried to spy on my mate.

I heard the door's clunk behind me as my footsteps echoed along the corridor. I could hear a human scream, begging to be set free. I opened my bedroom door and walked to my useless double bed. Sitting on it, I released the sleeping child from my velvet cage. I wrapped a blanket around her and kissed her gently on the forehead. I stroked her cheek and sighed, and ignoring the agony that flooded through my body, rose from the bed and walked towards the door.

I glanced at that the sleeping beauty on the bed before shutting the door, twisting the lock and walked to the room that released another tortured human scream.

**There you go! I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Host312x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Here's chapter 2, it has been beta'd by Dogstar13 and Dollybigmomma**

**Disclaimer: We all know who owns twilight!**

**Chapter two**

Pushing the door open, I stepped inside the room, staring around the wrecked room. It looked like a wild beast had been released in it. Books were strewn all over the floor, the golden wallpaper was torn to pieces. The pictures that once hung on the wall had been ripped off the nails. An expensive vase that had sat on a podium which was now on its side, forming a garden on the carpet. I ducked as a lamp flew across the room, smashing against the wall.

"Where's Bella?" the human screamed, her hand reaching for a book as she backed against the wall.

"Bella's next door." My voice was bland as though I wasn't interested. Like that's true. I was struggling to stay in here and not double over onto my knees in agony.

She stared at my blood covered shirt, her face whitening, her heartbeat speeding up.

"No, no, no, what have you done to Bella?"

"Bella's fine, she's a sleep." I moved towards her. The brunette lifted the book higher.

"Look I am not going to hurt you!" I took a step forward. The book flew at me, I caught it with my hand. "I think my mother would want to keep things exactly the way they are." I placed my book on the floor.

"I'm sure she's asleep." She sneered, tears streaming down her face. "You think I am stupid, just because I am a human. Your shirt is stained with her blood."

"Didn't you see me take my-"

"Offering, yes I saw the offering, did you think you could trick people by claiming that she was your mate? You fooled me too as well." She clapped sarcastically. "It was a good act, I should have known that you were just waiting to kill that poor innocent child." Her voice broke. She took a deep breath and stared out of the window. I stepped on a piece of vase. Her eyes snapped toward me.

"You killed her," she murmured, then again, as a scream. "You killed her!"

She lunged for me, her eyes full of anger. I let her punch me and hit me, knowing she couldn't move me. She keep repeating "You killed her" over and over again.

As she assaulted me, I couldn't help but feel sympathy and passion for humans. She clearly loved Bella, and was prepared to do anything to protect or revenge her. A small smile tugged onto my face as I watched the raging human. She would be a good nanny for my mate, and maybe in the future, a bodyguard. I could imagine her taking down Tanya as she moved her hand into my cape. Yes she would make a good bodyguard for my mate.

Her punches slowed as a sob ripped through the room.

"You killed her, that poor innocent child, you murderer," she mouthed. I let her sob, being careful not to touch her.

"You don't know that I did. I would never harm Bella."

She looked at me with teary accusing eyes. "But-"

"The blood on my shirt is of the blonde offering."

"But-"

"Bella is not my offering, she is my mate!"

"Well, isn't that another word for offering?" She sneered the last word through grinding teeth. Her thoughts filled with fantasies with me leaning into Bella's neck, my teeth slicing through the pale skin. A memory flashed into the offering ceremony. My face disoriented as I clung to a lump beneath my cloak. My black as connected with hers. Her heart beat stopped as my figure leapt off the stage, my cloak sending my flying like I had wings. I ran around a bunch of humans. Her eyes lost me for a moment. A high pitch squeal entered her ears as I dragged a blonde women through the human maze and onto the stage, she stared as I yelled my speech and drained the women. Her thoughts fearful for the human hidden from her sight; also when the servant brought the knife onto the stage. She wanted to scream at me as I put the blood to my mate's lips. She remembered the terror that flooded through her body when the guards dragged her towards the door. Her eyes staring at my cloak as the door slammed shut. She thought I had drained Bella as soon as she was out of sight. "Why did you give her the blood?"

I stared at her. Was she serious? Had she not been educated on the mating ceremony?

"Do they not educate you? They haven't told you what 'mate' means?"

The woman shook her head.

"'Venom'?"

The woman's face was blank.

"What do you know?"

"That every year a bunch of us is chosen and taken to be an offering."

"That's it?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"They tell us that if you are chosen, that the superior beings get to drain you."

A frown appeared onto my face. These humans were innocent, physically and mentally. They only knew that we were terrible creatures that drained them. The Luciraces, the vampires in charge of the sanctuaries, were meant to educate them on us, tell them about how we vampires lived and how we mate with people, human or supernatural and in turn we would accept some their rules. I turned to the human, finally taking in the look of a human, not as a blood vessel but as an equal. Her brunette hair was cut into a bob. Her eyes were a dark brown and her lips had been painted red. When I first saw her I was too busy searching for the little girl whom I now consider my mate. I looked her up and down and grimaced, her arms were covered in bruises as were her legs, an end of a scar was revealed from the shoulder of her dress. As I strayed her face, my eyes spied a smudge of black that had been attempted to be disguised by powder. It looked as if the Luciraces tried to hide their crime. They had done this, they had betrayed my father. It was their fault humans didn't trust us. My father used to want humans and vampires to live side by side but the Luciraces had helped convince my father that they were dangerous.

"I am afraid, that you have been wrongly abused. You were always meant to be informed of us."

"I am confused."

I sighed. "Long ago, before I was created, humans used to be able to run side by side with us. They used to be free. However, one vampires believed that we were the superior race and deserved to run it all by ourselves, and the Luciraces was formed-"

"What are the Luciraces?" I stared at her with wide eyes.

"You don't know who they are? Why am I surprised? The Luciraces are a group of vampires who are anti-human, and they hate your kind, loathe them… That's why the leader at the time was determined to lock away humans for good. They convinced my great-great grandfather to lock humans up. They were the ones who came up with the offering idea…to make you know we were in charge. When my father came to the throne, he had wanted to set you free but after a riot at a sanctuary he couldn't trust humans but ordered for them to be educated on vampires, and that they were not allowed to touch any one of you. It looks like that worked… It proves that we are monsters, right?"

"No, it proves that these Luciraces are. I remember your face when you went to find your offering the first time before you had begun to …"

"Hunt?"

"Yes, that's the word. Before you began to hunt, it was reluctant, as was the blonde man's."

"My father," I interrupted her.

"He looked like he would have done anything to save Bella, like he didn't want you to kill her."

"He didn't, my father wishes that children wouldn't be picked. That is why I believe he hates himself. Like he hates himself for innocent humans being killed every year."

"Why doesn't he stop it?" The human looked curiously at me.

"He handed power over you to the Luciraces, this means he can't stop young children being chosen or the innocent being killed. The Luciraces are hoping to wipe out your race. Well, that's what my father thinks."

"But he is king of your kind, he should have power over them! They are his subjects!" Her eyes burned into mine. I felt fire spread through my veins. I knew what she was saying was true. It should be like that but it's not and it never will. The Luciraces rule over us; we are their subjects.

"I … know… don't tell anyone else this, human, but we don't rule over our kingdom, the Luciraces do. They are the true masters and we are just the puppets. Father can't do anything about it."

"He is King! Surely he will not let people die because he can't do anything!" I pinched my nose. No I couldn't reveal her secret. I couldn't reveal what they had done….

"He can't do anything…"

"Yes he-"

"No he can't! The Luciraces are dangerous. There are too many of them. If he did they would overthrow us and we wouldn't be able to stop them! They've already done enough to destroy this family and we never want to experience again so we help when we can!" Venom dripped from teeth as I snarled in her face. She lifted an eyebrow as she stared into my seething eyes. Snarling, I flashed to the window, my eyes scanning the garden below. Silence followed until in a confidence voice the human spoke.

"What did they do to your family?" My eyes remained on a flapping bird.

"None of your business… let's just say whenever we try to help your kind they….. find away to make us stop."

"They blackmail you don't they?" I glanced out of the corner of my eye. The woman stood with her arms across her chest as she stared expectantly at me.

"Yes, we just don't like to admit it. That's how they convinced my great-great grandfather to lock you up…."

She said, "You are very reserved, aren't you…. Is it your kind trait or just you?"

"What do you think!" My expression softened. "Sorry, I don't like people questioning my family… now that is a vampire trait for you…."

"Will you at least tell me how they blackmailed him?"

"What happens in the sanctuaries if a human becomes pregnant with a vampire's child?" The human's eyes widened at this.

"We are forbidden to talk about it-rule of the tribes…. if you fall pregnant with a vampire's child you are considered dead and buried." Sadness filled her eyes as she stared at the floor.

"It's the same for us…" Her eyes snapped to mine as realisation set in.

"No…. he didn't." I nodded. "But that cannot affect your family now!" I released a humourless snort.

"Can I ask you something? If you are the member of the person who has committed this dead family by blood what happens to you?"

"We become outcasts as well….oh!"

"Yes, so that is why they hold so much power over us. One little twitch and they could overthrow us in a second if the kingdom find out what he did… that's why we try and help where we can…"

"Is that why you saved Bella?" Her eyes avoided flitting to my bloody shirt.

"No I saved Bella because she is my mate. Or in other words the love of my life." I looked at the human. "I would have saved her anyway even if she wasn't my mate, like I did you." The human paused for a second. She went to say something but decided against it.

"You're probably wondering why I saved you." The human nodded, her eyes weary.

I started to pace around in front of her. I didn't know how to tell her that I had only saved her to look after Bella.

"I have a proposition for you" I paused. "I would like you to become Bella's … let's say, protector."

Protector. So I get to look after her… The human quirked her head.

"Yes you do."

Did I say that out loud? Her face was twisted in bewilderment.

"No, you didn't." A smirk on my face; I loved it when people didn't know of my gift.

Did you hear that? She thought. I nodded.

"You're a mind reader!" she gasps.

"Yes I am, now do you accept my proposition or not?" I growled, getting impatient at the human who was keeping me from my sleeping mate.

"Wait, you only saved me to look after Bella, to become a carer in case you get sick of her?" Her face turned sour.

"No! I saved you so Bella would know someone and wouldn't feel alone."

"So if I wasn't close to Bella, you would have left me to die, just like you would have left her if Bella wasn't your mate!" she accused me, her finger stabbing me in the chest as she pronounced each word.

"I would have saved Bella no matter what." My heart cracked at the thought of me leaving Bella to die.

"Really?"

"Yes, whenever a child is chosen to become an offering, we remove them from the group before they enter the killing chamber and give them to a vampire to become a servant."

"So Bella would have been safe."

"Yes and I bet you Rosalie would have chosen her."

"What do you mean?"

"We get to pick a child to work for us or to join the family. That's how I joined the family."

"Wait-vampires aren't born."

"Some are, but most vampire aren't, Rosalie and Jasper are born vampires as was my father"

"So she would have chosen Bella?"

"She already has."

The human stared at me with her eyebrow raised. What do you mean she already has?

"Well Rosalie chose Bella to be her daughter."

The human's reaction could be compared to Rosalie's.

Her eyes narrowed.

Her face turned red.

"Are you telling me a vampire is going to be her mother?" Never in my life had I been scared of a human until this brunette came along. I didn't know whether I should answer her.

"Yes, but you will be around her the most."

"So she will consider this Rosalie as her mother?"

"Yes, basically. Now will you-"

"Has she agreed to this?"

"What?"

"Has Bella agreed for the vampire to be her mother, after all it should be her own choice, should it?" She had a point. It was Bella's choice.

"She was asleep when it was decided. She actually has no knowledge of the decision."

The human raised an eyebrow. "She deserves to know, doesn't she?"

"Well, I had originally planned for you to be her mother."

"Then why did you let the vampire be it?" Her eyes flashed as she sneered the words.

Who knew a human besides Bella could affect me like this.

"Look, Rosalie would have pestered me until I agreed but I made her promise to accept you as Bella's nanny. And if I hadn't she would have killed you so she could have Bella. Now will you accept-"

"You're going to let a dangerous vampire look after Bella? You just said she would have killed me! What about if she got thirsty or angry at Bella? She could kill her!"

I flinched at the thought, a snarl building up inside my chest. "Rosalie would have never done anything to ruin her chances of becoming a mother, especially if she knows it's the only chance she'll get!"

"But you said-"

"You are only allowed to choose a child to join your family once."

"Well that's stupid. Who created that rule?" My facial expression said it all. "Of course the Luciraces… but can't your father get rid of it since he has the power outside the sanctuary."

"No he can't, every time a member of my family comes to the throne they have to sign a bunch of laws created around humans. This is one of them. The only way my father can get rid of it is if the Luciraces leader is killed while he is in power." I sighed. My eyes went to the floor.

"Has that ever happened?" The human's voice was soft as she looked at me. For the first time she looked like she felt sympathy for a vampire. She understood that not all of the vampires were responsible for the pain forced upon humans.

"Not to my father but it happened in my grandfather's era. But he was blinded by hatred for humans too much to change the law. That's why he never adopted one. The man couldn't remember that he once was one, like many created vampires."

"They forget that they were human?"

"Yes, even I did for a while, I became arrogant around humans looking down on them, but later I changed my perceptive view over them."

"Don't take offense to what I am about to say sir, but the Luciraces seem to control everything the Royal family do involving humans."

"My father realised that after he came to the throne, he noticed how tight their grip is on us and he was planning on changing it."

"How old is your father?"

"He was 23 when he stopped changing and has been alive for half a millennia. He only came in power 200 years ago." The human gawked at me, her eyes wide.

"Wow! He's old."

"He not that old," I scoffed.

"Being nearly 500 hundred years isn't meant to be old? My kind only live to around 70, maybe 90 if we are lucky."

"Well it's young for a vampire, I'm technically a child."

"Seriously, you're meant to be a child." I nodded. "No way can you be consider a child."

"Well I am, I was only chosen 100 years ago, I have to wait another 200 hundred years before I am consider an adult."

The human head quirked to the side. How old were you when you were changed?

"I was 17, I was chosen when I was 11. Bella is the youngest person to be chosen to join the royal family ever."

She paused for a moment wondering whether to think the question or to say it out loud.

"I don't know, if you want to be changed…? I was hoping you could become Bella's bodyguard."

"I don't know either…"

"How about we forget about that for now and go back to the offer I made you before. Do you accept or not?" I demanded.

"Okay, I accept." Her eyes sparkled. Inside her head, I could hear her squeal with excitement. Bella and I get to live another day!

Leaving her to her thoughts, I turned to leave. "I'll send a servant for you in the morning."

I wasn't expecting a reply. "Wait!"

I turned to face her. "You didn't answer my question."

"I gave her the blood because it's traditional to share your offering's blood with your mate… it is unusual to find your mate while looking an offering. We normally have a completely different ceremony for that."

She looked like she was about to argue but changed her mind, asking a different question. "May I ask what me being Bella's protector and carer consist of?"

"Basically, you'll be near her all the time or at least somewhere near like you are now. And you'll need to watch her if I am busy. And it's Edward, ma'am."

"Well, Edward, I am Angela."

I paused. "I thought Bella called you Angie."

Angela smiled. "Ah, that's Bella's nickname for me."

I stared around the room. She couldn't stay in here with the room like this.

"I'll send a cleaner to this room to fix it up, since you are staying here."

"What do you mean, I am staying here?" Her voice rose in surprise.

"Well if you are going to be her protector and carer you need to be near her."

"Oh, I thought you were going to put me in the dungeons."

"Why would I do that?"

"It's just that whenever we came out of the sanctuary we were put into the cells." An image of a gloomy cell packed full of humans entered her mind. Everyone crushing each other to get to a small pile of food. No wonder she was a good fighter, she had to fight to survive, just like Bella did. I shuddered at the thought of my little angel struggling to reach for food, her face skinny as a man crushed her to reach the food. I pushed out the thought before I changed the topic.

"You wouldn't be able to look after her down there, and you're a resident now, not a prisoner."

I started to walk out of the room. A thought popped into my head. I stopped and turned to Angela.

"How do you know Bella?"

"I knew her mother." A picture of a woman floated into her mind like a cloud.

"How did Bella come into your care?"

"I've been looking after since her mother died." I nodded and went to turn away.

"That's why I volunteered to become an offering," she murmured.

My eyes snapped back to Angela. "You volunteered?"

"Yes, for Bella's safety."

"But I thought you were forced to come."

Angela took a deep breath as she stared me in the eyes. "Every year a person from each sanctuary has to volunteer to become an offering. I volunteered as soon as Bella was chosen."

My cold heart melted. She loved Bella enough to sacrifice her life to protect her. She knew that she would die yet she still came. Vampires have always thought humans couldn't feel or understand the meaning of true love. But maybe it was us, who didn't understand the emotion at all. Maybe we have become blinded by power and been insensitive because of it.

After all, we are the reason they are locked up.

"What happens if someone doesn't?"

"They will kill an entire family."

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Host312x**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight we all know who does!**

**Chapter 3-Blind**

Anxiously, I paced outside my father's office. Something did sit right with what Angela had said.

Why would they kill an entire family because they refused to volunteer? No, something wasn't right. But what?

Her face looked serious as she murmured the words… she looked like she was about to cry.

At least she was with Bella.

The way she ran to the child, her hands caressing her hair. I regretted my decision to make Rosalie her mother. Angela would have been a better choice.

The door creaked open as the guard came out.

"You can go in now." Saluting across his chest, he bowed as we crossed paths.

The warmth of the room rushed out the door. The crackling fire brightened up the room. My father was standing near his prized bookshelf.

"Edward! I didn't expect to see you, where is your mate?" He put the book he was holding back on the shelf before he enveloped me in a rare hug.

"She's asleep. Father-"

"I do hope she is alright?" My father's eyes were deep with concern.

"She is fine, she's with the other human right now-" I continued. But my father spoke again.

"I don't see why you saved the human. You don't have a connection with her." He walked to a blood-filled champagne bottle. He poured a glass of blood for me and handed it to me before he poured one for himself. I stared at the glass, reluctantly, I placed the rim of the glass to my lips. The liquid squelched down my throat, the slimy goo clinging to its wall.

"No I don't; but my mate does though." My father walked behind his oak paper- covered desk and sat down in his leather armchair. I remained standing, letting the pain consume my body.

"Just because that human protected your mate doesn't mean you have to save her." He started to shuffle through the papers. He reached for his ink pot.

"Look, my mate would be distressed waking up and finding herself in an unfamiliar place, like I did."

"Son, what about if they find out. We broke the rule-well you did." He glanced at me before signing a piece of paper.

"They will not find out that I kept her alive. They will assume that I took her somewhere privately to drain her. You know yourself, Father, that they don't care about the humans as soon as they leave the sanctuaries. They don't care about the humans as long as they get their pay, they never knew about me until you turned me." I growled.

"Edward, you were a child. This is an adult!"

"An adult, who my mate needs. I couldn't let her die. My mate would hate me!" He sighed in defeat.

"This is the last adult one, understand?" He scolded me, waving his quill.

"You know, I wish you could see how cold hearted you have become…" My father brushed off my words as I said them. He always did.

"Well son why are you here then? You wouldn't leave your mate if it was not important." He continued to write.

"I have come for a reason." He gestured for me to continue. His eyes never left the paper he was reading." I have obtained some unusual information… the Luciraces have been breaking the law…they've been forcing humans to volunteer…"

He didn't even flinch at the sound of the news I gave him. His eyes focused on the paper in front of him. "And why would they do that son? They signed the treaty saying they wouldn't harm them…" He frowned before writing on the document.

"Well maybe… they are planning on turning the humans against us," I pleaded.

"Edward, where did you get this idea from?" He scribbled quickly at the bottom of the document.

I sighed. "It's just unusual, that's all. And why else would they do it apart from trying to destroy the humans altogether?"

"Why would they want the humans to hate us?" He frowned before scribbling on the paper. His words echoed in my head. Why would they want the humans to hate us? The Luciraces had enough power as it was. If the humans turned against us, it could end in a revolt against the royal family, which would give the Luciraces a chance to overthrow us. They had attempted to do it before and they used the same technique.

"Because they are planning to overthrow us…." I whispered the words into the hostile air. My father continued to shuffle through his paper.

"Tell me how the Luciraces forcing human volunteering they are trying to overthrow us?" His voice was bland as he shuffled through the paper.

"Why else would they do it Father! Remember the last time-"

"They would not betray their own kind!" Father snarled, his quill scribbling away.

"A human can volunteer if they want to!" You're wasting my time Edward. He snarled in his thoughts.

"Why would a human volunteer to die, Father?" I growled.

My father's eyebrows creased upon this information. "Yes, why would they do that?"

"I don't know why they would but the human says that she did to be with my mate."

"Son, you can't trust humans." He sneered the last word.

"We can't trust vampires either. The humans are innocent in all of this and you know it!" His chair thumped against the wall as Father jumped to his feet, his fist connecting to the desk in anger.

"No they are not! They are the reason the Luciraces control us. They are monsters and cannot be trusted!" He seethed, his eyes wild as he stared at me.

"If you didn't trust humans, you would never have saved me. Or do you regret that?" I snarled at him, venom dripped from my teeth. His eyes lifted off the paper he was looking at to stare into mine.

My father reached out to comfort me. "Edward, I never meant it like that. You know I meant-"

I moved out of his grasp. "You know what, leave it. I thought you would be happy to have a reason to get them out of the way but clearly I was wrong." I turned to walk out.

"Edward, wait!" I turned to look at him. "Tell me why forcing humans to volunteer means they are planning to overthrow us?" His eyes pleaded with me. My face was cold as I sneered at him.

"Remember the last time they did it, the humans had begun to rebel, demanding we resign the throne… the Luciraces are trying to start another rebelling. They've been lying to them. The humans believe we're the ones who have created the law."

Father shook his head. "But they wouldn't break the treaty like that!"

"Well, they already broke the law…"

"What?"

"They haven't been educating them. They've caused humans to view us as evil creatures, who are heartless and can't even love. The human, who came with my mate, didn't even know what the word meant. All they know about the vampire world is that we force them to be offerings so we can drain them."

"They would not disobey me!"

I let out a humourless laugh out "Father, you know that's a lie. They don't even listen to us anymore for we can't technically boss them around as long as it is inside the stupid sanctuaries."

"No son, they would never break a law, knowing they could be punished for-"

"Father, can't you see? They have all the power over humans and they know you can't do anything about it because it is in the sanctuaries" He scoffed. "And because we never visit, they probably been lying to us for a very long time. Father, humans have been forced to volunteer for years." I snapped at him.

He stared at me. "Why didn't they refuse too?"

"From my knowledge, they kill an entire family" My father face echoed mine when I found out the news.

"They what?!" He yelled his fist slammed against the table, a crack started to form. "They had promised me that they would inform me of everything they do, the laws they create and how they punish the humans for breaking the laws." He growled. "They can do what they want with them humans but it is seriously cruel that they will kill a lot of them just because someone broke their rules. If what you say is true, you might be correct about them starting a rebellion. Has the human shown you anything?"

"I thought you said humans can't be trusted…"

"They can't but still tell me what she saw!" After a few minutes of silence I decide to answer to my ignorant father. It didn't matter what I said but I might as well tell him.

"From her thoughts they are kept in terrible conditions. She showed me the cells they kept them in… the humans had to fight for the food. Father, I know we may not like them but do they deserve to have to fight to death for a strap of food?" My father stared at me. "Father, my eyes have been opened. Not only because I found my mate but because I found a glance into the truth behind them four walls. You didn't see the way they scramble to the food, I saw a man crush a child to grab a piece of potato peel, no bigger than a babie's toe nail. I watched a vampire kill a child and the rest of her family as punishment for not volunteering in front of everyone! Father we have to do something!" I cried. "Imagine if that was us! You would hate the people that put you there. Wouldn't you? After all it is technically our fault for what has happened since our family put them there…

He came around and stared at a picture of my great-great-great-great-great grandfather.

Their golden eyes gazed into each other's. "He would be a shamed at how this world has become… he would regret allowing the Luciraces come into power, even if it meant the fall of our family… He only agreed for the safety of the humans. Now look what has happened! We have become true monsters, hating their guts for nothing but to give us a reason to kill them. Oh, yes he would be a shamed how his sons turned out, how they helped mould this world into tragedy." False sadness was laced in his voice. Of course he didn't care about the humans, he was just like the rest of the vampires that I lived with: cold-hearted and selfish.

"Father, we know that is a lie. He did everything only for this family. He never cared for humans and neither do you. I don't even know why I came to you. I should have known you would only care about your hold on the throne and over your people. They are your people no matter what you say! They are your responsibility. You are letting that man's mistake destroy their lives. You are letting the Luciraces control us out of fear! A true king would have done something about this a long time ago!"

"Edward, I want to help them, but are they worth it? They cause more trouble than they are worth, they just need to be brushed under the carpet and left alone like they leave us alone!"

"And what about us? What about vampires? We are harder to satisfy then humans…"

"Well, tell me, what I should do?" His eyes pleaded further with me. Shaking my head, I backed into the doorway.

"Why do you care? They are just dirt after all! A true king would figure this out by himself." Turning on my heel, I walked out the room towards my angel.

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Host312 x**

**Please review and tell me how to improve!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Host312 here... so this is it Edward meets Bella **

**hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Chapter 4 **

Enchanting laughter filled the corridor.

I smiled as I listened through the door. I twisted the lock, slowly, stepping inside the room.

A squealing Bella bounced on the bed, Angela smiling at her as she held her hands.

"You have to be careful Bella. You could fall!" She warned, a chuckle wormed its way out of her lips.

Bella laughed, tugging at Angela's hand.

"Okay, I'm bouncing." The human scrabbled onto the bed.

She laughed as they spun around in a circle. I watched the joyful scene, a grin plastered on my face.

Stunning, bright, chocolate brown eyes connected with mine, her blushing face paled as her laughter ceased. She stopped bouncing; her eyes widen in fear.

"Bella, what's wrong?" She asked, her voice cracking with worry as her bounces slowed.

Bella pointed a shaking finger at me as she hid behind Angela.

Angela looked at me. "Oh Edward you're back." Angela sat on the edge of the bed. Bella shuffled closer to her, wrapping herself around her. Angela turned to her "Bella it's alright he won't hurt you." Bella stared at her as Angela pulled her into her lap. "I promise, he won't take you away from me again" Bella touched her arm "He is not like them, Bella. I know that Bella, you have to trust me. I promise." Bella glanced at me. Angela looked her directly in the eye. Their eyes completely focused on the other person's eyes. Bella's shoulder slumped in defeat. "It's okay to approach her Edward."

I slowly walked towards the bed. I kneeled in front of Angela and smiled at Bella.

She cowered further into Angela, her clenched knuckles whitened. She hid her face in the crook of Angela neck.

Angela sighed as she rubbed circles on her back. "I'm sorry, she's just scared."

"It's okay. Hello Bella, I'm Edward." I spoke softly to her. Bella's body trembled. "You're safe now. I'm not going to hurt you!"

Bella gripped tight to Angela.

"Bella, I told you why!" Angela frowned at the child's head.

I froze. How did she know what Bella was asking when the child never spoke a word?

I tried to look into her thoughts, but her mind was silent as a room abandoned in the night.

"No Bella, I can't tell him that… I'll ask him that question. She's wants to know if you are planning on killing us like you did to the woman." A shiver run through my veins.

I resisted the urge to speak my thoughts out loud. "Bella, at the time, it was necessary for me to do that to her. I can't imagine hurting you." Never!

Bella tapped Angela again, the human turned and smiled at her. "No Bella you don't have to have stay there."

My brows furrowed "what did she ask?"

"Whether she had to stay in the cells again, that's all." A sad smile played on her lips. I guessed a memory haunted her brain.

"No Bella, You get to live here. You can do whatever you want. You could go in the garden, slide down the banisters or you could dress Angie up?" A giggle escaped Bella's lips. "Would you like that?" The child shyly glanced at me as she nodded.

She reached for Angela and tapped her. Angela coughed and stared at the child wide eyed. "Are you sure?" Bella stared at her. "Bella would like me to tell you she thinks your eyes are pretty."

A smile painted my face. "Well Bella you have beautiful eyes." The child hid her face again. Her hand tightened on her holders arm.

Angela chuckled. "She asks do you think that I am pretty too."

"Yes, Bella miss Angie is very pretty, but you're prettier. No offence Angela"

"None taken" She smiled as she stroked Bella's hair.

"So when does this vampire of yours want to meet her?" Angela asked after a few minutes of silence.

Bella glanced at her, a little v between her eye brows as she stared at the human.

"I am going to let Bella settle in first, get use to the idea of staying here."

Bella hand reached for Angela face, I watched as Angela leaned down to let the little hand skim across her cheek.

Angela's eyes widen with uncertainty, her eyes flittered to mine. "Well, Edward here has arranged for a vampire to meet you" Bella huffed "How about Edward explains?"

The child's eyes turned to stare at me expectantly. "Bella, we have something to tell you. We have decided that a vampire is going to be your mother"

Bella tapped Angela's arm . "Bella, a mother is someone who deeply cares about you and you care about them." I stared, Bella didn't know what a mother was? Angela's eyes welled with tears as she watched Bella's hand as it traced her arm "No Bella, I am not your mother… I am your carer, a mother is someone who you love and look up to." Bella's eyebrows furrowed. Angela smiled, wiping a tear from her eye "Why thank you Bella, I love you too. But this person you will end up considering a mother, I am more of your nanny" A tear welled in Bella's eyes. I went to ask what's wrong. But Angela answered that question "No Bella, they won't take you away from me, I promise." She soothed her hair. "Edward has made them promise not to."

Bella glanced at me. "She wants to say something to you."

I was confused as Angela motioned for me to sit on the bed before she handed Bella to me. I hugged Bella to my torso, Bella lifted her hand to my cheek.

A sound bristled through my brain. I focused on it.

A child's voice rang through my head. I stopped breathing.

_Please, will you make sure me and Angie never part?_ What in the world! I gaped at Bella.

Angela smirked "I know, it takes a while to get used to."

"How does she do it?" I gasped.

"I don't know, she has been able to do since she was born really. She can talk but she prefers to tell you by thoughts."

"The Luciraces don't know about her gift, do they?"

"They never bother with us anyway. So no they don't know" Angela kissed the top of Bella's head.

"Clearly if they did, they would have reported her gift to us… such a unique gift when developed. Imagine the power." I murmured "She would have been turned and brought up here.." My hand grazed Bella's face instantly. I didn't want to say it out loud but I wished they had so I could have looked after her.

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever a human is gifted in their human form, they turn them into vampires and send them to the palace to be trained and at the end we chose whether they join our gifted guard or become part of society."

"So they would have turned her into a vampire and brought her here where she would have probably met you…"

"She would have been brought here to be brought up as she is not old enough to be turned into a vampire, each member of the royal family get to take one of these humans under their protection, and so I would have seen her and instantly claimed her as my mate."

"I know this is weird but I wish it had happened like that, so she wouldn't have seen the terrible things in the sanctuary" She gave a sad smile at the child in my arms. Bella stared at me and lifted her hand, I leaned gracefully into her touch.

_What are the Luciraces?_

I chuckled "The Luciraces are in charge of humans, my dear"

A thought popped into my head of a vampire pulling a number out of a bag. 555555556. Bella recognized it instantly and screamed as guard found her.

It was similar to when I had took her.

As he dragged her to a cage full of humans a voice rang out. I recognized it. It was when Angela had volunteered. She was barely recognizable, her bob hair tattered her face covered in bruises. I noticed the clothes they were wearing, tiny pieces of fabric to cover their private parts. I watched as the bruised covered human moved towards the cage. Angela snatched her out of his arms and glared at the guard as she willingly stepped into the cage.

"Yes Bella, that's them…" Bella shuddered. I frowned; I didn't want her to be scared of us.

_Who is meant to be my mother? _I heard the fear hidden beneath the thought. It was meant to say who will look after me.

"My sister Rosalie will be your mother."

_Is she nice?_

"Let's say she over joyed to be your mother." Angela voice rang in my head, moaning about how it was a lie. I breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad I can hear you again."

The humans looked at me in confusion. "What do you mean?" Angela frowned.

"Well I haven't been able to hear your thoughts for a while."

"You mean when I had Bella on my lap." I nodded.

She reached for Bella. I hugged the child tighter to my torso.

"Edward, I want to do an experiment." She whined. I reluctantly passed Bella to Angela. "Can you hear my thoughts now?" She asked once Bella was settled onto her lap.

I focused on her brain; not a thought rang out. I shook my head.

She handed Bella back to me. I focused on her thoughts, an image of me and Bella appeared, I bobbed my head . I and Angela stared at each other, a thought hit me.

"She's a shield" I gasped.

"A what?"

"A shield. It means she can protect people from a vampire's gift."

"Wait, she has two gift's" I looked down at my doe eyed mate and nodded.

"Yes, I'm surprised they never discovered her. But then again none of the Luciraces have gifts at all. Just power over you…"

Bella tapped me again to gain my attention. _Will you explain to me what you're both talking about?_

"You'll find out when your older, sweetie."

_Fine._ She huffed in my head. _So what are you meant to be if Angie is my nanny and this Rosalie is my mother, what are you?_ I paused.

I didn't know what I was meant to be, she was too young to understand that she was my mate.

"I'm meant to be your best friend for now." The child blinked, a little smile pulling on her little chubby face.

_I've got a friend._ Her thought squealed.

I chuckled," Yes my child, you have got a friend." She stared at me, her fingers tracing my skin, I watched through her eyes as she stared around the room. Her focus stopped on a huge old oaked bookshelf that covered the whole entire wall. Cob webs coated some of the books. Her eyes focused on a bright red book that was bounded tightly, she scrambled in my arms, her hand tapping my arm.

In confusion I released her, her thought's vanishing from my brain. She shuffled towards the book shelf. She stretched on her little tiptoes, her hand reached towards the red book. I smiled and moved towards the stretching youth, I pulled the book off the shelf. Bella looked at me, I placed the book into her hands. She blushed as I scooped her up and returned to my seat next to Angela.

She leaned over to tap Angela.

Angela shrugged. "You'll have to ask him, Bella."

Bella turned to me and tapped me on the face. _Will you read it too me?_ Her eyelashes flattered at me.

"Do you know how to read?" She shook her head.

Angela spoke up. "She has heard one of the educated humans read, but she can't… neither can I." Her thoughts revealed the truth, she longed to read books … to be educated really.

I thought for a second.

I wanted Bella to learn to read but did I want to teach Angela?

"Okay, I'll read it to you." I hoped Angela heard the double meaning behind my words.

Bella clapped her hands. She quickly shuffled on my lap and looked at me expectantly.

"I'm starting" I held one hand up and took the book that she held out to me. I looked at the cover and read the title…Little love.

"Little love." I read out loud, I turned the page and started to read the book.

The words floated out of my mouth as I told the story of a father looking for his daughter. I smirked at Angela's gasp, Bella's fascinated face and continued to read. Hours seemed to pass as I read the tragic love story.

Bella's heart slowed as her head slumped against my shoulder. I glanced at the child and found her eyes tightly shut.

I glanced at the other human and found her lying on the bed, drool escaping out of the side of her mouth.

I smiled and gently shut the book, placing it on the floor. I shifted Bella so she lay against my chest and gently moved towards the bed. I placed her down onto the messy bed and covered her with the quilt.

I moved towards Angela and slowly scooped her up. Her drool dripped down onto my arm. I tried not to twist my face in disgust. Quickly removing the safe cocoon that surround my mate, I placed the human by her side.

I smiled and went to sit in a grand arm chair that sat in the corner of the room, its velvet padding a little torn at the hem. The chair huffed as I sat in it. The table in front of it creaked, joining in the old furniture's song as the sunlight filled the room from the massive window, like two song birds singing to it. I watched the pile of moving shapes in the bed as the sun started to fall.

The moonlight shone straight into the bed, like rain pouring from the sky.

The stars were dotted in the sky, dancing for their king; the moon.

I stared at the humans and realized that they were similar to the stars; humans have spent years trying to please us. They danced around us, sung for us, they did anything for us.

A chuckle escaped me, now I realized for the first time a vampire would try to please them.

I paused for a second… Them?

Yes them.

My eyes found the oldest human, Angela had also gained a vampire respect and I was going to look after her as well, in respect of Bella. In this day, Angela had become my friend and all because she protected my mate. I stared at the universe that orbited outside the window, the hidden planets and relaxed. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a vampire night's dream…  
>b<p>

Bella smiled at me, her squeals echoing of the walls of the sky, Angela stood chuckling at the side, hidden by the trees.

Bella let me spin her around and waved Angela to come out, as she did, I noticed Angela's eyes were slightly lighter, her skin deathly pale; it sparked a little as she stepped out into the light. She ran towards us and grinned at me. Bella leaned over and I passed her into Angela's arms, she tapped Angela on the arm.

"Edward, she asking does it… always taste that nice?" Angela face was disoriented.

"What tastes nice?"

"The Blood?" Angela strained her face paling.

I stared. It was unusual for a human to like the taste of blood. But Bella wasn't a normal human.

" Err… Sometimes sweetie." My eyes flashed to Angela. "When you get older you will understand sweetie…"

Angela smiled, "It taste's nice to me and Edward but not always to humans…"

What did she mean? As I stared at Angela, I diagnosed her symptoms as those of a vampire. It was then that I realized. Angela was a vampire.

But why? Bella was still human… wasn't she?

Bella murmured a word that caused me to freeze. "Okay Mommy."

A furious growl rang around the clearing, leaping from the trees; was a lethal figure .

Her face disoriented as she crouched before me venom dripping out of her mouth.

"You promised" She screeched as she stalked towards me. Her eyes poisonous, and promising one thing… death.

I shot up.

A servant peered down at me, his black eyes filled with worry. "Your majesty-" My growl cut him off.

My eyes were on the bed. A vampire had entered a room with my unprotected mate a sleep inside.

My hand latched onto his throat. "Did you go near the bed?" I sneered as I smacked him against the wall.

He shook his head.

His eyes wide as he stared at me, his thought's pleaded with me to believe him. "Why have you entered the room?" I snarled.

"To get you dress." He gulped.

I slowly released him.

He sunk to the floor, his hand around his neck. My fingerprints had stamped in his neck, leaving visible finger prints behind.

"Were you at the ceremony, yesterday?" The boy nodded.

"Hmmm, do you know what I claimed?" He thought for a second before his eyes fluttered to my bed. I growled at him, shifting so he couldn't see the lumps on bed. "Don't look at her. You have to be an idiot to enter a room with a vampire and his new mate, I am giving you five seconds to leave before I rip you to pieces."

Before I had even finished my sentence, the vampire had fled the room. Slamming the door behind him, his breathless pants could be heard as he ran down the corridor. I turned to scan my room. One wall was shadowed by an enormous bookshelf, the oak twisted like a paint brush on a canvas. Thousands of books stained the shelves. Pictures hung around me, faces of the dead, some of the living on a white wall. A window took part of the wall up, a table and a huge chair sat before it.

My eyes found a pair of grand doors. The handle beckoning me. I moved towards the closet, an exaggerated sigh blew through my lips.

I pulled the doors and stared at the racks of clothes that hung from them, like leaves hanging from a branch.

Rows of clothes bowed to me as I entered.

It didn't matter how many times I tell Alice, she never listens to me.

I don't need this many clothes.

After a few seconds of flipping through my clothes, I pulled out a pair of black jeans and a shirt before putting them on, I left the closet and chucked my old clothes into the basket that just outside the door.

I moved towards the bed and gently lowered myself next to my sleeping mate. My finger traced around the sleeping angel's cheek, the brown halo of hair dispersed over the pillow like grass in the wind.

I stared at Bella and decided I would set out her outfit for the day.

Wait I hadn't any clothes for Bella.

I glanced at my sleeping mate and her career and ran out of the room.

I burst into Alice's room, the door fell off one of its hinges.

The lovers broke their kiss as Alice covered herself, Jasper hid his face.

"Edward" She hissed.

I ignored her.

My eyes zoomed around the room, landing on a pair of golden doors.

I strutted to them, my hand reaching for the gold handle that stuck out.

I ripped the golden doors off her walk in closet.

I sighed at the sight of the clothes.

She had far too many clothes, the closet went on for miles. I'm surprised it hasn't took up the whole castle.

Alice screamed as I started chucking clothes out.

"What are you doing?" She screeched as she tried to shove the clothes back in.

"Alice, do you have any of your childhood clothes?"

Why was I asking, anyone who knew Alice, knew she never and I mean never got rid of her clothes.

Alice growled as she continued to chuck the clothes back into her silver closet. "Yes, near the back of the closet why?"

By then I had swooped up the clothes and was out of the room, leaving my sister, with the quilt wrapped around her, clothes stuffed in her hands as she gaped at her open door. I sped down the corridor. A human scream rang out, correction Bella's scream rang out.

I flew to my room, the door was open; Rosalie scent floated into my nose.

A growl escaped my throat.

**So there you go, so Bella is gifted...Next Chapter Rosalie is on the scene! **

**Host312x**

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Host312 here...**

**I think it's time for Bella to meet her new mother.**

**Hope you enjoy it:)**

**Disclaimer: We all know who owns twilight**

**Chapter 5 **

"Rosalie" I sneered, I dropped the clothes onto the floor.

My sister leaned over the bed; her hands reaching for Bella. Angela stood in a defensive crouch in front of the child, hiding her form from the vampire.

Three pairs of snapped at me, panic spread on Rosalie's face. Angela smiled in relief

"Edward" Angela breathed a sigh of relief, her hand releasing Bella as I moved towards the bed. Bella crawled towards me, her hands stretched out.

Rosalie reached for her.

I snatched Bella up.

Rosalie snarled as she decided to turn on to Angela.

"It's Sir to you not Edward understand!" She snapped.

Angela went to retaliate but the look I gave her stopped her. Bella sobs rang out as I hugged her tight against my body.

"Rosalie, how did you get in here?" I growled.

"I used a key, okay! And before you tell me to get out, I have a right to see my daughter." At sound of the last word, Angela eyes fired up as anger burned through her body.

"Daughter?" She gawked. "You're the vampire that's meant to be her mother?!" She snorted dismissively at Rosalie.

Rosalie stood up straight as she growled at the human. "Yes, I'm her mother! What are you?"

"Her nanny." A victory smirked played on her lips "So back down vampire because I know all about the deal." Rosalie stared at me.

"She's … her nanny!" Rosalie stuttered.

All I did was nodded.

Rosalie turned back to the smirking human, a sly smile on her lips. "Just because I can't kill you doesn't mean I can't ruin your life, got it?"

"I'll ruin yours first." Why did Angela have to be feisty? Rosalie leaned forward.

Suddenly a hand touched my arm, warmth filled my body.

I looked at Bella, her voice entered my head.

_Please don't let her hurt Angie !Eddie Please. _My heart fluttered, I hated that name but Bella made it sound like a praise from an angel in heaven instead of the curse of the devil.

I obeyed her plea. "Rosalie, that's enough" I yanked her off the bed.

Rosalie stared at me and Bella, her jealous thoughts filtered into my head.

"Hand my daughter over Edward." Her hand reached for Bella, a squeal rang out from the little girl. She squirmed closer to me as her hands locked around my neck.

For the first time since the ceremony, her lips moved. "Eddie."

She clung to me as I gaped at her, she said my name… she said my name out loud. I wanted to ask her to say it again, so I could hear her sweet voice .Its beauty rang out like angels singing in the heavens above.

Rosalie voice and stretching her hand out, brought me out of my trance.

"She may be your daughter but she is my mate and for that reason I will not hand her over." I snarled.

I blocked Bella from her vision.

Rosalie red eyes turned black as her eyes narrowed as she coiled into a crouch. "You promised the human wouldn't try and take her, yet it already looks like you have. Now give me my daughter."

"Why should I? Should we see if she wants to go with you?" I quirked my eyebrow. I turned to Bella never taking my stare off the blonde vampire. "Would you like to go with Rosalie-"

**"**Mother" Rosalie sneered.

I rolled my eyes "Fine would you like to go with your_ mother_, Bella?"

Bella shook her head, her fingers gripped tighter to my shirt as she stared into my eyes.

_Don't make_ me _go with her, I want to stay with you… _I smiled as I kissed her hair.

"Bella doesn't want to go with you, Rosalie. You have to earn her trust first." Rosalie glared at me. "Tell me brother, how do you gain her trust then… Brain wash her or call her pet names and bribe her with treats?" She snarled as she quirked an eyebrow.

Angela got off the bed and stalked towards Rosalie. "You can't expect to walk in here and for her to accept you as her mother, first you have got understand the life of a human like Edward did. Than you got to show her that you respect her kind by showing respect to those closest to her e.g. ME." Angela glared at the shocked vampire. Bella patted my cheek drawing my full attention; her finger pointed at Rosalie, her eyebrows furrowed.

_Who is she? _

_"_She's your mother." My eyes focused on the stare off between the two seething women in front of me.

They were two soldiers ready for battle. Their eyes were full of fire as they stood facing each other, they were waiting to fire their cannons.

_But why is she being mean to Angie? I don't like people how are mean to Angie. Why is she being mean to Angie? _

I frowned. I couldn't say the truth which was Rosalie is like the Luciraces because she hates humans… well most humans, my sweet angel is the exception to this.

"Rosalie and Angie are just getting to know each other." Rosalie and Angela had stopped the staring match.

"Who are you talking too?" Rosalie looked at me confused.

"Who do you think?"

A laugh escaped Rosalie as she pinned her eyes onto me. _The human. _She glanced at Angela. _Has caused you to go crazy. _

"No she hasn't actually, it is your daughter who has okay!"

"What?" Laughter filled the room as me and Angela laughed at a gormless looking Rosalie .

"Bella here is no ordinary human. Come here you'll see" I tightened my hold on Bella. "Bella can you show Rosalie what you show me." The child shook her head, gripping tighter around my neck. "Please?" I did my best puppy dog eyes.

Bella pouted, reluctantly stretching her hand graze my sister's cheek.

Rosalie's eyes went wide as her thoughts were filled with a voice that was not her own.

"How…" She just gawked at the human child, her eyes wide.

"Fascinating isn't it." I smiled as I pulled Bella back to me.

Rosalie stared for a little while, her hand touching her cheek. She smiled at Bella. Her thought's filtering about how they will be a happy family.

A question popped into her head. "What is she called?"

"Bella"

"Bella… did you chose her name or did she?" Rosalie sneered at Angela, Angela scowled back.

I felt a sigh break through my lips. They would never be able to work together.

"NO- neither of us did, her real mother chose it." Angela snapped at her. "So a human chose her name…"

"Yes have you got a problem with that?" Angela was now nose to nose with Rosalie.

This was not going to end well, they had both lit their matches and were leaning towards the string at the end of the cannon.

I blocked them out as their squabble danced around like a bullet from a gun. I looked at Bella and took a deep breath.

Knowing what she was asking me to do, I marched in between the squabbling females. "Stop it _now_! Does it matter that Bella's name was picked by a human, let me check. No it doesn't. Now how about you both stop fighting and learn to get along for Bella or I will take her away okay." They stopped fighting and looked at me.

"But-"They both said at the same time.

"It doesn't matter who started it, it doesn't matter why or how. If you don't stop this, I will have to remove Bella from your presence. I am sure you both don't want that to happen. Now if you think about it, Bella is human Rosalie, so if you are so determined to show your hatred for humans then unfortunately you couldn't be her mother-"

"She's different ,Edward, she is my daughter"

"But she is the same kind as Angela, so you can't treat her differently. She will never accept you unless you're nice to Angela."

"But-"

"No but's. And you can't smirk Angela, you can't treat her the way you do because one day Bella will be like a vampire. And don't say it's different because it's not. So you both got to start liking each other because the girl you're fighting over is a human and will be a vampire. Don't roll your eyes at me Rosalie. You are going to have to push your differences aside because you are her family now."

"It's not me 's her " A pale finger was aimed at Angela.

" But you're not helping rose."

"Fine, I'll try and get on with what's her name."

"Angela."

"I don't care what she is called." She sulked. "Can I hold Bella now?"

I looked at Bella and waited for her response. Bella just clung to me. "I guess that is a no then. You'll have to wait for a little bit okay, Rosalie."

Rosalie pouted as Bella stared at her, taking in her face. _She's pretty… _

"But not as pretty as you. My dear." Bella blushed as she hid in the crook of my neck.

Rosalie looked at me, fiery jealously lay in her eyes.

I decided to change the subject. "So Rosalie, where's Emmett?"

Bella lifted her head to look at me, curiosity embedded in her eyes.

"Out hunting." She glanced out of the window and into the forest below a sigh blew on her lips. His face drifted into her thoughts. _I hope he'll be back soon… I bet you she would take to him straight away. _

She smiled as she watched an imaginary Emmett and Bella playing together. " He said he should be back at 11:00 hopefully."

"What's he hunting today?"

"Either a bear or he is going to get some blood from the cellar."

"You better hope he's not wearing your favourite t-shirt then." Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Angela start to fidget. "I remember the last time he went hunting in the silk one." Rosalie shuddered.

Emmett had went hunting in a nice silk shirt and came back in a silk waist coat that had bottomless pockets all over the front. A round his wrist hung two silk wrist bands that had been torn at the edges. His face sheepish and all he could say was sorry as my sister's glared at him. In the end Alice chased him around the palace beating him with the sleeves that she had ripped off his wrists. Rosalie refused to speak to him for five days.

"He better not or Alice won't be the only one chasing him around." Rosalie chuckled as a picture of her chasing Emmett around the castle popped into her head. Picking a finger into my shoulder, Bella frowned.

_Who is Emmett? _

I sighed "Emmett is your… father." I waited for the next question and it came straight after.

_What's a father? _

Pausing for a second, I thought of a way to describe one.

"Bella, do you know what a boy and a girl is?"

_You're a boy like Jake_. A young boys face appeared in her head's, his skin is olive and he looks around about 12 year old, his black hair messy and covered in leaves. I snarl quietly. _And Angie is a girl_ _like me. _

"Yes Bella, now a father is a boy who deeply cares for you while a mother is a girl who cares deeply for you."

_So is Daniel my father too?_ In her mind, a image of a man appeared before puffing out like a candle.

"No Daniel isn't your father"

_But he cares for me?_

" Daniel cares for you like Angie does Bella"

_So Daniel's my nanny… _

"No he's not your nanny sweetie"

_Then what is he?_

"He is a friend "Bella nodded.

_So Rosalie is my mother, Angie is my nanny, Emmett is my father and Daniel is my friend. You are my best friend. _

"And you are mine." Bella blushed.

Rosalie huffed "Will you stop having inside conversations, its worst then when you and Alice do it."

"Sorry until Bella feels like saying everything out loud they will all have to be in her head."

"So what was she asking about?"

" What children ask …who Emmett was, what a father was, why Daniel wasn't her father" My voice in it's obvious tone.

Angela shot up in front of me.

"Daniel? Who's Daniel?" Angela face was full of confusion, she leaned forward to Bella. "Bella we don't know anyone called Daniel. Only Danny"

Wait Angela doesn't know him. Bella had been talking to a person without Angela's knowledge.

Bella reached for Angela, I handed her to the human.

"Bella, when did you speak to that man…" She paused for a second as Bella answered back. "Bella he's one of them, what if he had hurt you… killed you?" Bella frowned. "You couldn't trust him Bella. He wasn't like Edward… I don't care if he promised that he wouldn't harm you. He isn't like Edward or… Rosalie here"

He's one of them?

The Luciraces, this Daniel was part of the Luciraces.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked me as my face paled.

"He's one of them"

"The Luciraces."

"So… he wouldn't have hurt her, would he?" For the first time Rosalie glanced at Angela in fear. "He would, they all would. They are selfish beings who have destroyed families, murder innocent people and made us work like servants. They beat us up if we got in their way" Angela stared at Bella, her grazed the child's cheek. " They even killed children." "Surely they aren't that bad." Rosalie snorted. We both ignored her. She didn't know what they were like they didn't know the dangers they could bring.

But Angela said they didn't care about them. "How could he have talked to Bella, you said they never bothered with your kind."

"Clearly I was wrong, but the thing is I don't recognize him. I know every guard in the sanctuary by name and the time of duties that they do, so I know which time I can come out or not to get food safely, this man never was on duty yet he wear's their badge."

"Let me look." I motioned for her to hand Bella to Rosalie. My sisters face lit up at my motion, Bella looked at me wide eyed.

I mouthed comforting words to her and she nodded before Angela reluctantly passed the child over.

As soon as she was on my sister's lap, Rosalie started to coo over complimenting her hair and everything she could think of while asking loads of question. Bella's stiffened body remained rigid as she listened to the vampires rambling. "Okay Angela show me him now."

I focused on Angela thoughts and saw what Bella had shown her minutes before. A man stood with a red cloak on his back, the Luciraces crest pinned it together. A body lay at his feet. He looked up and saw Bella, his hair was dark and curly; his eyes a chocolate brown. He smiled at Bella before moving towards her. Bella scrambled into the trees. She was about to disappear but remembered Angela warning to stay where she was. She looked at the man. She had only seen clothes like that on them nasty men. But he didn't look nasty. He smiled and got on to his knees, he started to ask questions: what was she called? Was she okay?... She watched him go off flashing her a smile before he disappeared. It seemed to happen every day when Angela left to get food. Daniel would visit and by the end of the month Bella was sitting on his knee.

A growl rumbled out of me.

He didn't look like he would harm her, he didn't show any signs. Actually it was quite the opposite even when he asked for her number, which she gave willingly to him. He made a promise to her.

A promise a Lucirace wouldn't make.

To save her from the offering. I watched as Angela flittered through all the other guards their on their daily duty and noticed that she never saw him…

then who was he?

**Oh, so there is a intruder. Can anyone guess who he is? **

**Next chapter Emmett is finally on the scene**

**Please Review**

**Host312 x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, here's chapter 6.**

**Emmett is about to meet Bella. I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Chapter 6**

Sitting on two chairs, me and Angela discussed the man while Rosalie and Bella had ended up on the floor, with the pile of clothes I had dropped. She had got Bella into a dress and was now sitting plaiting Bella's hair as she tried to pry a conversation out of her.

Bella just glared at her, with each word that came out her mouth.

It would take a while for her to accept Rosalie as her mother.

I jumped out of my seat as I heard charging footsteps as the door burst open.

"Rosie I am back." My big brother boomed.

Bella screamed and ran towards me. Her unfinished plait fell out as she jumped in my arms.

Emmett ran for his mate; who just stared at him.

My eyes bulged at the sight of him as Bella observed him.

Oh… that's not good.

It was clear my brother had chosen the bear.

His shirt was once again a waist coat with bottomless pockets all over. The only difference was he didn't have wrist bands today. Instead he had nice shoulder pads.

My brother eloped Rosalie in a hug, lifting her off the ground.

"Emmett, what have you done?" She seethed as she struggled out of his hold.

"Erm… Sorry again." He stood wringing his hands.

"You're sorry… Do you know how much I paid for that?"

"Yeah Nothing. You demanded it and they made it."

"Still, I gave it to you, Wait till Alice finds out." She wacked him in the chest, ripping the t-shirt even more. Emmett just stood there taking her beatings.

Bella started to struggle in my arms. "What's wrong Bella?"

_Let me go_.

I opened my arms and watched as she ran towards the furious Rosalie, I moved to pick her up and drag her away from the fighting couple; when she did something that made us all freeze.

"Stop, beating Daniel up now , you mean lady!" She yelled as she stood between the couple.

Daniel?

The room fell silent.

Emmett peered at her as she hugged one of his legs.

I took in his face, his curly hair.

Daniel!

Staring at my brother, I could see the resemblance between him and Daniel.

They had the same hair and a dimpled smile, were around about the same build as well.

"Daniel?" Emmett, Angela and Rosalie gawked at her.

"I know what she thinking, Bella can you show... Em- Daniel and Rosalie what Daniel looks like through your thoughts." Rosalie dropped onto the floor, crossing her legs. Bella glanced at me before hesitantly touching the excited woman's cheek. Rosalie gasped, that's when I knew she saw the resemblance too.

Emmett looked at her and Bella, his face full of confusion.

Bella stood looking at him expectantly, her hands on her hips.

It was clear Daniel knew about her gift.

"Go down to her." I hissed.

Obeying my orders he got onto the floor and sat crossed leg like Rosalie.

But this time , she abandon all the caution she had showed me and Rosalie and sat straight down is his lap and raised her hand to his face.

Emmett's eyes went wide as he heard her thought's for the first time.

"Ho..o…w"

"Just listen" I snapped.

He froze and he looked at her in amazement.

"Bella." She looked at me, confused. "He is not Daniel, his name is Emmett."

Bella's face furrowed. "But he looks like Daniel."

I didn't want to ruin this happy family. But it was not right for Emmett to gain her trust under false pretence. If she thought he was Daniel, she would never consider him as a father.

"Yes he does but his name is Emmett."

"Fa..th…er Emm…ett." She stuttered.

"Yes father Emmett."

I suspected her to jump straight out of his lap.

Bella looked at him and murmured the word father before looking at me and back at him.

"Father" She squealed as she wrapped her arms around him.

Emmett glanced at me, his eyes wide.

All I did was nod in my mate's direction.

He looked back at Bella with a shell-shocked look on his face.

Hesitantly he hugged her back, a dimpled smile pulling its way onto his face.

"Yes father." He chuckled as he squeezed her tightly to his chest, realizing what she had said.

His eyes found Rosalie, joy evident in them.

His smile faltered though as he looked at her.

Rosalie sat with her lips trembling as she stared at the hugging pair.

"What's wrong Rosie? Did you hear what she said? Why are you upset?" Bella moved her head to rest on his shoulder, her eyes meet mine.

"Nothing's wrong… Okay I'm upset because she hugged you straight away, I spent around about an hour trying to convincing her to trust me and she hasn't even hugged me, let alone called me mother. She even hugged the human before me." She sniffled.

Emmett shuffled towards her, crushing her to his chest.

Bella's eyes bulged. I chuckled as did Angela. Bella's face started to turn purple as she started to strain away from the hugging pair.

"Err excuse me but I think you're crushing the human." They pulled away from each other.

Bella scrambled out of Emmett lap and ran towards me.

"Eddie" I scooped her up as she clung to me a tear dropping down my shirt.

"Aww, I didn't mean to scare her" Emmett pouted. He noticed the sob that escaped her "Hey we didn't mean to frighten you kiddo, look it's what we do to everyone to show the love." He dragged Rosalie over to Angela and crushed the human in a bone crushing hug. Rosalie and Angela both tried to break free.

"Let go of me now." They both hissed. Emmett shrugged and released them from his hold.

Rosalie and Angela rushed away from each other. Angela took in a deep breath, while Rosalie just looked at her in disgust. Bella giggled at the pair.

"See! They loved it, kiddo" Emmett grinned as Rosalie hissed at him, Angela just quirked an eyebrow.

She glanced at me. "Is he always like this?" She twerked her head in his direction.

I looked up at the ceiling and back to her .

She sighed. "I have to put up with her" She pointed at Rosalie "And now you" She glared at Emmett.

Emmett put a hand over his heart. "What's wrong with me?" He asked.

"You're like a big kid. You remind me of a guy I know, Jack, he is a big kid basically. I can't remember how many times I prayed for his number to appear when we were being chosen… it never did. " She stared away in a trance a smile on her lips. She shook her head "He deserves it to happen but no instead Bella is picked and he got live another year. Like it will make him learn to grow up and take care of his family… he had five siblings at home. He had more, but most of them had left home, so he was the bread earner of the family. His mam Sue, did all the cooking and he had to do the hunting. His first sibling was Claire the loveliest girl in the world. Didn't know when to shut up though. Her big mouth nearly got her killed twice." She shuddered.

Reminds me of someone...

" Toby was next. He is younger than jack by two years yet he appears to be the older person, Lucy, total brat. Sky, I could have killed her as well. Because she believed her family was better than anybody else's because no-one had been chosen for an offering. I can't wait for the day she arrives here. Then there was Jacob."

"Jakey!" Bella spoke up looking at her nanny.

Her face lit up at the sound of his name. I guess it was the boy she showed me earlier.

"Yes, Jakey."Angela huffed as she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Jake is just like his older brother. Irresponsible, but he does make a good babysitter… I use to leave him with Bella when I went to get food and hunt." Her face soured as she realized something. Her heart beat speed up as she glanced at Bella. "Bella was Jake left with you when Daniel use to visit?"

Bella looked up as she thought about it "Jack would leave me with him and normally when the sun started to disappear behind the trees, the big boys would come and he would leave with them."

"I could kill him…. He left you… he put you at risk" She hissed "Did he return after Daniel left?"

"Yes, once though he returned when Daniel was there. Daniel got scared by Jake. Daniel went to leave but he forgot that he had me on his knee and that we were hugging…." Bella continued to waffle on as terror took on Angela faces.

I felt it go on mine.

He had tried to take her. My Bella had nearly been kidnapped… pain ripped through me. In that moment Angela and I could have lost Bella to a vampire completely unknown to us. Emmett and Rosalie watched us in confusion.

"Hey are you guys alright?" Emmett asked. All we did was nod. "What going on?"

"I want to find out who this Daniel is now!" I snarled, my hand squeezed around Bella's waist.

He wouldn't take her away from me ,no matter what he was ! Or who he was.

"You can't do that…" Angela snapped.

"Why not?"

"The Luciraces will get suspicious. And even though he tried to kidnap her-"

"Kidnap?!"Rosalie screeched, she turned to me "I want to find out who he is too"

"You can't do that anyway he hasn't harmed her, he actually did a good job looking after her."

Emmett nodded "I agree with the human. Now can I hold…"

"Bella?" I passed her to him. A squeal escaped her as she was crushed against his chest.

Her eyes narrowing at him. She wasn't happy with the memory of being crushed between two vampires.

"Hey, squirt. Oh come on, I'm sorry about before you know, can you forgive me?" Bella lifted her hand and grazed his cheek.

Emmett held back a shudder as he smiled swiftly at the brunette. He would have to get used to it.

I watched the two just look at each other.

They smiled at each other with two matching dimpled smiles.

If I didn't know him, I would have thought Bella was his child.

They had the same dimpled smile and dark brown hair, their brown eyes even matched.

Bella patted his cheek again, he flinched as the thought entered his brain.

Emmett pouted after he heard it. "I am not like a big teddy bear. I am a fierce vampire" He playfully growled. "And one thing I'm sure is teddy bears can't tickle you!"

Suddenly my brother launched a tickle attack on my angel.

Her giggle rang across the room as me, Rosalie and Angela smiled at the pair.

Emmett was definitely like Bella's play mate.

However as I watched the pair, I felt jealously burn through my veins.

I stormed across to the playing couple.

I ripped Emmett off my giggling mate and snatched her in my arms.

"Edward, what was that for?" My brother growled at me. He brushed himself off as Rosalie ran to help him up. She glowered at me.

"I think that's enough bonding time." I snapped back. Bella started to squirm in my grasp. "No, Bella stop it." I glared at her.

Bella cowered into the crook of my neck. I sighed. "Bella, I'm sorry, it's just that I haven't spent time with you today." She looked at me and smiled.

"Hello! Wounded Vampire over here." Emmett waved his hands in the air.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to say sorry? He pouted.

"It was your fault for getting too close to her."

"Well, she is his daughter so what do expect them to do?" Rosalie snarled as she comforted him.

I turned to them. "Look, I was excited to spend a day with Bella and instead you barged in and he followed. Then he stole her and started playing with her, practically attacking her and he nearly killed her at the same time."

"Well you didn't need to chuck him off her did you? You could have been gentler."

"How would feel if another female was on top of your new mate?" I sneered, Rosalie looked down in shame. "Thought so. Now if you excuse me, Me and my mate are going to spend some time together, if you want to stay in here just stay over there."

I started to walk towards to the chair and the book on the bedside table. Angela started to follow us but the glare I gave her stopped her.

I sat in the chair and adjusted Bella on my lap.

Reaching for the book, I started to continue where I left off.

I only read one word when Rosalie interrupted my thoughts.

_I can't believe you, you interrupted their quality time to read a book to her. No offence but that's stupid._

"Shut up Rosalie, she actually likes listening to me read. If you don't like it then you know where the door is." I sneered before turning back to Bella.

I continue to read the book as I felt Rosalie's eyes burning in the back of my head. Bella contently listened to the story. The main character had just realized he had been living right by his daughter the whole entire time and was panicking about he was going to tell after all the years they had been neighbours.

Bella sighed as she listened.

Her thoughts floated into my head as I read the story, she hung onto my words with passion more than a child her age should. I paused for a second, faltering in my reading. Bella tapped my shoulder drawing my attention back to the book.

As I read , I let my thoughts drift. I didn't actually know how old my mate was.

I had assumed that she was four or five but never really thought about. If she was really only four or five, in the future she would be really powerful by containing two gifts in that little body of hers. I could only imagine what she would be able to do especially after we see if her shield is a mental one or a physical shield as well.

I heard my brother leave the room and my sister reluctantly follow him. Angela moved towards the pile of clothes and started hanging them in the wardrobe as Bella snuggled into my shoulder.

As I got onto the last chapter, her eyes started to close. I smiled and placed the book on the table. I read the rest tomorrow.

I called to Angela; her head darted around the wardrobe door.

I motioned to the bed and Bella. Nodding she ran to the bed and pulled back the covers.

I placed her in the bed and tucked her in before kissing her on the forehead. Angela followed my lead before tiptoeing back into the wardrobe.

I lay on top of the quilt and wrapped my arm around her.

"I love you. Bella" I whispered gently into her hair.

**There you go Chapter 6**

**I'll Update tomorrow**

**Please review **

**Host312 x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi here is chapter 7**

**hope you enjoy it**

**Chapter 7 **

Five days have passed since Bella arrived at the palace.

Five days since I met my mate, and for 4 of them five days, me, Angela and Bella have not left my bedroom, most of them days were spent with me and Bella playing together.

Many families had left toys and gift in honour of my mate, so we had a lot of things to entertain us.

Rosalie and Emmett had come to see us but kept their distance after the incident. Bella seemed to like that Rosalie had left her alone; though she was upset about Emmett.

The rest of my family hadn't come to see Bella yet and I hope to keep it that way for now.

Speaking of family, my father still had not called a family meeting as he was waiting for me to join them to discuss it, even though he knew I wouldn't leave Bella's side.

Bella was happily colouring in on the floor next to my feet as I explained to Angela about the letter 'a'; Bella had learnt 13 letters in a matter of hours. Angela , though, was struggling to get the grasp of reading.

I felt a tug on my leg. I peered at Bella picture and smiled ; it was of a flower and a bird.

"That's a lovely drawing Bella." The child blushed.

"Thank you." She murmured. I grinned at the sound of her voice.

There was only three people in this castle that she trusted enough to speak out loud. Me and Angela… and Emmett.

Angela huffed, chucking the pencil across the room, scrunching 'a' covered paper in the other. One thing I had learned about her was that Angela was a perfectionist, if things didn't go right, you would have to take cover.

Angrily taking a final bite of her sandwich, Angela picked up her and Bella's plate and marched to the door. Tweaking the door open, quickly, she chucked the plate outside.

This was how we communicated with the rest of the world, for the last few days. On a morning, a servant would leave the human's breakfast on a tray outside the door and when they were done, we would place it back. Then for lunch and tea, they did exactly the same thing. The door didn't slam shut, looking over my shoulder, my eyebrows furrowed at the sight of Angela standing, frozen in terror. I rose out of my chair.

"What's wrong, Angela?" I moved towards her as she stepped back. I peered around the door. A young blonde vampire stood there. His hair swept neatly to the side as he flicked his cloak over his shoulder.

I quirked my eyebrow at the guard waiting for him to speak.

"Erm… Sire" He coughed. "Your father has called for a family meeting." I felt my face sour as I swore under my breath.

I held up my hand as I turned away from him letting the door shut in his face. I went to Bella and dropped on my knees. Bella noticed the signal as she placed her pencil down and came towards me so her torso was pressed against mine. I stared into her wide eyes.

"Bella, I've got to go somewhere for a little while so I am going to leave you with Angie, Okay?" Bella nodded as a tear welled up in her eye. "Hey,hey, I am coming straight back to you, okay. No-one will harm you." Angela had moved towards us. I rose from my kneeling position and passed Bella to Angela. Bella gripped tightened as I pried her fingers off my shirt before I turned away. Sobs rang around the room. I heard Angela trying to comfort the child. My stomach started to feel as if it was been torn in two.

I opened the door and glanced at Bella with pained eyes. I looked at Angela and she nodded at me, determination set on her face as I shut the door. I locked it, shoving the key in my pocket. I turned to face the guard.

"Let's get this over with." I sneered at him, kicking the plate to the side. He nodded before he led me to my father's office. I ignored his thoughts, which were sympathetic towards me and my mate.

My family's thought's rang out.

My mother was angry with my father for making me come here.

Jasper and Alice were wondering what must be so important that I was dragged here.

While Rosalie and Emmett wondered if I was bringing Bella along. The guard knocked three times before my father told him to enter.

The guard pushed the door open, motioning for me to go inside.

As I entered the room my father rose from his seat. "Edward, son you are here." He looked at me. "Where's your mate?"

"Father, I am not that stupid to drag my mate out here where she is unprotected. Now what do you want?" He motioned for me to take a seat.

I looked around, my family were sitting in a semi-circle around my father's desk. My mother sat on a chair nearest my father, followed by Jasper, who had Alice in his lap. Rosalie and Emmett sat in a big arm chair. There was one arm chair free. I sat down in it.

"I have called a family meeting, because Edward has discovered something. It seems that the Luciraces are planning to over throw us as well as breaking our laws." My father took in my family's reaction. My brother's face full of confusion. "They have been trying to turn the humans against us and have not been educating them on vampires."

"And where did you hear this?" Jasper spoke up.

"Edward heard this from the human he saved at the offering." I watched my Jasper's face screw in disgust.

"So you're going to believe a human?" Jasper turned to me.

"Yes, I am." Jasper snarled.

Rosalie squeaked causing his eyes turned onto the pair. Rosalie fidgeted under her brother's stare. "I believe her too."

"As do I" Emmett announced, his thoughts revealed an image of the sanctuary. It seemed Bella had told him everything about her life inside there. I repressed a growl as jealously filled my thoughts.

"So it doesn't mean what she says is true!" Jasper jeered, looking at father with hating eyes. "She could be lying so Edward will let them stay." There was no point trying to argue, Jasper would just keep on arguing.

I coughed. "Well, they can't be educating them."

"Oh, I bet the human told you that as well." He scoffed at me.

"Well if they did, shouldn't the human and my mate be able to read." I snapped back.

"Wait? Bella can't read?" Rosalie stared at me. I shook my head. "So that's why you had to read her the book. It's because she can't do it herself."

"What are you talking about?" Jasper face was full of confusion.

"The first day I met Bella-"

"Wait she already met your mate?" Alice demanded jumping out of her seat.

"Yes, I have." Rosalie wafted her hand at Alice "Anyway, Edward got jealous of Emmett and stormed off with Bella to read, I remember thinking it was stupid. But now I understand."

"So your mate is uneducated. It must mean the Luciraces are trying to get rid of us" Jasper said sarcastically.

"And the human with her. Look, I know it's hard to believe but I saw what they did to the humans and until you see it too , Jasper, you can never understand. They even create their own laws like every sanctuary must have a person volunteer to be an offering or they have to watch an entire family be killed." I shuddered at the memory. "How would you feel Jasper, if you had to watch us die because some stranger refused to volunteer? Don't say it's different because it's exactly the same, they have families and love ones too." I stood up and moved to stand in the middle of my family. "My eyes have been opened. Not just because I have found my mate but I have saw the truth, I have saw how they have been abused. Imagine being put in a cage just because you're a different species. Imagine having to fight every day for food to feed your family and to keep yourself a live. Imagine praying for the day you get an illness so you can leave that prison and finally have peace. Imagine praying that your child's name is not announced to be took away, just so they can be killed. They are smarter then we give them credit for. We consider them monsters when in truth we are the monsters. We say they don't know what love is when in truth it is us who does not know what it is. We have become desensitise as they plague our minds and they are using the humans to control us. We believe that we rule the vampire kingdom, when in fact the Luciraces do. The Luciraces have stolen the power off our family and it is up to us to stop them from over throwing us and steal our throne. If you are so blinded by anger now, you will never be able to stop them when they take over. None of us will. And father agrees."

My family looked at me shell shocked. Emmett started to clap as my father smiled with pride at me.

"Well, if the humans were treat so bad, why did they rebel when father was creating a law to free them?" Jasper asked smugly as he quirked a scarred eyebrow.

My father rose. "About that… Edward figured out that the rebel had been set up by the Luciraces to stop me from creating the law. We think that they kept the humans uniformed and bribed them with food."

"You mean they have not been informing the humans about laws in the outside world?" My Mother murmured from her chair, a scowl sat on her face.

"The human told you this?" My brother scoffed.

"Well, she did not know who the Luciraces were-"

"But they were in charge." Jasper snapped. Alice placed her hand on Jaspers arm.

"They just called them 'them' and also the only knowledge they have is on the offering and that is that if you're picked for an offering you die. They don't even know what a mate is. The human thought it meant offering."

"Seriously, fighter thought it was another word for offering?" Emmett chuckled.

"Fighter?"

"That's me nickname for her because she's a fighter… I can tell." He smirked.

"You're telling me" I chuckled. "You should have seen her have a go at Rosalie before you showed up. I thought that I might have killed myself with their squabbling."

"That sounds like Rosie and fighter to me, they could destroy a whole town with their yelling." Me and Emmett chuckled.

"I am not that bad, it's whatever her names fault for insulting me first. If she learnt to keep her big fat mouth shut, I be happy to hate from the inside and mentally." Rosalie huffed and crossed her arms over.

"Like you can talk, you kept encouraging her by insulting her even more, I think the girl lives off insults." I snapped back. Emmett sniffled a growl.

"I can't wait until Bella's old enough to not have a nanny, so I can put her blood to good use." Rosalie grinned at the thought. "

And have you not thought about how Bella would feel about that if she returned to find her loyal friend and nanny dead because her so called mother hated her guts." I snarled.

"She brainwashed you hasn't she?"

"No Rosalie she has not. I have learnt to get on with her for my mates sake. If it wasn't for her, you would not have been able to hold Bella because it was because of her, that I gained Bella's trust to let me go near her." Me and Rosalie glared at each other.

"Erm… Who's Bella?" Me, Emmett and Rosalie turned to stare at Alice. Her eyes on the floor as she cowered into jasper, who hissed at us in response.

"Bella is the name of my mate. Alice." I murmured softly as I purred my mate's name out.

"How come I have not met her yet Rosalie has?" She pouted.

"Well, Rosalie here was sly and broke into my room giving Bella and Angela a heart attack when they found a vampire, who was not me, looming over them!" I growled. "All I wanted was to see my daughter." She snarled back. Emmett wrapped an arm around her waist. "Well, you nearly killed her ." I growled. "She doesn't deal with new people well. Well new people , who don't have the name Emmett. But that was just by chance, the only reason she took to him so well was because he looks like you know who." I rambled on, I was not sure if I was trying to reassure myself that Emmett would not steal my mate or if I was jealous of him.

The room filled with awkward silence. My father decided to speak up. "Even if you don't agree with Edward on the human part, you can't disagree with the point that the Luciraces have grown far too powerful and will no longer listen to us. We have to think of a way to get the Luciraces power away from them. Edward has discussed removing their hold over the sanctuaries."

"But how would we do that?" Jasper asked as he shifted in his chair.

"Well Edward was hoping that his source could give him a way to gain evidence." The entire family turned their gaze onto me. I gulped.

"Well, I have not really discussed this with her, all she told me so far is about what is happening inside there… "I rose out of my chair and started pacing.

Emmett spoke up "Maybe we can hack into the filing system, like they do on the spy movies." I felt Alice eyes follow my moving body. I froze in mid step. Everyone stared at me.

Spy…Spy… I got it!

"Thank you Emmett. Thank you" I rushed towards my brother hugging him.

"What did I do?"

" You just gave me an idea about getting the evidence." The family looked at me expectantly. " Spies… we need a spy to go inside and see if the human is telling the truth and gather evidence, for us"

"That would be perfect, why didn't I think to have someone on the inside before? But how will we find a person to go inside?" I stood for a moment thinking. A thought of my past conversation with Bella and Angela. A light bulb lit in my head.

"I think I know a person who will be willing."

"Who?"

"A vampire called Daniel-"

"Edward you don't even know where this Daniel is, all we know is that him and Bella have a bond. You don't even know if he is willing-"

"He will, he was willing to try and remove Bella from the offering, he will be willing to help us if I make a deal with him." I sighed. I knew the only thing that he seemed to be willing to do anything for was my mate.

"And how will you bargain with him, may I ask?" Rosalie flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Bella." I sighed. Rosalie just stared at me. " I'll make a promise that he will be able to see her. It seems like he will do anything for her."

"So a stranger will also get to see your mate before your own sister." Alice grumbled.

Rosalie glared at her. "Alice will you stop moaning on about Bella, no one really cares that you have not met her yet. Right now we are having a crisis." She turned back to me. "But we don't know where he is? How are we going to find him?"

"When we release footage of the mating ceremony, the Luciraces will see her on the TV. Daniel will see her and he is bound to show up to see her in person when he believes he's safe and we will capture him and inform him of our plan."

"But what if he takes Bella before we can capture-" I cut her off.

"He will not take her" I seethed "To make sure we'll put Bella in a viewing that we put talented humans. He knows of Bella talent and will assume that even though she is my mate, we are keeping her in one of the rooms for her protection and to develop her power. The room will have sensors to detect people coming in and out" I said triumphantly.

"But what about if he is decides to turn us in?"

"He would not harm Bella in that way. He knows they'll punish the humans because of our plan and that they might and try and harm her." I tried to keep my breathe steady at the thought. "And I don't think he turn on us if he knows that he will be killed." I smiled smugly at the end.

"Well, we better start preparing the ceremony then." My father said with a smile, he looked at Esme and sighed. His thoughts remembering his mating ceremony

Emmett stood up. " Rule 1 me and rose are in charge since the girl in question is our daughter." He rubbed his hands together.

I heard Alice groan. "But I wanted to be in charge!"

"I think Bella would prefer Emmett to do it. But if you want to Alice , you can see her after this meeting but you have to promise not approach her until she gives you permission." I was chucked onto the floor as Alice flung herself on me, her arms forming a chain around my neck.

"Thank you" She squealed in my ear.

"Your welcome." I pushed her off me and got to my feet "now let's get started" My family started planning, the setting where the audience was going to be, how it would look.

A chime rang out across the room, our eyes darted to the clock. I had been away from Bella for nearly three hours. I rose to my feet.

"Well, this can be it for now, I really need to get going back." I strode to the door. "If you are coming, follow me Alice." I felt my sister's presence behind me. Her thoughts full of happiness and joy. Jasper didn't really care about meeting my mate. In truth the only reason he was coming was because of Alice.

I left the room and turned down the corridor. A guard fell in step behind us as we walked to my room.

Twisting the key in the lock I pushed the door wide open and let Alice step inside.

**Will Bella accept Alice and Jasper?**

**Please review **

**Host312 x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi here is chapter 8. **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 8 **

Alice gasped when she looked at the sleeping humans.

Bella lay in Angela arms on the bed. A frown marked on my angel's face, two dried tear tracks rolled down her cheeks.

Alice moved towards the bed, Jasper became her shadow.

I hissed and dashed in front of them blocking their path. Jasper stood in front of Alice and slipped into a defensive crouch growling back at me.

Bella's heart beat quickened as she stirred. We both went upright and turned to the bed.

Bella's eyes blinked a few times as she wiped sleep from her eyes.

"Eddie" She yawned, her eyes scrunching as she tried to make out my figure.

I flashed to her side "Yes Bella it's me"

"You left me" A snivel escaped her.

"Bella I am here now. I am here. I'm sorry that I had to leave for that long." The child stretched towards me. I scooped her up and hugged her to my chest. I softly cooed my apologies in her ear as I rocked her back and forth. Her sniffles died down as she wrapped her arms my neck, her fingers playing with the hair on the back of my neck. A purr escaped me as Bella let out a little giggle.

_She is so cute!_ I turned to face Alice and Jasper. Jasper edged closer to his mate.

"Well, Alice you've met my mate, happy now" I just stared at her. Bella looked at her, her eyebrows furrowing.

_Who are they? They are not Father or Rosie._

"Bella… this is Alice and Jasper, they are your aunty and Uncle" I let her take it in. She looked at me in confusion… Of course she didn't know what they were. I sighed

"An aunty is your parent's sister. You do know what a sister is?" Bella nodded. "And an Uncle is your parent's brother." Bella stared at them, her eyes mainly on Jasper.

He stood in front of Alice scowling at my mate. His face covered in scars after years of Battle against the werewolves and rebelling new-borns, but no human's eyes would be able to see them.

Bella cowered into me at the sight of his scowl.

I hissed at him.

He hissed back in retaliation.

"Oh, stop it you two. Jasper stop scowling at Bella okay! Now back to business." Alice slapped him in the chest as she stepped around him. "Hello, Bella I'm Alice, I have a feeling that we are going to be the best friends"

I rolled eyes, of course she would see that they were the best of friends. That's why she pestered me. She moved a step towards me. Bella's fingers gripped tighter at my hair.

_How can she be my friend if she is my aunty?_

"Just ignore her." I sniffed Bella's hair.

"You're just jealous that I know what she is going to be like in the future." Alice smirked at me.

"Yeah right, I'm not bothered and no offence but you're not much of a physic are you?" I know I shouldn't but I couldn't resist.

"Hey, I have predicted many things…" She poked a finger into my chest.

"Like what? Surely you should have been able to predict that Bella was my mate or that I was going to barge in your room while you and Jasper had sex."

Alice ducked her head in embarrassment. "I was distracted at the time, but remember the time when I predicted that Rosalie's dress would get ruined or when the Luciraces planned to pay an un-expecting visit or-" She started to speak quickly.

"Okay, I get it Alice but how come you could not predict that the Luciraces were abusing humans"

"Well, they didn't decide it when I was alive so I couldn't know like I didn't know Bella was your mate because you never decided it. So leave me alone okay." She snarled.

Alice didn't like people questioning her power.

"Okay Alice" I hissed. I made the final blow."All you got to do is admit you are not a good physic…" The anger never came, the yelling formed a whimper. Her eyes sadden as Alice's lip started to tremble as she embraced Jasper. Oh no. I have to apologize.

"Alice, I didn't mean-" A growl cut me off.

He glared at me, slowly, unravelling himself from his mate.

Jasper moved towards me, finally sick of me picking on his mate.

_You enjoy picking on her don't you?_ He sneered in his thoughts. _I'll teach you a lesson._ He slipped into a defensive crouch.

"Jasper don't-"Alice was cut off by his hiss. Bella's eyes widen as she started to struggle sensing the danger.

I placed her on the bed before copying his stance. He snarled before he lunged at me. I avoided the lung and back flipped behind him yanking him down. We rolled on the floor, snarling and hissing. Alice begging us to stop for my mate's sake and hers, but the words fell on deaf ears.

Jasper wrapped his hands around my neck and squeezed.

"Stop it! You meanie! Get off Eddie now before…before…before" A child-like voice yelled. We turned to stare at Bella, who was standing over us, her eyes glaring at Jasper.

_ How dare you tell me what to do!_ He inwardly snarled at her.

A hiss escaped me, he pressed further down on my neck. "Or what human?" Jasper sneered at her.

Bella just narrowed her eyes as she looked him up and down. "Or I'll get Angie onto you and trust me you don't want to make Angie mad." Her foot tapped on the floor. The child pointed a finger to the still sleeping human.

Gees.

You would think that having to defend a child would make you a light sleeper, the room could be on fire and she still sleep through it.

"Listen to her Jasper, she's telling the truth. Jazz let me up." I looked at him, pleading him for his sake. Trust me brother you don't want to face the wrath of Angela. I shudder at the memory of when I made her mad. The chamber next door was still being repaired after Angela's hissy fit.

"No!" His grip tightened, a gargle exited my throat. A shriek escaped Alice mouth.

Bella eyes lit on fire. She took a deep breath before she exploded onto Jasper like a firework lighting up the sky. His hands left my neck as he tried to get the raging human off him. Bella swung around screaming and kicking him, he snarled as she yanked some hair out of his scalp. I looked on at the situation, prepared to catch my mate. If this was not my mate clinging onto his back. I would have found this funny. A man who has fought thousands of new-borns could not fend off a human.

Suddenly Jasper spun around causing Bella to fly across the room. I dove and landed with a thud on the floor, with Bella in my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck as she buried her head into my chest.

She took a deep breath. _Are you okay?_ She looked through her eyelashes at me. Her eyes full of concern, she stroked her fingers across my cheek. I nodded. I sniffed her hair, checking for a wound. A fire ran through my veins at the thought of Jasper hurting her. I repressed the urge to kill him, I could not attack him, with Bella in my arms.

I turned to Jasper, snarling, but his eyes were fixed on Bella in my arms. I hissed drawing his attention away from Bella; a sob rang from her mouth.

"You got guts kid." He snarled clenching his hand by his side. His other hand reached for the little bald patch on the top of his head.

"And you got guts to attack Eddie" She held her gaze as she challenged him, Jasper smirked at her. I got to admit she is knows how to stand her ground… I grinned towards him.

"Is she alright?" Alice asked as she approached us.

I nodded "She's fine, no harm done. If he had, I would be on top of him." I straightened up, taking in my brothers form as I murdered him inside my head.

Jasper chuckled. _You're human mate wouldn't stop me killing you if you did._

"But Alice would and the sleeping beast over there." I nodded in Angela direction.

"I'm sure" he rolled his eyes "If she's so bad, why do you trust your mate with her…"

"Because Bella trusts her and loves her, if Alice trusted a person like her, you would accept her… for example your sister."

"Don't you dare compare my sister to that , it's different because she is not a human and she is " He gabbed a finger in Angela's direction.

"Yet a human cannot kill a vampire. All a human can do is rip out your hair." Alice chuckled as Jasper huffed. "A vampire can rip off your head so technically a human is safer." I smirked at him. In your face brother.

Bella stretched a clenched hand towards them, tips of blonde hair pointed out of it.

I pulled the clump of Jasper hair from her hands and handed it to Alice. "She wants you to have it back"

"Like that's going to help, it will take a month before the patch is filled again" Jasper glared at her, his hand snatching his hair from Alice as he chucked it in the air like confetti. "See Kid, it's worthless now, useless for me to use. Just like you and your kind are the only thing your good for is the thing that beats inside. I feel sorry for Eddie here because he is stuck with you" A grimace pasted his face.

Bella's lip trembled as her eyes glazed over.

"Jasper!" Alice gasped "You can't say that to her!" My t-shirt dampened as her tears cascade down on her cheek.

A wail escaped her voice box, my hand found her head as I pressed it to my chest. "Don't listen to him angel, It's not true. You are best thing that has happened to me understand, you're the best thing that could have been born in to this world."

Her hand traced my cheek… _Are you only keeping me for my blood?_

"No, Sweet heart, I love you." I rubbed circles on her back.

_Then why did he say them nasty things?_

"Because he is a nasty man , you understand me" I forced her teary eyes to look at me. " He is like his hair if he can't see how special you are." Alice and Jasper had confused looks on their face as they stared at us, Jasper blonde hair stuck to their clothes. I sighed in frustration. "You're wondering who I am talking to, so instead of telling you I might as well get her to show you." I waved them forward. Alice skipped towards me and stood in front of us while Jasper followed cautiously as her shadow. I turned to Bella and took a deep breath. "Okay, Bella I know that you just met them and one of them is a nasty jerk" I scowled at Jasper "but can you show them how you speak to people?" She looked at me, her eyes full of trust before she unhooked one of hands from around my neck and stretched towards them. Alice leaned in a bit as Bella's hand grazed her cheek. Alice's eyes opened wide as she squealed. Jasper yanked her from Bella's grasp and hissed at the child. I stood up, tightening my grasp on Bella's body.

_Edward, please let him hear her... I know he could have killed her and he has not been friendly towards her but just let him hear her, he'll respect her trust me... I know you're sorry about your earlier comments._ Alice pleaded with her eyes.

Alice pushed jasper forward, his hiss and snarls were fired into the air. Bella looked at me, I said a silent prayer before encouraging her on with a swift nodded . Reluctantly she stretched towards Jasper's face, her eyes fascinated. Jasper tried to lean back but Alice held his head in place. He jumped for a second before looking at me astounded. He leaned deeper into her touch. Bella drew her hand away to wrap it back around my neck.

"That was amazing." He gasped as Bella just looked at Alice excited face. "Can she do it again?"

"It's up to her." I said casually.

"Oh, come on dude, please I'm not going to hurt her. "I chuckled at him.

"So you like humans now?" I joked.

"Look, I like her not the rest…" He glared over my shoulder at the unconscious body that lay on the bed.

"Well if you like Bella, you're bound to like Angela… they have the same spark and Alice would love her too."

"Really?" "You and Angela can play dress up with Bella."

"She likes fashion?!"She dashed towards the bed. "Wake up. Stupid human wake up" Angela began to stir.

"Get away from her…" I yanked Alice away from Angela. She rolled away from us, burying her face in the pillow. I sighed in relief "You do not want to see how she reacts to strange vampires looming over her."

"But-"

"You can discuss fashion when she wakes up" I rolled my eyes.

"But-"

"Darlin', Edward said wait until she's awake." Jasper grasped the top of her arms, his voice serious like he was scolding an impatient child.

Well Alice was an impatient child. She huffed before storming into my wardrobe to have a look at the clothes.

"Alice" We both chuckled as we shook our heads. We stood in silence as we listened to Alice's rambling.

Jasper whistled through his teeth. "So… about before can I apologize to her, about… you know" He looked down in shame.

I thought for a moment. I shouldn't but he would was trying to get on with her... for the wrong reason, but still he was trying.

I motioned for him to start to apologising.

"Miss Bella" He cleared his throat "I would like to formally apologize for my early comment about you being useless because I was wrong and I did not know what I was talking about. I would also like to apologize for my earlier assault please forgive me if I have made any harm come to you." He stood in front of me, his eyes pleading with my mate for forgiveness.

Bella thought for a second.

Her thought's showing that she was trying to figure out if he was be sincere.

She looked at me, her eyes asking me to tell her the answer.

"That is up to you my dear" I whispered in her ear.

She huffed upset that I had not helped her make the decision. _I forgive him._

"It's your lucky day my brother, she has decided to forgive you. But if you say things like that to her again. I'll wake up that human and set her on you!" I gave him a cold stare.

"Yes Sir." He saluted to me.

The room filled with silence as we stood, Alice was rearranging my clothes. Bella played with part of my cloak as Jasper just looked at Angela.

"That human could sleep through a battle field. After all the racket we been making she only stirred once and that was when Alice was screaming in her ear." He laughed.

"Yes, I know, she sleeps like a horse but when she's alert and awake she is a force to be reckoned with."

"Really?"

"Where do you think Bella got her fire from? The women is a bomb. All you got to do is say something she does not like and she explodes. Basically, you know how Bella ripped some of your hair out. If Angela attacked you, you would be bald." I snuffled a laugh at the thought of a hairless Jasper.

"Is she that bad?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"Bella can you show Uncle Jasper Rosie and Angie fighting please?" Jasper shuffled closer, his face was of a child at Christmas, it was clear Bella's gift fascinated him. Bella touched his face. He eagerly let them enter his thoughts… an enormous laugh echoed around the room.

"My sister has clearly meet her match" He grinned at me. Bella stared at her hand in confusion.

"What's wrong, Bella?" She thought for a moment before stroking my cheek.

_What are the marks on his face?_

"What marks?"

A perfect image of Jasper face entered my brain. I froze. "Bella… I don't understand how you saw them? Humans can't see the marks"

"What are you talking about Edward?" Jasper's eyes full of confusion as he stared at me .

"Bella can see the scars" I stuttered.

"My battle scars?" Jasper asked. All I could do was nod as I gaped at the child. "How?"

We just stared at her, Alice came out the closet with a pile of clothes.

"Edward do you mind if I burn these" She stopped and looked at us "What's wrong?"

"She can see Jaspers scars" My eyes never left my mate as she looked at me.

"Did you just say that-" She placed the clothes on the bed.

"You heard me right Alice." My voice was clipped. I did not know how to react, I knew Bella was special… But how do I explain that she can see the impossible.

"How?"

"I don't know… We need to speak to father first before we jump to conclusions."

"Wait, shouldn't we test to see if it is a one off thing." Alice asked curiously.

"Do something then!" Alice ran across the room to the book shelf at vampire a speed took a book off it and ran back.

To a human it would have looked like a book had suddenly dropped into her hands out of the sky.

"Bella, where did Alice get the book from?" I place the child on the floor. She skipped across to the bookshelf and pointed at the shelf that Alice had got it off.

"Alice run somewhere around the room and back…" Alice ran to my chair and back at vampire speed. To Bella it should look like she never moved.

"Where did Alice run to sweetie?" Bella pointed to my chair.

I felt panic fill my body… What should I do? Is Bella ill? The thoughts got worse as they filtered through my brain. I walked over and picked her up.

A yawn came from Angela as she sat up in bed, her hand felt around the bed. Her eyes snapped open when she couldn't feel Bella's body.

"Bella!" She stared at Alice, her eyes then filtered to Jasper. "You Monsters. What have you done with Bella?!" She jumped off the bed. Her face disorientated as she set her fiery gaze on them.

Alice turned to her. "I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Well wait until Edward finds out that you killed her…he will rip you to shreds." She crackled as she made a move towards Alice, Jasper flashed in front of her.

Pushing her away. "Keep away from her, human"

"No-one and I mean no-one tells me what to do" Her hands clenched by her side.

I knew what she was about to do. She took the match and let the bomb explode all over Jasper.

She screamed as she grasped his neck.

Alice eyes widen in horror as she looked at me.

Jasper struggled to get Angela off him.

Slowly I stepped in front of the struggling pair.

Bella looked at them.

They stopped fighting.

Angela hopped of Jasper back, clumps of his hair sprinkled over his shoulder.

"Not again…" He huffed.

Angela stepped towards us, her steps timid. "Bella… Oh Bella" She flung herself at me. I resisted the instinct to flip away from her as her hand wrapped us. She fussed over Bella's face, her hands gripping tightly at her cheeks. "I thought… I thought." She turned to face Jasper and Alice, she glanced down shyly "Sorry about-you know- it' just that I saw you and Bella wasn't by so I just assumed the worst and-"

"It is okay, you were worried about her. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that, Edward warned us about you. You have got fire" Jasper chuckled. _I think I'm going to like her_ "You and the kid are exactly the same, even with your technique." Jasper swiped some hair off his shoulder.

Angela turned her gaze onto me. "Next time don't remove her from my side without or my knowledge or I will rip your arms off your body and set them a light" She wafted a slim finger at me, her face serious "Last time I woke up without her by my side, I attacked the first person I saw. Which was in fact Jack…" She sighed happily as she remember the scene.

"Well she is my mate so I have a right to her…" Her glare caused me to trail off.

"Well introduce me to them" She motioned towards Jasper and Alice.

"Angela this is Alice and Jasper, Bella's aunty and Uncle. Jasper, Alice meet Angela Bella's nanny…" To my surprise Angela walked up to them and shook their hands with a smile.

_I'm only being nice for Bella sake understand!_ Her thoughts yelled at me. "Nice to meet you both…" Angela paused for a second "I'm sorry about before, really! I have habit to judge before actually knowing the truth…" Her voice was strained.

I touched her shoulder. "How about we forget about that? Okay?" Bella stretched out to Angela, I gently passed her over.

Bella smiled gently at me before patting Angela on the cheek. She rolled her eyes "You could have asked him before" Bella shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

"Missy here is thirsty and wants something to drink." She shook her head at Bella.

"I'll get the servant to bring some…" Alice spoke up a smile on her face as she looked at the two. She skipped to the bell and rang it. A few seconds later there was a knock at the door, Alice answered it, her head disappeared for a second before she shut the door and skipped back to our side. Jasper wrapped an arm around her waist, as he sniffed her hair. There was a knock at the door. I walked to the door, tweaking it open before picking up the tray that contained a single glass and a glass bottle of water.

I placed it on the table and poured a glass out for before passing it to Angela. She handed it to Bella… Bella shook her head, pushing the glass away causing it to spill.

"Bella" Angela scolded her. "You asked for a drink!" Bella frowned at the water as she touched Angela cheek; her face turned green.

She stuck Bella out towards me. I grasped her to my torso, my eyebrows furrowing.

Angela darted to the toilet, slamming the door shut. I crinkled my nose in disgust as the smell of nausea entered the room. The sound of Angela vomiting rang out like a bird calling. Jasper looked at me in concern.

I walked to the door, gently grazing my knuckles against the wooden surface.

"Angela… Are you okay?"

The door was yanked open… Angela stood in front of me vomit drooling out of her mouth, her hair tattered and tangled with sick. Tears in her eyes, she glanced at me, then at Bella; a gagging noise escaped Angela's mouth as she suddenly puked in front of me.

"Blood" She muttered, sweeping vomit from around her mouth.

"What?"

"She. Wants. Wants…. Wants-" She bent over as she was sick again.

"What? What does she want?" I asked grasping her shoulder with my free hand.

"Blood" Her eyes remained on the floor.

"Bella want's blood…" Angela nodded.

Time froze Bella's heartbeat filled my ears. Bella wanted Blood. The memory of the dream only a few days ago appeared in my head. Did I already know Bella was special? Was I trying to prepare myself? Or was it Bella trying to tell me what she needed? I stopped for a second. The first part had come true… Was the second soon to follow?

Staring around the room my eyes found an unopened bottle of blood on the bedside table.

I strode to the bottle; popping the cork off when I got it in my grasp.

Bella struggled in my arms, her arms stretched towards it.

Her face vicious as I hold the blood away from her, she snarl at me. I held it further away, suddenly I felt as if I was on fire.

The bottle smashed on the floor, glass flew everywhere.

Bella was suddenly on the floor . Completely unfazed as she started lapping the blood like a dying man in the desert.

I glanced at my wrist, a small bite mark scarred it like a tattoo. Angela crept forward along with Jasper and Alice.

Their eyes widen. Bella finished drinking sat up, her legs stretched out. She smiled up at us as she wiped the blood from her mouth.

Her hands reached towards me. I carefully scooped her up in my arms, my actions hesitant. She examined my face before gazing at the others.

_What have I done?_ She sniffled a little bit. A tear leaked out of her eye. Raising my hand, to whipe the tear away, Bella squealed. Her eyes are focused on my hand. She raises a shaky finger, to point at the bit mark.

_Did... did… I… do… that?_ Her lip quivered as water started to pour down her cheeks.

"Hey… it's alright, I'm fine… please don't cry Bella"

_I hurt you! I. didn't. Mean. Too. I'm sorry._ She whimpered in her thoughts "I'm sorry!" She wailed out loud, burying her head in the crook of my neck.

"It's alright… I like it. It means everyone knows I'm yours." I liked the idea of her stating her claim on me… She glimpsed down at the carpet.

_I made you stain it_. She frowned.

"I'll get someone to clean it." I paused for a second. "Bella, do you normally like blood?"

_Whenever Daniel visited me, he would take me, what did he call it?_ A masculine voice came into my head. _Come on Bella, do you want to go hunting? No sweetie, How about we call it spilling okay?_ An image of a vampire jumping on top of a deer entered my brain, Daniel dragged the helpless deer over to Bella, her lips found the deer neck and she sunk her teeth in its flesh.

Unnatural sight, speed and thirst for blood… Bella was not human. "Angela, have you ever noticed anything unusual about Bella?"

"Like?" She tugged a sick covered tat out of her hair.

"Unhuman sight, speed… hearing?"

"Now that I think about, she was always able to tell when someone was coming towards us and she always knew who was coming… she claimed she could smell them?"

"I don't think Bella is human, Angela"

"Oh… I already knew that"

"What?!" All of us turned towards her. "How?!"

"Maybe because she has super strength and that she really is only four months old" She muttered under her breathe.

Jasper stared at her, wide eyes. "You didn't think about telling Edward, I don't know, when he first met her?"

"Her age never came up, so I did not think about it!" She shrugged.

"So why does she look like a five year old?" Curiosity burnt through Alice's question. We all looked at the human expectantly.

"In an hour or so after her birth she grew to the size of a week old baby, by the time the week had ended she looked like a nine month old baby. At first she was growing very quickly. No-one knew what to do. We refused to tell the guards about it , knowing they take her away so… we kept her from their sight. We only took her to public events when needed. Over the month the growing spurt slowed down, it's been a two month since her last dramatic one." She sighed.

"But wouldn't the guards have realized at the offering that she was only meant to be four month old?" Jasper asked in confusion.

"A guard came when she was born, and gave her a number then left… he should have took her then if they actually bothered with us."

"Why?"

"Because she tore her mother's belly open to get out and into the world. Her body lay there when he showed up. He didn't even look at her, just wrote the date, gave her a number and left us…"

"Wait a minute- she tore through her own mother's belly!"

"Don't say it in front of her" Angela hissed as Bella' bottom lip trembled.

_I__ killed her!_ She wailed in her thoughts.

I soothed her hair. "I thought she didn't know what a mother was?"

"She didn't, but she knows who you're talking about, she can even remember her voice."

"So, Bella is really four months old, came out of her mother's tummy, has unnatural speed, sight, hearing smell and super strength as well as a thirst for blood…" I murmured.

"Yet she has a heartbeat and looks human…" Alice finished off.

"I know what she is" Everyone held their breath.

"She is a hybrid"

**There you go, the truth has been revealed.**

**Well done if you figured it out. **

**Please review**

**Host312x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

The room filled with silence.

"Like part human, part vampire?" Angela asked.

"Yes and I have a feeling I know who her birth father is…"

"Daniel" Angela gasped.

"It makes sense. She looks like Emmett and Emmett looks like Daniel. And if Daniel is part of the Luciraces. The reason he hung around with Bella is because she is daughter and if my theory is correct, Bella's mother was his mate."

"But shouldn't he have killed her for killing his mate?" Alice murmured.

"She will resemble her mother in some way or another" Angela nodded in agreement "And she is the last thing he has got as a reminder of his mate… and from what I heard, she loved Bella so much that if she asked him to keep her alive he would."

Angela thought for a second "We have a problem… Renee hated vampires and she only ever mentioned ever loving one man, Charlie"

"Whose Renee?"

"Bella's birth mother" I nodded for a second.

"What about if she wanted to keep it a secret…" Angela shook her head.

"Renee was not like that but I got to admit she was isolated during the last months of her life… claiming that she had committed a terrible deed."

"So if Renee wasn't his mate, why did she conceive his baby?"

"I don't know" Angela rubbed her hands over her face.

Suddenly, Jasper stood up, hurrying to the bookcase. Scamming the shelves, swiftly he remove a book out of a place.

_I think I heard of a case like this before…_ My brother started flipping through the book _Yes! There!_

"On the 17th of October 1800, Edwin Lard lost his mate in a tragic accident. In anger he went on a search for revenge in the sanctuaries; as the accident had been caused by a member of the Luciraces , he came across a human that resembled his mate. Edwin kidnapped the human and locked her away until they were found, this resulted in the human's death and Edwin's execution…" He closed the book and put it back in its place. "Daniel must have lost his mate and must have saw that Renee resembled her…but instead of taking her and locking her away, he made her carry his child"

"But why not kidnap her?"

"Because it look less suspicious… He didn't want to replace his love one but to have a child that resembled his mate so he could pretend that they had a child together…"

"But wouldn't he want her to call him by the name Father?" Angela asked.

"Again, it would be suspicious if you left one day and came back and she started talking about her father… I think he planned to get her the day she was born but realized there was too many of you and that you would tell the guards. And by the time he got to talk to her… she looked like she was four year old. And it was too late to her to view him as a father, so he got her to view him as a friend" Jasper stated in concern.

Bella squirmed in my arms. I gently put her down. She ran across the room to the massive toy box in the corner. She opened it up and got her favourite colouring book and pencils out before sitting down, happily. I motioned for us to sit in the chairs by the window.

I sighed as I sat in the big arm chair. "I don't really care about Daniel, my real concern is should we keep it a secret that she is a hybrid or should we tell the whole nation that my mate is part human and part vampire. The Luciraces will go berserk and try and track Daniel down… then our plan is ruined. But I can't keep it a secret for too long either or the people will overreact and get suspicious over it and then the Luciraces are bound to react as well." Pinching my nose, I rushed the words out.

"Well don't tell them then" Jasper stated simply as he lowered himself in to a chair.

"But they'll get suspicious." I started to pour two glasses of blood out for my siblings.

Angela focused on the floor when I handed it to them.

My sister took a sip and smiled at Angela.

"Afraid of a little blood, I don't know how you-" Angela's eyes snapped up. Hot lava resided in them as she narrowed them at Alice; an innocent smile played on my raven haired sister's face.

"I am not, it's just going to take a while to get used to it again." Her hands balled into fists as she repelled a shudder at the memory of Bella attacking the red liquid as it stained the carpet like water flowing down a river.

"Well you better get used to it because the girl, you care for absolutely loves it !" Alice giggled as Angela covered her mouth with her hand.

"There she said it! What if Bella drinks blood in front of them? They will be suspicious of her."

"No they won't, they just assume it is a part of mating with a human" I went to say something but Jasper cut me off "look when I mated with Alice she was 16. I revealed her to the world and then hid her in the castle for two years. All you need to do is make sure Bella doesn't go outside the castle gates."

"I don't know. I don't want to limit her freedom." glancing at the colouring child, a sad smile was on my lips.

While it sounds nice to keep her trapped. Bella didn't deserve that.

"Then let her go out but make sure the carriage is not marked and taint the windows in the carriage. If she wants to get out, make sure you don't surround the child with guards" Stiffening, I reluctantly nodded. I'm only agreeing because of Bella.

"But, she will need protection" I frowned. If I couldn't have guards to protect her it meant I couldn't either.

"Send a servant with her" Alice suggested blankly.

"Err… Hello, human here that no-one will recognize." Angela snapped, waving her hand in the air wildly. "I'm meant to be her nanny and I would protect her with all my heart. And if you remember when we first met, you said I would watch her when you were busy!" She grinned at me.

I shook my head. It would be dangerous to leave Bella in a market full of vampire subjects and Angela as a bodyguard. Yes she can fight one vampire but what about if Bella was attacked by a whole pack. I shuddered at the thought.

"You can't defend her alone"

"Yes, I can" She sniffed. "I defend her for the whole of her entire life."

"But you can't defend her alone, it is weird for two humans to be out without a vampire as a master. How about you get her a vampire guard that acts as her owner, while they pretend to be their-" Jasper snapped back.

I snarled "I refuse to let my mate be ordered around by a servant or guard when they should be listening to her orders" Baring my teeth, angrily, I leaned into my brother's face. "How dare you even suggest that?! What about if she does not hear them? They will expect her 'Master' to beat her and I refuse to let harm come to her, would you let harm come to Alice if she was in the same situation?" Alice hand landed on my shoulder.

"Calm down brother, it was only a suggestion. He did not mean it like that. He meant that while they were in public, they call the guard mistress or master and they will only order Angela around."

"It's either that or that we keep her here or constantly take her to the black castle. Your choice brother" lifting a pale eyebrow, he placed his empty glass on the table. I sighed, my eyes finding the colouring girl. Her hands scribbling fast, her eyes filled with determination. The girl was oblivious to the world around continued as she was colour in.

"Okay, but they cannot order her around when they are in the carriage or the palace, they will address her properly."

"Yes!" Alice hugged me. "This means I can take her shopping!"

"No, You can't! If you do, that will blow the whole she is meant to be a servant out of proportion." I snapped at her. Hissing at me, Jasper leaned forwarded; venom dripped from his mouth.

A little hand touched my elbow.

I turned my gaze to see Bella glaring at Jasper. Instantly as he took in her furious eyes, he sat up; his shoulders straight as he stared at her. His thoughts filled with fear of her attacking him; he resisted the urge to feel the bald spot on his head. "That's right Uncle Jaz, You sit up" Bella scolded him like an elder scolding a child. Her eyes full of wisdom as she wafted a finger in his direction. "Now , I want you to apologize to Eddie ;He was only trying to protect me and he wouldn't have harmed Aunty Ali!" She pointed a little finger at me.

Jasper looked down "I'm sorry Edward" He huffed.

"Good!" Bella smiled.

I blinked as the wind blew in my face, opening them again, I found the little girl lying on her belly a few feet away from us like she had not moved. She crossed her ankles as a sweet melody filled the air.

Alice giggled as a smile cracked across Angela's face.

_Who knew your mate could scold jasper off. She looked like she was ready to kill him. Remind never anger you or upset you or try and harm because I do not want to face that!_ Alice smiled at Bella.

The pixie's movements froze.

"Hang on a minute she called me… Aunty Ali" Alice squealed. She started to bounce up and down. "And she called you, Uncle Jaz! She's accepted us. I have to tell everyone!" She flung herself at Jasper.

My mind ticked like a clock , taking in this information… Rosalie would not be happy to hear that Bella accepted them when she has not even called her mother yet. running my fingers through my hair, I spoke up. "Err Alice I would not tell everyone" Ice blue eyes glanced at me; filled with confussion. "It's just that if Rosalie finds out ,she'll be furious and think you tried to steal Bella away from her."

Alice rolled her ice blue eyes "Rosalie is just jealous Edward. Rosalie is always jealous and that has not been anything we had to worry about before."

"Don't blame me, when Rosalie attacks you after hearing about it"

"I'll be fine, but can me and Angela take her shopping, please?" She pouted.

I had to surrender, if I did not, they would never leave me alone to be with Bella. "Fine, just when you do make sure you take Rosalie with you. Understand?" They both nodded.

_Eddie,_ Bella touched my arm. _What do you think of my drawing?_

glancing at the paper in her hand, a gigantic smile on the Bella's face.

On the paper, was head shots of people in a circle, there was a perfect portrait of Angela, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Daniel and me. Our faces had been drawn to perfection, right down to the eyelashes on our eyes. You would never think a four month old, who looks like a five year old could do this. You would think a professional artist did.

"Wow, sweetheart" I pulled her into my lap. "This is amazing. How about I keep that and when you meet the rest of the family you can do them as well?" Bella grinned.

_T__here's more? "Yes" Thousands? Millions? Trillions?_

"No sweetheart only a few more family members to meet and you'll meet them soon. I promise you!" I gave her an Eskimo kiss.

Squealing as she squirmed in my arms.

_Then you can meet my family! And I can draw them for you!_ She clapped her hands together.

Angela shook her head as a motherly smile gently swept on her face. "Bella, I don't think you could draw everyone" Angela chuckled.

_Why not Angie_ ? Bella reached in the human's direction, a confusion in her knew exactly what the child was thinking.

"Because there are so many members, you would need a huge piece of paper! "Angela's eyes were filled with amusement.

_I'll think of something..._ Bella brushed it off with a sweep of her hand.

I realized I never asked about her family or the people, she use to consider a family, I had just assumed things but just because she had not labelled them like we had, did not mean she did not consider them as family.

I would have to ask them questions later.

Bella smiled at her picture with pride.

"Can I have a look at this fantastic drawing?" Alice asked. Placing the paper on the table, Bella nodded. Jasper, Alice and Angela leaned in to glance at it.

Alice and Angela gasped.

_She did this?_ Alice looked astounded. "It looks like we have a new artist!" She grinned at Bella.

Bella blushed, a shy smile on her face.

"Thank you" She whispered in my shoulder.

"Bella why did you never do this before?" Angela asked, her eyes full of wonder.

Bella reached for my face, _Please hand me to Angie_.

I handed Bella to Angela. Bella stroked her cheek.

Angela laughed aloud. "That is a very good reason, sweetheart. Well lucky for you, you will be allowed as much as you like." Bella held her hand to Angela cheek. "Oh, Bella, we'll have to see what Edward says… It's not up to me. How about you go and colour in more pretty pictures." Bella nodded before jumping off her knee and running back to the colouring book.

Jasper looked at the grandfather clock that stood in the corner. "I think it is time for me and Alice to go."

"But Jasper-"

"No buts Alice. We have to go"

"Just let me say good bye to Bella first." She skipped to the child and gently sat down beside her. Bella drew her attention from the paper to look at her. "Bella, I have to go now, but I will see you tomorrow. Okay?" Bella nodded before touching her face. "Of course you can, come here" Alice engulfed my little mate in hug. She slowly stood up walked to the bed, picked up the clothes that had collected from the wardrobe. She strode towards the door.

Jasper stood up. "Thank you brother for the drinks." He turned to Bella "Good bye, little one." Bella waved shyly at him. Jasper turned towards me "I will see you tomorrow." He shook my hand before walking out the door. Alice smiled before following him and shutting the door behind them.

"What a cheek?! They did not even say bye to me" Angela stuck her nose in the air.

"Well… they are vampires."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Host312 here**

**Thank you for reviewing **

**here is chapter 10 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

** Chapter 10 **

Bella gazed out of the window.

Her heart beating softly as she sang to herself.

I smiled at her from my desk as I sorted some documents out.

It had been like this for the last two weeks. It has been two weeks since I meet Bella.

We had daily visitors.

Emmett and Rosalie and if it were not them, it was Alice or Jasper.

Bella was desperate to meet Father and Mother or Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme as Alice had got her to call them.

This was not helping in her case to gain Rosalie's favour back.

I warned Alice about telling everyone about Bella calling her aunty and she did not listen to it. For a physic she should have known Rosalie would have been furious when she found out. So for the last week or so Rosalie has been furious with Alice for 'stealing her daughter's affection' from her.

I'm surprised she didn't accuse Angela of doing something to Bella, when she found out that she was part human and vampire. Instead it caused them to fight over which one Bella was more like by pointing out her characteristics that connect to their species. Blood had been at the top of both lists because whilst Bella drinks blood; she also had it in her.

Blood seemed rule Bella's hunger now, I had made sure to get a lot more blood for Bella. I stashed it in a chest and in little cups, I had all types of blood; but it turns out that Bella does not like drinking human blood or her family as she calls it, so I have to mix animal blood with it.

Bella's sigh brought me out of my thoughts.

The child leaned on the window sill, her eyes filled with longing as she stared out of the window.

I frowned at the sight. I had noticed she started to stare out the window a lot more and had hardly touched her toys. She was not colouring as much either. And if she did, it was the same picture; of the window and the view pasted it. Approaching her from behind, I wrapped an arm around her waist, she squealed loudly.

I placed a finger to my lips and motioned to Angela; who lay in bed a sleep. Her hair a mess as she spread herself across the bed. The clothes from the day before clung to her frame. I had learnt that Angela liked to wear the same clothes to bed.

She says and I quote "What's the point in getting change when you do it in the morning?"

She does not understand that unlike the sanctuaries, where they don't have any clean clothes, we do.

A snore came from the human's mouth as she buried her head in her pillow.

Bella sniffled a giggle.

Lifting her up, she wrapped her arms around my neck.

Sitting, gently, in my seat, I grabbed a hair brush and combed her curls. I hummed as I braid her hair and tied it in a bun.

Chuckling to myself, I remembered how Alice spent hours teaching me, how to do Bella's hair.

Slowly, I rose from the seat and walked into the wardrobe and placed her down.

Bella grasped my hand as I lead her to her clothes. I pulled dresses off the rail, she shook her head as I did:

A puffy dress. No.

Bright pink. No.

Purple. No.

Blue. No.

A green summer dress… Bella nodded.

She ran to my cloaks and pulled one of the hanger before rushing to get her shoes.

I understood why Bella was acting down.

All she wanted to do was go outside; she was homesick.

"You could have told me, Bella. If you wanted to go out we could have!" I sighed as I removed her nightgown. She stuck her arms in the air as I slipped the summer dress on.

_But you would have said no!_ Her hand grazed my skin.

"No, I wouldn't have. Bella, all you have to do is ask" I put on her shoes.

_Well I didn't know that. You never mentioned removing me from the room! _She pouted.

"Bella, whatever you want to do or if you want something just ask me. Yes, sometimes my answer may be no but you never know until you ask." I wrapped my oversized cloak around her. It fell of her shoulders like a waterfall. I straightened it out before smiling at her. "Now how about we go outside!" I picked her up and wrapped it around her, like wrapping paper around a present. The child giggled and nodded in approval.

_Should we wake Angie up?_ Bella tilted her head slightly. I smiled sly, turning towards the bed to the bed.

I leaned over the sleeping human, shaking her form "Angela… Get up"

"No…Go away!" Angela mumbled as she rolled on her side.

"Fine, I just wanted to tell you me and Bella are leaving to-"

Angela shot up out of bed and scrambled towards her chest of clothes. "Okay, I'm up. Just don't leave without me." She struggled into a jumper.

Shaking my head ,I walked towards the door and stared as Angela scurried over to us.

Her hair was like a haystack, her shoes had been shoved on and her skirt was ruffled.

I motioned for her to go first.

With a little curtsey she opened the door and flittered into the corridor.

I followed her and shut the door behind us. I walked a head of her, using a hand to motion her forward.

I walked down the corridor. Bella's eyes filtered around with wonder, she kept showing me the portraits in my head and I would explain them to her.

As we wandered around, the servants who seen us would bow as we passed them.

I stopped at a massive wooden door.

"Are you ready, Bella?" I glanced at her.

She nodded.

Slowly, I twisted the nob causing the door to swing open wide.

Angela gasped as she walked in front of us.

The garden went on for miles. The sky clear as water, the grass was as green as emeralds. The grounds was surrounded by a forest. Flower beds were guarded by huge hedges. The sunrays danced like little fairies on a midnight summer day. Birds chirped happily as they flew over the enchanted place. A pond lay in the middle of a garden, with a fountain squirting out of it. Statues were dotted around the little island. The grass formed patterns. A stone made path led to a flower made maze.

Angela squealed, running like a little child across the garden. Stepping out in the sunlight, I felt the sun beat down on me.

My skin shone a little bit in the light.

_Pretty!_ Bella's hand traced my face. Leaning into her tender touch, I smiled.

I noticed that her exposed arm light up lightly. Nothing noticeable to the human eye or a vampire; you had to look very closely to see it.

"You're prettier than me!" Bella blushed, taking her eyes else where.

Bella looked around the garden, a glorious smile breaking out on her face. Wiggling in my grasp, I lowered her to the ground. Bella squealed as she attempted to run down the path, the cloak getting caught beneath her feet. I caught her by the waist. Holding the end of the cloak,I paused; before sharply tugging at the fabric. A ripping sound echoed around the garden; the bird hesitated before continuing their joy full song. I put the piece of fabric on the grass. Bella giggled and twirled around before running down the path, her hands stroking the delicate petals of the plants she passed.

Widening her eyes, she looked at me with joy.

"Come on Eddie" She laughed before continuing to hop over the stones. Following the child down the path, a little chuckle passing my lips as I shook my head.

I walked down the path.

Bluebells, tulips and pansies on one side stood like soldiers in a line. A lonely rose bush stood on its own; its inhabitant's petals fell to the ground. The path twisted as the sun shone, causing the stepping stones to glisten at its sight. Hedges formed on either side of me like a shield. They spiralled inwards, pointing like spears towards the flower maze. Bella spun around like a dandelion seed in the wind, her hand swiping the flowers as she did.

I laughed as I swept her up.

Her voice pealing like bells, she squealed loudly. Holding high in the air, quickly, I swooped her down and back up like a hawk swooping for its prey.

"Eddie" She cried as I swung her around again before gently setting her on the ground. weaving her fingers around one of mine and she yanked me down the path, pointing to her favourites and why she liked them. She talked about the plants at the sanctuaries as we circled inwards. Bella's feet froze on the spot when we hit the middle. A gigantic oak tree stood all by itself. It was nearly the same height as the 6th floor of the place.

Sitting at the bottom of it's trunk, fascinated by it, Angela stroked it's bark. "Isn't it beautiful?" She murmured without taking her eyes off the ancient tree. "In the sanctuary, the trees are never this grand. They are never strong or bold. Just weak and dull. Scrawny, like the things that surround it… maybe the Luciraces surround us with scrawny trees to remind us that we were like them and that we could not even hurt the weakest trees, that there was no point hurting a vampire. This tree represents vampires; grand, bold, strong and beautiful. Our trees represented humans; weak, dull and dying." She sighed as she traced the bark with her finger. Bella let go of my hand and ran to the tree. She glanced at me, then at Angela before facing the tree. She grasped the bark before lifting one foot . She moved one of her hands above her to grasp her head. She started to go a little higher.

It was then that I realized what she was trying to do.

"Bella! Get down right now, you could hurt yourself!" Bella pouted but obeyed me, jumping of the tree and landing in a vampire hunter's crouch.

Angela laughed, I turned my glare onto her. "You don't need to worry Edward, she climbs trees all the time. People nicknamed her spider monkey because of her ability to climb trees. It also helps that she is part vampire as well. Watch!" Angela motioned for her to do it again.

Looking at me, hesitantly, Bella turned back to the tree. Her limbs slowly moving as she climbed the tree.

"Go a bit faster Bella!" Angela said to her.

With that, Bella shot to the top of the tree like a bullet being fired from a gun.

I stared at her.

She delicately balanced herself on the thin branch, right at the very top, like an angel on the Christmas tree. Joy ebbed on her face as toothy smile crossed her face.

She leant forward and jumped.

My cry of terror followed.

Bella landed on both feet in perfect standing position like a cat.

She grinned at me.

I rushed towards her , wrapping my arms tightly around her. "Don't jump like that. You gave me a fright!"

"Sorry..." Her lip trembled "I'll stop climbing the tree" Her bell-like voice cracked; her thoughts were filled with fear.

"Don't cry Bella! It's just that I didn't expect you to leap from all the way up there. You can still climb trees, just warning me before you leap." Bella nodded as her tears dried.

An Idea popped into my head; I smiled down at her. "Would you like to have thousands of trees that you could jump from Bella and swing like a monkey?" Bella nodded excitedly, grabbing my hand.

Angela groaned; I looked at her, my eyebrows furrowing. "You're taking her to a forest, aren't you"

"Yes, why? Is something wrong with the forest?" I asked.

"No. Just when Bella is surround by a lot of trees. She refuses to come down and leave so it takes a while to catch her."

"Didn't you live in a sanctuary full of trees?" Angela rolled her eyes.

"Yes! why else do you think I am warning you? And we didn't actually live in the woods; we use to live in a little cave with four other families… Whenever we went into the forest, we had to make sure Bella didn't climb high and that everyone covered a tree so we could catch her and that we had something to bribe her with. You see, trees fascinate the child as she feels safe in them. And when the kid feels safe it is hard to get her to leave; she just jumps from tree to tree like a spider monkey or a flying squirrel. That was also how we found out about her super strength and speed." She paused, taking in my curious face.

She sighed and sat on the root of the massive oak. "Bella was only round about two weeks old but looked like a one year old. We had decide to take her to the forest. We sat her down by one of the tree trunks with sue to watch her. While I was hunting, I heard Sue scream. I remember the whole herd stampede back to where we left them. Sue was standing at the base of the tree pointing up. Bella nowhere in sight. I demanded to know where she was and all the woman could stutter was unbelievable. Anyway I followed her finger and found a very small child sitting at the top of the tree. All I can remember was looking in astonishment at the child and how she got so high. Everyone was in awe for a few seconds. It was then that we panicked. No one knew how to get her down until Sam, Sue's eldest son out of her children, who had left home had come along with us with his family decide he would climb up the tree to save her. So he started to climb but when he got half way, Bella had disappeared and was on the tree across from us so then Jack tried to get her; she flashed to a different tree. Every male in the group had took on a tree. Even they couldn't catch her. Finally they were able to coax her down but she refuse to let go of the tree she was holding onto. So as someone approached her, she would grab the nearest tree. Rip it out of the ground; its roots blocked her entire body and she would throw it at the person. Luckily they had the common sense to move. In the end Sam and his cousin Jared grabbed the ends of the tree she was preparing to throw and carried it ; her little body dangling from it all the way home. She refused to leave the tree for a week so the boys had to carry it everywhere she went" She chuckled at the end.

An image of two olive skin boys holding a tree on their shoulders, panting and a 1 year old girl running in front of them, waving them forward, her whole body shaking with excitement.

I laughed out aloud at the sight.

Bella looked at me in confusion. A frown on her face.

"Are you laughing me ?" She sulked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Just something Angela showed me, love" I reached for her hand, suppressing a chuckle as I looked at the pouting child. The memory replayed in my head. But instead of them two boys, it was me and Emmett. We would have done anything for the child as would Alice, Jasper and Rosalie.

"You better not have been laughing at me!" She pointed a finger at me, narrowing her eyes and scrunching her nose up.

"No, I am not" I kissed her nose causing her to giggle. Shyly smiling at me,she placed her little hand into mine. I tugged at her hand, leading her down the path again. Angela followed behind us.

I remember what she said about living with four families in a cave and that Bella wanted me to meet them. Did she consider them one big family or not? Did she know anyone blood related to her? Did they think of her as family? What if they weren't all there when I took her? How would she react? The questions wandered aimlessly in my head. I felt Bella's hand leave mine as she squealed and darted up the nearest tree as we reached the forest. Me and Angela stood and watched the child jump from tree to tree.

I could see what Angela meant; she was like a flying squirrel.

I smiled at her blurred body as she increased her speed to inhuman.

"Angela?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"You know the people in the cave?" Angela hummed in response. "Did Bella have any blood relatives in there?" Angela shook her head.

"No, her mother came from another sanctuary. But if you try to ask if she consider any of them to be family ? Than you are talking about everyone. She consider everyone there her elder siblings and they treated her like that she was their younger sibling too. But in the sanctuary, you did not have mothers, fathers, aunts or unclesor cousins… just sisters, brothers, daughters and sons. You considered people to be your mother, father or aunt or uncle or cousin but would never refer them to that instead we had a code."

"A code?" Humming in response, Angela's eyes followed Bella's form.

"Madrea is normally the mother, grandmother etc. " Bella stopped leaping at the sound of the word. "Padama was the father, grand father etc. Basically they mean you are in charge in their eyes. Tuma and Tumo were aunt and Uncle. They are the hima or himo of the madrea and Padama... You probably got that that it was brother and sister and normally a head of a different herd. You also could refer hima or himo as second in leadership if you did you would add their name before the word. Cousin was Pudma or Pudmo; they are consider second in line or heir as you call it. This what the madrea or padama would use to refer as their hima's son or daughter. We called Sons Luco and daughters Lilies." I stored all the names in my head.

"Would Bella be more likely to accept Rosalie if we referred to her as Madrea?" Angela shook her head

"Technically she's not so instead she have to be called hima or versa, which is an important female in your life. She will understand that if we tell her Rosalie Versa is to be called mother next Rosalie sees her, she will respect that wish."

"I think if we could ask her, to call her that it will cheer Rosalie up." I grinned as Bella summersaulted off the tree landing delicately on a tree branch, three trees away. She swirled around the branch like a gymnast on the bar. As she went around again, she let go opening her arms wide like she was trying to be an aeroplane and clung to the tree nearest us.

"Angie! Come on!" The child giggled.

"Sorry Sweetie, but I can't" She smiled.

"But I can" I darted up the tree next to Bella. Her eyes locked on with mine setting in the challenge; try and catch me, they boasted. Before I could reply, her chocolate hair whipped past me, cracking in the wind like a whip. Chasing after her it soon became a case of tree tag. Angela stood beaming at us as we danced in the trees. Giggling and playfully threatening each other as we did. My fingertips grazed her shoe as she leaped above me. Her cheeks red, her eyes bright, her smile and giggles radiant as she glanced at me as she scurried up a tree. I smiled at her and leapt across grasping the branch she clung onto. Smirking at me, the child swung above me landing perfectly on the branch and climbed higher. Like a skilled hunter luring its prey; I could not help but follow.

I climbed to the top and the child cheekily grinned at me before muttering the delicate words "I win, Eddie"

She tagged me on the arm before leaping off the tree and landing in front of Angela.

She's winning or so she thinks.

Preparing to pounce on the child, sly, I grinned. Leaping through the air, I landed in front of Angela, but by the time I hit the ground Bella was up the tree. I snickered at Angela's confused face.

She did not understand how Bella suddenly morphed into me. Winking at her, I pounced onto a different tree and perusing the child. The observer smiled as we leaped like children playing on stepping stones crossing a river. We turned it into a game of guess which tree I am hiding behind to tree tag to surprising Angela to who can leap the furthest. To say I felt free was an understatement as we waltzed around the branches only hovering for a second before taking off in flight. Even as a child, I never had this much fun. Play fighting with my brother's seemed boring compared to the thought of trying to outwit the extraordinary girl. Every time, I thought I cornered her she would vanish. We were playing a game of cat and mouse and I knew who I was; the mouse.

No matter what I did.

She escaped yet I could never escape her. But this was it, the final round; the first person to catch the other wins. The sun glistened off the trees leaves as I leaned forward preparing to jump onto a tree. Bella grinned at me, the wind blew her hair back, her eyes sparkled even more as the sunlight hit her face. The image paralyzed me to my tree. I was dazzled by the beauty of it and the innocence that it held. I stared at the tree, which no longer held the beauty with wonder.

A person shook me. "Eddie, I said I win."

snapping out of my daze , I stared at the angel.

"You cheated!" I grinned, wrapping one arm around her.

"I did not, I won fair and square!" She stamped her foot on the branch we were standing on. It cracked on impacted. I lifted Bella up and leapt down to the ground as the huge branch snapped off and fell towards the earth. It snapped in half when it hit the ground. I put Bella down.

"I don't think the tree deserved that" I pouted causing a little snicker to escape Bella's mouth. "And you did cheat because you dazzled me!" The child tilted her head as she tried to figure out what I meant. "But it was my fault for not moving quicker, so I guess the winner earns a prize." I smirked slyly at her. "A tickle prize" I launched my attack. My fingers firing from all directions as I tickled her. We ended up rolling in the grass, filling the entire garden with shrills as I continued to attack her with tickle fingers except Angela had also decided to join in. The three of us rolled around squealing, laughing and giggling until the two humans were out of breath. I stood up and pulled Angela up before picking up the exhausted child.

"That could have been a technique we could have used to convince her to leave." Angela snorted as we walked back through the gardens. "But I don't think it would work without a vampire." We walked past the flower maze, Angela sighed at the sight.

"Eddie?" A sleepy voice asked.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can we come here every day?" She yawned as Angela opened the door.

"We can do whatever you want" I whispered to the now sleeping hybrid.

The door clanked shut.

**Thought I have a bonding chapter for the family .Next Chapter Carlisle and Esme meet Bella!**

**Here is the human family code names**

**Madrea -** female head of the family e.g mother or grandmother.

**Padama** -male head of the family e.g father or grandfather.

** Tuma**- Aunt

**Tumo**- Uncle

** Hima** - sister or female version of being in second in line.

**Himo** - brother or is a male second version of being second in line.

** Pudma** - female cousin

** Pudmo- **male cousin.

**Luco**- sons

**Lilies**-daughter

**Versa- an important female in your life.**

**Verso-an important male.**

**Please review**

**Host312x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi Host312 here**

**Chapter 11 **

I wrung my hands nervously together as I paced around the room.

I could feel Bella's eyes following me as she sat on the floor with Emmett and Jasper.

A chess board in between them.

"Calm down Edward, you're making Bella nervous." Emmett moved a knight piece. Jasper knocked it over with his bishop.

"I can't help it, what if she does not like them?" swinging around on my heel, I started to walk back.

"Please, Edward, she'll love them!" Alice called out from inside the wardrobe "Now Calm down!" She snapped, Angela's laugh followed.

Shaking my head, I kept on pacing.

Alice snarled at me, a vision of me attacking the guard in her mind if I didn't calm down.

I stopped on the spot, my feet bouncing like they had electricity in them.

Jasper stretched his gift towards me, my nervous bounce stopped as I began to relax.

I moved towards the chess game. I sat down behind Bella, pulling her into my lap. The child rested her head on my shoulder as she watched the chest match. I smiled at her. Whenever Emmett or Jasper would make a certain move, she would shake her head and watch as the piece they moved got snatched up.

I looked at Bella in confusion.

She moved her hand so it was touching my lower arm.

_Why are they so bad at this game? _I chuckled at the thought and shrugged my shoulders.

The chess board appeared in my mind.

_Well when Father did this move, it was obvious Uncle Jazz was going to take him. But if he had moved here!_ The mental Chess Bishop moved diagonally. _He could have taken his knight. _I felt my mouth drop open.

We had learnt since Bella arrived that she was smarter than a five year old or a four month old baby and had way more knowledge and understanding than one should have at that age. But I never thought I see the day she beat jasper and Emmett's knowledge.

"Well, Look who's a chess genius!" I teased, rubbing my nose against hers.

She squealed, drawing my brothers attention from the board game.

"Dear brother, as much as I like my daughters squeals , I am _trying_ to_ play_ a game." He huffed.

"A rather rubbish one if you ask me!" I sniggered back_. _

_"_What's that meant to mean? Me and Jasper are the best players around,aren't we jazz?" Jasper nodded in agreement as he sneaky stole Emmett's queen. "Aww Jasper what did you do that for?" Emmett pouted as he quickly moved his pawn forward.

"Well you use to be. But you got new competition about!" I smirked at them.

They both snapped their heads from the game. "Who?" They demanded.

"Bella" I proudly stated.

It was a long pause before Emmett and Jasper howled with laughter.

I snarled as water welled in my angels eyes. "Don't laugh at her" They fell silent "And you be surprised about how much she knows about the game. Emmett shift, Jasper set it up from the start."

Emmett moved to opposite me as I put Bella in his spot. Jasper moved a pawn forward. Bella eyes were full of weariness as she stared at the board and glanced at me . I nodded in encouragement. And she slowly lifted up a pawn and dropped it down. Jasper moved another pawn and Bella mirrored his brought a black square knight out and Bella copied again. Jasper moved his white squared bishop out and Bella moved her knight. Jasper moved his other knight forward while Bella brought a pawn forward. I watched the game fascinated as Jasper moved his knight ;seeing a completely different move in his head. Bella snatched up his pawn. Jasper then used his rook to take her pawn.

Jasper face looked determined.

It was war in his eyes.

Move after move somehow end with him losing a piece.

Jasper slammed his hand on the board in frustration when Bella got check mate causing the pieces to fly all over.

"I don't understand. I should have saw those moves, instead I made silly ones. It was if someone else was controlling my mind, telling it what to do." I stared at him, my eyes taken in his face. I knew Jasper was right normally, he didn't make so many mistakes.

"Show me what your thoughts were like" Jasper showed me his thoughts from the game as he got mid game, something hit me. "Stop." I demanded before waving my hand in a circle to show rewind. As he tried to complete a move, a little voice hummed in the background muttering away to itself about what moves it should make. In the end Jasper moved where the little voice said. A shudder ran up my spine when I realized who it was. I was about to state it to them, when a screech came from my wardrobe.

All of us were up in an instant.

Bella hid behind me as we approached it.

Alice suddenly popped up in my face holding some trousers.

"What are these?" She nearly yelled.

"Err trousers?" I glanced at her mate and he just shrugged.

"You call them trousers?" Two different voice replied as Rosalie and Angela popped their head's around the door.

"They need to be burned" Stated Rosalie.

"Yes, they do!" Angela agreed. Wait AGREED?! Well that's a first.

"But there nice trousers" I snorted.

"Nice? Edward, this dress is nice." Rosalie held up a blue dress.

"Yes it is and Bella needs to get ready. Hand us the child please?" Alice tossed the trousers on the floor and reached towards my leg.

Bella gripped tighter on my trouser leg.

I sighed remembering how the last time she was like this it ended up with her in hysterics. "Bella, go with Aunt Ali for Eddie, please"

She pouted but moved towards the raven haired girl, looking back at me as they shut the door.

The door swung open and some clothes were chucked out.

"Here, put these on" Rosalie snapped before slamming the door in place again. I quickly got ready, she had chosen causal wear for me some denim jeans and a long sleeved top.

I could hear the girls giggling and muttering through the door.

Jasper and Emmett started talking about going hunting and bringing me along but I couldn't be bothered and I be more focused on Bella in the trees.

"You been to the forest two days in a row, surely she must be bored by now." Emmett jumped on the bed.

"Nope, she loves it. As long as there is trees she will remain there. Yesterday it took my nearly as twice as long to tire her out so we could leave without a fight. I thought I might have to have dragged a tree in here for her but luckily she got tired enough that she let go of it."

"Surely she wouldn't make you do it!" Emmett laughed.

"She made the male humans in the sanctuary carry a tree a week and she classed them as family , so yes I do think she would."

"Wow, so the kid effects everyone." He barked out. Just then the wardrobe door opened and out stomped a very annoyed little girl, she was in a little blue dress and a deep blue cloak. She marched straight over to me and motioned to picked up.

"Oh, Bella we have not finished your hair yet!" Alice chased after her.

"No!" Bella pouted before burying her head in my neck.

"But-"

"Let me do it Alice." Alice reluctantly handed me the hair bush. I sat in my arm chair and brushed her hair quickly.

There was a knock on the door. Everyone came out and faced it. I slowly stood up, Bella wrapped her arms around me and walked towards it, everyone followed me.

I opened the door, walked straight past the blonde haired guard and walked down the corridors to my father's office. I heard the rest of the group following. Bella swirled her head around trying to see the unfamiliar surroundings. I reached my father's office, the guard nodded as he moved out of the way.

I knocked on the door.

My mother called for us to enter.

I pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"Oh, Edward!" My mother smiled, walking across to us.

I tightened my grip on Bella as we were engulfed in my mother's hug.

Her hand grazed my cheek. "This must be Bella" She peered into the hood of the blue cloak. Bella buried her head deep in the cloak, so my mother could not see it. "Oh, sweetie, you're shy." She sighed before grabbing a bottle of open blood and pouring it into a glass. Bella tensed up, her breathing stopped at the smell. I coughed. My mother looked at me. "Is something wrong?"

"Can you pour a shot glass of blood, please?" She nodded as she poured a small glass of blood. She motioned for us to sit down. My father had not glanced up at us. His head deep in the documents.

"Please ignore your father- he has had a stressful night." I nodded. "Now properly introduce me to the newest member of the family."

"Bella, sweetheart this is Grandma Esme. Remember the person you wanted to meet." Bella glanced through her eyelashes at my mother. My mother smiled gently at her.

Bella leaned forward intrigued by the caramel haired lady in front of her. _Is she your Madrea? _

" Yes she is my Madrea. She's now your Madrea as well. But she wishes to be called Grandma understand?" Bella dipped her head.

_Madrea?_ My mother looked at me with a puzzled face.

"I'll explain it later. Now do you want to hold-" I was cut off by a screech.

Yelling started from outside the door. mother and I shared a wary glance. The door suddenly burst open and Angela entered.

"Stupid guard. Should have let me through. He clearly does not understand the words I'm with them!" She brushed hair off her dress before wandering around the room. "Nice looking room you got, sir!" My father looked up from his papers and froze.

Jasper came in with Alice and Rosalie, I quirked my eyebrow. "Emmett's taking the guard to the doctor." He turned to Angela. "You didn't need to jump him. You could have got one of us to confirm your story. But no, the human has to do things their way! Never listen and they wonder why we lock them a way" Angela's eyes flashed.

"Watch it blondie, your hair is growing back would you like me to give you a hair cut again?" She threatened him._ I'm make you bald. _She sneered in her head.

Jasper straightened up as he felt the anger come off the human. He tried to calm her down, but Angela's anger over rode it. "Look! All I am saying is you didn't have to go all crazy on him. The poor guy didn't deserve to lose all his hair. He was only doing his job and you would understand why he was-" The glare she gave him cut him off.

"Yeah! Like I could do anything. I didn't kill him, just his hair… and he had to go to the doctor? Wow! You vampires really care about how you look? Lose one strand of hair and you act as if your dying!" She huffed and sat on the love seat. Her legs crossed.

"Erm… Mother this is Angela, Angela this is my mother Esme"

Angela looked at her up and down. "Hi" She muttered before looking elsewhere.

"Ignore her, mother, she is like this with any new person. And she does not know manners" I whispered the last part. My mother shook her head at me.

"Say's the man who is meant to be a gentleman." Angela scoffed from across the room.

"You heard that?" I challenged her.

"No, but little ears did!" She grinned at Bella, rewarded with her own dazzling bright smile from the child.

My father stared at her, appalled by her behaviour.

He looked at me; I pleaded with my eyes for him not to say anything. "You would not like it "I mouthed. He nodded as his eyes found the feather like clumps of hair on the floor.

_I don't want to know_. "Come on in everyone, take a seat. Seems someone already feels welcome" He avoid eye contact with Angela as the rest of my family took their seats.

"Now, mother would you like to hold her?" I heard Angela start to grumble but the sharp glance Emmett gave her cut her off as he entered the room. I had noticed out of all of us besides me, Emmett was the most respected when it came to Angela out of my four siblings. She would listen to him and in some ways consider him a friend as they noticed they had things in common.

Mother's face lit up at the words. "Of course Edward. Are you sure she won't mind?" She smiled gently at Bella. I shook my head and gently handed the child to her. Bella looked at me with frantic eyes but I nodded in encouragement as she slipped from my grasp. "Hello, Sweetie. Aren't you pretty?" Unconsciously Bella lifted her hand, My mother watched in fascination as it grazed her cheek. She gasped her grip loosening on the child I scooped her up before she could reach the ground.

My father already by mother's side.

"Esme, are you alright?!" His hands stroked her cheeks.

My mother snapped out of her trance and smiled lovingly at my father. "I am fine dear just shocked really" She turned to me "That was fascinating, did you know she could do that?" I nodded.

"I'm sorry mother, I forgot she hasn't spoken out loud in a while and she acted on instinct really! She doesn't like speaking out loud" My mother laughed at the sound of me rambling on.

"It's alright Edward, now hand me the child over." She held her hand out and I handed Bella over.

Bella reached for her cheek. My mother was prepared for it. She paused for a second before chuckling out loud. "Oh, thank you sweetie and I know he is too" She snuck a glance at me. "He just doesn't like to admit it." Bella giggled at the comment before touching my mother's cheek again. A snort escaped the woman as she sat down in the final untaken seat. Me and my father looming over them. "Why don't you tell me all about it?" As Bella told my mother a story, the others started their own conversations.

My father decided to talk to me.

_Edward…_ I hummed in response. _Just because the human is close to your mate does not mean you don't have to teach her about manners and respect_.

"Well, she knows Human manners just not vampire ones and father if you respect her she will respect you. Trust me, her and Jasper use to hate each other but then she attacked him and now they're kind of friends. I think Jasper likes her fire. Look, Angela may seem disrespectful but that's because in the sanctuaries that's how vampires behave. The reason why she is cold is to protect herself and Bella" I glanced at the child. "Don't judge her father, you only seen her for a few… seconds maybe and you are already letting your hatred get in the way." Angela looked at me before continuing her conversation about fashion with Alice.

_I understand Edward but if the Luciraces see her behaving like this they'll know our plan._

"Father, they don't even care about them. When Bella was born, they should have noticed her gift, they should have brought her here but they never did. Angela has showed me what is like inside. They don't care how they behave as long as they don't show signs of trying to over throw them. They'll just mistake her for a human we kept to keep my mate happy, that's all..."

_Fine, Edward. But are you going to keep her to let her die? What would be the point they will want you to show plans of changing her. _

"Father, we have discussed this well me and my brothers but Angela will be willing if it means she can stay by Bella and I got the perfect job for her… Bella's personal bodyguard. You seen what she did to the guard, imagine when she has the power to kill a vampire. She will be the best guard we have." I stated proudly.

_Well ,I'll be nice to her for now _

"Thank you" I nodded in his direction. Before bringing my attention back to the couple in front of us. My mother was chuckling at something Bella had told her. Her eyes full of amusement as she looked at me.

"What?" I felt my eyebrow rise.

"Nothing, son" Bella squeaked out a giggle like a little mouse. Her and my mother giggled while throwing glances between me and them.

They had a secret… Well I just have to ask.

"Esme, You're making Edward nervous." My father spoke up. "Now, let me see this little one." My mother gently passed her up to father. "Hello." He smiled kindly at Bella. Bella lifted her hand and grazed his cheek. My father tensed but did not drop her. He chortled out loud. " Sorry to disappoint you sweetheart…well you have bonny eyes too… no I think you do… What's a padrea?" He glanced at me.

"It's a term for male leader of the family, human's use it. Now Bella" The child looked at me. " He is your padrea but he wants to be called_ grandpa_ Carlisle, understand?" Bella nodded before returning her focus back to my Father. I watched him hum and nodded or shake his head at the questions she mentally asked him. He paused for a second.

"Edward is it alright if I get her a drink?" The room fell silent everyone gaze turned onto my father and mother. Panic in our eyes.

"Erm, father we have something to tell you" Rosalie started.

"It's about Bella…" Emmett interceded

"She's not an ordinary human…" Jasper spoke wearily

"And she does not drink normal human liquid instead she drinks…" Alice spoke calmly

"Blood." I finished it off

"What? Blood… Edward dear Bella is a human!" My mother cried. I shook my head.

"No, she's not mother, Bella is a…."

"Hybrid- A mix between a vampire and a human." Angela spoke up, her voice monotone as if she was bored with this situation. "I didn't know she desired blood until a week ago… the day Edward met up with you to discuss a family meeting. Edward had opened a bottle of blood and her thirst go to her, the child lunged for it." Angela examined her fingernails.

"A hybrid? But how?" My father face was full of shock.

"We believe we had an Edwin Lard situation except he didn't take the human, he made her carry his child. "

"Disgusting Vampire" Angela sneered. "He didn't care about Renee. But I cannot hate him for creating Bella." She sighed. My father looked her questioning "The child was not born like a normal human. She ripped her way out of her mother's womb and caused her mother to go into an immortal slumber. She may have did that to her but this child has brought me joy. Joy I would not have had if it was not for her… for Bella and while her father maybe evil this child is pure innocent even with her deceiving looks…" Angela smiled softly at Bella; who waved at her , earning a hearty snigger from the human.

"Deceiving Looks ?" My mother looked puzzled.

"Bella isn't really five year old. Instead she is only four month… before you ask it's because she seems to have super growing spurts. They seemed to have slowed down… for now. Bella here has super strength, speed, eyesight, hearing and growth and powerful gifts."

"Fascinating… a child that could blend in with society of human and vampires." My father examined her face before grabbing the shot glass my mother had poured earlier.

He moved it towards Bella's mouth but the child snatched it out of his hands and placed the empty glass back in it. Blood dripped down her mouth.

"We need to get you a bib, little legs." I said, swiping the blood from her cheek. She smiled sweetly at me.

"Well, that makes having her around more fun…"My mother stated as she grinned at the child, who was back in deep conversation with my father.

"Yes it does… I guess she already told you about the tree jumping?" My mother nodded. "And how she beat Jasper at chess?" She smiled when Jasper snarled. "She is a very observant and intelligent child isn't she? She thinks almost like an adult then a child" My mother hummed gently. "She has knowledge that I don't doesn't she?" I nodded. "The knowledge of being part human." I grinned at my mother. Bella suddenly gasped. I was at her side in an instant removing her from my father arms. Angela was with me as was Rosalie and Emmett.

"Is she alright?"

"What happened?"

" Did he do anything?" They all floundered around me trying to reach the child.

Bella started to sob burying her head into my crook of my neck.

Her hand wrapped tightly around my neck.

Her thought's flew into my head, images of Daniel and the human's stuck there.

A woman's dead eyes stared up at her.

Flashes of the forest ran like water into my brain.

"What did you say?" I asked my father while I watched the memories in my head change quickly.

"All I was doing was talking about my family..."

"Of course Family… Edward what day is it?"

"Tuesday why?."

Angela sighed "Today is my hunting day and … Bella, are you missing Daniel?" Bella nodded. "And the rest of the family?" Bella nodded again.

"But Father mentioning Family wouldn't cause her to get upset?" Emmett spoke up as he stroked Bella's hair.

"No but the calendar behind him would. Bella saw the day and knowing her, she realised today was hunting day aka Family meeting day and Daniel visit day. Also it could have been him talking about his family made her think of her birth mother." That would explain the dead woman's eyes. They were her mothers. "She may not have known her but she sure loved her and has never replaced her." I heard the double meaning behind Angela's words. Bella would never truly accept Rose as her mother even if she did call her mother. But Rose. A idea popped into her head.

"That means…" Rose's lip trembled at the thought.

"I'm so sorry, She may think of you as one but she'll never call you it." Angela tried to comfort her by saying she might mentally view her as a mother. I coughed the despaired women looked at me.

"I may have an idea." I turned to Bella, who still had her head buried in my neck. "Bella" She glanced up at me. " You need to listen to me… okay? Rosalie versa" Bella glanced at Rosalie."Yes that's who I am talking about, she would like to be called _mama_, understand?" Bella nodded, Rosalie looked at me, hope burning in her eyes.

"Will it work?" She mouthed.

I shrugged. "Ask her something?"

" What's your favourite colour?" I snuffled a laugh. Rosalie glared at me mouthing it was the only thing she could come up with.

Bella paused for a moment looking at me and back to Rosalie, determining whether to speak out loud or not.

"Speak aloud…" I whispered in her ear.

Bella gulped. "Purple…Mama" Rosalie mouth dropped open. Emmett's face turned to a mask of joy as Rosalie let out a squeal. Before I knew it Bella was snatched out of my arms. Rosalie span her around, whispering thank you while covering the child in kisses; Bella giggled. Whenever she giggled ,it caused Rosalie to squeal. Emmett wrapped his arms around them, cutting off the merry go around.

"She called you mama, Rosie!" He kissed Rosalie, Bella eyes went wide, she lifted her hand up to his cheek. Emmett pulled back " Sorry kiddo, I'm just happy that's all… and you are going to have to get use to the family bear hugs; because your mama loves them." Emmett squeezed Rose tightly, she smiled and kissed him on the cheek before kissing Bella's head. Just looking at them, hugging and smiling at each other. I finally accepted that my little angel would have to be other people's little angel too.

"She called me mama…" Rosalie whispered.

"I know next thing she'll be calling me papa… can you make her call me that?" Emmett glanced at me with pleading eyes.

"Papa…" We all looked at Bella. "Did… she … just… say… Papa?" Rosalie stuttered while Emmett nodded his mouth wide. Bella looked at him with concern painted on her face. She grazed his cheek again and this time a massive smile broke out as he kissed her on the nose. "She called me papa and you Mama. We are real family" He barked out loud as Rosalie hugged Bella tightly against her chest. Emmett picked them up and spun them around as my family sat and watched.

My mother smiled.

_I remember the day you called me mother…_ My mother sighed as she stood up and approached my father. _You had been with us for around a year or so and had wanted a puppy so desperately so your father and I arrange to get one for you and all I can remember was you jumping for joy as you said thank you mother. If I had a beating heart I think it would have stopped. But then the poor thing got in-between your brother's fighting antiques… _she cut off as I shuddered at the poor thing had not seen the humongous boulder of a man as it flew towards him. Mother said it didn't have time to feel the pain… I looked at Bella and wondered if she ever want an animal companion but the problem was she would refuse to drink their blood as she claim she was hurting her friends. It was best to wait until she was older and fully understood that sometimes you had to kill animals.

The trio stood in silence for a little while until Bella started to stretch towards me. Rosalie reluctantly let her daughter slip back into my arms. Bella caught sight of my father's paints and pencils and was out of my grasp running for them. I looked at my father as she started getting them out; he nodded in acceptance.

I sighed and sat down. "Well while we are here we might as well continue with the planning for the ceremony."

Rosalie and Emmett sat down, their eyes glued to the child in front of them. Bella dragged Father pencils and paints so she was lying at my feet; she knew I was most comfortable when she was near me as was she. She started to scribble away as we started the discussion. Alice decided that it should be started off again by talking about outfits.

"I think a blue dress would be nice for her and a blue cloak like she is wearing now with Edward wearing a matching one as well."

"I don't know" Rosalie mumbled, her eyes dilated as she stared fascinated at the child in front of her.

"What?"

"I said I don't know… I think their outfits should match the colour theme." I found myself nodding in agreement.

"Fine" Alice huffed. "The colour scheme is blue." She stated confidently.

"No Alice, I am not having my daughter's mating ceremony a colour theme blue… I was thinking have it associated with her eyes… and maybe a hint of Edwards." Emmett spoke up as he twisted his head at angle to observe Bella's picture.

"What about a light brown them and dark green?" Mother asked "Then it will contrast…"

"How about adding white so Bella can wear a dark green dress and a white cloak and Edward wear something similar and on the flags have brown and white, Green and white, brown and green or all three. " Angela viewed her nails again frowning. "Alice do you have a file?" My sister handed the human a file.

"I like her idea." Rosalie stated as she grinned at Bella. "What?" Alice looked at Rosalie like she had grown two heads. "Well look, Bella show everyone your picture."

Bella showed her picture to everyone. The walls had been sketch to perfection, the silky flags seemed to actually fluttering and the musicians seemed to be playing their songs. I saw two figures in the middle, one was a perfect full length portrait of me and the other was another precise self portrait of Bella. Bella had drawn a dark green dress on her, it was uniquely patterned and looked like a tapestry, around her shoulders flew a pure white cloak, a stripe of brown at the base. I looked at the other figure, a formal suit was pure white and had a brown sash going a cross, and the cloak that come off my shoulders was bright green.

"Well I guess Bella has done your job Alice including designing her own dress." I chuckled as my sister pouted. "Don't worry she's only done me and her ,you can plan everyone else's." A chorus of groans filled the room as I said this. Emmett was on his knees whispering into Bella's ear. Bella smiled before getting back to her drawing. I narrowed my eyes at my brother as he took his place by Rosalie. Alice took Bella's previous drawing and nodded before stashing it away.

_I'll give that to Charlotte later… _She smiled at me.

_"_ So, besides the dress, we need to plan who to invite formally." Mother sat down with a pen and paper.

"The Volturi coven is one."

"Lord Newton and his son's" Each one of us gave a list of names who we wanted to invite.

Angela fidgeted with the bottom of her blouse. I looked at her.

"Can I invite people?" Angela asked, her voice as soft as a feather blowing in the wind.

My family shared some looks. "It would only be fair" Emmett shrugged. "And I think Bella would like to see them again…"

"But the other guest's will not react well to there being humans there!" Jasper snapped at him. "What about if they stayed around the back where they couldn't be seen…" Angela timidly said.

"I'm sorry Ang. It's too much for us right now and the Luciraces wouldn't allow us to transport them even if they wanted to and they get suspicious about what we are planning, okay?" Angela looked down as she nodded a tear slipping out of her eye "Oh, Angela, don't cry you can see them soon, we have to pay a visit to the sanctuaries and we can observe the one you came from so you can see them." I spoke softly, resisting the temptation to reach out and comfort her. She sighed before drying her tears.

Bella tugged on my trouser leg. I looked down at her, the child shoved a picture in my face. I glanced at Emmett who was smirking. I sighed. "Erm, Alice I guess you're fashion job has been taken and you'll have to choose another one." I said showing her the picture Bella had drawn.

"Oh, Bella" Alice huffed as the child giggled.

"What?" Rosalie reached for the drawing and observed before laughing and handing it to Angela, she let out a humourless laugh out before handing it to mother and father who chuckled at the picture and Alice's pouting face. Bella smiled with pride; whether it was because she had stolen my sister job or made everyone smile I would not know. Bella had drawn seven portraits of my family and had designed their outfits. The men had similar outfits to me. Alice had a dress that was pure white and cut off just before her knee's, it puffed out. It had a green belt around the waist. Rosalie wore a dark green dress, that Alice calls a mermaid tail dress; to me dresses are all the same. A dark chocolate colour belt was just above the waist bringing it in so you could see her hour-glass figure. I wondered when Bella had seen a mermaid tail dress but figured she probably seen one of the court members in one. Mother was in a normal ball gown it was light green with a white trim around the bottom of it. Angela was next, her dress cut off just below her knees, it clung to her figure. It was dark brown.

Alice sighed, taking it and put it with the other picture, silently hoping if she burnt Bella wouldn't remember her designs so she could have full control.

We started to arrange how seats we would need. Where we were going to sit people, what blood we would need etc. By the end we had nearly finished the enter planning just with the guest invitations to be delivered. Bella was a sleep on the floor, hugging father's pad tightly against her chest. I gently picked her up without causing her to stir and slipped the pad out of her grasp. Her hands flapped in the air before she grasped my arm. I chuckled softly as I handed my father the book back. I stood up and motioned for Angela to follow silently showing I was leaving, Rosalie gently approached me and kissed Bella on the forehead. Before taking her place at Emmett's side.

I nodded to my father and mother before turning and walking out the door. A new guard followed silently behind us as we walked to my room.

I opened the door and gently placed Bella down on the bed tucking her in before climbing in beside her and stroking her hair as she slept.

**Don't worry people, Bella has not accepted Rosalie as her mother, she only called her mama because Edward asked her too...**

**Please review **

**Host312x **

**I'll update again over the weekend.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, Host312 here, I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed this story and helped me improve it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Chapter 12**

"Edward, stop it now! You have to leave her. It's tradition." Alice hissed as I clung Bella to my chest, Jasper and Emmett standing on either side of me, their arms spread wide as they backed me into a corner. Jasper tried to send me waves of calm.

"No!" I snarled.

"Edward, it's only going to be a few days, that's all surely you can part with her for a few days. Jasper did with me" Alice pointed at my blonde haired brother. A hiss escaped me as they stepped closer.

"But she will be in danger if I can't protect her or aren't near her." To prove my point I turned myself so she was away from their grasp. Angela sat across the room with her legs crossed as she looked at us. An amused smile on her lips. She was flipping through a book full of pictures. I still had to teach Bella and her to read. I paused for a second causing Jasper to shuffle closer. Venom pooled out of my mouth as I prepared to go into a crouch.

"Come on Edward, it's not like she is going to be by herself she'll have Rose, Me, Mother and Angela to look after her so you won't have to worry." I pondered for a second. If Angela was going to be there she be alright but Rosalie was going to be there too… and demon Alice would constantly pester her so it would not work since Mother would just let them do what they want… I snarled at the raven haired girl, pressing Bella's head into my chest as I summersaulted over my brothers and landed on the bed. A snake hiss was released through my teeth. If they thought I was going to hand her over they had another thing coming!

Emmett and Jasper took a side of the bed each. I leapt of the bed and landed on the table as they approached me, they opened their arms again and started forcing me into the corner. I snarled out another no at them as I leapt over their heads again. They turned around and decided to go for the stand still and see what he does technique. I crouched close to the ground like a coil ready to spring. Jasper moved forward and as I went to dart Emmett blocked my path. I tried to go in the other direction but found Jasper had blocked me from that side, their arms out forming a full circle around us. I spat venom at them and sprayed some at Alice.

"Ew!" She wiped it off her face. "I know you're mad but still that is disgusting." As I continued to retreat and they continued to follow, I thought about why they need me away from her especially so close to the ceremony? Why they were determined to catch me and how I was going to escape. My back hit the wall. A hiss escaped my lips; I was trapped.

"Give her to me Edward." Angela stood in-between my brother's, tapping her foot as she held her arms out waiting. I shook my head. She sighed. "Don't make me turn her against you!" I glared at her, mouthing the words you wouldn't dare "Actually I would Edward, I have a lot more power then you think, now hand her over before I force you to!" She sneered at me her eyes threatening me to shake my head at her. I looked at Bella and at the fuming human and paused for a second. Bella looked at me worried eyes; they had me hypnotized. I whimpered as I reluctantly handed to that instant I hit the ground with a thud and struggled beneath the two men. Jasper growled as I tried to get squirming beneath him and Emmett.

"Wow! Calm down Ed!" Emmett chuckled as he stood up and grabbed my feet. Jasper flipped me over and yanked my arms behind my back like he did with new-borns when he was interrogating them. Their sockets screamed in soreness as he held them behind my back. Emmett trapped my flimsy legs in his arm clamp. I heard Bella's sniffles as she begged to be let go. My captors counted to three before they lifted me up, Jasper doubled his dose of calming waves but it infuriated me more. I tried to bite my eldest brother and tried to kick Emmett; a little grunt slipped out when my leg jerked and booted him in the face. They started to drag me towards the door, fighting my struggling limbs. Alice followed, my eyes burned into Angela; who shrunk back in terror.

"I'll never forgive you for this. Never!" I yelled at her. Her eyes widen at my cry. She started to shake as a tear escaped her eye.

Why was she crying? Didn't she know she deserved it that she was a traitor because she helped them take Bella from me?

I hissed and spat at my brother's. Bella looked at me, sensing my distress.

"Eddie!" She cried stretching for me. Angela pulled her back, pressing her head to her chest as she buried her face in her hair, I watch the child struggle against her, clearly not using her full strength.

"Bella!" I yelled as they disappeared from my view as Alice shut my bedroom door.

"I'll never forgive any of you for this!" I growled at my siblings, my fight increasing as they dragged me further away from the room. Jasper tightened his grip on my wrist.

"Edward, you're over reacting" Alice sighed. I glowered at her form. The servants in the corridors stopped and stared at us. Their thoughts full of fear as I snarled and hissed at anyone who got in my sight.

"Yeah sure I am!" Sarcasm laced in my voice as I fought against Emmett's iron hold. "Would you feel if a person took you away from Jasper because it was tradition?" I snapped.

"Well, when Jasper did it, he kissed me and walked straight out making no fuss just that he see me soon… then a day passed and I began to panic… Okay, I understand that we went the wrong way about parting you with Bella. But Edward, other's have done it before you! Stop making it seem like you are the only one being took from their mate" She huffed.

The open air hit me as they took me outside. A carriage stood with my father seated inside.

"No! No!" My strained cries rang out as I realized where they were taking me. " You can't take me this far away from her you can't !" I snarled.

I caught Jasper leg in between my teeth and bit down hard. He didn't flinch as he heaved me up the carriage steps.

"You can't do this!" I screamed as the foot man shut the door behind Emmett. Jasper sat down and Emmett did but did not release me from the hold so I was face down looking at the carriage bench, my legs over Emmett's lap as Jasper pressed my hand's into my back.

I felt the carriage move off.

My torso shook as it went down the gravel road.

"I see he did not take it very well" I heard my father's pitiful voice.

"No! We spent four hours convincing him to let us in then we spent two hours trying to convince him to let go of Bella. Angela convinced him to- Oh stop it Edward, you'll understand later- anyway he's been struggling like this all the way here, frightening most of the people to death with his glare." Emmett chuckled. I felt Jasper shifted above me.

"Ow! I know you're mad but did you have to bite me in the leg?" Jasper moaned.

It really hurts you know! I grunted into the bench.

"I guess Alice did not do a good job of breaking the news to him?" I heard father sigh. There was silence but from my father's thought's I saw Emmett shake his head.

"I don't think she could have done a worse one. It could have been easy because all she had to say was come with us but no she had to tell him he was going away from Bella for a few days." I heard Emmett growl as Jasper hissed at his insult towards his mate. "What for a person who can see the future she should have seen deciding to tell him the truth was a rubbish idea!"

"Well she saw that if she had lied he would have seen in our thoughts and retaliated even worse, like actually attacking us and possibly running off with Bella." He snapped back.

"Boys…" My father leered at them. They each muttered a sorry.

"How long are you going to hold him like that?" His voice full of concern.

"Until we get there!" They both said in sync.

"It's too dangerous to let him up because he might break out… Ow, okay mister do you want to lose a leg? Because if you keep kicking me you will … Edward! Actually can we let him go?, his temper is getting on my nerves." Emmett pleaded. I could image him fluttering his eyelashes at Jasper.

"Here let me calm him down." Another wave of calm hit me and this time I let it take over. I let defeat take over as a sob escaped me. Jasper kept soothing me as the carriage drove along. He showed me how he felt when he left

_She does not understand that I was in pain too. I understand your temper especially because of her age. I remember acting normal and walking out but inside I was angry, just like you because someone was forcing me away from my mate. Alice doesn't know that I found out five days before I actually had to leave and that I through an Edward worthy tantrum too. You see the reason you didn't find out sooner was because at the time father did not have two other sons to pin the distress one down so he decided to tell me a week before so I could prepare. I remember screaming and yelling at him, saying he could not do that to me. I destroyed his office and my room as well and practically any room I was put in until I realized that I had to do it if I wanted Alice to be officially viewed as my mate and so she could be respected by other vampires. I returned to Alice and acted if nothing had happened … like I didn't have any knowledge. When I walked out, Alice had no idea she wouldn't see me for a while. I know she talked about pain but she wasn't one of us so she didn't feel it as much. She didn't feel my pain. She did not understand that removing you in the presence of Bella would affect her. But I felt as soon as she knew you were going it hit her like a ton of bricks. The only way you're going to calm her is to feel calm yourself to try and not feel the pain because your mate is part human and vampire and it is clear that she is more vampire then human meaning She will feel the same as you do. I got to admit I wish me and Alice had a bond like that before we were officially mated. I'm not saying our bond isn't strong just that it was not as strong as your bond is right now. I can feel how she feels and it might be because of the hybrid side, that causes the intensity. I remember spending the first day sobbing like you are, maybe that's another side affect because you have already hit stage 2, grief, stage 1 is the fight not to be parted with them but I guess because you fought to keep us away from her for two hours, your body went straight to stage two. The next day was a little better except I would have dramatic mood swings- stage 3- next is shear panic for a whole day-stage 4- And the last stage 5- bravery. The reason you go away is to prepare you for what you feel like after the mating ceremony. Just they don't tell people that until they are at stage 3 or 4 like father did with me… _ I took in the information and took 4 deep breathes. The fabric from the cushion on the bench sucked up into my mouth and back down again each time I breathed in and out. Before I could calm myself I felt a cry scratch it's way up my throat. My brother's tried to comfort me telling me it get me to remain strong. Strong, I wanted to snap at them, you ripped me from my mate, I wanted to yell at them. But I didn't instead I listened to the world outside. It sounded like we were passing through a village or a farm. I could hear vampire yelling at humans… humans. A moan escaped me again. "Is he going to cry all the way there?" Emmett asked in annoyed tone.

"What do you expect? And you can't talk, you started crying before we even got in the carriage and didn't stop for two days."

"But he should still be in stage 1." Emmett stated.

"Not necessarily. Think about Em , for the last three weeks he's unconsciously been in protect mode or I will not part with you mode. He's only left her side four times and they all involved her needs really. While we left them probably by themselves four times in the first week, Edward only left twice. And it does not help that his mate is not as old as ours so his body fought harder to protect her. I also think the bond between them has affected the stage as well because when we took him did you notice he seemed more feral and had more adrenaline than a normal angry mate because he was trying to protect her so he wasted a day's fight adrenaline in a matter of hours." I heard father hum as he listened to Jasper's explanation.

"That would explain it, because Bella is a mix, it might have quicken up the stages… we'll have to see." Father said. Jasper and Emmett released my limbs but I didn't move… I didn't want to move. Bella was back there and I was here trapped between three vampires who together could tear me apart. Jasper and my father got into a deep conversation to block out my sobs and wails. The rest of the world was drained out by them as I cried and begged to be taken back. The birds gently song in the background and I stopped for a second. Birds; Bella loved birds. The memory of the first day in the garden flashed into my mind. I bit my lip resisting the sobbing again as I started to shudder, pain taking over my body with each jerk, my breathing accelerated like a horse changing transitions from trot to gallop, going from a steady beat of one two to a raging clatter of one two and three four, if my heart was beating I had a feeling that I would be dead by now.

"Is he alright?" Emmett's voice was full of panic as he held my legs. "Jasper!" He shouted.

"Hold on I am trying to get a read on him dummy! "I felt his hand run across my shoulder blade. Jasper paused for a moment. "It's the grief, it's overwhelming, that's why he's shuddering. It's almost like venom by the feel of it. It's spreading. Fast" I heard a sharp intake from my father.

"What should we do father?" I heard Jasper's southern accent barely over my internal screams.

"I don't know… I've never known anyone to react like this before"

"Should we stop? Get help or something?" Emmett's thought's were full of fear for me as I jerked about.

"They'll not be able to do anything! It's inside him Emmett! Like it is literally venom… Venom!" Jasper stated yanking up my sleeve.

"What is that?" I heard my father's voice.

"Bella bit him when he refused to give her the blood for the first time. She must have released venom into him by accident ! His body is trying to regenerate it or something!" An almighty screech escaped my mouth. It was muffled by the bench. "It's alright Edward, everything is going to be fine." Jasper stroked my hair.

"Dude! He's not a dog!" Emmett snarled.

"How would you comfort him Emmett! He is basically in agonizing pain and we can't do anything to help him! So He might not be a dog but I am trying to comfort him the best way I can!" Jasper yelled at him. I felt a tremor blast up and down my body as electricity crackled through my unfilled veins. Jasper leaned on the front half of my torso. Even in all the pain and internal screaming I could her the birds, singing away to each other. The more I focused on them the more they reminded me of the girl I had left behind. Memories flooded into my brain, burning it as they sizzled inside it. A wail escaped me as the burning in my brain increased. Bella's face constantly on replay as it flipped through the memories.

"What is he saying?" Father whispered.

"I don't know" Mumbled Emmett or was it Jasper? My skin was scalded from the inside causing me to groan. Bella face popped infront of me.

"Something about Bella… Bella in the garden…. Bella in the tree….Bella loves birds…. Bella dancing….Bella laughing…. Bella in the sunlight…Bella with Angela….Bella…Bella. He's having a memory overload! I read about once normally it happens when your mate dies to comfort you, your mind shows you memories as a defence mechanism. However 25% of people who experience have an opposite reaction and it causes them more grief- since he was suffering from a lot of grief his body pulled the memory mechanism but instead of comforting him, it caused him more pain." I twitched the entire right hand side of my body. A strangled cry echoed around the carriage.

"So what do we do? I mean his mates not dead yet! And I won't last with jerk-bot here for the rest of the ride because no offence but it seems to be getting worse! Should we take him back to her?" My jerks and twitches decreased at the sound of that.

Jasper mouthed something above me and I heard Emmett and Father agreed.

"Edward, we are going to take you back." My body decreased its twitches and jerks to the smallest flinch and made it happen every few minutes. The fire inside decreased too but the memories did not stop flowing. Inside of having a painful effect on me, they gave me a comforting one.

My brother's calmed down and they began to relax. Them and father had started to have a conversation. They were careful for me not to hear a lot of it tending to mouth to each other or use a secret code. My breathes were more even now. The birds sang in my ears and I could not help but smile when I listened to them. I started to hum quietly to myself happily at the thought of seeing Bella again. The journey got a lot bumpier and I froze remembering even in my pain that the road was not this bouncy. I calculated how long we had been travelling back and snarled.

They had lied!

They had lied!

They weren't going to take me back!

We still had been travelling in the same direction for 6 hours after they said they would take me back.

"Ed?"

"You lied!" I hissed attempting to get up. Suddenly I was forced back down as Jasper pinned my hands down again. I swung my leg up and smacked Emmett in the face twice before he caught my foot and tied to my other foot, his iron arm locked them together. A yell hurled from my mouth as I struggled against them.

"You had lied" I lifted my head a little bit to glare at my brother.

"Edward! Stop it! And why do you think we have lied to you?" Emmett tightened his hold on my legs As I started to struggle more. Invisible blood of electricity coursing through my veins.

"Because when you told me we were going back to …. We were three hours away. We have been travelling for six hours now so we should have got back three hours ago." I howled at them; the bench muffling it to come out as more of a mumble. "You never planned to take me there! You lair's- let me go! I have to get back to her" I repeated the last words over and over again. I have to get back to her. I snarled as Jasper tried to send a wave of calm over me. I lifted my entire upper torso before he was able to force it back down. However Emmett was unable to stop me yanking out my legs, booting him in the process. I swung my legs around so I was leaning over the one almighty moment ,I sunk my teeth into Jasper side. This time he released me causing me to land stand up completely. The carriage shook as my growls echoed at my brothers who had stood up. They stood either side of me blocking my exit's. I hissed and jumped on the bench. My father sat with amused look on his face, his face morphed into Angela's as she cunningly smirked at me, taking my mate from me. She took her from me! I lunged for her. I heard her telling me to calm down as she struggled with me. I felt my brother yank me of her. I snarled at him venom dripping down my chin.

"Calm down, Ed! He's not going to hurt you." I hissed, twisting free to grab my captor's throat. The carriage leaned to one side. I dug my fingers deep into his neck. "Ed, it's me Emmett… your big brother… your mate's father" I slackened my hold a bit, Emmett breathed a slight sigh of relief "Yes, that's right, now Bella wouldn't like to know that you hurt her papa, would she?" I snarled at the mention of her name, tightening my grip again, he held his hands up in surrender "Okay! I get I won't mention it again. Now please just release your hold on my neck" I hissed but slackened it, I felt Jasper reach for my arms. I swung around catching him by the throat, I heard his planned attack's through his thoughts, but could barely make it out over my angry thoughts. We struggled for a while until he was able to pin me down. Emmett swooped down, capturing my legs. Jasper trapped my wrist, he counted to three and they lifted me up. I hung between them, my face pointing to the ground. They lifted me into my previous position.

"He seems to be in a mix stage between one and two. He calmed down for a while but when he realized the truth it caused him to go into stage one and two, so the grief caused him to fight more. He will probably snap out of fight mode soon. Edward, listen to me ,you got to calm down. Fighting won't help the grief it will make it worse. Edward, let the waves take over don't resist it. Edward, focus on me!"Jasper strained out as I jerked beneath him. I snarled at him again. I'll focus on you…. On killing you. I continued to struggle against my brother iron grasps.

Why can't they let me go?

_It's because you're acting like you're going to kill them,_ a little voice in my head spoke. I stopped for a moment, surprising my brothers at the sudden halt of my battle for freedom. The voice sounded like...

_Keep acting like that_, it whispered again, I relished the sound of it .

May be it was my mind helping me through the grief stage by helping me remember her voice.

I didn't care.

It was her voice! I obeyed it and resisted the adrenaline that ran through my muscles.

Causing them to twitch and jerk as they struggled to fight free. I bit my lip as I held back a snarl. I took a deep breath and forced myself to accept Jasper's waves of calm. I kept reminding myself on to focus on her voice. I felt Jasper release my arms as he felt the anger leave my body, he whispered for Emmett to release my legs. I went to jump up but her voice stopped me.

_Don't move! you have to make them less suspicious, start crying instead to fool them into believing your in stage two._ I nodded mentally and started counting from 1 million in my head each number I would let out estranged cry.

I let the fight in me jerk my body a bit so it seemed as if I was having a fit. I listened to the occasional surroundings. Birds singing, the wind howling, the grass being yanked around aggressively by it as it swished back and forth in fear. I heard a mouse scuttle across the ground, a grass snake hiss at something. I heard the beating of birds wings and… the rustling of leaves. We were entering a forest. 

_Wait, the voice order, wait until I say. You remember the tree game well you need to do it with them to lose them. _

The carriage wobbled as it hit a tree root. I resisted the urge to bite my brother and leap. The voice still hadn't told me I could leap. The carriage hit another tree root, causing my brothers to lurch forward.

Now! She cried. I was up on my feet before my brother's could straighten themselves up. My hand found the door handle and I shoved it open, I glanced at my scrambling brother's before leaping out of the moving carriage. I heard it screech to halt as I took off through the trees, zig zagging along. I jumped over a falling tree trunk. My father called out for me, glancing over my shoulder I could just see outlines of my family. I spurred further on. I jumped onto a tree and launched myself onto a tree two miles away. I could hear the rustling of leaves as they chased after me. I smirked it was useless. I had watched Bella do this and had learnt that three was not enough to catch a single vampire in a 1000 acre forest. I decide to play a game. I paused on the tree I was on and let them get into my sight. I would let them get closer before leaping two or four mile a while away. Each time I did it I would let them get a little bit closer. They were now round about 10 trees away from me. I smirked at them before leaping. My father yelling my name.

_Edward! Stop this! _

_ I know you're mad at us and angry but running around in the forest won't help you out! _

_Just stop Ed! Please_!_ I think I am going to be out of breathe soon! _

_Listen son, I know this is stressful but you will understand… it will make it easier for you to leave Bella when you are mated because you learn to cope with it. _

_Okay! I'm out, Rosie can't blame me… but then again, Bella will be upset and when Bella gets upset, Rosie gets upset and all mama bear- I don't want to see mama bear Rosie_- I cut off listening to Emmett's rambling's and focused on Jasper's thought since he was the main threat out of all of them.

_He seems to be jumping in a pattern, left,left, right, right, two mile then four mile and four mile again._

I frowned was I jumping in a pattern ? I focused deeply in his thought's to see if it was a trick.

_Hopefully if he heard that he will go in the opposite direction._

I paused wondering what move I should do as they gained on me, Jasper wanted me go right, so instead I go straight a head for two mile then back over before jumping two mile left. I leapt two mile a head and heard Jasper sigh.

_He saw through it._ I'll see his next pattern though. I released a chuckle because from now on it was going to be completely random.

I waited for them to get two trees away from me, Jasper prepared to jump, I leapt backwards as I back flipped over them , I opened my arms wide clung to a tree- they were out of sight- I chuckled as I slid down the tree and took off on foot. While I knew Jasper had decided to copy me by jumping trees and Carlisle followed on foot. I decided to switch between meaning whenever Jasper got near I would leap on a tree and jump four miles away from him. I repeated this for a while, it caused Jasper to lose me more because he couldn't predict which way I was going and since I could read his thoughts I knew the way he wanted me to go so I would change my direction constantly. I stopped and listened, there was no sound, part from the cracking of branches in the far distant. Their thought's like dust in the ground.

I sighed in relief; Jasper was nowhere near me. I relaxed and dropped of the tree.

I paused, as I heard a rushing sound, I followed it and stopped between to trees.

In front of me was a massive water fall that fell into a lake.

The water bubbled at the end of the water fall. Beyond the lake lay a meadow, it was full of bluebell's by the look of it. I looked at the lake and dived in, wiping any traces of my scent off me as I swam beneath the water like a fish. I surfaced, spurting water out of my mouth, my fingers clung to the grass in front of me. I yanked myself out of the water, wiped my wet hair from my face. I swiped droplets out of my face before observing the meadow, the sunlight hit my skin causing it to sparkle, the flowers glittered. The long grass gently swayed peacefully as the bluebells danced together, twisting and twirling around each other. My clothes stuck to my body as I walked into the meadow. My hand grazing the delicate flowers that suddenly had me enchanted. I smiled as I lay down in the grass. I observed the star of daylight as it light up the world. Grass on either side of me with gentle bluebells bowing by them. I closed my eyes and smiled as I felt the heat beat on my face.

Suddenly a sharp gab of pain hit my body as a un human cry escaped me. I tried to get up, fire burning through my veins. My muscles felt limp, weighed down almost. I started to jerk and twitch. My body no longer under my control. I let another painful scream out. My eyes focused on the long grass and the bluebells as well as the beautiful sun, the rays turning almost black as I looked at them . My brain started to burn as the fire made it's way around my body. My hand's swung around aimlessly in the air as I struggled to grab the grass. I panicked inside as I realized my family wouldn't be able to find me. I took in a deep breath and released a frightful cry help. The sun above me started to blur as the pain increased. I started murmuring Bella's name over and over again to try and gain some comfort through the pain. The world was a blur around me as if I was crying. I heard a sound. I released an agonizing scream.

I heard someone yell my name, I cried in agony as a response to it. I heard the shuffling of feet through grass. The voice kept crying out my name.

A figure loomed over my jerking form, blocking out the blurred sun. I could just make out brown curly hair.

"Okay, Ed I got you hold on now hold on hol…" The voice faded as darkness took over me.

**There is chapter 12, the next three chapters are going to be set around the stages. **

**I'll update tomorrow **

**please review**

**Host312x **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi, here is chapter 13**

**Chapter 13**

It was complete black. Either I was dead or had become blind. I didn't really know. I could hear a buzzing noise around me. Sometimes words but I was not quite sure. The buzz got louder as I tried to swat it away. I was lying on something soft… a cloud? Maybe I had died. I felt around with my hands. But if I was dead why am I in heaven? I didn't really care when it struck me I would never see Bella again. I tried to cry but something seemed to be weighing down on my lips. The buzz got louder forming into voices.

"He's been out for a day Father. Should we take him back to her?" a gruff voice asked.

"I do not know what to do! I never seen a vampire react like this before!" I heard the voice sigh at the end.

"He is feeling less numb so he should be coming around soon. I can feel panic from him, which means he is starting to become aware of his surroundings" My eyes blinked open the blackness fading into a blaze of sun light. I squeezed my eyes shut at the pain. I slowly opened them again the world was still a blur but I could make out three figures. My brother's and my father's. Emmett seemed to be closest to me.

"He's awake!" Joy evident in my brown haired brother's voice. The world started to come back into focus. I was looking at the ceiling of a four poster bed. I glanced around me and found myself in a massive room. The walls were dark blue and it had two sofa's, both taken up by my father and eldest brother Jasper. I went to speak but nothing came out of my mouth. I licked my lips to moisture them.

"Where am I?" I croaked out.

"We're at the Volturi Estate Edward. Our destination." I nodded, my neck aching.

"What happened?"

"Well, you can remember the chase in the forest?" I nodded "Emmett had heard you crying, he found you lying in a meadow, you blacked out when he reached you. Lucky we weren't far from here son!" The memory crackled in my brain.

"How?"

"We believe the grief overwhelmed you and it being mixed with stage 1 did not help. Your brain could not cope with the pressure so it shut itself down" Jasper explained as he stood and moved towards the bed. He sat on the other side of me " I don't understand why you were effected so much? And by the way if you dare take off into a forest again, we'll bring an entire army to get you!" I chuckled as I strained one of my arms to give him a salute. "It's a game me and Bella play " I coughed out a laugh.

"That's why you're so good at then. Don't worry I'll learn of the little lady." A humour left my body as he said this. I snarled as I grabbed him by the throat; he didn't resist. I yanked his face down to mine.

"Listen closely mister! You will not learn anything from my mate because she is you won't even go near her" I sneered at him. He nodded as I released my hold.

"So what are we doing today?" I smiled at my brother; who looked at me gobsmacked. What?

"Stage 3" He muttered. My father hummed in response as Emmett rubbed his hands together.

"I'm going to love this." Suddenly I burst into a fit of laughs for some unknown reason. It wasn't funny yet my brain registered it as that.

"Stage 3" They all laughed. There was a knock on the door and a human girl shuffled in, she silently went to the table in the corner, put the tray she was holding down and left. My stomach started to rip as a cry escaped me.

"Well, least he hasn't beat me on this one!" Emmett snorted. "If I'm correct I did four emotions in four seconds!" He stated proudly. My cries got louder. "Look dude, I know you get upset easily, you don't need to cry all the time!" He joked poking me in the side.

"He hasn't beat you yet Emmett" Jasper sniggered, "He may not show it on the outside but on the inside he is all over the pot. His mind can't decide whether to be happy, sad, angry, guilty , proud, bored etc. It's like a book has been ripped up and chucked in his head." He sighed as my crying started to calm down a bit. I sucked in a breathe for a moment and gently released it. I sat up straight and repeated my previous question. "For now, we are going to feed you" Father brought the tray over to me, on it sat a cup and a bottle of blood. "We decided to give you animal blood alright?" I nodded as I eagerly waited for him to pour out the blood. As soon as the blood hit the surface of the cup I was at, like a dog drinking from a river, I sapped up the blood before licking my lips. "Someone was hungry, you nearly beat your mate there!" My father laughed at me. I sat with a goofy grin on my face as pride filled my being. Okay, these mood swings were giving myself whiplash never mind anybody else.

"Can I get out of the bed?" Father shook his head.

"I think it is best if you remain there just in case you have another emotion overload that's all" I nodded sadly, lying back against the supporting pillows.

"Do you want to play chess?" Emmett asked. I smiled. He took the answer as a yes.

"Emmett, I don't think that's a good idea with his dramatic mood swings really" Jasper grabbed the game from him to put the set back. Anger filled me. How dare he stop me from playing chess!

"I want to play chess!" I snapped, banging my fist against the bed like a two year old child.

"This is the reason why you shouldn't" Jasper sighed as he moved towards me.

"Who are you to decide what I can or can't play? If I remember it was your mate's fault that I am lying in this bed!" I sneered at him. He just rolled his eyes. I snarled.

"Jasper, give him the damn chess set now!" Emmett shouted. Jasper observed me before getting the set down, and placing it across my lap. I chose to be black. Half way through the game I stole Emmett's queen; it was an obvious move if he had seen it the idiot.

"You cheated" He pointed an accusing finger in my face.

"I did not, you're just jealous that I am better than you" I smiled smugly at him.

"Yeah, dude, I bet you are" He rolled his eyes "I let you steal my queen" He sat up straight.

"Really because next thing you'll be telling me is that you have purposefully let me win and showed me every move in that head of yours" I accused him; Emmett looked guiltily down at the chest set. "You were letting me win?!" I seethed at him. He nodded. My hand swiped knocking the chess pieces flying.

"And this is why I didn't want him playing" Jasper stated smugly to Emmett. I turned my glare onto my blonde hair brother.

"Stop grinning like that. You knew he was letting me win?! And you didn't tell me !"

"Again this is the reason why!" He said calmly. A massive screech escaped my mouth as I lunged for him. My father caught me by the waste and settled me back into bed.

"Boys I warned you! His mood swings will be a lot more frequ-" The door suddenly bursted open. A dark haired girl ran in. "Is everything alright I heard yelling!" The girl's eyes were wide with fear.

"Everything is fine Corin, just my son Edward going through the stage 3 phrase… Aren't you meant to be at school?" Corin looked down sheepishly, her red eyes focusing on carpet molecules. I focused on her thoughts.

"She is but she heard that the royal family were staying so decide to ditch! Her father does not know about it!" I stated, my anger puffed out like a flame that ran out of air. Her eyes flipped straight to me. She went to speak but my father cut her off.

" Edward, here can read your thoughts." Corin's mouth dropped open at the sound. "Similar to your father's just that Edward can hear only one thought and he can hear long distances. " The child nodded.

As I took in her face, I connected her to her father; Aro. Aro is a top member of our guard, he is mainly used in interrogations as he can see their true thoughts and what involvement they had. Aro is also one of my father's lower down advisors yet he is highly respected by his king. The Volturi family have served the throne for years. Corin looked down in embarrassment realizing that she had been caught.

"Please don't tell him; he'll kill me if he finds out" From her thoughts it had been the seventh time this month that she had ditched school. My father hummed in response.

"I don't know, should we tell her father boys?" He looked at us.

"Well, he'll find out one way or another. And when he does he'll be furious to find out that you interrupted the royal family." The girl gulped at the thought. "But" My father paused, taken in her wide eyes " We won't" She breathed a sigh of relief "If you promise to not skip school while we are staying." She nodded eagerly.

"Thank you my King!"

"It's alright child, now I think you better be off to school" His tone left no room for back talk. The child curtseyed before scurrying out of the room.

"Children" My father chuckled, shaking his head "She was worse than you!" He pointed to Jasper and me. A sob released from my throat causing my father to sigh.

"I'm sorry!" I spluttered out.

"It's okay Edward I was only joking !" My sadness quickly dissolved snapping into anger in a split second. My father tensed when he saw my eyes darken.

"So you think it's funny to joke on about how behaved your children were! You sound like you were never badly behaved, yet we all know that is a lie!" I slurred at him, spit hitting him in the face. Father flicked it off his face and sighed.

"Yes Edward I know I wasn't perfect, nobody is perfect!" I hissed when he said the last part.

"Bella is perfect!" I snapped at him.

"In your eyes, like your mother is perfect in my eyes and Alice is perfect in Jasper's and Rosa-"

"Okay I get the point!" I huffed, rolling my eyes.

Emmett smiled at me " Thank you! I was going to interrupt there…" I laughed at his comment.

"That's just because you're too dumb to understand" I joked.

"Oh Burn" He barked "well, mister smartypants if I am so dumb, why can I count to ten" He stated proudly, Jasper laughed at him.

"Anyone can count to ten em" Jasper sniggered, rolling his eyes.

"Fine well least I could tie my shoe laces when I came" I narrowed my eyes as he picked on my uncoordinated fingers and how I did not know what a shoe was or how to fasten them. It wasn't my fault I came from a sanctuary was it now!

"Well I know how to tie them now. Anyway what are we going to play now… what! Look I am not going to sit in bed bored for the whole day with raging mood swings that compare to a hormonal vampire in heat!" My brothers laughed at this comment.

"I got an idea, what if we tell personal stories to one another, Edward has no reason to have an angry mood swing" Emmett clapped happily "Edward, you go first!"

"I got nothing…"

"Oh, come on!"

"Well I do, but I think it embarrass Jasper!" I mockingly whispered, glancing at Jasper at the corner of my eye. My brother hissed, threatening me. An angry hiss escaped me, my body tensing as I prepared to defend myself. "Mother knows already!" I snarled.

"I don't care- I don't want them knowing I got beat up by a little girl!" He yelled. Silence filled the room as Jasper eyes widen with realization.

"Wait! Jazz, you got beat up b-b-by-by Bella" Emmett stuttered out for a second before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"No I did not… she attacked me and I got out unharmed. So no I didn't!" He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are you sure bro? Because you just admitted to getting beat up by a little girl and few weeks ago you had major hair loss similar to the one the guard had except you weren't bald and if I remember you never use to be so protective of your hair" Emmett teased him. Jasper golden eyes turned black.

"Shut up or I'll do more than make you bald!" He whispered deadly. Emmett visibly gulped before nodding, sadness and guilt took over me for making Jasper mad.

"Jasper…" I whispered wearily; my brother's angry eyes snapped to me. "I'm sorry for what I said I didn't mean to get Em into trouble, please don't kill him!" My voice got faster as I came to the end. Jasper blinked for a few seconds his eyes turning back to gold, worry on his face.

"Why would you think I was going to kill Em?" His voice sound strained.

"Because you said…" My voice trailed off near the took in my words for a second before he started to laugh.

"You have to use that mind reading gift more brother; I love Em, I would never kill him. What I meant was show him up infront of everyone that's all!" I sighed in relief before anger took over me as I realized I had just embarrassed myself.

"Well, you could have said that before I went all- you know!" I snapped turning away from him. Jasper went to say something but father cut him off.

"I think that's enough Jasper, now how about I tell a story." We all turned to face him, he chuckled at our reaction. "Like little kids" He muttered shaking his head. "Okay let me see… yes this is the perfect one, it starts when your grandfather was on the throne. I was only a little boy, yet very passionate at heart. Now one day my father called me into his office. I asked what was wrong , he said nothing except that my aunt Silvia was visiting. I can remember actually screaming the word nooooo out loud for ages. Then my father told me to shut up and deal with it because unfortunately your grandmother had not realized me and your grandfather did not like aunt Silvia very much mainly because of the way she treat us. You see while she loved me and pecked me kisses and treat me like a baby it was clear she despised my father, she did not care that he was king and that he was her sister's mate because in her eyes, he was worst than dirt on the ground. When she came, the door burst open. She yelled in a high squeaky voice 'I am here!' And sat herself in my father's seat now being the gentleman that he was, he kept his mouth shut and did not ask her to move, mainly for my mother's sake, bless her heart, she was a kind and loving woman just didn't see the obvious before it was too late."

He sighed, rubbing his face as he shook his head at the thought of her.

" Aunt stayed with us and was rude, uncivil and impatient, yet my father remained strong. She would beat up the servants for not bringing her the right blood or for not getting the dress she liked; silly ridiculous things really. She was so rude, that when father asked to see her in his office, she said no and that he has to go to her. My father was really mad at her after that. I remember he refused to even look at her even when my mother pleaded with him because he claims she was and I quote ' A witch who has no right to disobey king even if she is the queens sister. The day she was meant to leave the palace mother asked to stay as an apology because of my father's arrogance. My father refused to speak to my mother for the whole time she was going to stay. Now to gain my father's forgiveness, my mother took him out for a night leaving me alone in the place and my aunt was in charge. I went to bed and fell asleep. I was awoken by guards rushing to get me out of the castle. The castle had been attacked. My father met us the next morning and discovered that aunt was the only person who did not flee but had in fact set the army upon the castle so she could steal the throne. She announced herself queen. My father was furious. My mother was upset and a shamed. I remember her eyes when she found out that her own sister had betrayed her and her family. My mother wrote letters to her sister each begging her to give up control over the castle. Each time she refused. My father did not know what to do. Until they came up with a plan to sneak my mother in disguised as a peasant. At first father was reluctant to agree, but my mother made him agree by saying she got us into this mess and need to get us out like a true queen would. My mother wrote letters to us. It was clear my aunt was not a good ruler, she was making poor decisions which had turned the kingdom against her. Even the army that helped over through my father, were sick of her and decided to help my father come back into power. Father convinced the Luciraces to claim the humans had escaped. Causing my aunt to go into sear panic. She begged my father to sort it but he shook his head and told her it was her fault, she wanted to be queen she would have to live with it. I never heard a women beg to be denounce so quickly then she did. As soon as father had control again he had her locked up and was going to execute her but could not harm my mother like that. It did not matter though because she killed herself, the night after her arrest. That story is known as the betrayal of the night, but they put it in a different time to make my mother feel better." I felt my mouth drop open. Father had never told us that he was really the young prince in the story.

"Wow… that was amazing!" Emmett yelled, fist pumping the air.

"Shh!" My father hissed at him. We heard foots steps as a bunch of people charged into the room. The volturi family barged in, similar to the way their daughter did. The head of the family stood, wide eyed as he stared at us.

"We heard a yell from in here sire…" His voice rushed as he glanced around frantically taking in my family's calm exterior. "We're fine Aro, it was just Emmett getting over excited." He gritted his teeth as he glared at Emmett. Emmett just shrugged a cheeky grin pasted on his face. "Oh I am sorry about this your majesty" The whole family bowed. "I hope Prince Edward is feeling better." My father nodded "He has moved on to stage three."

"Oh, yes I forgot, he has met his mate. I can't wait to meet her." A growl escaped my throat, through his thoughts I saw my eyes darken. "Your majesty?" His voice quivered.

"You will not want to meet my mate trust me… Because no one will see her but me." I chucked the cover backs as I leapt towards him. I crashed down to the floor. Aro's terror face looked down at me as I seethed up at him. Jasper pulled me up.

"Calm down Edward" Jasper tried to pull me away from the terrified vampire. The room started to turn red. Aro stumbled backwards, grasping his throat. A horrified scream came from his mate's mouth as I stretched towards him, my hand grazing his skin. A crack rang out as his arm fell to the ground. His screams shook the whole rooms. His mate went to move towards him.

"Sulphicia don't mov-" My snarl cut off my father's panicked warning, causing the brunette to freeze on the spot as she looked at me in horror. Her red eyes weary as she took one step towards him.

My monster unlocked its cage as the terrified vampire's movement caused the key to turn. She had only placed her foot to the floor when her headless torso thudded to the carpet. Aro released an agonizing cry as he crawled over to his mate's body as everybody in the room look on in horror. He cradled her body to his chest, burying his head into the crook of her neck. My fingers unclasped from the brown curls of hair it held onto. The head clunked to the floor, Aro's eyes snapped to it. His hand gently scooping it up as he gently stroked the soft hair. A sniffle fell from his mouth, he looked into his mate's once bright eyes. Delicately he placed her head above her neck and swiftly shut her eyes. His eyes glowered at me, he stood defensively over his mate's body.

_I'm going to revenge her by kil_- His thoughts cut off as his body fell on top of his mates. I chucked his head across the room, turning to face his retreating family. I ran in front of them, slamming the door shut. I couldn't let the threat escape.

Terror echoed around the room as arms and body parts flew everywhere.

The door thundered to the ground as the guards rushed in. They froze in the door way at the sight of the pile of body parts and the seething vampire above them. It took me a second to register that it was me I was seeing in their thoughts. A growl escaped me as I prepared to launch myself at them. My father yelled at them. They put their hands up in the air and retreated out of the room.

I don't know how long I crouched there, venom dripping out of mouth as my eyes stared into nothing. My mind trapped in a whirlwind of anger. They wanted her, my Bella, I had to protect her… I had to eliminate them. I had to destroy them and anyone, who was or is a threat to her. The slamming of the door brought me out of my thoughts Emmett walked across the room, raking a tensed hand through the pile of messy curls that sat on top of his head.

"Okay, well the door is fixed. The family are back together and hopefully will still allow us to stay!" I felt a hand grab my right arm from behind as Emmett grabbed my left arm. A snarl seethed out as I dug my heels in. I went to bite Emmett when I was suddenly airborne, landing on the bed, I heard the headboard crack, splinters flew around me sticking to my clothes. Emmett quickly pinned my arms as Jasper tucked me in. They both sat on top off me pinning me down.

"I think he needs to go to bed again" Jasper laughed as he blew amnestic gust of sleep towards me, my eyes started to droop as my struggles turned feeble and weak, yielding to Jasper's gift, I muttered no over and over again. "It's okay Edward, let it take over, everything will be better tomorrow." My no's got quitter as Jasper's gift took over me, forcing my eyes shut.

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**Please review **

**I'll update chapter 14 and 15 tomorrow.**

**Host312 x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! I'd like to thank everyone whose read and reviewed this story. I know readers hear this all the time but it really makes me smile to see that people are actually reading my work, seeing that people actually read my story has caused me to feel more confident in my work and self, so I would like to say thank you to all of you. Now here is chapter 14. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill really and what I should say.**

**On with the story.**

**Chapter 14**

"Bella!" I screamed. "I need Bella!" Jasper pressed my fidgety hand into my chest as I tried to struggle free. "Let me go! I need Bella!"

"Just take a deep breath and close your eyes" Jasper soothed to me.

"I don't want to close my eyes! I need Bella: I need to hear her, smell her, be near her, and see her!"

"You will see Bella soon." Jasper sighed.

"I don't want to see Bella soon; I want to see her now!" I spat at him. I bucked beneath the two men that held me down. "Let me go or I'll continue screaming!" Jasper jut dug his hands further into my back. "Just please let me up… let me up please! Or let me at least speak to her?" Jasper just shook his head. I growled, lasting one of my legs free. Emmett sat on it pin it down.

"You need to calm down bro!" Emmett sighed shifting on my feet. He quirked an eyebrow as I hissed at him. "Do you just hiss at me? You just hissed at me well…" My yell followed as he jumped in the air and body slammed me in the family jewels. "That teaches you for hissing at your big brother" I groaned, trying to push the boulder of a man off me to protect my treasure.

"Emmett!" My father sighed, his eyes glued to the newspaper he was reading.

"What? I don't care if he is in stage four and can't help it. He's been pleading for eight hours, he had a panic attack for two of them and before that he locked himself in the closet for two hours and he nearly jumped out of the window! You can't expect us to remain calm and deal with it!" Father just hummed in response shaking his head.

"Says the man, who nearly killed the entire guard!" Jasper barked at him. Emmett flinched at Jasper's glare. "Look, you got to feel for him, it must be terrifying especially when he does not have full control…"

"Yeah, but he acts like it is the end of the world and that he is going to die!" Emmett snarled back, flashing his teeth at Jasper. "So did you!" Jasper snapped back.

"And you didn't huh?! You didn't panic!" Emmett was now crouching over me. I yelled when I felt two feet dig into my chest. I glanced up and saw the back of Jaspers legs. Oh this is just great isn't it, they are going to start fighting on top of me!

"Yeah I did but I wasn't a baby like you, I actually remained calm. Edward's even coping better than you!"

"Oh, really! If I heard the rumour correctly, you attacked the entire guard and father!" Jasper lunged for him, I groaned as they slammed onto my legs, a crack rang out as they severed my knee joints from my thighs. Jasper rolled onto my face as he and Emmett struggled, shouting continuous threats at each other. My body start fill with invisible blood as I screamed into his shirt. I sighed in relief when the light of the room came back into my view, the weight lifted off me as Father ripped apart the fighting duo. Their yells and screams getting louder as he tried to hold them back.

"Will you shut up?!" I screamed; they both turned to look at me, their mouths froze in their argument "I need to get to Bella to save her and you need to let me go!"

"Don't think I can..."Emmett looked at my legs "Dude, what happened to your legs!" My father cleared his throat.

"You and your brother severed them off during your struggle. That didn't help calm him down; look at him!" Jasper flashed over to me, grabbing my ripped leg and placing it just below my thigh joint. He did the same with the other one. Fire burned through my legs, immobilizing me as it sewed my limbs together. I bit into the quilt as it rose higher. Jasper had moved to talk to my father and Emmett. I felt the limbs attach themselves. The fire slowly extinguished, leaving a stinging smoke behind. I lifted my head up, to see a scar around my leg. My trousers torn in half. If I was feeling like this imagine what Bella was feeling like. If I felt like this, Bella could be worse. I attempted to jump up but my legs didn't move. Two invisible boulders pinned my legs. I yelled in frustration. The discussion parted to look at me.

"Help me up now! I need to save Bella! She needs me!" Father shook his head.

"Edward, you need to rest. Your legs will not be mobile for a while!" He glared at my brothers. "And Bella is alright Edward, it's just in your head. Bella doesn't need saving. If something was wrong, we would have been told by now"

"You don't know that!" I cried.

_Edward! Listen to me, moaning and crying won't get you anywhere. If something was wrong with Bella, they let us now! You got to learn to cope with it. To cope with the panic. Because if you cannot cope with the panic, you will never be able to cope being away from her at all._ I repressed a chuckle. I was never going to leave her side again when I return to her. _Edward, I know what you are thinking and it won't happen like that_.

"Yes it will"

_No it doesn't happen like that, I seen someone turn insane because they didn't go through the stages properly. We had to kill them and their mate, Edward, please don't make us have to kill you and Bella. _

"You're lying"

"I hate when you have a mental conversation because you never know what the silent one is talking about so Edward just seems crazy, talking to himself!" Emmett interrupted our conversation, a pout on his face.

"Yes, that is true brother, maybe he is crazy and pretends that he can read our minds" Jasper teased "Like you pretend to be a twenty year old when really you are four year old trapped inside a weight lifters body."

"Well, you're an old man in a twenty year old body; I rather be a four year old then an old man!"

Father looked at them. "Are you going to start arguing again… because if you are please leave the room."

"Aww come on pa! You know you find it funny!" Emmett had a cocky grin on his face.

That's all it took for my father to get in an argument with them.

Why were they just babbling, didn't they know babbling was not going to save Bella

I blocked them out, listening to the little voice in my head; it repeated her name over and over again, my body started to rock as I brought my feet to chest. My brothers shook me, and mouthed silently at me. Their face disconcerted as my father leaned over, his eyebrows furrowing. The air started to condense; drowning me as I struggled to breath. I flayed in the water of air, trying to push my way to the surface. My limbs seemed dispatched from the rest of my skeleton. The voice in my head got quieter, fading into a voice of a child.

Not any child, but her.

No! I was not going to turn insane. Maybe I was transferring someone else's thoughts into hers.

No...It was Bella.

It had to be!

She was calling for me.

Calling to me.

_Eddie?_ I mouthed a reply; yes.

_Are you there? Eddie, please come back I miss you Eddie Eddie…._ I smiled taking in her luscious voice. I wasn't delirious; I was sane as songbird singing its sweet tune. I wasn't hearing things. I could hear her.

I could hear her!

My movement's stilled, my mind focusing on her voice.

_Eddie! I need you, it won't stop… it won't stop._

Unconsciousness took over my brain, paralyzing my muscles. It seemed my mind would only function by the sound of Bella's voice.

_Eddie, no one will listen to me or help me! It hurts Eddie! It is getting hotter,_ she was getting hotter like she was on fire…

_Eddie! Make it stop Eddie… My hand, my hand it's on fire; raging fire Eddie!_

I had to save her; she was reacting actually like me to this pain except it was affecting her physically instead of emotionally. My mind didn't register the need to move. The need to save her. I struggled to lift my torso up but a massive invisible rock held my form down.

I whimpered as I internally struggled to fling the rock off me.

My family peered at me. I saw Emmett wave a hand in front of my face, but I was too lost to react.

He was mouthing something but the water above me blocked him out the only voice I could hear was my angels. Pleading with me to help. How could I help when my body wasn't listening to my brain? My eyes focused on father. I could tell him about it but then again he would say I was crazy and was hearing things or I was mistaking their mental voices for hers. I focused on her voice again.

_Eddie! Why did you disappear, why did you leave me? Why do you let them do this to me?_ I felt a cry come out of my mouth. I had failed her… I disappointed her. She released a pained cry into my head, sending fire into my muscles. I catapulted into the air, landing in front of the door.

"Edward!" Father cried as I ripped the door open. I collided with a chest. Glancing up my eyes came to face the face of Sir Felix. He pushed me back into the room.

"Sire" He nodded towards father as he entered the room, timidly, behind him Aro crept in. My brothers were infront of me in an instant. I snarled through my teeth as father grabbed me from behind.

"Aro, what are you doing here?" Father strained as he tightened his grasp around me. "I came to apologize for my attack yesterday…"

"Aro, it was not your fault about the attack yesterday. It was Edward's" A snarl escaped me as father said this. Father placed me on the bed. Emmett sat on top of me making it in possible to move.

"No, sire it was my fault, I should have known that he wouldn't take the thought of me meeting his mate well." Aro glanced down in embarrassment.

"Aro don't blame your self, I'm actually grateful you came, sir Felix just stopped him from running away."

"erm, well I guess he cannot come with me, then?" My snarling cut of as I glanced at the man. Had I hurt him so bad that he had turned insane? Yesterday I nearly killed him or does he not remember that.

"Are you sure, sir?" Jasper spoke up.

"I just want to have a word that's all" Father shot a weary glance at Jasper ; who analysed my strained position before nodding towards him.

"Okay, Aro, Emmett escort your brother down please…" The weight lifted off me , a hand yanked me up.

"Not so rough" Straining in my brother's grasp I snapped. Emmett just grunted as he pushed me out the door. Walking along the corridor, I grumbled as I swore under my breath. Aro and Jasper walked in front of me, in deep conversation. I felt Emmett's grip slacken on me, before I knew it , I was running down the corridor in the opposite direction.

A servant screamed dropping the tray she was holding as I whipped past her. A vase crashed to the ground as I turned the corner sharply, my brothers and guards in pursuit. I ran down the grand staircase and into the massive ball room. Looking around I could not take in the fancy portraits or the bright golden walls as my eyes landed on an oak door hidden in the corner of the room.

The servants stopped and gaped at me, many froze with trays in their hands. The chef stood with a ladle dangling in his hands over a huge pot, soup dribble over the edge. The servants quarter's door slammed shut adverting my attention. I bowed to the frozen servants before I slipped through the servant's door. I paused, the quarters were filthy, muck clayed the floor. I skidded on a stray cloth, a terrified scream caused me to pick up pace. A servant yelled at me as I barged past him. Jaspers yells came into my hearing range as they charged into the servant's quarters. I frantically looked for an escape, my eyes landing on a ruined wooden door. The door clattered behind me as I flew door the stone spiral stair case.

I entered a medieval corridor, torch light dawned the walls and lit a gentle path, my panic footsteps echoed off the stone cobbled floor. A little black porthole sat at the end of the cold hall. I didn't hesitant as I jumped down, landing in a crouch. I looked up and stared at a long door covered cobbled corridor, lit by torch light. My feet moved by themselves as I attacked each door but was unsuccessful with each tug.

Sir Felix appeared at the bottom, he called out to me as I pushed past him. Water dripped down from the ceiling onto my head.

I turned the corner, to be faced with another long corridor, my strides got quicker as I took of down the corridor and ran down a stone staircase. The yelling of the men got louder as they got closer. The corridor it was attached to was identical to the ones before it. My feet took off as I grabbed the first door handle, I rattled the door. Locked. I moved onto the next one, the door just bounced back with force. I moved down the corridor, throwing frantic glances over my shoulder as I heard them get closer. I reached the last one.

Come on open, please open.

I shook the door handle, yanking it off. I glanced at it before dropping it and moving onto the next door. The door handle rattled, it trembled then it twisted. I sighed in relief as I darted in the, shutting the door a twisting the lock. I slid down the door, breathing heavily. The door knob rattled, I glanced anxiously at the twisting door twisted again, then rattled. A fist slammed against the door, it shuddered away from the violent hand, I leaned forward, letting it vibrate. I heard a sigh come through the door.

"Locked!" A muffled voice yelled through the door.

"Move on" Jasper's muffled voice yelled back. I heard a stampede past the door. I placed my hands in my head as a sob sailed up my throat. I placed my hands in my head as a sob sailed up my throat.

What was wrong with me? This would not get me anywhere. It wouldn't certainly help Bella. All it actually did was get me lost in a massive mansion, deep underground with an army of vampires after me. What was happening me? I feel like I'm suffocating.

"Prince Edward, I knew you find your way here" My eyes flashed onto a man leaning over a desk, a quill in his hand, his black hair over his shoulders, a faint line was branded around his neck. "Sire?" The papery voice asked, its owner's red eyes wide as they stared into my own.

"Aro!" I cowered into the door. How had he gotten here? How did he know I would come here?

"Are you alright sire?" I nodded, gawking at the curious man. I scrambled to my feet, my hands grabbing the walls. Aro walked around the desk, his hands up in the air. A whimper escaped my mouth, Aro stepped back. "Sire, I know you're not in the right of mind right now but remember I'm not going to hurt you"

"Not after what I did yesterday…" My hand grabbed the door handle.

"No sire" He chuckled "I'm not going to harm you, Sulphicia is fine now and you were suffering from mood swings. I just wanted to have a word and talk to you… I had a feeling you come here, come on and sit down and I'll explain why I wanted you down here." He walked back around his desk, waving me forward. I glanced wearily around the room, taking in my surroundings as I moved towards the seat that sat by itself in front of the desk. I slowly lowered myself into the chair. His office was similar to my fathers. It had enormous bookshelf's that surround the walls. A portrait of the family hung behind the huge desk. Unlike the one of my grandfather this one, it contained a bunch of red eyed vampires seating on sofas drinking blood out of glasses. Aro cleared his throat. "Are you going to speak to me sire or just stare around the room?" He waited expectantly.

I let out an exaggerated sigh before telling him what happened. Aro balled out laughing, he clapped his hands like a little child at Christmas. "You remind me of your father!" I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"How?"

"You are both very similar. Your father will never admit it but he was worse than you. He ended up escaping five times in one hour and if I am correct had to be put into a strait jacket to keep him calm" Aro laughed "And you're not the first person to tear off my head." My eyes bulged.

"He didn't!" Aro's eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Yes he did, he is ashamed to talk about so don't ask him! He didn't mean too, he was in a complete frenzy at the time. I was not the only person he hurt, he attacked the entire guard… you see you and your father are so stubborn. But you also share the same fire. When the times comes for him to pick a heir, you are more likely to be chosen out of your siblings." I shook my head. "Yes you are sire, while jasper has the brains and Emmett has the strength. You have something neither of them do, you have the power of will behind you as well as complete trust and loyalty in your decisions. I seen it when you came through that door. I've seen the will to protect your mate yesterday when you looked me in the eye. And if you show that much loyalty in defending your mate, you will do the same protecting your people. And don't think that is the only quality you got because you are quite tactical from what I heard from your father. Escaping while on the way here and avoiding them for ages, I heard they only found you after you had a grief attack. I got to admit it takes a lot to escape Jasper. But I can't say you're the first to attempted to ran away, your father did that way before you" I felt my mouth drop open as I stared at him. He picked up a quill and started to right on a document. "I know, he yelled at me, shouting, he demanded I let him go home and of course I replied and said no, I would have to ask father. Of course that irritated him even more. Then I suggested that he should run away. Keep in mind I didn't not think he take it literally. I joked on about how he could wait until we were all at dinner and run away into the forest. It was the next day when his father ran in screaming saying he was gone. My father was shocked and they started a search. Two hours after the warning they found him in a village nearby. Your father being a loyal friend never told anyone. He also did …." His voice faded as the idea rotated around in my brain. Run away… I could go back to Bella. They never know what I planned. I imagined the reunion in my head as I ran straight into her arms, she cling to me as she cried my name. I felt a smug smile pull it's way onto my lips at the thought.

" I'm sorry ,Aro but what did you need to talk about?" Aro smiled.

"It does not matter sire, I think it's time for you to go back upstairs" I nodded as Aro stood up and showed me to the door. I retraced my steps and found myself standing in a room. Emmett leapt up off the bed as I strode in with my hands up in surrender.

"Edward, dude, where have you been?"

I shrugged "Running around, I guess."

"Wait here until I get father and Jasper." He moved turned towards the door.

"There is no need to Emmett." Jasper appeared in the door way, his hair pulled at the sides. His shirt was wrinkled. Father followed him, his hair and clothes neat. "It's good to see you brother, I thought you had actually got out." A dark chuckle rang inside my brain as I thought about the escape I would be doing later on tonight.

"I would never do that to you. You're my brother, I've already tortured you enough!" I laughed, Jasper shook his head. A toothy grin plastered on his face.

"I know you wouldn't" He jokely punched my arm. I covered the spot mockingly. "That's what you get for running away"

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it, I'm sure Bella was in trouble."

"Ed, that would have just been you making it up." Emmett slumped onto the sofa, resting his hands behind his head as he leaned back.

"No, I wasn't, I heard her crying for me in the coach. I think… Bella may have expanded her or may have an extra gift" I ran a hand through my hair. If she could do this, it would the second human to be discovered with more than one gift and the Luciraces would not be happy. Not at all.

"What do you mean?" Emmett leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees.

"Jasper, can you remember the time you and Bella played chess?"

How could I forget? He huffed "That was the worst game I ever played."

"That's because you weren't deciding the moves, Bella was."

"Huh?" The three males looked at me gormless.

"I don't know whether she meant to, but Bella had expand her thoughts out to you. The thoughts you were hearing were Bella's. She had been rambling about what move to make in her head and you copied. Either that or she's developed the gift of mind control."

"What?" Jasper stuttered.

"Think back to the moment and listen carefully."

His face was full of concentration as he listened, his eyes light up when he finally caught the sound of her voice.

"I can hear her. It wasn't me making the bad moves it was her…. That means technically I didn't get beat by a little kid." His voice rose an octave as he fist pumped the air. He looked around, before slowly bringing his hand down. He cleared his throat "I meant, wow she can now tell you what she speaking with out contact." Me and Emmett shook our heads.

"But, how does this connect to the coach and before?" Father started to pace about the room.

"When I escaped from the carriage, Bella told me when to plan my attack so I could escape and today she was crying, she just kept repeating she was on fire. I had to help her… not like that worked did it."

"Well, I think I heard about this, I am sure….." Father darted off, Emmett grabbed a book and Jasper decided to draw. I went and stared out the window. They were oblivious to my thoughts and plan.

They'd leave for dinner without me for certain.

All I had to do now was wait.

**There you go! Hoped you enjoyed it, next chapter a dark creature is involved. Can you guess what?**

**Please review**

**Host312x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi it's me...again, I hoped you enjoyed the last chappie so here is chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Hope you enjoy it. **

**Warning: Dark (but not that dark)**

**Chapter 15**

I frantically glanced over my cloak shoulder as I darted into the market place. My escape had been easy, they had all went to dinner, leaving by myself. All I had to do was jump out of the window and I was off. I slowed my run down to a human jog as I weaved in and out of the crowd. Few people stopped to stare at me. I found myself straightening up as I passed them. I ripped a few leaves off my cloak and out of my hair. The run in the forest had been entertaining, to say the least. I got lost half way through and had to retrace my steps back to when I began. Luckily no one saw me. I assume they hadn't finished dinner. The market criers yelled out as people pushed passed. A woman fell over and landed in a puddle right at my feet. I bent down. My hands grabbed the tops of her arms as I pulled her up.

"Are you alright?" Her red eyes meet mine. She started to shake as she recognized me. Her thoughts panicked.

"You're….you're….you're…." She stuttered "Prince Edward." Her hand gripped my upper arm.

"Shhh, no one can know!" I dragged her to the side as people bristled pass.

"Why not?" Her thick Irish accent rang through.

"Because I'm meant to be keeping it low key. Got it." I prayed she would leave me alone now.

"What do you mean by low key?" She leaned against the wall.

"What do you think low key means?" I hated this being she was keeping me from Bella.

"What are you doing here?" She stuttered. Star struck still ladled in her eyes.

"It's none of your business." I snapped, walking off. Her figure appeared by me as she kept up with my hurried pace.

"Well, it must be important. Since you're touching the ground peasants have walked on." I ignored her. "You know for a prince you are rather rude."

I kept my eyes straight a head "And you know, you remind of a person I know very well. She never knows when to leave something or takes the hint to go. I'm surprised I didn't kill her."

"Are you always this cranky?" She flicked the hood of her cloak up.

"No… it depends on who I'm with."

"What's that meant to mean?" The red haired woman asked.

"Whatever you want it to mean" I flashed a mocking smile towards her.

"Well, pardon me. Who got your knickers in a twist?"

"Hmmm first I am a boy so it is boxers and second guess?"

"How am I meant to know? I'm not a magician." I could punch her… one swoop and that be it.

"Look, I don't have to nit nat or whatever you people call it. I have to get to the palace. What is the quickest way to go."

"Through the black forest, in that direction." She pointed to the north. I was off like a bullet. She yelled something behind me but the crowd was too loud to actually hear her. Many members of the crowd yelled at me as I shoved passed them. The market place seemed to be a never ending stream of stalls and people. I huffed angrily when people didn't move quickly enough. After running for what felt like forever I finally found the north gate. Slipping over the gigantic wall. I stared at the world outside. To the right was a huge black forest a few mile from me and to the left was a long dusty road. I turned right. The ground trembled as I stampeded along. I stopped at the entrance of the forest.

I gulped at the huge thorny trees and made my way in side.

The sky was as black as coal. A spooky mist traced the ground. The thorny trees came at me from left right and centre. A howl rang out, a shiver rang up my spine as I walked through the forest. A branch cracked. A snarl came from behind me. I turned around to see a pair of glowing red eyes staring at me. I stepped back as a snarling muzzle appeared revealing the huge beast.

It was a wolf.

Growls surrounded me as two more wolves appeared. I was pushed forward by a scrunched up nose. The leader barked. I didn't hesitate as I leapt into the tree, snapping thorns off as I scrambled away from the howling hounds below. I sighed when I reached the top of the tree. I watched as a wolf leapt after me, merging into an enormous bird. I leapt down from the tree and took off running as quickly as I could go, I could see a pair of red eyes from above looking down at me. The pack hurdled after me, snapping their teeth as they pursued me. Every step I took, they seemed to edge closer. I felt a sharp tug as my cloak was ripped off my shoulder. I jumped from the ground and into a tree.

I categorized their symptoms as I jumped from tree to tree.

Super speed, sharp teeth and the ability to change form… they could only be one thing shape shifters.

The shape shifter; is a vampires number one enemy, they feasted upon vampire flesh. They like to: live in dark places; they hunt in packs and herd their prey, it was rare if their prey escaped.

My speed increased as I realized the truth.

I was the prey.

This meant I was going to die. I was never going to see Bella again.

I felt another burst of adrenaline pulse through me as I darted around the trees.

No, I snarled in my thoughts. I wouldn't let these beast defeat. I had escaped for a reason and I was going to reach that reason.

I stopped dead, the shape shifters swarmed around me, their teeth snapping like traps.

My vision turned red as I lunged for a wolf.

I yelled in agony as a set of teeth sunk into my shoulder. I snarled as I grabbed it by its throat and flung it to the ground. Its pack members howled as they lunged for me.

Time froze, I found myself staring at a rogue looking vampire with bronze hair and bright green eyes. His face was vicious as he stared at the furious frozen wolves. A withered corpse lay on the ground. I blinked as everything sped up like someone pressed the play button on a TV remote. The vampire set in motion, kicking one wolf in the ribs as he grabbed another one from behind. I watched in horror as four more wolves crept towards him. An agonizing scream rang out as they sunk their teeth into his leg, ripping it out of its socket.

Time froze again, a light started to glow around him, it spread out, pressing against the offending wolves. The wolves were thrown into the air as the world came back to life. The man's twitching leg hit the floor. A wolf shook itself off before charging at the man, it bounced of the bright light, which continued to expand. The man was like a figure in a giant snow globe. The shape shifters were thrown into the air like raining pelting off the ground. The leg hopped up as it reattached itself to the figure. Slowly, the limping vampire began to retreat, dragging me along with him. The wolves shuddered and shook as they changed forms with each step.

The light around the retreating man got brighter, blinding me.

I squinted my eyes, a boom rang out.

Opening my eyes, the world was back to normal, I was standing in a circle of dead wolves, some shape shifters dangled over the trees.

What had just happened?

I stared at the carcass.

"Thank god, you're alright!" A familiar voice rang out.

Slowly, turning on my heel, I came to face with the girl from the village.

Her flaming red hair blew in the howling wind as she slandered from the shadows of the creepers of the trees. The branches reached out, gently, shaking her hand. She grazed it in affection, a sweet smile on her face as she greeted them. Glinting in the light, hatred lay in her eyes as she looked at me.

"You…"

"What's wrong sire, cat got your tongue?" Crackling, her Irish accented morphed into a German.

"You led me here!" I pointed a dirty finger at her. The branches cracked as she slipped forward.

"Yes, your highness, I did" A smirk played on her lips. "I'm sorry but it's been a while since I last fed. I got to admit I never dreamed of dining with a royalty" Licking her blood red lips, she circled around me. Her scent blew into my nose, she smelled like fire with a hint of lavender. "I feel sorry for them" She motioned to the motionless corpses of the dead pack. Her eyes held no grief "But that means there's more for me!" Scraping a claw down my arm, she smirked.

A light started to faintly appear around me. The red head beast leaned into sniff my neck, the light got brighter. It started to mould around her body like a cast.

Her blood red lips turned green as her jaw developed scales and stretched out into a crocodile jaw, her nose turned yellow as it curved into a bird beak. Pieces of fabric shredded to the ground, along with ginger locks. Feathers morphed out of her arms as the scales travelled down her body. Her fingers nail grew longer as they changed into claws. Blood dripped down its jaw, cunningly, the beast smiled at me.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt… much." Scrambling backwards, I bumped into a tree. The scaly snake slithered towards me, the blood fell into pools on the floor. Leaping into the air, its red eyes shone with glee. Its teeth barely grazed my neck, when it was flung back into the air, a tree fell to the ground as it crashed into it. Grasping branches blocked my vision as I scrambled from the rubble of a tree.

Rising from the branches was… Bella? Her brown locks fell over her face making it hard to see her eyes, a smile graced the child's small lips.

"Eddie" She breathed, her voice raspy. My eyebrows furrowed at the sound. Bella never sounded raspy. "Eddie, I missed you, Eddie, come to me" Lifting a small hand, she waved me forward. I took one step.

_Stop!_ A voice screamed at me. _It's a trick, Edward! A trick!_ I blinked for a second. My eyes caught the sight of a single green scale at the bottom of the child's palm. Bella growled when I didn't move any further.

Her face morphing into the beast's "Fine, have it your way!" it snapped. It snarled before leaping at me. I was going to die. Dear lord look after Bella for me please! Closing my eyes, I braced myself for impact. But it never came. Slowly, opening my eyes I peeked around me. It was gone… puff! Into thin air. Stumbling backwards, something green caught my eye. I glanced at the dead tree. There dangling from the branch, just like the rest of its pack, was the ripped and bloody body of beast. Its dead eyes stared straight at me. A pant escaped me as I looked at the dead beast.

What had just happened?

_Edward!_ A voice called out to me.

Bella?

_It's me Edward, are you alright?_

Yes, I thought silently, but I am lost.

_Follow me…_ a light appeared in front of me, like the yellow brick road in the wizard of oz. I weaved in out of trees, brushing the dead branches, snapping them in half. The forest, which was filled with trees, seemed to go on forever; a faint light broke through the darkness. A smile broke on my face as my speed increased. I squinted as the light shone brightly in my eyes. I stepped out of the branches, a frown on my face. I was by a road side, on the other side was a light green forest. Stumbling over a lump of the wood, I fell into the dirt. Groaning, my eyes focused on the wood. The wood stuck out of ground, it was smooth and circular. In was hollowed out, in the middle was twisting, smooth, beautiful, cylinder piece of wood. It looked like a ships wheel. No it's wasn't a ship wheel. It was a carriage wheel. A wrecked carriage wheel to be exact that rested upon an uprooted tree root. It was the wheel off the carriage I tipped over. I was back on the road that we came down.

The sun was setting in the west. Facing the south, I started to walk down the road, a victorious smile on my face.

I was on my home and to one step closer to Bella.

**Reunion next chapter ; Yay!**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**please review because I really want to make this story better. Give me ideas for a plotline you would like to add in or tell me what you think I should change, what ever you decide to do, I'll be grateful.**

**Host312x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Drum roll please ( Drum roll) it is time for... the reunion of Edward and Bella. Yay!**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: you've seen it so many times you know!**

**Chapter 16**

Amber rays broke into the sky as I walked down the dusty road. My muscles ached with each step I took. I had to be nearly home by now, I had been walking all night, I had pasted three villages and my feet were aching, the rough gravel worn away at my shoes. I had been walking for well over six hours. A massive building glinted in the sun.

The palace!

My feet soared as stones flew beneath my feet as I took off down the road. A smile broke out onto my face as I felt the thread, that connected to me to the innocent child inside the building, tugged tightly at my heart .I approached the palace gates. Scaling the wall, I landed in a defensive crouch on the other side. The gravel crunched beneath my feet. Lifting my hand to grab the knocker, I took a deep breath.

Suddenly, the door opened, a hand yanked me inside.

"Edward!" Emmett engulfed me in hug.

"Em, what are you doing here?" I strained apart from his hug.

"Oh,yeah. After we returned from dinner, we discovered you were gone. Aro admitted that he may have gave you the idea. Anyway, Pa figured you'd be heading here so we got in a carriage and came here … we were expecting to see you on the way but we didn't but that doesn't matter because you are here now…" He observed my dirty clothes. "What happened to you?"

"It's a long story, I'll explain later"

"Okay we only got about five minutes to get you ready" Emmett started dragging me down the corridor.

"What are you talking about?" My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What do you think" He opened a door, motioning for me to step in.

Before I had time to actually step into the room, a blindfold blocked my vision. A snarl escaped through my teeth as a group of hands pinned me down. Feeling they peeled my clothes off, my struggle increased.

My captors muttered in an unknown language.

Water covered my body as I was dunked into what felt like a bath. Hands pinned my arms to my sides as they hurriedly scrubbed me, the dirt from the black forest vanished off my skin as they scraped my skin roughly. Yanking me out the bath, they forced me into something that smelt like silk. In one second, I was being forced out the door, my snarls increasing with each forced step.

Footsteps echoed against what sounded like a marble floor. There was only corridor in the palace was the silver corridor which lead to the marble ball room.

Why were they taking me to the marble ball room? The thread tightened around my heart, I was getting closer to Bella. Chatter floated into my ears as I heard a pair of doors clank open.

Trumpets blared. "His royal highness, Prince Edward" A rough voice announced. Clapping filled the room as I was dragged forward.

I could hear the rustling of flags, the smell of lavender and … Bella!

"Edward!" A feminine voice cried out.

The blindfold dropped to the ground.

A gasp escaped my lips as I stared at the beauty before me. Dark chocolate curls fell over her slender shoulder, her rose red lips pulled into a seductive smile. Her long nails were coated in deep red, gently, rested on her waist. Clinging to her hour glass figure was the smooth, soft silk of her dress. Her small breasts swelled beneath the green material, that flowed down her body. Her heart shaped face shined at me; her beautiful doe eyes blooming with joy.

I didn't hesitate as I ran towards her. Smiling as I spun her around like a dandelion seed in the breeze. Burying my head into the crook of her pale, swan like neck, I inhaled. Roses and cinnamon floated up my nose as I sighed happily. Kissing her neck, a gasp escaped my angel. Sowly, I pulled away.

"I missed you." I rested my forehead against her's.

_I missed you too_, her red finger nails weaved between my fingers as she smiled at me.

"Care to tell me when this happened?" I smiled.

_What happened?_

"When my beautiful sparrow turned into this even more lovely, stunning swan." I kissed her forehead.

She sighed. _It started after you left, at first it was not so bad, just a few little changes like my hair grew or I grew alittle taller, but as it went by the changes lasted longer. They got more painful as time went on… yesterday was the worst. I felt like I was on fire. I tried calling for you but I don't think you heard me…_

"I did, my dear, I heard you. I heard you in the forest as well."

_I know you did, I sensed you were in danger._

"You sensed I was in danger?" She nodded.

_Its been a while since it's happened. But it sent a chill through my bones and I couldn't help but do it…_

"Do what?"

_Use it._

"Use what, Bella?"

_I invaded your body, took control of it, if that's how you can describe it._

I paused. That would explain the outer body experience but not the light… unless Bella was not only a mental shield but a physical one as well.

"You were the one, who fought off the shape shifters and the beast?"

_Why do you sound so shocked?_ Her thoughts were offended.

"Bella, it's not that you are not capable but…but… but you defeated a pack full of wolves."

_So?_

"Bella, the fact you did it alone is incredible!"

_Are they dangerous?_

"Very dangerous, my sweet"

_Well I am glad I interceded then. Not like they could have actually harm me._

"Why do you sound confident?"

_Because it was your body, silly, she teased. _I pulled a serious face_. I'm only joking idiot._

"You have been hanging around with Rosalie far too-"

_Don't mention that name to me. She abandon me in my time of need while Aunty Ali and Angie comforted me during the pain. You know what her excuse was she couldn't stand to hear her daughter scream. I went to say something but the glint in Bella's told me not to. She would learn the reason why Rosalie was like that, but now was not the time to tell her that story._

"Well, she may have her reasons and what else happened?"

_What's that meant to mean?_

"Well, you wouldn't have been this angry about Ros-the person in question unless she done something to someone you love"

_You'll just have to ask Angie_. My eyes flickered to Angie, she stood in brown dress. A scowl was set on her face as she stared at a regretful Rosalie; who was staring at Bella. A guard stood between them. My eyes focused on Rosalie's hair. Pinned in her locks was a Rose, I frowned.

Rosalie hated flowers, she used to love them but then it happened. Why was she wearing a flower unless… my eyes snapped to Angela. On her arm was a golden wrist cuff, peaking out the top was a hint of a bandage.

"She didn't?"

_Yes the monster did, Aunt Ali had to suck the venom out of her arm and the woman didn't even apologise for it._

"Is she alright?"

_The doctor says we have to keep an eye on her for a while._ She leaned against my chest. _How about we discuss that later, least we are back together now,_ her thoughts purred. Smiling, I kissed her forehead.

"Yes we are." Warmth filled me as Bella pushed her emotions into my body. My heart fluttered at the feeling.

_I love you._

"I love you too"

Murmurs filled the crowded hall as the audience observed us. A man walked to the centre of the stage, loudly, he cleared his throat.

"Dearly beloved we have come here today to witness the union of his royal highness prince Edward and his mate Isabella. If anyone objects to the union please speak now … Good… when the world was creat-" His voice faded into oblivion as I stared at the angel in front of me, her skin almost snow white against the emerald green silk of her dress and chocolate curls.

Her face glowed at me, I stared at her wondering when the little girl; innocent and sweet, had disappeared and transformed into the beautiful women. Her face had lost most of its roundness as her chin narrowed. Her neck had become long and slender like a swan. But she still had her sweet, childlike, chocolate, doe eyes that would forever keep me enchanted.

She bit her lip as she stared at me; her eyes filled with love. I projected the emotion back. She was no longer my little angel that was for sure, instead she was my stunning swan. The mating ceremonial words crossed my lips as we came near the end of the ceremony. Bella's melodic voice repeated it back to me. The thought of being bonded to her was like a dream. A dream I never want to leave. Bella's heart fluttered as she repeated the words, her thoughts echoing mine as she did. The priest presented a golden goblet.

"This goblet was created by goblins, it has been blessed with the goblin princess of love after the first vampire king mated, Alfred the third, the goblet has been used in the royal mating ceremony for many years and has seen many bonds. Today it will see the union of this couple before me. In it is the blood of his royal highness and his mate, the fusion of the blood will bond this couple forever. "

I raised the gleaming golden goblet into the air. Ancient italics traced it's smooth surface.

Wrapping my hands around the goblet, delicate, soft, fragile, feminine fingers were placed over mine. Lifting my eyes up, they connected to Bella's. A smile was on her soft face. The priest started to read the ancient words as Father took his place by my side, his hand on my shoulder. Mother smiled as she stood by Bella, her thoughts filled with the memory of father and her mating ceremony.

The priest finished as he raised our hands in the air.

Slowly, I leaned in, Bella followed my lead. Sipping the blood out of the goblet, our eyes remained connected.

Pulling away from the golden cup, fire burnt through my veins as I collapsed an agonising scream escaped me. The goblet clattered to the ground as I lay withered on the floor, my heart broke at the sound of another horrified scream as a soft body landed next to me. Reaching out, I pulled the body towards, the fire dimed a bit as I breathed in her scent.

My fangs exposed as I bit into her neck drawing the blood out.

I heard a moan escape her as she nuzzled my neck.

Her teeth sliced through my skin like butter as she drained my blood. Pleasure burst through my body taming the fire with each gulped. I don't know how long we lay there in our glory, enjoying the pleasure of our blood.

The world faded around us the only sound was her thoughts and her heart beat thudding in my ears. Pulling away from her neck, I placed a trail of kisses along her collar bone.

The thunderous sound of clap snapped me back into reality.

Glancing around us, we watched as the crowd rose to their feet, their hands clapping. Father looked proudly down at me as mother held back her tears. Widening my eyes, I took in the world around me, the fluttering chocolate brown and emerald flags, the fancy dresses. My brothers faces held a expression of proudness, Rosalie smiled sadly, Angela's fond smile pulled onto her face as she stared at us.

I moved to look at the woman I was eternally bonded too, the angel I loved.

Taking in her amazed eyes, a victorious smile broke across my face.

She was mine forever, no one would ever part us.

We were bonded forever; me and …Bella.

**Yay! They are officially back together; next chapter there is a guest paying a visit. Who can it be? **

**Please review!**

**Host312x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi Host312 here. It is time to meet our stranger hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**Chapter 17**

Struggling against my brothers restraining arms, venom dripped down the vampire's chin.

His clothes were rustled, Jasper forced his hood back, revealing his face.

His blood red cloak was torn in two.

Golden rays bounced off his broach.

His curly locks covered his head like a birds nest. Scraping his feet across the rough floor board, a crack began to form. His chocolate eyes were wild with anger as he glared at me.

"Release me! I need to see Bella!" His voice was rough like gravel as he snarled, his muscles visibly tensing.

"I'm afraid, I can't do that sir" Folding my arms across my chest, I leaned against the chest of draws.

"Why not?" He sneered, his eyes burn with anger at my sentence.

"Because you are too dangerous to be in her presence and I don't think she like to see you like this…"

"I'm too dangerous? I've known her all of her life, I have looked after, I have nearly brought her up. If it was not for them humans, I would have brought her up all by myself." Glowering, his face darkened as he muttered the word humans. It was clear he was part of them; his hatred even ruled his thoughts.

I sighed.

It might be harder than I originally thought.

"Well, you can't deny that they brought her up well-"

"Well? They taught her nothing! I could have educated her. I taught her how to hunt, I-"

"Yes, you did, but if it wasn't for your kind and your law breaking she would have been educated and unlike you, they gave her freedom!" His face darkened "I would have gave her freedom!"

"No, you wouldn't have. You would have locked her away just like you would have done with your mate." I regretted the words as soon as they had flown unconsciously out of my mouth.

Now I've blown it; I've blown it completely.

"Don't say that word. You have no right to keep me away from her." He repressed a shudder as he yelled at me.

"As her mate, it is my job to judge whether you are too dangerous or not and right now I don't think any sane person would let you!" I snapped back.

A snarl escaped his mouth. "You're her mate and I'm her creator!"

Pushing off the table, I stalked over to him, yanking at his black shirt, I pressed my face against his.

"I don't care who you are, what you are to her and why you are here. My mate's safety comes before your wishes, You understand? And right now you are not helping your case. Now if you calm down and stop yelling at me, we might be able to make a deal. Involving Bella…" The vampire's angry face dropped into a calm mask. His muscles relaxing.

"I'll do anything to see her!" Desperation laced his voice, like silk sewn together.

Emmett released the man.

Jasper stood in the corner, a smirk on his face.

I quirked an eyebrow.

"Anything?"

_You've got him eating out of the palm your hand. _Jasper smiled cunningly. Emmett fist pumped him before he stood next to him, guarding the door.

"Is it true that you are a member of the luciraces?" My voice bland as I circled him.

Nervously glancing at me, he gulped. "Yes, but I would never do anything to hurt her!"

I clicked my tongue. "Really? Would you be willing to betray them to keep her safe?" I purred out the last word.

He did not even hesitate. "I said anything!"

"Hmmm… Jasper, Emmett do you hear this, he'll do anything" Jasper released a dark chuckle. A cracking sound rang out as Emmett stretched his fingers out "Well, if you are as willing as you say you are then are you willing to participate in down fall of the luciraces." I breathed in his ear, his mouth fell open.

"What?" Leaning in my teeth, I imitated the biting motion, his eyes widen.

A chuckle escaped Emmett. _Stop it Edward._

"Are you willing to participate in the down fall of the luciraces?" I murmured in his ear. My breath blow against his skin, causing a shudder to run down his spine.

"Would it keep her safe?" His voice was quiet as he spoke the words.

"Yes."

"I am willing… tell me what I have to do?" A smile broke out on my face as I sat down.

The soft velvet of the chair stroked my back as I leaned against it.

I had him, they would never suspect him.

The light broke through the bars that covered the window. My skin sparkled slightly, the nobleman fidgeted, adjusting his cloak to stop the glowing light from reaching his skin.

"You need to spy on them for us, gain evidence to see if they are trying to over throw us… are they?" Hesitantly he nodded

"Only the higher class know about really! I didn't know how they were planning to do it!"

"So you knew about the volunteering rule?" He nodded.

"Why do you think I did what I did?" He sighed, sitting opposite me.

"No offence but you did a rubbish job of fulfilling it didn't you?"

"I nearly was there, only two more months and it would have been out of it. I would have removed her from the sanctuary to live with me, like she was meant to…"

"Maybe she never was meant to leave… maybe it was fate that she was going to be born in there and that she was going to come here…" He scoffed.

"Yeah, Fate… now tell me how I collect this evidence?" Placing his hand behind his head, he leaned back, the chair groaned under his weight.

"You need to get pictures of what is like on the inside, what the state of the humans are in… footage of how they are being treated, how many die extra... you'll wear a hidden camera and write reports about it."

"What if I don't do it and I lie?"

"They'll overthrow us and kill her!" He visibly paled at the words.

"Okay, I'll do it, just tell me the full plan" Jasper sat down on the left side of him and Emmett took to his right, unrolling a massive blueprint. Jasper smirked at the man, whose eyes widened at the sight of the notes that were pinned to it. "You've been busy, haven't you?" The chocolate curled man chuckled.

"You swear not to tell anyone about this plan?"

"If telling them will cause harm to Bella then no I will not." Jasper smiled.

"Good, because I think Bella wouldn't be happy if I had to eliminate you…"

"Jasper" Emmett chuckled. The man cleared his throat. "Can we continue with this then?"

"You see here… that's the bit you're less likely to be spotted leaving the evidence, you will have to be careful of the times and rounds the guards are, but you should already know. Anyway, while your in there, try and blend in treat the humans with the same usual hatred that normally rules your system. You got to act normal, don't pressure them into giving you answers, keep calm and if you can't get verbal, make sure you got the physical, the high court will not agree unless we have physical proof that they are trying to over throw us…"

"So you are trying to over throw them first?" We nodded. "How does that work?"

"It is time for the revolution, the day of the luciraces has been over for many years and it's time we get rid of them, if we do not get rid of them then we are in great danger you understand me! Because it's clear they would bring this state onto it's feet if they need too. We are doing this for the safety of the people more then anything else really."

"What makes you think the Luciraces won't last?" Leaning forward, he had a smug look on his face . He up flipped an upturned table.

"Nothing, just which your kind hate humans and would get rid of them and we all know with out them we would die. So that's why…"

"How do you know we would do that?"

"It's simple, you hate humans and you want to kill them" Pronouncing each word carefully, I nodded my head like I was speaking to a two year old who didn't understand. I heard Bella chuckle, a hand swiped across my face. "Sorry what did he say?"

"He was asking if he is the only person in on it or not?"

"For now, it is unsafe to have anyone else just in case the Luciraces find out. We'll do it later on though I know it." Nodding, the man focused on the map, his eyes focused on a lonely spot.

"Can I make a suggestion, instead of striking here, how about we strike here…" Jasper hummed in response before he started to pin the spots down. The three men got into a deep conversation, their hands tracing the map as they argued about where they could strike.

Rising out of my seat, I walked to the mirror.

Pressing my hand against the reflective surface, I felt another warm smooth hand press on the other side.

_That's him…_

"Are you okay?" I whispered onto the glass.

Resting my head against the cold surface, it shook as the person on the other side mirrored my movements.

Straining my eyes, I hoped to see the pair of stunning doe eyes I loved.

All I could see was the obliterated room behind me. Furniture was up turned, the table destroyed. Wood filled the floor like leaves. Shattered glass surrounded us like snow.

Two bookshelves lay on the floor, their books disported across the room like rain drops falling from the sky.

The room had been hit by a hurricane.

During the brawl of catching him, he had destroyed the room, the second we removed her from his sight, the man was off like a bullet being fired from a gun; reckless and unstoppable.

He attacked whatever he could get his hands on, flinging the innocent victim high into the air. Emmett ducked as book flew in his direction. A chair snapped in two as it crashed against my skin.

Snarling he leapt into the air. I felt my muscles go limp as the light surrounded me, the world blurred as I was forced to the side. I cringed as I watched the man slam against the light.

Crack! The table split in two as he landed on top of it, body lay limply in the middle.

My brother's mouths dropped open before Emmett and Jasper captured him.

I was glad he had protected Bella from the other vampires, but the problem was if he was so strong as I think he is, then it was more likely that the rest of the guards. Snapping back into reality, I stared around the room.

Objects lay peacefully on the ground in pieces, like petals being blown off a flower. The chairs had cracks across their legs and were struggling to keep the men up. Leaning back, slowly, the curly haired man sighed. His cloak falling onto the chair as he stretched his arms.

_Yes, I just never thought I would see him again… he's different. The last time I saw him, he was not so… arrogant and nasty. She mumbled in her heads. I thought he was different. The smell of roses floated up my nose, water moistened the mirror as its owner sighed, a tear escaped down her cheek. When did he turn so cruel? When he was with me, he was so kind…_ a different voice rang through her head. A much nicer and softer voice.

"Well you will be meeting him soon, so don't worry. He'll be back."

_Are you sure?_ I nodded. _I'm not sure if I want to talk to him any more…_

"Now, you don't mean that we both know you love him deeply."

The brown eyed angel took in his face. _I'm glad he came, I was getting sick of being trapped in the room._

"You had only been in there a week, love, it was not the end of the world."

_Well, you were not the one being abused as bait were you?_ Her thoughts snapped as she flicked her hair over her shoulder. Angela chuckled through the wall at the sight of my face.

Bella released a giggle at the sound of her laugh.

It echoed off the walls like bells pealing in the sky.

The man's head snapped up. "Bella!" He was on his feet at the sound. I could feel Bella's eyes following him through the glass. "Bella, where are you?" Jasper grasped him by the arm, forcing back into the creaky chair.

"Don't you dare, you'll get to see the little lady after we have completed this" Tapping his finger onto the blue prints, Jasper sat on the edge of the table. "Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way, your choice…" Jasper smirked as Emmett released a chuckle. The man sighed leaning back into his chair, running his hand through his curly locks. "Good choice sir, good choice."

"It will take more than me to gain the information you need."

"I know that, dear sir." Jasper snarled "Now do you know anyone who will help?" Thrumming his fingers against the arm rest, the man had a smug grin on his face. "

I'll only tell if you let me see Bella." I smirked as the man thought the names of the people. _Jason mcaroy, James hunter, luke becade , Jackie Stanford, Joseph lucas_…. I crossed the names off inside my head, filing them away.

"I'll only let you see Bella if you tell us the name" Jasper rested his hand on the table. At the sound of the information the thrumming stopped. The man's eyes connected with Jasper.

"It's alright, Jasper, he doesn't need to talk but he still isn't allowed to see Bella" I murmured against the glass, my voice muffled.

"What?!" The ground shook, glancing into the mirror, I saw the seething vampire jump to his feet, the chair snapped in two behind him.

His eyes glared daggers into my back. Baring his teeth, he snarled viciously at me, venom dripping from his exposed teeth.

His muscles tensed beneath his shirt as he leaned forward. Bella gasped through the mirror as Angela rose to her, fear embedded in her thoughts.

A battle cry rang out as he jumped towards me.

Grazing my fingers against the surface of the window, I silently begged forgiveness, my hand swiped the air like a whip.

Grasping his throat like an eagles claw around it's prey. His fingers tried to pry mine as I slammed him against the wall.

I am sorry, angel, please forgive me.

My fingers cut deeper into his neck.

An angelic called out to us; but it was not my name on her sweet lips.

"Daniel!"

**There you go. Congratulations to the Doctor Rose for getting it right. **

**Next chappie evolves Bella meeting Daniel and a slight glance into Angela's past.**

**I'm only going to update 1 chapter per week now.**

**Host312x**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi host312 here, I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**Chapter 18**

His chocolate eyes widen as he took in her form.

My grasp slacked of his throat, I stepped back.

He gulped at the sight of her, sweat dripped down his brow.

A loud heart beat rang out; She smiled sweetly.

Another heart beat played into the room; Joy filled his face.

Another loud deafening beat rang out; Daniel ran towards her, his arms crushing her to his chest.

"Bella" He breather, his hand caressing her curly locks. "Bella…" Burying her head deeper into his dark jumper, Bella inhaled his scent, a sigh gently flowed from her lips.

"Daniel" She sang his name, I heard a sweet smile in her voice. "I thought I never see you again." Kissing the crown of her head, his lips pulled into a victorious grin. Through his thoughts I felt Bella squeeze her hands tightly around his waist. "I know" He grimaced as he gazed into her eyes "I failed you… like I failed her!" Inside his mind, his eyes grazed over her features, he took in her button nose and her rosy red lips.

He lifted a shaky hand to cup her cheek.

Louise, his thought exhaled. Bella's beautiful curls fell out, her eyes turned deep red as her chin sharpened. A fluttery laugh passed her lips as she leaned into his hands. Louise… The woman's hair sprung into curls again as baby fat was added to her face. Daniel's hand froze in mid air. Gently, he lowered it down to his side. Bella glanced at him.

"Yes sweetheart…" He hummed "She would have loved you" His hand grazed her cheek as he brushed a strand back. "I'll explain everything to you later…even that… and that… Bella! I'll explain everything!" Bella glanced back at me a sweet smile on her face. "If you want to introduce me sweetheart, it's fine by me."

Bella released her hold on him only to grab his hand.

I repressed a growl. "This is Jasper" Bella pointed to Jasper, who nodded politely.

Daniel returned it but he was a bit nervous about having Jasper around Bella.

Dropping his hand, Bella moved towards Emmett, engulfing him in hug, Emmett chuckled hugging her back. "And this big teddy bear is Papa, but you can call him Emmett"

Daniel bit back a snarl, he was her father.

She should be calling him Papa not this Emmett guy.

But it's your own fault; his thoughts scald him. If you had kept the human when she was pregnant, she would be calling you Papa.

But no you had to think of her…

"Hi" Daniel snapped out of his thoughts. I watched as his arm lifted mechanically to shake Emmett's out stretched hand. "I heard a lot about you. Missy here will never stop talking about you. The only reason she trusted me was because I looked like you" _Huh really_ , Daniel sneered in his thoughts, his hatred grew for the bear of a man that stood in front of him. He had stolen his daughter away from him…

I watched Daniel strain a smile "Oh really, what did she say?"

"Well nothing really, but I guess you already know that" Emmett barked out as squeezed a blushing Bella to his body.

Filtering her eyes between the two, I saw Bella recognise the tension in Daniels eyes.

Pulling away from her adoptive father, she pecked him on the cheek. Before grabbing a jealous Daniel's hand. "And last but not least, Edward, my mate."

She didn't hesitate as she flung herself at me. Daniel looked at me. Remembering my words from before, he narrowed his eyes.

_She may think your perfect… but are you really? Are you acting selfishly? Or are you just plain old trouble._

"Edward found me on the night of the offering, he looked after me, he even taught me how to read… not like I could do that in here!" She glared at me. "I'll get a book shelf installed." I placed a kiss on her forehead. Observing my action, Daniel hummed in his thoughts. He seems protective of her… he's willing to agree to what she asks… and she loves him… you're okay for now.

"Is that it?" Daniel quirked an eyebrow.

"No it is not" The door slammed shut, Angela stood tapping her foot. "There's me and I can't believe you showed your face here after everything you did to that dare you! You walk in here expecting to get her without any catches just like you did at the sanctuary, you never cared for Renee did you? No because you're just like the rest" Angela stood nose to nose to him "You killed an innocent young women and all because you wanted something you couldn't get, you're selfish. You know that? You're selfish… not that I'm not glad that Bella's not here or anything but I'm glad you never took her. Least us humans taught her compassion and how to live in peace. You had the nerve to come to see her after you left her pregnant mother with her. You have the nerve to say you care about her, yet I think you only care about completing your little dream. Just like the other one, the one who wanted to be her mother."

Daniel's face darkened.

"What?!" His voice shook the room "Someone tried to be her mother?" His voice faded into a whisper of disbelief. "Who?" He glared at Angela.

The human didn't back down she just smirked as she faced him. "Don't think I have the right but I thought you would have guessed."

"Of course" He humourlessly laughed "You are her 'mother' now" He pressed his face to hers.

"No I am not, how dare you assume that, I would never steal that off Renee."

"You're a liar, human, you want to be her mother but you can't because you know you're not worthy like all humans aren't worthy."

"Shut up, you idiot ! You were a human once"

"No I wasn't, if I had anything human in me I be just like you, a scum!" In that motion Angela was on top of him.

I didn't stay to watch as Bella fled through the door. My footsteps echoed off the marble floor as I pursued after her. Weaving through the corridors as she picked up to in human speed. Sobs filled the corridor we ran down.

The doors clanked open, Bella fled into the garden, tears streaming down her eyes as she glanced at me.

She ran quicker.

I slowed down to a walk as I approached the massive oak tree.

Leaves shook as the tree cried.

"Bella…" I sighed.

"Go away!" A shaky voice squeaked.

"No, not until you speak to me…. Don't make me climb that tree." A mix between a sob and a giggle escaped the tree.

"I'll think about." It giggled slightly.

"I'm giving you five seconds…1…2…3…4…5! That's it, I am coming up." I placed my foot onto the fragile bark and started to hurl my weight up the ancient tree.

Looking through the branches, a pair of delicate black shoes peaked between the bright green leaves.

Pulling my self onto the branch, I sat by her.

She glanced at me. "Careful you might break the tree" She whispered as she stared out into the sky through the branches of the tree.

"Are you alright?" Bella focused on the leaves, her hand grazed leaf.

"I'm fine…" Her monotone voice cracked.

I knew that was a lie.

Her eyes glazed over. We sat looking out of the bushy branches in silence.

"I…I…I…I…I "A wail escaped her mouth as her lip's trembled, a tear leaked from her eye like water squirting from a fountain; rapid and cold.

Eloping her in a hug, she buried her head into my chest. Stroking her hair, gently, I soothed her. Her body trembled, bouncing her curls with each desperate cry.

"Shhhh, let it out. That's it" Her sobs quietened, slowly panting into my chest. "I can't believe he said that about humans… about me…." Her voice was muffled by the cloth that surround my form. I felt her bit her bottom lip.

"He didn't mean it. He was angry that's all." She shook her head.

"I don't care, he never should have said them things" You could hear her holding back the tears as her voice strained.

"He wasn't thinking; He was angry someone replaced your mother."

"But he never cared about my mother!" She snapped her head up to glare at me, tears ran down her face. Before I could reply, my hand stuck out in mid reach, she had gone like a feather in the breeze. Glancing further up the tree, I spotted her dress amongst the nest of leaves. I remained where I was for a few minutes, looking out into the sky.

The branch shook.

"I'm sorry Edward it's just that if he did care he wouldn't have said them things about her" She sniffled. "I mean" she ran her fingers through her locks."He had not right to speak to Angela like all because he doesn't want me to have a mother"

"Maybe the women you came from, he didn't want you to view her as a mother but maybe he wanted you to view his mate as one."

"What?!" Staring out into the setting sky, I sighed.

I was going to have to tell her the truth, I'm going to have to tell her the truth about his intentions." Bella, Daniel chose your birth mother because she resembled his mate. He never cared for humans but he wanted to have a child and you were that child. Bella… I'm not going to defend him, but you have to understand that Daniel is part of them and just because he likes you doesn't mean he likes the rest. When he was referring to the humans he was excluding you because that man thinks that you aren't part human, he believes you're a full vampire. In his head you are his mate's daughter." Tears welled in her eyes again .

"So the person, who carried me for the first few months in my life, meant nothing to him. He only used her because he wanted a child… That is sick."

"Bella, imagine if you lost me-"

"I die."

"Imagine you see someone who looks exactly like me…" She paused for a few moments "I guess I can see your point, but I'm not going to forgive him for his comment." I nodded. Resting her head on my shoulder, we stared out into the now starry sky. Stars twinkled, brightly, dancing around like fairies. A owl flown over the moon, blocking it's light for a second. Branches cracked beneath their feet. Glancing down I saw three silhouettes of three bulky men. "Bella…" Daniel called up. A human's pant entered the garden, under the moon light running down the cobbles was Angela, her dress flowing behind her as her hair blew in the wind. "Keep away from her!" She screamed.

"Bella…" In the dark, I could make out the outline of Bella's wide eyes. What should I do? "Talk to him" With that I leapt off the branch. Landing in a crouch at the bottom I motioned upwards. _Edward!_ She cried out in her thoughts. I strained forward, ignoring her cries. She needed to talk to him; he needed to sort it out.

"Don't mess this up" I sneered to him as he flew up the tree. Turning around I faced my brothers "Keep an eye on him to see if he makes a runner with her. I'm going to talk to Angela."

"You!" The bush shook as Angela stormed around the corner, grabbing her upper arm, I dragged the fuming, ranting human out of the maze. Pushing her fragile body against the tree, the tree shook at impact. She released a groaned .

"Be careful !"Her voice snarled like a lion, her claw prodded me in the chest.

"Sorry, It's just that you were going interfere"

"I need to interfere!" She screeched.

"No, you don't! Just leave them alone, for now" I said sharply.

"What? Leave him with her? Are you insane?!" Leaning a way, I avoid the spit that angrily spat from her mouth.

"Look , Bella understands and she would be upset if they never made up. It's up to him to fix it." Scoffing, she rolled her eyes.

"You're insane. You are literally insane. Don't you understand he's dangerous!"

"That's why I left my brother with him." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"You trusted the idiot's with her?"

"Hey, don't insult my brothers! Emmett will protect her as will Jasper." She went to speak but I cut her "Angela, just let it go, it's best that they talk it out… leave them alone please for her" Her face soften.

"Okay, if it makes her happy" she sighed, leaning against the rough bark of tree.

Observing her, I watched as she took deep breathes. Her lips shivered as the icy wind grazed her skin.

"Here!" I unfastened my broach, removing my cloak. I handed it to her, smiling at me , she put it on. Her eyes bulged.

"What is this made of? It's heavy!"

"It's not heavy, just thick." She hummed in response, burying her head, deeply, into the soft fabric. Sighing, she closed her eyes. We fell into silence.

Crickets chirped along with the hoots of owls. Trees surrounded us, caging us in. A moon beam shone through the branches, reflecting off her pale skin. Her brown eyes slowly opened, lighting up.

In that moment, as I looked at her, I saw her true beauty as she stood beneath the moon light.

Not just her but the whole human race; not that I didn't think Bella was beautiful, she was my mate so I'd think she was beautiful no matter what. Flashing her big brown eyes at me, I felt a new respect for the human in front me.

Her loyalty revolved around my mate and had started to reach out to me.

When I first met her, I thought she was trouble, but I saw her different side the kind, soft, loving side that hid beneath that hard and deadly front of skin.

As I watched the moon light dance around her face, her bob cut hair bringing out the whiteness even more as well as the passion that resided in her eyes. My heart started to swell with an emotion familiar to me. I never felt this was for anyone but Bella and my family.

I was feeling…. Love for the human in front of me.

Not the love I had for Bella but the love I held for Alice and sometimes Rosalie.

It was clear, that I no longer consider her a friend, she had moved up, the human in front of me had became a sister.

I couldn't stop the movement as I reached out pulling her to my chest. For a few minutes she remained still until she gently lifted both of her arms up wrapping them around me. Resting her head on my shoulder, she smiled.

"Is it wrong for me to consider you as a brother?" I chuckled out loud at the comment. "No, Ang, because from now on you are my unofficial sister."

"Really?" I nodded, I felt a tear run down my shirt "I never had a proper brother… I was orphaned at a young age and my brothers had been took away when I was only two."

An image of two blurred faces being dragged off by a man with red eyes. Another memory flew in it's place as a little hand brushed two leaves out of her face to peak at a women with brown eyes being drained and dropped to the dirty floor. She mouthed a single word before she hit the ground.

Angela.

The blonde vampire shot a glance over his shoulder, his red eyes traced the area.

Angela released the leaves concealing her hiding place once again.

She held her breath.

The breaking of branches and leaves announced the vampires leave. She remained still for a few moments before she crawled out of the dense leaves and into the open. Resting the dead women's head on her lap, wiping the dirt from around her face, she closed her eyes as a tear swept down her cheek as she started rocking back and forth, a wail escaping her mouth.

Madrea…Mother.

I gripped her tighter as I watched the memory a shudder running down my back. The pair of red eyes returned as she took her place in line, an old man was picked and dragged to the front. A young man stepped forward shouting no at him, the guard smirked as he sunk his teeth into the old man's neck. A scream escaped one of the women's mouths.

That was it.

The humans attacked the vampire.

Angela turned on her heel, running into the woods.

Screaming echoed whether she turned.

She ran around a tree and slam. A red eyes peered down at her.

"Going somewhere, human!" He smiled sickly at her, his hair swished to one side. He leaned down brushing her long hair out of the way to reveal her neck. Thudding filled her body as he got closer to her neck.

Angela tried to keep calm.

_What should I do? How should I react?_ His hair appeared in her view as he leaned to bite her neck.

She didn't hesitate as her hand grabbed his hair , yanking it. She swung herself onto his back, ripping out his hair.

Before the vampire could register it Angela was running the direction she came from.

Her runs turned into a jog as she released a scream of horror.

The whole group lay dead on the floor, children, women all of them were gone.

Her herd was gone.

I understood why she was so prejudice. Vampires had killed her family or the people she consider to be them.

They killed them for no reason.

But she had a new family now a family that won't be defeated so easily.

"Well you have me and Bella as your family as well as Emmett and all the humans at the sanctuary that you lived with." I felt her smile at the thought of it.

She squeezed her hands around me. "I've never felt like this in a while not even when I joined Sue's herd. I never felt like I belonged… like me and Bella belonged before and they would kill me for saying this but when I'm with you and your family, I feel like I am at home… like I belong." I hugged her tighter. "That's because you do. You both do" We hugged in silence. Letting the conversation settle in our heads.

A cough caused me to pull away.

Emmett,Jasper, Daniel and Bella stared at us, mouths wide open. Bella pulled away from Daniel to squeeze in between us.

A smile on her face.

I felt pressure on my back as Emmett joined in the hug.

Another hand slipped in as Jasper joined in as well.

Through Emmett's mind, I saw Daniel by himself.

Emmett waved him forward, the timid vampire approached us.

Emmett yanked him into the family hug.

We stood gripping each other tightly in the middle of the forest.

In the midst of the silence a snore rang out.

Pulling away from each other, Angela slumped against my chest, drool ran from her mouth, dripping onto my shirt.

Bella chuckled before turning to go inside, Daniel and Emmett .

Scooping up the human in my arms, I followed the rest of the group. Staring at the human in my arms, I realized the plan to save the Luciraces had to work.

I would not let her lose another family.

**There you go. Next chapter they are going into the sanctuaries, more of Angela's past will be revealed in further chapters.**

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**please review, I need ideas how to improve! **

**Host312X**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi I couldn't resist Hope you enjoy!**

**C****hapter 19**

A squished Angela bounced in her seat with excitement as Alice tried to pin her hair back.

"Keep still,Angela" Removing a grip from her mouth, Alice pinned one part of the braid back.

"Sorry, I'm so excited, I'm finally going to meet my herd again!" Alice shook her head as she pinned back a stray piece of hair.

"Will Daniel be there?" Bella spoke from my side. The carriage bumped over a root.

"No sweet heart, I'm afraid, he's in a different sanctuary."

"Oh…" Her voice was quiet as she stared at our joined hands. I knew she missed him, it had been two months since she last saw him.

The memory of the goodbye flew into my mind. It had been two days since they had been reunited when Daniel received a letter from the Luciraces.

Carefully placing it on the table, he unfolded the paper. Bella tried to lean over his shoulder.

"What does it say?" Curiosity laced her voice.

Daniel sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "The Luciraces have summoned me back into work. I have to go. I'm sorry love." He held her head to his chest as a tear dripped down his shirt. Two hours later I held a sobbing Bella to my chest as we waved good bye to him.

"What if he gets hurt? What if he comes across the beast?!" Bella started to panic as she paced around our room. Angela shot a curious glance at me as she tried to write the letter z.

Me and Bella decide it was best that the human didn't learn of the shape shifter incident.

"He is not going to enter the black forest and come face to face with the shape shifters, my darling. Trust me" She sighed, nodding her head before she sat down next to me.

Snapping back into reality, I stared out the window, we weren't far from the sanctuary. The trees brushed against the window as the carriage shook. I could hear Rosalie moaning in the carriage behind me and father snapping at her.

Emmett shook his head at her voice.

"I'm sure glad, I'm with fighter and not screamer in that one" Alice giggled at him.

"So am I"

"I don't get why we have to sit in this carriage instead of with them in that one?" She squirmed a bit trying to make room for herself. Emmett chuckled and moved closer.

"Because my dear human, we are not born vampires so you'll have to deal with me!" He wrapped a muscular around her. Angela grimaced at the action.

"1, I am not your human and 2 remove your arm from around me!" She seethed, her eyes flashing.

Emmett yanked his arm back, his eyes full of fear.

"Okay, you're not my human… but you're Edwards pet." He whispered to her.

"If you refer to me as someone else's one more time I'll kill you!"

"Okay, geez someone can't take a joke" Emmett huffed staring out the window.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm really-"

"Excited. We know!" Alice and Emmett spoke in union, rolling their eyes. Angela continued to bounce like a jack in a box, bouncing into Emmett and Alice.

"I'm moving!" Alice sat next to Bella. Shuffling along, Angela grinned.

"I knew it would work!" Alice huffed at her confusion.

_She is sneaky Edward, very sneaky._

Just then the trees broke apart as we came into the open.

"There!" Emmett pointed into the space. A shiver ran up my spine.

Barred wire surround the metal fence, that released sparks every few seconds. Grey granite stone was were on the inside. Inside the fence was a cold, steel building. Two solid smoke pipes stuck out of the top, smoke pumping out of them. Two tiny glassless bar covered windows printed every 100 metre wall. A glistening green glass dome was chained on top. Concrete filled the ground. The crackling gates clanked opened. We approached the building. Two huge steel doors were drilled into the rough wall. The bolts stuck out like spears.

Alice gulped as we entered.

Compared to the outside, the inside was glamourous. Deep red carpets coated the floor, the bright white walls. Guards lined the corridor.

"You're majesties" A footman opened the door, Emmett and Alice stepped out followed by me. I glanced back in the carriage and watched as the two humans pulled up their hoods before stepping out. Snarls and growls filled the room as soon as they did. A superior guard yelled for silence. Bella took her place by my side, looping her arm through mine as Angela fidgeted by her. A man with a brown cloak came forward, just as my father got out of his carriage.

"Your highness, it is an honour that you chose this sanctuary to visit. We hope it is to your liking."

Father nodded. "I hope it looks just as good as it does in here" The man gulped.

"This is part of the guard." The family began to walk down the line of guardsmen, nodding and bowing whenever we crossed one of their paths. Father shook their hands greeting them, asking them the occasional question as we waited patiently by his side. The corridor appeared to go on forever. The man guided us around showing us the facilities. He took us to the kitchen, the sitting room, the rest room and toilets. It was clear he was trying to avoid the h word because whenever you mentioned it he would tense up. Father was getting sick of the man just beating around the bush.

"Sir, I would like to see where the human's live!"

"What?! Why don't you have a look and see the cof-"

"I would like to see where the human's live!" My father strained.

"Yes sire, remain here." The man scurried off in the opposite direction. A few minutes of silence he hadn't come back.

"They're going to order the human's aren't they?" Emmett spoke up. Father nodded.

"Or neaten the place up." Angela mumbled as Bella tightened her grasp around my arm.

"Or tell them to lie" Alice butted in.

"Surely, they wouldn't" Mother timidly spoke up.

"Yes, they would sweet heart." Father pulled her into his side. Panicked footsteps echoed down the corridor as the man in the brown cloak and a man in blue turned the corner.

"Sire" The men bowed.

"This is Joseph, he will be your tour guide of the human sanctuary today"

"I was wondering if a human can do it."

"Erm sire, I would prefer for a vampire to do the tour."

"How would about he takes us for half the tour?" The man thought for a moment before nodding in agreement. He whispered something into the vampire's ear. The vampire nodded.

"Would you like to follow me, your majesties" Joseph motioned us forward before turning down the corridor. We followed him approaching a pair of wooden, rickety doors.

"Welcome to the human living area" He pushed the door open.

A gasp escaped my family as we entered. Bright green leaves surrounded us, the trees were dotted everywhere. Tightly squished but full of beauty. Not what I imagined it to be like. We walked down the dirty path. Angela grabbed the bottom of Bella's dress and cloak as she walked along.

"This is where the human's live and stay, they hunt in here and move around here"

"How many human's do you have here?"

" Over 200,000. All kept in different sections of course."

"So there is more then one?"

"Both are exactly the same. I can take you in thereafter if you like?" My father nodded in response.

"Lets continue." He walked down the path pointing the places out. Whatever he said Angela would shake her head. This is not the sanctuary she thought out to me. Hurrying my pace, I fane interest. He led us down the path when father asked him a unusual question.

"What is your full name sir?"

"Joseph Lucas." The name registered from the list of people on Daniel's list. Tugging my father back,

I let Joseph get a head before I leaned in.

"He's one…" Father shot a weary glance at me.

_Are you sure?_ The determination in my eyes revealed the truth. _I'll try and pursue way him over._

The man came to end of the first tour. We stood infront of the doors. The doors creaked open as we entered.

"Can we split in two and our human will lead me and my mate and Emmett and Alice around?" I spoke up. Joseph observed the timid looking Angela before nodding.

"You can go. Take that path human." Angela nodded before heading in the direction he had pointed at. Alice and Emmett obediently followed behind. When we got out of his view range, Bella released my arm as Angela broke into a run. Emmett laughed as they ran a head of us.

"They sure are desperate aren't they?"

"They haven't seen their herd in a while." Alice snapped, smacking him in the chest.

"Hurry up!" Angela shouted from the distance, in that cry Alice ran a head of us. Me and Emmett ran along side her, weaving in and out of the trees. We ignored the terrified humans ,that huddled together, as we ran past. We caught up to the humans. Leaning against the tree, Angela smiled cockily at us. A curtain of vines covered the opening.

"Couldn't keep up could ya?" Winking at us, her tone was jokingly.

"No… just got lost" Emmett panted.

"I betcha that's true Papa." Looking up, Bella lay on a branch high in the air. Her hair like a pillow, as she lay her head on.

"Bella come down" Angela whispered. Bella landed by her side. Angela grasped a vine. "Welcome to my home!" She yanked it back. Behind it was an opening to a cave. Pushing past Angela, Bella darted in the cave. A scream of terror rang out before it was followed by a hound of gasps. A stampede exited the opening, Bella being lifted by a strong native man. The herd stopped in front of us. Pairs of eyes just stared at Angela. Men, women and children gaped at her. Near the back a voice cried.

"Oh my god, It's Angie." They stormed at her, trapping her in. The hugs. Thank gods and hima and versa rang out as well as Bella's name and questions. "What happened?" was the most frequent. A human eyes connected to us. They froze before a scream escaped their mouth. The herd froze.

"Vampire!" A child pointed a dirty finger at us. Before we could react, they formed a barricade between us and Angela and Bella. The males stood in front their muscles tensing as they narrowed their eyes.

" What do you want?" The man in the centre hissed. I heard Angela struggling to get through. Finally her head appeared under his arm.

"Sam, they're with us!" The entire group gasped turning to face her.

"What?"

"They are with us."

He leaned in to her ear "Why would you bring them here?" He sneered in a whisper.

Angela rolled her eyes "You know they can hear you so don't bother whispering and because Bella wanted them to meet you. Before you ask why, the bronze hair man saved her life as well as mine!" Gasps filled the entire herd.

"Saved?" One the men leaned towards her.

"Yes, Seth. Saved! The other two are just his family. I don't know why they came…"

"Hey, you forced me to come I was happy to stay at home but you said it wouldn't be fair on Bella for the whole family not to meet her herd. And Emmett wanted to come" Alice stamped her high heel shoed foot on the floor. The human's hissed at the motion. Angela rolled her eyes before smacking the man she called Sam on the arm.

"What was that for Angie?"

"For hissing for no reason, idiot! Alice don't do that, they get very defensive" She slowed her voice down like she was speaking to a baby when she turned to Alice. Alice's mouth dropped open. The humans started to snigger after a few minutes of silence.

"See! Their harmless and if they did attack Bella would protect you!" I heard a little Yes be yelled over the sniggers. A voice boomed yeah right Bells. Another man slowly stepped out of line to observe her out fit.

"What are you wearing?" Sam moved out of the way, so she could step out into the open for the men to observe her dress.

"It's called a dress! Female Vampire's wear these all the time as you can see on Alice." Angela a hand swooping motion to the still frozen Alice. The Human's laughed even harder.

"You look even better than the vampire does!" One of the men howled. Angela giggled.

"Stop it Jared!" Angela blushed. A women in her mid-forties pushed through. "Come here dear let me have a look"

"Madrea" Angela squealed, hugging her. We watched as the humans divided again as they spilt into two groups, the younger ones surrounding Bella while the adults surrounded Angela. Bella pushed out of the body of children. Hurrying over to me, the children followed her like lost puppies. Smiles on the faces as they nattered away to one another. Hands stroked the silk of her cloak, grasping at the hem of her dress as they looked fascinated by it. Bella eloped me in a hug, pulling the fascinated children that attached them self onto her dress.

"This is Edward, he's my quidlomo." They all gasped.

"Really, Bells, you already got a quidlomo!" A blonde girl with blue eyes whispered. Bella nodded "Wow!"

"Awww Bells you were meant to be my quidloma!" A tall boy from the back yelled. His dark eyes full of amusement and slight hurt as he stared at the beauty. Taking in his features I recognized the boy. Jakey or Jacob as Angela called him. His black hair was shorter than it had been in her memory, his features more defined.

"Well you need to grow a bit more! And age quicker!" Bella teased, moving towards him. Shoving little children out of the way, Jacob opened his arms wide. I repressed a growl as he hugged her tightly to his developing muscular bare chest. A cocky grin on his face as he rested his chin on the crown of her brown head.

"Bells, you may look 14 but remember you missed my fifteen summer and you are only really a year old." Pulling away, Bella stuck her tongue at him. Jacob released a bark of a laugh as he spun her around, the children scrambled away. "And one more year, you'll have to see me with the Adults."

He kissed her on the nose.

A snarl came from my mouth as Emmett wrapped a restraining arm around me.

The humans fell silent.

Jacob lowered Bella to the ground.

Snarling I leaned forward. Emmett yelled as I flung him to the ground.

I needed to eliminate the threat. The human boy.

I lunged for the boy.

Bella screamed.

I was flung back into the air as I hit a hard invisible wall. Looking up, a dome of faint glowing light surround the children as well as Jacob.

A pair of hard chocolate eyes glared at me as the owner grasped the top of Emmett's arms.

"I can't believe you Edward! They did nothing wrong!" Bella yelled as she brushed Emmett off. "Are you alright Papa?" She hugged him. Jealousy filled me, but before I could move pain sored through my head as someone tugged at my roots.

"No you don't" Angela hissed in my ear as she yanked at my hair. Breathing through my nose, I focused on Bella and what everyone meant to her.

"I'm sorry" Relief filled my head, hair sprinkled slightly over my shoulder.

Angela came in front of me.

She stared me.

_If you dare pull a stunt like that. I'll make you bald got it! Not only did you become a threat to humans you forced Bella to use her power against you!_

At the sound of her name, I glanced at Bella. She slumped against the tree as Emmett, Alice and the rest of the humans tried to console her. Angela moved towards her, the humans parted like the red sea.

Sitting next to her, Angela wrapped an arm as she whispered in her ear. With watery eyes, Bella glanced at her. Angela nodded encouragely .

I had to go and see her. I had to make it right.

Stumbling towards her, the humans gave a wide breath, pushing the children behind them. Alice moved out of the way glaring at me. Emmett stood talking to the forty old women, who chuckled at something he said. As I passed he reached out yanking me back.

"You do that again, you'll not only have Ang to deal with got it!" I nodded, ignoring the use of Angela's nickname.

Lowering myself in front of Bella, Angela eyes focused on me; a warning beneath the surface.

"Bella…" What? I fidgeted.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't control it. The jealousy, when he kissed your nose. He became a threat to our relationship and I had to get the emotion out and I didn't think, like I didn't think about when I threw Emmett. Bella, you may not feel it like I do but since we've only been officially mated a few months the jealousy is still strong, you'll have to wait before it calms down enough… I'm sorry." Cradling my head in my hands, I repeated the words over and over again. I had lost her trust completely. I had ruined our bond and there was nothing I could do. The memories of the past filled my mind, her happy smile, the joy in her eyes.

Soft fingers pried at my fingers, light broke through the gaps. A big doe eye appeared in the gap.

_Edward, it's okay. I forgive you._ Lifting my head up , I stared at her. Staring at me, softly, Bella smiled.

"Come here" She lifted my chin, pressing her lips to mine. Parting her lips, I moaned in her mouth. Grabbing my hair, she deepened the kiss. Closing my eyes, I weaved my fingers through her hair. Her tongue pushed it's way into my mouth. The boy's words from before echoed in my head . I pulled away. Bella's eyebrows furrowed.

_Did I do something wrong?_

"No you didn't love, how about we wait until you're older"

_This is because of what Jake said._ I hummed softly. Bella rolled her eyes. _Edward, ignore him and do one thing. Kiss me._

Pressing my lips against hers, my eyes closed again. Bella moaned into my mouth, her hands yanking at my roots .

My hands massaged her hair. A cough brought us out of the kiss. Quirking an eyebrow, Angela looked down at amused as all the other stared at us, gob-smacked.

"Ewwww!" A little girl cried. A man laughed at her, wruffling her hair.

" Yeah kid, Ewww" He chuckled before grabbing the women next to him, dipping her, he kissed her passionately. The child's eyes bulged before she ran off screaming. The group returned to their previous conversation. Emmett started talking to the women again, Angela joining him.

Alice talked to some of the girls.

The man, Sam and his group stalked towards us. Sam stuck out his hand.

"Name's Sam, I'm Bella's himo. Angela told me about you. Though I'm not happy about the attack on Jacob,I'll be nice."

"Edward." I shook his hand. "I'm sorry about that, not many people will understand, it has to do with the bond!"

"Yeah, Angela told me about that. I'm glad big boy tried to stop you or we would have attacked."

"Sorry"

"It's alright, now, tell us what Bella's being doing out in the big wide world."

I went to speak but an excited voice chirped in. "Oh it's so exciting not anything like they world is so bright, so open nothing like in here. The trees are huge, the sky is so blue, the air is so clear, the grass is greener. It's much nicer and vampires aren't like they are here, they are much nicer. I meet loads of vampires. Oh! Edward taught me how to read and write. Angela has just learned the alphabet not that I like to brag or anything… Did you know there's a bright colourful things called budgies and humming birds . There is a terrible monster called shape shifters. Don't worry Edward says they don't like humans for lunch only vampires" She giggled. "You should see the food, the rooms, and the world!" Bella spread her arms wide, like a bal bulb. Watching her do the motion it remind me how old she really was.

Sam chuckled. "You've been busy" He ruffled her hair.

"Sam!" Straightening her hair, Bella glared at him.

"Will you teach us Bells?" Seth spoke up, his deep dark eyes sparkled on his baby face.

"No she can't Seth! She's only… hang on a minute, what happened to you? Seth look!" A muscular boy at the back, slapped Seth on his back. Crack! Seth didn't even flinch. He just rolled his twinkling eyes.

"Can you not remember in the cave when Lou tried to make a move on her before he realised it was her…" Colin's defined lips formed an 'o' shape.

Seth rolled his eyes again. Leaning forward, he cupped his mouth before mockingly whispering to me.

"Ignore Colin, he's a bit ditsy."

Colin growled before punching him in the arm. Seth howled with laughter as he returned the punch. The blue eye boy fell to the floor. Leaping in the air, Seth body slammed him. I watched in amusement at the squabbling humans. Clearing her throat, two brown eyes glared at them. In a split second, Seth was dusting the dust of his dirty bare chest.

My eyes focused on a bit that was dark then the rest.

The painting like mark covered the upper left half of his chest.

The teeth dropped over its bottom jaw. Its nose wrinkled as it roared, its mane blowing in the wind. The lion's fur was deep black. It didn't look like mud but it didn't look like ink. On his right arm, I noticed that vines wrapped around his arms, the thorns almost digging into his arms as the mud like ink danced over his skin. Reaching down he pulled Colin up with his vine covered arm. As Colin reached up, I saw the vines and thorns on his left arm, as their hand joined, the vines weaved together like a jigsaw puzzle pieces fitting together. The vines connected and seem to brighten up. The blonde shook his spikey hair, the dirt fell to the ground.

"I'll get you next time!" He snarled, running his fingers through his hair. The same lion head mark covered the right side of his chest. I noticed a glimpse of a point on his neck. Looking around the group, I noticed they all had the lion head with different expressions on their chests. Vines covered their arms and part of their legs. Some had little ones of butterflies or a spear. Glancing at Seth, a tip of an arrow peaked over his shoulder blade as strip like line connected to it the lion head was like a broach.

"The day you beat me will be the day a vampire opens up the wooden door and say your free!" His words held double meaning. My stomach turned. The humans had got so use to the captivity, they didn't view it as paradise but they didn't think it was the fiery pit of was lumbo. Even though it was like hell in here; I had to admit the trees didn't help, they made me feel trapped rather than free.

The humans knew that the outside world for the humans was even worse. So it was technically paradise at the same time.

They had learned there was hardly any hope that they wouldn't be free. But it will be soon if I'm involved. Snapping back into reality, I observed the area.

My eyes stopped on Emmett and the woman.

The woman was laughing at something. Angela was no where to be seen. The wind howled as a shiver ran up my spine.

Something wasn't right.

Excusing myself from the group, I walked into the forest. Branches and leaves cracked beneath my feet. A voice echoed around the forest.

Following the voices I arrived at a curtain of leaves.

Through the leaves, I could see the side of a man, he was blocking something or someone by pining them against the tree.

The side of his face was defined and sharp, dirt lined his cheek.

Black curls sat on his head.

His tree bark brown eyes filled with lust.

Muscles tensed beneath a vine painted arm.

Over his shoulder blade I could see the head of a spear.

His high cheek bones rose as he pulled his lips into a cocky smile. Slowly, he leaned forward, his head disappeared from my view.

A masculine moan rang out as a feminine moan replied.

Taking a step back the leaves covered my view.

"Stop!" A familiar voice yelled.

Angela?

**Ohhh! more of Angela past is going to be revealed. **

**Please review.**

**Host312x**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi host312 here. More of Angela's past is about to be revealed.**

**Disclaimer : **

**Chapter 20**

Hesitatingly peaking between the leaves I saw a pair of feminine hands, that were long and thin, push his body away. Their bright blue nails digging into the man's dirty her little pinky, rested a golden ring, the royal crest engraved in the centre of the gold. His chest puffed out, almost leaning into the delicate,long, thin fingers.

The man leaned in again, his twinkling eyes filled with lust.

"I said stop!" Angela's voice strained. "Look Jack, me and you had something before but I can't continue it anymore!" The hands beat against his chest like drumsticks against a drum.

"What are you saying Ang?!" hurt laced the man's voice. Why? Observing the man, I saw something very familiar, his eyes still held hope. But for what?

"Jack, I got Bella to look after! I've got a different life now!" Her hands disappeared, I could hear the sound of them being ran through her short ,silky hair.

"A vampire life…" Anger filled his voice, his face pulling up into a grimace as he glared at her.

"No! A life full of opportunities. A better life for Bella. She deserves happiness and a better life. You should see her out there, she's happier. And it's a better life for me. I'm trouble Jack. Where ever I go, someone gets hurt yet out there I feel like I belong. Where me and Bella belong..." Her voice trailed of as he narrowed his eyes at her, his arms trapping her in.

"You belong with us. Ang, we have looked after you, we've took care of you, Renee and Bella."

"You didn't protect Renee. You didn't protect Bella and most of all you let me down!" She hissed.

"That is not true!" He snapped.

"Really ... because if I remember, you promised you would always be there for me but I was wrong"

"It was nothing to me, for the final time. I did nothing wrong!" He snarled. "But you can never let that go!"

"Whenever I was spotted with a person, who wasn't you, you would kick off!" After a few minutes of silence, I heard Angela sigh."Jack, me and you left on bad terms! I still haven't forgiven you yet but I have my reasons" She spoke softly. Jack frowned at her, his dark eyes saddening at the news.

"I told you, she meant nothing, she came onto me! Ang come on!" With a pleading voice,his hand lifted, I think to graze her cheek. A crack rang out as his hand returned, limply, to his side. A red hand print marked the side of it. She slapped him... that was so like her.

"No Jack! It was clear you were more then friends, yet you refused to let me out of it."

"I didn't want to be with her! Yes , I may have done things but you know it's practice!" Jack snarled at her, his hands grasped the bark tightly.

"Practice! You visited her every night, everyone could tell you were more than practice buddies. Everyone thought you were going to be helma and helmo. It was obvious! You are reckless disgusting lair!" Silence filled the air , the only sound of life was the heavy panting that escaped the two human beings. Frustration filled his eyes as he stared Angela.

"Ang-" His voice was desperate as he reached out her, a hand slapped it away.

"You don't understand. You betrayed me in many ways then one. You violated me, something my father would have killed you for it!" The voice was sharp like a wasp stinger; hurtful and quick.

"You're over reacting! Now if you calm down and actually see!" The man leaned forward. I bit my tongue as hand slapped him across the cheek.

"I said stop! You never listen to me! None of you never do!"

"Please..."

"There's no point, I can't stay here… we'll never be able to be together! And I haven't forgiven you for abandoning her!" Venom dripped in the silk like voice. "What are you talking about?"

"When I went hunting…" The silk voice was ripped in two as it faded away; it's tone a mix between anger and sadness.

"Ang, you have to understand she was fine!" Annoyance at her over reaction was thick.

"Fine?! She was nearly kidnapped! You let a vampire get close to her! Too close!" I pictured Angela's furious face. Her stormy blue eyes narrowing as she growled the words. Her teeth bared as her red lips twitched into a grimace. Her pale skin turned deep red with anger. Jack sighed, his brown eyes lighting up with anger.

"She's fine now isn't she? And you don't need to go! stay here!" Angela scoffed.

"No, Bella's safety is mine hands!"

"Well at least help with the plan." Plan?

"Jack, I can't, that was before I knew them before I saw the truth. I'll not betray them." Betray us? What was she talking about?

"Come on…" He leaned forward, disappearing from my view behind a scrawny tree. A soft muttered the word 'stop' before turning into a seductive moan. Her hands appeared into my view as she grasped his hair, the dark curls twirling around her fingers. A dark blue cloak dropped to the floor. Jack grabbed it, his thumb rubbing circles on her leg. Jack leaned back, his eyes closed, red lips on his. Angela's face appeared, her eyes shut as she deepened the kiss. Pushing her against the tree, I heard it shudder under the impact. I heard Angela mutter a don't as his hands disappeared from my view. A moan escaped her mouth.

Letting the curtain close, I leaned against the tree.

I tried to process my thoughts as the humans moaned behind the canopy.

There was a plan… a plan all the humans were in on?

Or just one or two.

It was clear it had been planned beforehand whether it was still Angela's intention.

I would never know.

She might still be planning something.

I know there is a lot secrets still between us.

But she wouldn't... would she?

Not if it hurt Bella, a voice hummed in my head. She do anything for Bella even abandon her little herd. Then what was the plan... it had to be something that involved the Luciraces but did it involve my family...

Panting filled the air as the moaning stopped.

Looking through a bunch of green leaves, I saw Jack lean against the tree, a dreamy smile on his face. His pupils were dilated with what looked like lust. The cloak was gone.

"It's still no Jack." His head snapped to face her.

I could picture his glare.

"I can't betray Edward, Emmett or Bella like that" Her voice was certain that this was her final decision.

"But you promised, you swore, you hated them!" Shaking, his eyes narrowed at the invisible human.

"Things change…"

"Not with you. Never with you." His voice faded as he repeated the words.

"Jack, I have changed." Voice exhaled, an imagery eye roll popped into my head.

"No you haven't I see it in your eyes you long for true freedom." Angela sighed swiftly.

"One day, you might be free but the plan will never work." Appearing out of nowhere , her long fingers cupped his face. "And even if it could, I could not betray them not anymore."

"But you would betray us."

"Jack-"

"You are going to abandon us for a bunch of vampires. I understand Bella but the rest?" I imagined Angela nodding, her ocean blue eyes full of fire. "You are abandoning your herd for your enemy!" Jack's posture stiffened, his muscles tensing. "We're your family!" He slammed his fist into the tree nearest him.

Angela squeaked. "You are not my family! You're my herd. My family died years ago, my real family. I never really felt like I belonged around you. If you were my family, you would have defended Bella. You would have gained more responsibility. Just because we are a herd does not mean we are family!" She sneered. "The enemy has been more caring and loving and actually accepted me compared to you! You just used me! Abused me for your own personal needs! The only reason me and Renee were allowed to say was the deal your father and mother made! The only reason you protected me was because of it! I consider them my family because they are kind, they are like my brothers and sisters. The herd was never like that, we were just friends, we were not bonded by the heart. We would chose our selves over others. The enemy chose family over themselves and that is because they are bonded by the heart. You see the different between a herds is that it is just a community, a family is where you are bonded to a bunch of people from the heart! You feel like you could do anything and they would accept it no matter what unlike this herd. Yes you may consider them family but they're not my family… you don't consider me family, I know it." Jack looked down in embarrassment.

Ruffling his fingers through his hair, pain filled his eyes.

"No I don't Angela." Inhaling deeply, his eyes lifted up to connect with the hidden woman. "Angela ,I consider you more than that, your my quidoma."

"No I'm not!" I could hear the human shake her head, her voice full of in denial.

"Yes, you are, we are more than butauma and butaumo. You are my quidoma!" His voice didn't quiver as he said the last word. "I love you!" Silence followed the words.

"I… loved… you. But that was before it before you did what you did before I saw the different world.I don't know if I do now, Jack."

"You were meant to be my helma, I was meant to be your helmo. Bella was going to be our lilie if you remember, we were going to be different, we are! If you can't stay. We can become your family when we walk through them doors once we are free. Imagine that, all of us experiencing the freedom that you and Bella have. We will bond from the heart! We'll have our own family! Only if you complete the plan! Do the plan for us!" In my head I prayed Angela would not reveal our plan. If they found out it could go horribly wrong. I was glad she tried to off put their plan; whatever it was. It meant the Luciraces might be less suspicious. A tear leak down his face, his words pleaded her.

Angela leaned forward, sadness in her sky blue eyes.

A grimace on her face. A bird flew by the wings flapping in the wind. Branches cracked beneath my feet. The couple didn't flinch completely oblivious to the looming dark figure peaking between the leaves. They stared at each other silently, unknowingly, fighting with each other in their minds. Lifting her delicate hand, gently, he placed over his mud covered heart.

"Do the plan for us." He whispered faintly in a rough voice, his eyes pleading with her not only to agree but to choose him.

Glistening, a tear swelled in her torn eyes.

"I'm sorry, I can't." Removing her hand from his heart, she walked towards the curtain canopy.

Darting away, I pressed my body against a scrawny tree.

Peering around, the curtain of leaves twitched.

Angela ran through the curtain of falling vines, her teeth digging into her bottom lip.

Stumbling over roots, her dress caught between her feet, she fell to the ground.

Scrambling to her feet, she glimpsed at the unmoving leaves. Sadness and regret deep in her eyes.

She faded down the dusty dirt path; tears streaming down her face.

**I hope you enjoyed it, I'll update chapter 21 tomorrow, Angela's entire past is going to be blown open. Also I have written a horror story but don't know whether to post it. Tell me what you think. Don't know whether to make it a one shot or a story.**

**Please keep on reviewing.**

**Host312x**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi host312 here! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**Chapter 21**

When I returned, they were saying good bye, a sad smile on Angela's face.

Jack appeared from the trees.

Her eyes harden as he made his way over to him, hesitantly, she hugged him.

The herd shared a knowing glance.

Sam engulfed Bella in hug as Seth shook my hand.

A sob escaped my love as we said our final good bye. They didn't quieten as we sat in the carriage, shaking back and forth as the horses pulled it down the rocky path. Alice and Emmett sat awkwardly, looking out the windows. Rubbing circles on her back, I stroked Bella's hair as she silently sobbed into my chest.

Focusing onto the sobbing brunette girl, Angela's eyes were cold and dead.

Her thoughts filled with regret.

A tear peaked out of the corner of her eye, hastily, she wiped it away.

The carriage screeched to a halt as we stopped in front of our shining ,glistening palace.

Hurling the door open, Angela fled into the castle, dust flying beneath her feet.

The footman froze in mid grasp.

"Angela!" Alice cried out. Bella continued to sob in my chest, oblivious to the world around. Emmett helped me get Bella out the carriage as Alice ran after Angela.

"What was that about?" Rosalie came to stand by us as we gaped at the palace doors.

The glistening walls shone in delight welcoming us.

I walked forward, scooping Bella up into my arms.

"I don't know, but I'll find out" I ran up the stairs and into the grand castle.

My shoes echoed off the smooth floor as I ran through the corridors. Alice's raven black hair whipped around the corner as she slammed into me.

Hissing, I leapt into the air, gripping tightly to Bella.

Rolling her eyes , Alice grasped the wall, panting.

"I don't where she went, Edward! She screamed at me to leave her alone before turning the corner." Her voice cracked with hurt, her hair frazzled as her eyes filled with panic.

Removing one hand from Bella's shoulder, I rested it on her cloaked shoulder.

"Don't worry, I know where she is"

"You do?!" I turned the corner as I ran to my room.

Cries filled the corridor as I walked to my room.

Yes she came here. Bella's eyes closed as she succumbed to sleep.

Twisting the lock, I entered my room.

A frown appeared on my face as I looked around the empty room, everything had been untouched since we left yesterday.

The room was not silent though. Placing Bella beneath the duvet, I thought about where Angela could be.

She wasn't in this room. The only room near my bedroom that she had access to was the chamber next door.

Kissing Bella, softly, on the forehead, I hurried out of the room leaving the door slightly open.

The crying increased. I prayed she had not thrown a hissy fit in anger, the room had just been repaired. Lifting my fingers, I knocked on the door.

"Angela" The distorts crying didn't falter. Squeaking the door open I peered into the obliterated room. Bookcases had been tipped over, forming a cage around the bed. Pieces of glass strands scattered across the rough carpet. Curtains lay on the ground. A table had been snapped in two. In the corner, the wardrobe door was slightly open. Hesitantly, I approached it. The doors shook as it released a cry. The wardrobe was crying?

Looking in the gap, I was meet with a pair of watery eyes. Slipping into the wardrobe, I squished in-between the clothes. Huddling my knees to my chest, I sat next to Angela. Her cries had stopped. Her eyes dead as she stared at the door, two tear tracks ran down her cheeks. "It started when I was 4… my hatred for your kind. Before that I had ignored my mother's warning until that faithful day. The day they took my brothers was the day of the offering…." Her voice faded as I was forced into her brain. Blinking a pair of frantic icy blue eyes appeared into her vision. Her long locks bounced as her torso shook above a rotating shoulder. Her hand reached out to the man she stared at. He lifted his hand grasping her delicate little fingers.

"Declan!" The shoulder shook more as its owner cried out. Declan glanced over his shoulder, snapping his head back, his eyes filled with hope.

"No Vampires following. Not that I can see!" Joy was evidence in his voice.

"Still speed up!" Declan grimaced as his speed increased. The man holding her strained forward, Angela glanced at the face of her holder. The boys had similar features: little bits of baby fat rested on their cheeks; they had the same slim nose and defined chins; they were identical from a hair on their head to the bottom of their chin. Their long black hair blow slightly in the wind cutting off at their neck. Angela spat so hair out as it got caught in her mouth. Her holder glanced at her, revealing the same piercing, blue eyes that the brothers shared; that had been shared through generations. Of course they looked identical they were twins. Whimpering, the little girl grazed his cheek.

"Don't worry Ang, we got you." The men ploughed along, swooping in and out of the trees like a hawk. Leaping over fallen rotten trees, the wind howled a warning as they soared past. Branches cracked beneath their stamping feet. Angela's eyes focused on a black cloaked figure in the distance.

"Deccy look!" Declan glanced back.

"Shit, faster Ryan! They're gaining on us…"Ryan glanced over. Angela screamed as a branch swung at her. Declan caught the branch, stopping it from hitting the child.

"Hold on Ang! We're nearly there!" A blanket of flapping leaves came into their view. Ryan didn't hesitate as he ran through. He stopped outside a mouth of a cave.

"Ma!" Ryan screamed. A woman appeared, her hair fell down her back in ringlets. Her grey eyes puzzled as she looked at them. Ryan handed Angela to her.

"They chose her." Declan panted from behind them. The mother bit back a sob as she shared a knowing look with her son's. She reached out cupping Ryan's cheek lovingly before moving onto Declan. A sad smile on her lips.

"Sheamus!" A man identical to the boys ran out. Around his neck was a grand necklace created out of mud and leaves. A crown sat above a tattoo that marked his bare chest, the petals of the rose were filled with love. Around it was an unknown language. His eyes took them in as realisation filled his body, a tear filled his eye. The brothers moved forward, the same rose marking on their chests. As they hugged, I caught the sight of an almost shield like tattoo on their backs.

"Papa, we have too!" Ryan whispered in his ear. Declan pulled away to hug his mother. Angela kissed the centre of his rose. He pulled away sadness in his eyes.

"Hide her! Protect her! Don't let them near her!" Angela's vision blurred as her brothers backed away. Fear transformed into determination as they reached the curtain of leaves when a pale hand reached out grabbing Ryan by his arm. Ryan released a cry of terror.

"Hide her!" Ryan screamed as Declan was grabbed as well. Leaves covered her vision, her mother shot her a last worried glance before disappearing behind the leaves. Angela could hear her brother's yells when a pair of soft lips kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you…" The wind whispered. A little hand brushed two leaves out of her face as voices yelled loudly, the words muffled. Biting back a squeal, Angela squeezed her eyes shot. There was silence after that. Opening one eye she watched as the woman gasped as the vampire sucked at her neck , her body thudded as it dropped to the dirty floor. She mouthed a single word before she hit the ground. Angela. The blonde vampire shot a glance over his shoulder, his red eyes traced the area. Angela released the leaves concealing her hiding place once again. Angela held her breath. The breaking of branches and leaves announced the vampires leave. She sat in silence, the only sound was of her thudding heartbeat; that was quicker than a leopard. The leaves crinkled and rustled as she crawled out of the dense leaves and into the open. Mud squished against her knees, she shuddered at the sickly feeling. Her hands grasped the mud, that slipped through her grasp. Resting the dead women's head on her lap, wiping the dirt from around her face, she closed her eyes as a tear swept down her cheek as she started rocking back and forth, a wail escaping her mouth. Her hand traced a smudged lively rose on the woman's wrist. The dirt that surrounded the rose washed away turning pale white, the rose petals perfection once more, the child's finger grew into feminine finger, the tip of her long blue fingernails traced the design as she snapped back into reality.

"It was my fault she died. They died. My family died. They died protecting me." Her eyes focused on the rose. "The words mean to protect forever. My family did that and when Bella came around I knew had to protect her too. I knew I had to do what they did for me. I couldn't be a coward like I was before… It was my fault when they died too." The pair of red eyes returned as she took her place in line, her eyes flighty, she looked to the ground a little puddle sat at her dirty feet. Her hair was long and flowing, she looked like she was 10 -13. The vampire face looked like a gargoyle, shouting at them. The Vampire smirked as his hand reached out and grabbed old man. A young man stepped forward shouting at him, a spear on his back seemed to glisten against the light, the guard grinned as he sunk his teeth into the old man's neck. A scream escaped one of the women's mouths. That was it. A human released a battle cry before he leapt into the air. The humans attacked the vampire. Frantically, looking around Angela froze. The memory of when her family was attacked in her brain. Her brother's final words to her mother rang out. Hide her…. Angela turned on her heel, running into the woods. Her feet sore as she stumbled over tree branches. Weaving between the trees, she kept her eyes straight ahead, refusing to glance back at the fight. Screaming echoed whether she turned. Voices echoing all around. She had to escape. They were coming for her. She ran around a tree and slam. A red eyes peered down at her. "Going somewhere, human!" He smiled sickly at her, his hair swished to one side. He leaned down brushing her hair out of the way to reveal her neck. Thudding filled her body as he got closer to her neck. Angela tried to keep calm. What should I do? How should I react? His hair appeared in her view as he leaned to bite her neck. She didn't hesitate as her hand grabbed his hair yanking it. She swung herself onto his back, ripping out his hair. Before the vampire could register it Angela was running the direction she came from. The forest was silent, a shudder ran up Angela's spine. No, not again. Her runs turned into a jog as she released a scream of horror. The whole group lay dead on the floor many facing upwards, the male's chest painted with the head of a bear were covered in blood, children and women lay in piles surrounding them. All of them were gone. Her herd was gone. The body's turned into books and destroyed lamps, through the gap of the door. She lifted her right sleeve up revealing a small bear head.

"They had took me in after the death of my family, they were friends of my father's. I remained there with them until I was fourteen and until they died. I roamed alone for two years, then I meet Renee…" The marking of her arm transformed into the dirt and branches of the forest floor. Angela's fingers picked at the dirt as her scourge for food. After a few minutes she chucked the dirt down in anger. It had been three days and she couldn't find anything, and she certainly was not going to the place. She shuddered at the thought. Yes she was starving but she wasn't willing to play into their hands not after everything they done to her. Spitting in the dirt, she stormed off. Her thoughts steaming for food and water. Her thoughts focused on her dead brothers as she remember watching them hunt. Her father putting a trap up appeared in her brain. she smiled. Grabbing a bunch of branches, she copied her father's moves. Grabbing a long vine she wrapped around in the branches. Masking her face with mud. She lay on the floor and waited. Her thoughts were silent as she focused on it. Hours passed but her eyes didn't even blink. Bam! The animal dangled in the air, it was being hung by its bushy tail. The squirrel wiggled about as Angela approached it, her sickly grin reflected in its panicked eyes. She yanked it down. The fire crackled as she bit into the meat, groaning as the juice flowed into her mouth. Oh it was glorious. She licked her lips in pleasure when crack. Angela was off like a bullet leaving the fire behind, not bothering to find out what the danger was. The meat forgotten on the dirty ground. Her limbs were agile as she flew over the branches and logs, her arms battered the bushes out of the way. She was not phased as she ran pasted the other groups of people. Her feet harden for years of hunting and fending for herself. She even had took the time to paint a bow on the top of her arm; she couldn't reach her back. Angela increased her speed, her legs strained. Her long hair flowed around her ears. Night had started to fall when Angela stopped. Climbing up the tree she lay on a branch a sleepy smile on her face. Her heart beat was like a horse galloping. Her thoughts filled with hope of sleep. Her eyes closed. A noise woke her up. Angela was up on her knees repaired to leap.

"I'm sorry… I didn't realise anyone else was here" Angela squinted into the darkness of the leaves. A pair of chocolate brown eyes stared at her.

"Are your friend or foe?" Angela leaned repaired to jump off the tree.

"Friend" The soft voice muttered sticking her wrist forward, Angela hesitantly felt it. She breathed a sigh of relief at the sign of a living pulse.

"You can join me if you like." The human sat next to her, her brown eyes exhilarated.

"I'm sorry to disturb you… is anyone else with you?" The voice was like silk, filled with curiosity.

"No, I roam alone… you?"

"No. Did you use to travel with people?"

"… yes… my original family… the ruthidols and then I moved on to the Luders" Angela glanced out through the branches and out into the glass dome. The moonlight shone through, dancing into the fire light forest. Little lights could be seen dotted around like lanterns, it was common for fires to start.

"You… you… you… were… p…p…a…r…t of … the-"

"The ruthidols." Her voice was blanded as she said it.

"You were their daughter! You act like it was nothing! Your family was famous for being the most loyal and best protectors and hunters around and you say it as it was nothing! Oh my god, I'm sitting next to the daughter of the leader! Is it true that they died protecting someone?" Angela held back the tears.

"Me…"

"Oh… I didn't mean to upset you." Angela shook her head, oblivious that the human would not see it in the dark light.

"It's okay, it's not fair that they died protecting me. I haven't honoured them. The day the Luders fell I ran away. I didn't honour them, I didn't protect them." Burying her head in her hands Angela released a sob. She didn't know why she was telling her this. With this stranger she felt like she belonged.

"Well, I think, you did honour them because you survived, I heard of you. You may have not protected the Luders but you saved others, I have heard about the day you took on a whole herd of vampires to save a child"

"That was different"

"Or what about the time you protected the herd you never even met. Word spread fast. You are known as the angel of the Ruthidols." They sat in silence, staring out in the trees and the night. "Can I stay with you?" Angela remained silent.

Her past was bad. She would sentence the human to the same fate. She remained silent.

The human took it as a yes.

"By the way I'm Angela."

"Renee." The sunlight broke through the dome, lighting up the world revealing the woman's face.

Angela sighed as looking back at me. "I know, so similar aren't they… Renee became my best friend and the loyal companion I could have made, she became a sister to me, I let her take on the Ruthidols marking. She took pride in that. She did anything for me and I for her. We took on different roles, I made her cut my hair. She moaned about it complaining about it's beauty but I need it to be cut so I could hunt better. She was the women's jobs, I was the male's. I learned how to defend myself as well as Renee. We roamed together for four years before we meet the group. The stupid group."

Her mind snapped back into the past. Pushing the curtain of leaves, Angela peered inside. Renee moved forward, tiptoeing onto the leaves.

The leaves crunched beneath her feet, Angela swore under her breath as spears surrounded the pair.

Angela reacted in a second, leaping in the air she kicked a spear out of a man's hand. Grabbing two more spears, she flipped them into air leaving them weapon less. Renee joined in. In a matter of seconds they had been disarmed. Angela jumped into the arm, kicking one in the place where the sun does not shine, ducking under a swinging arm, she grabbed him by his muscular, throwing him into the ground. Swooping around a figure she flung him into another man. Punching a man in the face. She kicked him in the back causing him to fall to the ground. Grabbing a vine, she wrapped by one of the men's hands, swooping underneath the swinging fists she tied each person to each other. As she reached the side, she tugged on the vine. The humans were pulled into the air. Their feet dangled.

"What is going on out- Oh my God! Rufus!" Angela looked behind to see a woman standing outside of the mouth of a cave. A man with a vine wrapped over his shoulder ran out.

"What happened here!" His voice roared like the lion on his chest. Renee shook, but Angela held her ground.

"They deserved it!" Renee went to speak up but Angela shushed her. Quirking an eyebrow, Angela crossed her arms over her chest. The man looked astounded.

"Did you do this?" Angela gave a stern nod. "My…my…" The man turned to the woman and whispered something to her, she nodded before motioning them to follow. Renee shot Angela a weary glance, Angela grabbed her hand before walking in. Their footsteps echoed of the cold stone floor. The women and children stared as we followed the women down the corridor. A pair of masculine brown eyes saw her. He took in her form and smirked. Stepping beside her , he smirked, his cold breath on her neck.

"Hi" Angela didn't reply as she left him behind, dragging Renee along behind her. The man tried to keep pace but they disappeared around the corner and into a cave room. The woman motioned for us to sit as she called for woman. She whispered in her ear, the blonde women nodded before walking off. The remaining woman sat down. They sat in silence.

"That was a brilliant display out there" A masculine voice rumbled. Rufus stood at the enterance to the room. "I've never seen anyone defeat my men like that… so what brings you around these area's"

"We were just roaming, we're sorry if we disturbed your peace." Renee spoke up, squeezing Angela's hand.

"Only the two of you?"

"Yes."

"But you are marked."

"It is off my late family…" Angela spoke up.

"Late?"

"They died along time ago."

"They were the Ruthidols" Renee's voice was filled with enthusiasm as she said this. The man hummed in response.

"Really? Well I guess I have the right to say this, will you be willing to join our herd?"

"Your straight to the point ain't ya…" Angela rumbled under her breath. Renee stared at her with intensity. Angela sighed.

"What's the catch?"

"Angela!"

"No my dear, Angela is right. The catch is you become my luco's helma."

"What?! No way, you don't know me, I don't know you and your luco would regret the day he became my helmo!"

"Calm my dear, my son is 23 and I assume your 21 or 22" Renee nodded as Angela glared. "You have to wait until your 26 if my son has not found someone else, you are to be his helma. If he does, you are free to remain here in the herd." Glancing at Renee, Angela knew what she had to do. Like a humming bird, softly, she gave her consent to him.

"I'll do it." Regret filled her as soon as she said the words.

The clothes swung in front of me, blocking my view of her face.

"That was the start and over time I began to feel something for this son. I never made my hatred truly known until the year Renee was raped." Dead. That's all she could think of to describe them as she looked at her companion's eyes. Renee's eyes were cold, lifeless as she sat in the corner, a piece of untouched meat by her side, her skin paler than usual. A masculine hand wrapped around Angela's waist.

How is she?" Softly, he placed a kiss over her small lion mark tattoo that rested on her shoulder.

"She still refuses to eat, all she does is stare at the wall. Not even Charlie cheers her up and he visited three times today! Jack, I'm worried. I've never seen her like this. She hasn't spoken are moved for a week and have you noticed she is starting bloat slightly?" Angela whispered the last part. Jack held her head to his chest.

"Don't worry, everything will get better" He kissed the crown of her head.

"Oh, Jack I don't know what to do!" Sharply, Jack breathed in, Angela looked at him. "Jack?"

"Angela, me and the boys have been planning something. Do you want to revenge Renee?" Angela nodded. "The plan is to over throw the vampires. If one of us is chosen in the offering, we will escape before we can arrive at the offering centre we escape and gather up followers with humans that live outside the sanctuaries. Then we over throw them completely! Will you do it?" Glancing at the unresponsive women in front of her, slowly, Angela leaned up on my tiptoes and kissed him on his lips. "I take that as a yes" Smiling, Jack mumbled the words against her lips.

In her head, Angela swore she would revenge Renee, one way or another.

Snapping out of her head, I stared at the door.

"I'm sorry, for betraying you. I had originally planned to do it, then I failed to escape with Bella and was about to give up but then you got me dragged to the room and then I hated you even more because I thought Bella was dead but at the same time I thought I could work on the inside. But then you spoke to me…and I knew you were different, that me and Bella could rely on you" Her eyes filled with sincerity. "The way you reacted after tI told you the truth, I knew I couldn't do go through with it. The plan. The more I got to know you the more it fell apart and then I realised you were doing it for me. You seen me and Jack arguing about it. He was angry that I never went through with it."

"You knew?" A light hearted chuckle came from her lips.

"Edward, I may be a heavy sleeper but I am aware of the littlest movements when I'm awake. I heard you approach and you crack the branch just before I left. For a vampire your rather clumsy."

"It's not my fault… I never knew you had tattoo…"

"I like to conceal them."

"Does Bella have any?" Shaking her head, Angela sighed in relief.

"No, she was too young. You get them when your three. Bella is technically only a baby still."

I went to say something when angry scream rang out.

**So there is Angela's tale. Next chapter, Rose's past is going to be revealed too.**

**I'm going to post my horror story one-shot up tomorrow along with chapter 22. It's called Perfection. I know it doesn't sound scary but when you read it, you'll understand. **

**Please review, each review helps me improve this story. **

**Host312x **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi, Host312 here. This chapter involves Rosalie's past. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 22**

Me and Angela were out of the wardrobe, running across the destroyed room.

My bedroom door was jarred open. I was just about to barge in when a pleading voice stopped me.

"Please, just let me explain!" Dragging Angela back, I pressed her against the wall.

Pressing a finger to my lips, I motioned to the door with my head. Angela shoot me a confused glance when the voice spoke up again.

"I know that night I was a terrible mother but I was reminded of the night. Maybe I've always been a bad mother. A bad mother would protect her child right? You weren't the first child I had. I and Emmett were lucky enough to conceive a baby in our first year of love. I gave birth to a lovely little boy, we called him Garrett or Garrett the great as Emmett called him." She chuckled. "Garrett looked just like Emmett, he even had his curly locks. The only different was that instead of his lovely chocolate eyes. He had my golden ones. My stupid golden eyes." Her voice hardened as she said this. "Part from that he was a lovely boy, full of life, energy, creativity and love. Everything Emmett is and everything I am not. I have to admit I was a little less loathing back then but things changed after..."She shuddered " We had five happy years together. Whenever something went wrong, I did chuck him onto the doctors. But at the time I was learning to be a mother. Now I regret that. I regret not looking after him properly. Anyway, he was close to becoming a full vampire when it happened. Emmett being Emmett decided to take me out. Like he always does, he does it at the worst times… Now it had been a while since I went out and at the time no one seemed to be any threat so I agreed. I left my son in the care of a…a … human babysitter." Venom was laced in her voice. "I had a lovely night. I think. The news over rides the loveliness of it. It was after midnight when I received the news. The palace had been attacked by rebelling vampires. They told us 6 hours after the original attack. The ride home is a blur. When I got there, the human sat bleeding with a blanket wrapped around her, she was talking to someone. I looked around for Garrett but he wasn't there. Father sat me down and. And. And. Told me. I broke down after that. He had died. They had murdered him. I never got to say I loved him last night all I said was I see him before he went to bed. But I never did . Instead the human got out, my son died. She didn't protect him. I didn't protect him. That was when my hatred started. A human survived while my son died. I know it doesn't explain properly how I acted when you went through that but all I can say is I was trying to do what I should have done for my son. I wanted to protect you. I wanted to look after you. I acted on instinct when I saw her over you. In my head, I saw him. I was took into the scene. All I could see was him!" Focusing on her thoughts, my late nephew's face appeared in front of her.

His large, lively, brown eyes sparkled with excitement and love. Dimples appeared as he smiled at her.

He was the younger version of Emmett.

My nephew was one of the most fun people I ever met.

I knew where Rosalie was coming from. She had lost him and when she tried to replace him it went terribly wrong. The problem was that Rosalie forgot the night she attacked Angela was that the human is never the real threat; the vampire is. She caused more damage than good Garrett would have never wanted this at all, he loved his mother more than anyone. But he also loved the human's too.

Bella coughed.

Peeking through her delicate eyelashes, rose took her in. Leaking over her eye was a lonely tear.

"I…I…I… never knew my real birth mother. I heard her voice and everything. She had the sweetest singing voice in the world. She use to sing to me every day, a lullaby that sounded like honey. At first she called me it but decided that I was still her child even if I was created by a monster. I learnt what Daniel did to her. And honestly I hate him for it. Like I hate Jack for pressuring Angela. My mother grew to love me. She started saying a man in the herd was my father. The day she named me was the sweetest day of my life. It was the day she accepted me. If I was a boy my name was to be Charlie after a man in the tribe that she loved dearly, if I was a girl I was to be called Isabella after Angela's Madera. I loved my mother so much and I had to…I had to" Bella gulped "Kill her. I killed my mother. I heard her screams as I tore my way through her womb! I murdered her. You see that's the similarity in our stories. Vampires or supernatural creatures are the real villains, vampires murdered your son, not the human. It was no one's fault, the human couldn't have done anything, remember a vampire over powers a herd of human's. But you can't blame that human for your son's death. Look, I have seen the bad side of your kind but I have learned to put the past behind me so I could get on with your kind. Angela has too. I know her past is really bad. She talks about it in her sleep. Don't tell her, I know though she kill me. But the thing is you are letting one event block your whole vision of the future. If I did that, I wouldn't be sitting here. Not at all. I would be out there." Bella gave her a stern look. "You have to forgive to live. I murdered my mother… You can't let that one incident rule the rest of your life, least you got to see him. I never saw her. Angela says I look like her but at the same time I look like Papa. Angela says I am similar to mama but I don't know if that's just her. But you can't blame that human for your son's death… "

"I don't know if I can…"

"If you do, I may think about considering you like a mother again. If you apologise to Ang and defeat your hatred of human's like Daniel did …" Rosalie observed her before giving a grave nod.

"I'll try. Answer this question Bella, do you hate yourself for killing your mother?" Her brown eyes flashed with pain before she nodded.

"Angela hated me for the first day." I placed a hand over Angela's mouth stopping from releasing an argumentative cry. "She looked at me like I was… dead. I saw her eyes. My mother's dead eyes. They just stared at me. But even in death, they held light and maybe even love. It was then it struck me what I done. I had killed her, the woman who had brought me into the world. The tribe took to me before Angela did. They would carry me everywhere. Angela just glared at me, that was until they said she looked into my eyes. But yes I hate myself. Don't turn like me, I can't forgive myself properly but the human didn't kill your son, vampires did but you don't hate them. Forgive them." Tears splashed out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh Bella. It's not your fault either, come here." Rubbing her back, Bella fell into her arms sobbing. "You can't blame something that was out of your control…just like it wasn't the babysitter fault either. Bella it looks like we both have to forgive." Bringing a finger under Bella chin, delicately, she lifted her chin up, water brimmed over her eyes. "If you forgive yourself. I'll forgive the human's. Now how about we dry your tears and we just talk about anything. Anything you want and for now call me Rose." Loving, she cupped her cheek, swiftly, she wiped an isolated tear away. Drying her tears, faintly, a smile appeared on her face. Her heart fluttered like a butterfly; softly and gracefully.

"Okay…Rose." She said her name in relief. Rosalie sparked as an idea popped into her head.

"I've got an idea! Stay here." A sweet smile on her face, she tapped her on the nose. I yanked Angela into the destroyed chamber as Rosalie hurried past. I heard her returning footsteps as she ran back to Bella's side. She had barely reached Bella's side when I leaned against the wall again.

"Here." Passing her a piece of paper and a pen, she chuckled silently "How about we write down our hates and fears as well as loves and dreams on these."

"Why?" Reflecting like a mirror in Bella's eyes, Rosalie saw her eyes twinkle with excitement.

"You'll see." With that, she started scribbling on her paper. The pen scratched across it's delicate surface. The words formed in front of me and I felt a lump in my throat. Glancing up, Bella's concentrated frown came onto her view as she shakily wrote out her words. She had only learnt to write a month ago. Slowly she folded the paper.

"What now?"

"Come with me!" Rosalie flew off the bed. Pushing the grand balcony doors open, she stepped onto the balcony, her heels clicking of the cobbled floor. Looking out she took in the view of the skies, the clouds a deep white as the covered the sky. The sun rays broke through canopy of clouds as a hand fell over the balcony. Lightly, the piece of paper in her hand blew in it.

"Why are we out here?"

"We are going to set them free!" Rosalie voice was filled with exhilaration as she looked out, the rays causing her skin to sparkle.

"Set what free?" Rosalie glanced at the confused Bella.

"Our hates and fears so they are in the past and our dreams and loves so they can come true." Beaming at Rosalie, Bella kissed the paper.

Mirroring the movement, Rosalie faintly smiled. "On the count of three…" She murmured

"1…" Bella's soft voice rang out.

"2…" They both raised their paper into the air.

"3" The papers flew in the wind like a bird being freed from captivity, swooping and soaring like two doves; innocent and free. Rosalie followed the paper bird for a while, relief filling her as she reflected on the past. It is time for me to move on for me to put the past behind me. I have to forgive the humans, I have to release the hatred. I have to forgive myself too. I have to move on, not only for Bella but for Garrett. She felt the hatred in her vanish as the paper disappeared from her line of sight. Turning around she motioned to Bella.

"Come on!" I snapped back into my thoughts, I looked at Angela smiling. Knocking on the door, quickly, I entered.

Angela hesitantly followed, her eyes weary as she stepped on the soft carpet.

She was about to confront Bella about her previous comment when Rosalie did something that shocked her and Bella.

Angela's eyes widened as she was engulfed in a hug. A smile formed on Bella's face as she watched the scene.

It was then that I knew she was on our side as she muttered the unthinkable words.

"I'm so sorry…"

**Next Chapter, The Luciraces rein is about to end. **

**I'm posting Perfection tonight so please read it and tell me what you think of it.**

**Please review. **

**Host312 x**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi Host312 here, I hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: Well you know what it is! **

**Chapter 23 **

A smile on my face, I looked at the file in my hands as I faced the door.

It was time.

It had been two years, two years since I met my mate.

Two years since we started to plan over throwing the Luciraces and it was time to deliver the final blow.

It was time to show the court.

Daniel fidgeted nervously besides me, Bella rubbed his arms.

He smiled softly at her.

"Everything is going to be fine, father." Bella had decided she should call him father as it was his true role in his life; she still called Emmett Papa though.

" What about if they find out or it's not enough. They could do something!" I heard a double meaning in his voice.

"No one in the court belongs to the Luciraces" Rosalie spoke up. She and Angela sat in two grand chairs, filing each other's nails. It turned out once Rosalie apologised and got over I hate all human's thing they found they had a lot of things in common. Rosalie actually talked a lot about Garrett now. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, Rosalie lifted up a red nail vanish. "Red or Blue?" Angela paused for a second.

"Definitely red, it so goes with your outfit!" Angela giggled.

Daniel stared before shaking his head.

"It's alright, you're not the only one who took part and you gathered quite a few followers." Father patted him on the back, motioning around the room at the vampires that sat in the room. Anxiously they shared stories with one another. Over the last two years, many vampires had heard about the plan and decide to join, including the tour guide. Together they had been able to gather over 100,000 different pieces of evidence against them.

The thick file weighed my hands down.

I listened into their conversation, two that I heard so far had lost their mate after the Luciraces had killed them, blaming the human's for their deaths.

"It's just me that's all…" He had a shifty look in his eye. Emmett rubbed his hands together when Alice ran in, her hands full of ties, she dashed around the vampires handing them. She handed a blue one to Daniel.

"I'm nervous and when I get nervous, I have to use fashion as a relief." Just as father was about to reply a servant knocked on the door. "They are ready for us."

We walked in silence until we arrived in the court room. Eight grand thrones filled the stage. Bella sat on the very end, I took my place in the throne by her side while Angela stood by the other side.

I had noticed something was not as right with Angela as it had use to be, she had started to get more aggressive and protective of Bella than usual, her skin had paled slightly. I hadn't spoken my fears out yet but I would have to ask Father.

I silently hoped it was not true.

The witness flooded into the room, taking seats in the witness chairs. Their hands filled with facts and evidence against the Luciraces.

Daniel sat nervously in the end of row nearest the door.

Bella rested her hand on mine, gently, I smiled at her.

"I love you…" my voice was barely a whisper.

"I love you too" Angela glanced out the window, suddenly, interested in the birds outside as me and Bella kissed. Trumpets blared loudly.

"The high court!" A guard announced. The doors clanked open, hooded figures entered. Near the back, I caught the sight of Aro's eyes. A smile faintly appeared before he nodded towards me. I nodded back. Shooting me a confused glance, Bella observed the interaction.

"Who are you nodding too?"

"A friend." She went to say something when the head of court for this situation stood up.

"Order in the court." He walked to the centre of the room. "We are here to discuss the case against the Luciraces. The Royal family have accused the Luciraces of treason against them. They wish to attack them. It is up to us to decide what happens. Let the case begin, witness number 1 to the sand please." Slowly, Daniel rose out of his chair.

His footsteps echoing off the floor, the court eyes followed him.

Sitting in the stand, he fidgeted in the seat.

"Witness one please sate your name, occupation and how you got involved with this case" The head of court stood in front of him. Daniel took a deep breath.

"My name is Daniel Swan, creation of Michael Swan. I was or am a member of the Luciraces. I became involved in the case through my daughter."

"Who is your daughter?" His eyes flashed to Bella.

"Princess Isabella" The court filled with murmurs.

"Quiet! Please continue Mister Swan." The head of court motioned at him.

" I had been seeking to find her when I realised she had been chosen for the offering, I had been deep in search when I was forced to watch the mating ceremony, it was then I saw her of course she was older but I recognized her instantly, I got part time leave and headed straight for the palace. It was here where they trapped me in a room and confronted me. At first, it was simple questions then he asked me if they were forcing humans to volunteer. I answered that we were." The court head frowned.

"Why would the Luciraces do that?"

"We wanted to make the humans think the Royal family were against them so they would revolt."

"Why did you want that?"

"We wanted to over throw them…" The court filled with murmurs and gasps.

"So why did you change sides?"

"I have my reasons. And they would let me see Isabella if I did." Daniel's fingers drummed against the file in his hands.

"Hmmm. So how long the plan was set up for?"

"It had been planned for decades. We thought no one ever would find out , that the humans wouldn't live or be too afraid to talk. But then Prince Edward mated with my daughter and decided to keep her carer alive." The court glanced at Angela.

"You have had hardship with that human, correct?" Daniel nodded.

"I have got over it for Bella's sake."

"Bella?"

"I'm sorry, I meant to say Princess Isabella." The head of court hummed in response.

"What evidence have you gathered over the last two years?"

Daniel opened up his folder.

"In first day I was called back, I was able to gather evidence of treason straight away, when we held a conference. I have got a recording of the meeting here" He revealed a recorder. Pressing the play button a voice rang out.

"So he has got a human mate. That does not matter. It will not stop the revolution will it. They will never see it coming. Next year make sure you kill a whole family in each sanctuary. That should set things off." A person coughed.

"What if the human revealed the truth? What if they have found out about the plan?"

"Why would they believe a human, we are safe, the royal family are arrogant they will never see it coming towards them, they believe humans are the enemies not us." The rough voice crackled.

"But sir-" He was cut off by a click of two fingers, his terrifying scream followed straight after.

"Anyone else like to speak?" A chorus of no's replied.

Daniel stopped the tape.

"If that isn't enough I don't know what is."

"What else did you gather?"

"The amount of supposedly natural deaths in the last decade has risen to over 12 million. The problem is every victim was drained of their blood. Many humans have revolted blaming the royal family for their deaths. When I asked questions, none of them didn't know the Luciraces existed at all. They had not been educated and were surprised about things I was able to tell them. I was able to speak to one of the oldest humans in the sanctuary of the freedom riot. He claimed that they had been ordered by a vampire to start rebelling and were promised food as a reward. He informed me of previous attacks and revolts that had been planned by the vampires, the count of revolts planned by them came up to over 200 altogether after I had done some more interviews in different sanctuaries. The Luciraces are determined to try and distract the royal family through revolts. They have been keeping secret rules some the human's knew about, others they didn't have a clue. I have a list here!" He handed it to the guard, who handed it to the head of court.

"Humans should only be feed once two weeks with proper food. Heaters should be turned off. The Humans cannot know we exist. At least five humans have to die per minute. Rebellions have to happen every month." The vampire scanned the list reading all rules out. At the bottom it was signed by the leader of the Luciraces.

The head of court glanced up

"I don't see how this proves they are committing treason, it just sounds like they are abusing the humans."

"That's what we wanted you to think. You see all of them rules add up enough to cause the humans to have a massive revolt and once that happens it is hard to stop them from completing it. You make them gain enough hatred that they'll just want to attack altogether. The plan was that you would be so distracted that they would be able to take over the castle."

"Betrayal of night" I heard my father mutter under his breath.

The head of court nodded. "Thank you sir, you may leave the stand." Daniel handed him his file as he left the stand. "Witness two"

Over the next 8 hours we sat listening to people giving evidence.

Each story similar in one way or another, many told similar stories to Daniel, each story revealed that they were planning to over throw, the evidence similar as well.

Many had physical evidence, some even talked about having family members being kidnapped by them.

In my head, I wondered whether Daniel was hiding a deep dark secret about what happened to his mate and if so why was he being so secretive.

"Witness 677" Angela floated to the stand, her eyes filled with excitement.

She froze as her eyes connected with someone's, shaking her head she sat down.

Glancing at the direction she looked at, I saw a dark haired vampire look desperately in her direction, his eyes filled with hurt.

A man on his left side had to pin him down as he tried to rise from his chair.

"State your name, place of birth, herd, how you are involved in the case." The head of courts voice was monotone, he was sick of repeating the line.

"My name is Angela, I don't have a last name. I was born in the sanctuary 101. I come from three herds. The Ruthidols are my original, symbol the rose. The Luders, symbol Bear and The Yearners, Symbol lion. I am involved in the case as I was the one who brought up that the Luciraces were planning on over throw them. It was not until I brought up the fact that we believed that it was them who were torturing us that he realised the truth."

"What evidence do you have?"

"Not much, I've only got memories. They murdered my family, then they murder the Luders for no apparent reason. They killed an entire family. Oh my, that poor family all because no one volunteered. They slaughtered them in front of us. Then they beat us up every day. They would try and steal our kills after we had killed them. I saw them do horrible things, they raped people, killed them, they would drag them away and you would never see a person again."

"Did you know they existed?"

" We assumed the royal family were in charge of us, it was not until Prince Edward informed me, that I actually heard of them. We believed everything they told us, how else we were meant to know the truth. They were horrid to us. And that caused us to riot every now and then, often a vampire would come and bribe us with food. Not that we got any. But we were desperate and being desperate causes you to do terrible things in the world. I was desperate that I would steal, I would listen to them if they mentioned the word food. But after each riot it would get worse and the harder it got for us. The harder we would revolt. It was a never ending circle. But I know why it got worse so one day we would explode like they have been saying and they could take over the palace and rule the world. They would destroy us. Destroy your world altogether." The head of court cleared his throat.

"But didn't your herd plan to over throw the royal family?" Angela held her head in shame.

"At the time we blamed them for our suffering, we didn't know, to us it was the only option, but when I met Prince Edward and his family, I couldn't do it. And I found out they were not responsible and were actually planning stopping our suffering. I spoke with my herd when I returned. I have to admit one or two did not believe me until they met them. The leader agreed to back down as long as we actually got rid of them and we still plan to do so… look I'm going to be straight with you. If you do don't agree to this attack it will be the end of your race as well as mine. The Luciraces will destroy us all. And if you don't, I'll start a revolt against them anyway. Over these last two years I have been planning with them whenever we visit the sanctuaries. Whenever we go somewhere I have been gaining support. You are not the only ones who want them to fall!" She spoke to the whole room."Trust me there is a whole lot more." With that, Angela stood up and stormed back to her place at Bella's side.

"Witness 234." Bella shot me a weary glance.

I smiled before nodding.

Rising, she gracefully flew like a dove to the stand.

Sitting, she smiled sweetly at the man.

I noticed his posture change immediately as he looked into her eyes. Falling under her spell.

I knew she would be weaving her thoughts into his and while I should have told her off for it I couldn't bring myself to.

The head of court smiled back at her.

Emmett shot me a glance, my face remained blank.

"My name is Princess Isabella of Phoenix, daughter of Daniel Swan and Renee of Yearners and Ruthidols as well as the adoptive daughter of Prince Emmett of Tennessee. I am involved in this case because of the offering situation and the fact I came from the sanctuaries and that I am Prince Edward's mate. I have a little file next to my throne can you bring it Angela?" Angela bent down and walked upto the stand handing Bella the red folder. Flittering it open, Bella sighed. "As you all know I am not human. My mother died giving birth to me. The vampire who marked my birth did not even notice the state my dead mother was in. He didn't even look at me, he just wrote my date of birth down and number and left. Life there was good for the most of it. Part from the Luciraces terrorising us at each turn. They loved to make public killings and to leave the dead behind. I have got some photo's of the sanctuaries here." She leaned over handing them to the judge of the case. "I also have pictures of Angela's wounds that were caused by the vampires. During these last two years I was able to gain evidence with my herd. The Lucirace have had over four hundred killings in one sanctuary in one month alone. I was lucky to survive the way I did. Whenever they killed someone, a revolt would follow by the herd or by the whole sanctuary it depended how high up that person was in the case." The head of court cleared his throat, snapping from her hypnotic spell as she released her hold on his mind.

"Thank you princess you may return to your seat." Grinning Bella skipped towards us, happily, she sat in her grand chair, her hair caressing her skin.

"Witness 456" Patting her hand, I rose out of my chair. The floor squeaked beneath my feet as I approached the grand stand, the oak wood glistening in the light. Slowly, I climbed up the stairs. The red velvet seat soft as I sat upon it. My hands shaking slightly.

"My name is Prince Edward of Phoenix, creation of King Carlisle, mate of princess Isabella of Phoenix. I am involved in this case as I am the one who had brought it forward after hearing about it from Angela. I saw it in her thoughts and realised I couldn't let it continue like that. I realised Humans are just like us, that we look down on them when we should look at them in the eye. I gathered evidence through people's thoughts. Mr Swan's thoughts revealed that the Luciraces are cunning and planning something. It is obvious and if we don't reacted now, we will die at their horrid hands. That is it." I walked back to my seat.

Bella grinned at me.

_You did brilliantly!_ Her teeth shone brightly.

"Witness 674" Alice stood up nodding. I watched as one by one my family took to the stands. Jasper slowly walked down the stairs.

"If you excuse us, the court will discuss the evidence and tomorrow we will have our verdict." The court room filled with noise as they left.

Vampires sat in groups chatting to one another. Slowly, the hours ticked by. Bella fell a sleep with Angela on guard. The vampire from earlier had tried to move towards her but was dragged back by his friends. The sunlight broke into the room as the sun rose over the horizon. The doors were pushed open as the members of the high court entered. The head stood in front of us.

"I have to admit this decision was very easy, for the safety of the vampire Race and to bring justice to those effected by the accused. We judge the Luciraces to be guilty of treason and the heads of all the organizations have agreed to offer their services to help over throw the Luciraces."

The entire court erupted in cheers of joy.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Sorry for grammar errors**

**Please review**

**Host312x**

**I'll update tomorrow.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi Host312 again. I hope you are still enjoy the story like I'm enjoying writing it. **

**Disclaimer: Again. You know what it is.**

**Chapter 24**

Cheers filled my father's officers.

I observed the room from an old grandfather arm chair in the corner, a shot glass sitting in my hands.

Father poured a shot glass as Angela and Rosalie laughed.

Bella sat on the floor by my feet, doing the final sketches of her herd.

It turned out she had more than we had met, altogether there was over 500 hundred members. What surprised us was she and Angela could name them all.

The pencil scratched against the paper like hawk flying in the sky. Bella was the calmer person then to celebrate loudly.

Unlike Alice and Jasper, who waltzed to jazz music as Father and mother clanked glasses together.

"I can't believe we did it!" Father gulped the blood down his throat.

"I know, they'll never know what hit them!" Emmett sat on the floor by the scribbling Bella, a chess board on the floor, opposite him sat a focused Daniel; his eyes brow furrowing as he moved a rook across the board. Emmett glanced down before releasing an evil chuckle. "Check mate" Snapping up the rook, he moved the bishop in, affectively trapping the king in. "You really need to learn to play chest. Well by two days' time or your techniques are going to be absolutely rubbish in combat and you'll die."Bella kicked him. "Oww, Bells, that is not a nice thing to do to your papa!"

"Well my papa should not be mean to my father…" Grumbling, she stared at the page, her eyes a light.

Daniel smiled softly.

"I was only speaking the truth" Crossing his arms, Emmett pouted like a little child.

"Just because I'm not good with chess, does not mean I'm not good in combat. I think I could surprise you. And it doesn't matter about my technique, I know their weaknesses." Daniel huffed. Leaning over he peered at Bella's drawing. "That's good sweetie." Glancing up, Bella flashed him a stunning smile before returning to her colouring.

It was at times like this when I was reminded that she really was only three year old.

"Stop it you two. You're worse than Rose and Ang use to be" Swinging Alice around his waist like a child swinging a doll, he chuckled.

"They are not as bad as us!" Rose chuckled as she sipped at a glass of blood.

Slightly, Angela's eyes glazed over.

She still was not use to the blood situation; neither was Bella either. Glancing, Rose noticed the change.

"Sorry Forgot" Wiping her lips, she placed the glass on the table in between them.

"It's alright, I should be used to it, it's just me."

"Hey, it's not your fault." Angela chuckled.

"Two years ago you would have laughed… yes we were a lot worse than you two." Turning to Emmett, she smiled at him.

"He still needs to work on his technique though."

"I was part of the Luciraces, I have been trained, dumpty." Daniel snapped back.

Angela rolled her eyes.

"Well I can't wait. In a couple of days' time they will fall and my herd will be free. Can't we attack earlier?" Jasper shook his head as he spun Alice around.

"No, we have to travel there first"

"But they'll be informed by then and then they'll kill the humans or do something crazy…"

"They won't. The Luciraces keep out of our business like we do theirs" Jasper sighed as he did a little fox trot across the floor.

"We actually do keep a little nose in yours" Snapping our eyes to Daniel, he sat looking at us with shameful eyes. "I had the facts in the folder, I gave the judge. They knew you mated with a human child and that you kept someone alive." Freezing, Alice and Jasper stared at him.

"What?"

"I've only told a few people but I think there may be a mole here… and I think I know who. It's only because there are a lot of rumours about him but have you heard of a man called Lord Newton" Lord Michael Newton Senior's face appeared in my mind. Lord Michael Newton Senior was a member of the court, his position was quite high up. Things often went by him first.

"Lord Newton Senior… it makes sense… he's the mole."

"What! He was in the court before" Father spoke up.

"They know!" Angela's eyes widen at the news.

" Hang a minute why are we just sitting here, celebrating? We should be marching there now!" Father looked at her. Stalking up in front of him, her blue eyes sparkled as she stared him.

"Now Angela-" Her eyes burned with anger.

"You arrogant man, you know how much me and Bella wanted them to be free but you don't care, if you're so desperate to over throw them, you would be there right now! You know what I'm going, I'm going to attack them!" I was up in front of her in an instant, my hands grasped her upper arms.

"You can't do that, it's too dangerous, how about we forward the attack so that we leave today!"

"Edward!" Father's voice was cut off by yell, that came from outside the door.

"Sir you can't go in there!" A masculine voice shouted.

The door shuddered as something was rammed against it.

Shooting up, me and Daniel stood in front of Bella, Angela standing in the middle, her face like thunder as she glared at the door, that was hiding the threat.

Yelling and screaming screeched through the door. More yelling followed. Father moved to see what was going on when an almighty boom filled the room.

The door clattered to the ground as the guard was thrown in the room.

Angela scrambled to help him up when the vampire from the court barged in.

His eyes scanned the room, aggressively, he snarled. His eyes landed on Angela, her arm wrapped around the guards as she tried to help him up, his eyes darkened.

The man snarled before he leapt on the man.

Angela leapt in front of Bella, her eyes wild.

The guard blocked his face, avoiding the man's swing fists.

"She is mine! Mine!-"He released an agonizing scream as Angela grasped his black hair.

"Listen here, bud, I am no ones. If you call me that I'll make you bald in more places than one. It is not nice to attack people and I'll not release you until you say you're sorry!" At the sound of her voice, he relaxed under her touch.

"I'm sorry." Purring he rubbed himself against her like a cat.

Grunting in disgust, Angela let go off his hair, taking a dramatic step away from her, his hair floating to the floor.

But before she could escape his reach, he had her caged in a tight hug.

A scream escaped Angela as he scooped her up.

Tuning in his thoughts I didn't hesitate as I cried for Emmett.

Yanking the man away from Angela, Rosalie hugged the shaking girl to her chest. Bella was on her feet hugging her too.

Daniel stood protectively in front of them, his body shuddering with each growl. Angela sobbed as we stared shocked. Guards swarmed into the room, pinning the man down to the floor. Many surround their colleague, helping him up.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie seethed.

"She is mine! Mine!" Shaking against the guards hold, his eyes darkened as he glared through Daniel.

"Listen here bud! I am no one's, I don't like being groped after the man attacked an innocent man with absolutely no technique." Emmett released a big bark of laugh.

"Of course that is what fighter picks up out of it all. Don't take it harshly mate, at least she didn't make you bald!" Laughing he walked over to the hugging trio, ruffling Angela's hair, through his thoughts, a small smile came onto her face.

"If people didn't make me mad. I wouldn't make them bald…" She pouted.

"I'm sure fighter. I think you do it for fun!" Laughing, Angela threw a wink in his direction. The man snarled at the sound of her laugh, oblivious to the interaction that was going on between the two.

A guard shoved him against a book shelf .

Baring his teeth, the man hissed at the strong guard.

Father gasped as he observed the man.

"He's her mate." Daniel moved out of the way, revealing the wide , petrified eyes of Angela as she stared at the man.

"What?! No, I cannot mate with your …kind. I know it sounds mean but I can't. I understand with Bella but that's different she is part Vampire. I would be disowned if I mated with one of your kind." Her voice got louder as she yanked at her hair, her eyes filled with distress. "I'm sorry but it would never and I mean never work. I can't mate with you." The man's eyes glazed over as his bottom lip trembled.

"Don't you feel it…"

"No I don't. Look I'm sorry but even if I did, I still wouldn't because I have important things to do…" Angela looked away.

Turning away, she fled the room. Her thoughts filled with how she was about to plan the attack.

The man crumbled to the floor, his hands yanking at his hair.

"No! Come back!"His voice was hoarse as he yelled after her.

Bella stepped around us.

"Please sir you have to understand, Angela has had a bad past with vampires and with relationships." Bella spoke up.

Flashing his brown eyes to hers, he glared at her.

I glowered at him, moving in front of my Angel.

"She should feel it!" His eyes were desperate as he snapped at her.

"Not all humans do, you need to show them that it is there sometimes." Moving away from us, Bella sat down on the window sill, my family stared at her wide eyed. "First you have to gain the trust of people close to Angie. Normally through me. You have to show her that you are not a bad vampire but a friend rather than foe. I know you'll not understand what is happening and why she is behaving like this but I think it's best you get to know her past." The man moved towards her, his eyes hopeful at the information that she had just given him.

"Tell me." Glancing at him, Bella sighed.

"She'll forgive me… someday. I don't know a lot, only few facts. It started when her birth family were attacked. She often says three names, Declan, Ryan and momma. I assume they are her brothers and her mother. Never ask her about them. Let her tell you. Next was the second herd, brutally murdered by the Luciraces for no reason. Angela just escaped. She roamed alone for a while, I know that because it was during this time she met my mother. She tells me lovely thing about her. Anyway, they met my herd. Ang doesn't talk about that how they came to join. Again don't ask, she turns tense and suspicious and will be very grumpy. And you don't want her to be grumpy, because a grumpy Ang is a wild Ang and wild Ang is unpredictable." Bella sighed as she looked out the window into thin air.

"Has she ever been in a ….relationship?" Me and Bella shared a glance.

Bella knew about Angela and Jack but didn't know whether to admit it to the man.

It could result in the death of the herd.

If a vampire was desperate enough, he would do many things to make sure he had her in the palm of her hand like I did by gaining Angela's trust.

"Err… no… mr…" I cleared my throat. Glaring at me, Bella nodded in his direction.

"Benjamin Chanigan, sire"

"Well Benjamin-"

"Ben please" He bowed down.

"Ben. She has never been in a serious one and most of her time has been spent protecting my mate. The thing is you have to understand if you are stuck in a situation where you were under attack and Bella was with you, she would throw herself in front of my mate-"

"And I would throw myself in front of her." Justice filled his voice as he looked me dead in the eye.

Bella fidgeted as she stared at us. Moving towards her, I embraced her.

"Well, than she should be fine, just give her time." I buried my head in the crook of her neck. Bella sighed. I felt the man glare daggers into the back of my head. "Edward would you please refrain from showing affection to your mate in front of a man who is going through a crisis." Rolling my eyes, I returned to affectingly nuzzling my loves neck.

"He has to learn to deal with it because for a while as I just said, Ang will probably be more repulsed then loved up . I had to learn to share and deal with people being affectionate to each other while Bella was young, I'm just helping him deal with months of pain. I'm lucky I can show the affection I do now." I hissed at my father. Sitting Bella on my lap, we stared out of the window.

Glancing out the window, I noticed something moving in the bushes.

Golden rays shot out from it.

The only group that wore gold badges were the Luciraces.

Widening my eyes, I dove on top of Bella as a shell smashed through the window.

The world went black.

**Dunnah. What will happen next? Guess!**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Sorry for it being as good as my other chapters. I kind of was having a writer's block moment half way through this. **

**Anyway, please tell me what you think by reviewing.**

**I'll update chapter 25 tomorrow and may update 26 during the week depending on what I feel like.**

**Host312x **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi, Host312 here. It is time for the vampire world to change. I think so anyway.**

**Disclaimer: You know the disclaimer.**

**Chapter 25**

Men lined the grounds, their cloaks flapping in the wind.

Their red eyes filled with determined eyes.

Gulping, I wrung my hands together, unconsciously, searching for a warm small hand that was no longer there.

A warm hand rested on my upper arm, turning the face Angela, I pleaded for help.

Determination filled her eyes, knowingly, I turned to face the crowd.

"You all know what has happened, we all know who did it. I don't know what I'm meant to do, I don't know what I can say. I don't know where she is but what I do know, what was going to be a simple mission has now turned into a dangerous game. We have lost Prince Garrett to them. Please don't let it be my sweet Bella. That's all I have to say." I felt a warm hand rub my arm.

Turning to face, the pale eyes of Angela, I released a sob.

She was gone.

Embracing me in a hug, she squeezed me tightly.

Pulling her to my chest, I sobbed deeply.

The family wrapped themselves around us as we all mourned over the loss of my mate.

The tragic day floated into my mind as my crying deepened.

* * *

><p>Scrambling out of the rumble and splinters of broken window sill, I stared around the cluttered room.<p>

Book cases lay on the ground.

Unmoving bodies lay under bits of ceiling, chairs, book cases, father's over turned desk. R

ummaging through the rubble that I rose from, my hands quickening as I frantically searched for my little mate.

Rumbling, a piece of ceiling moved.

Moving over, I lifted it up, a blonde strand of hair peeked out as Rosalie groaned.

Reaching down, I pulled her out of the wreckage.

"Where's Bella?" My voice was hoarse.

Frantically, Rosalie glanced around.

Breaking through, Emmett gasped. Shoving the concrete in the air, he rose to his feet.

The rest of the group slowly started to stir rising out of the rubble like zombies.

Jasper dragged a shaken Alice out while Father and Mother appeared, every one of them gasping for air.

The clicking of heels rang as we helped the guard out.

"What happened here?" Angela squealed as she entered the room.

Glass crunched beneath her shoes.

Her wide eyes scanned the destroyed, wrecked room.

"Where's Bella?" Daniel broke free, pulling himself over the lumps of ceiling and book case.

"What's she talking about?" Emmett and him spoke in sync as they yanked Benjamin up.

My eyes landed on the tattered window sill was a wilted, withered rose.

* * *

><p>My father's voice brought me out of my thoughts as Angela hugged me, tightly, my hand grasped around the rose.<p>

"The Luciraces have went to far! We have basically let them rule over us but this is too far! They have kidnapped princess Isabella of Phoenix, breaking our bond. For this reason, I declare war on the Luciraces!" The crowd roared loudly. "We plan to get there by midday and have a spread attack on all the sanctuaries. Royal high court guard one will be put under charge of my son prince and his mates body guard Angela." Angela nodded in their direction, her piercing eyes causing tremors of murmurs to flow through the crowd.

Her cloak brought out the paleness in her skin.

In her belt sat a little pouch filled with animal blood.

The world faded instantly as I was snapped back in to the flash back.

* * *

><p>"There is only one thing we can do. Attack to day!" Slamming her fist into the table, Angela glared at my father.<p>

"We don't know if they took her!" Angela rolled her eyes at my father.

"Are you blind, they painted their symbol in blood on the wall and left a threatening note, it mustn't be them? Of course it's them you idiot" Father cleared throat, his eyes intimidating as he silently warned her.

"Still we can't attack in one day."

"Have you seen your son? He's basically dead! All he has done is stare into mid-air after he saw the message on the wall." Waving a hand in my direction, she snarled aggressively at my father.

"We don't know where she is at all!"

" luckily I know a person who can find her." Daniel was about to say something. "No not you, me… and Edward."

"Hang on a minute, how?" Emmett held Rosalie to his chest.

"Is creepy vampire near…. Good. I'm the one who's bonded with her since birth. Turn me into a vampire. "

"No!" "It is the best way. And if the …. Creep wants to do it… let him."

"Are you sure? Once it's done you can't come back to being a human."

"I vowed, I would protect her no matter what and this is part of that. Just get the creep in here, now!" Emmett coughed.

"Ang, you'll hate us. Your herd will hate you for it." Angela scowled.

"I don't like them that much. Look, my brothers died protecting me, I'll have to die in one form or another to protect her. Renee would have done it for me and Bella, I have to honour them. I can track her and I would save the guy heart break if I actually felt the way he feels for me." A little tear welled up in her eye.

The sight of a human reaction set my muscles into action as I embrace her in a hug.

She sobbed into my chest, her hands grasping at my shirt.

"Ang, if you don't want to, you don't have to" Her glaring eyes cut Emmett off.

"I do, if we want to save Bella. Now bring the guy down before I change my mind" Jasper disappeared as she dried her tears. Looking me in the eye, she smiled. "I'll get her back for you brother. For us." Slowly, she stood on her tiptoes, kissing me on the cheek.

Lowering herself to the ground, she took a deep breath.

The thumping of footsteps brought the attention of the rest of the family, my eyes became focused on a wall.

I heard the murmurs behind me before Angela released a tortured scream.

It seemed like hours of begging before Angela finally woke up.

Snarls filled the room as she jumped to her feet. I heard Ben scramble to help her.

The sound of a bottle of blood being swished echoed in the room.

Through Ben thoughts, I watched the scene take place.

Sneering, Angela's mouth bared her teeth, aggressively, she grasped at the bottle of blood that dangled in front of her. Wrapping an arm around her waist, Ben held her back.

"Think of Bella!" He strained as he tried to hold her, in one second, he flew into the air, hitting off the wall. Emmett was flung into the air, the bottle clattered to the floor. Angela sniffed the air, her aggressive face turning into one of disgust.

"It smells awful." Gagging, she put a hand over her mouth and nose. Astounded, father turned to face her.

"You don't like it." Violently, she shook her head.

"How can you drink that?" Removing her hand, she scrunched her nose.

"It seems you got Bella's nose and thirst for animal blood." My voice was quiet. I had not moved from my spot, glancing at the wall , that bared the dangerous mark of my mate's captors.

Invisible tears welled in my eyes.

Oh Bella. Where was she? What was she doing? How was she? Was she still alive?

My hand tightened around the wilted rose and the crumbled note.

A strong hand squeezed my shoulder as Daniel stared at the wall.

"We'll find her. We'll find them…" I did not answer, my mind focused on his mistake.

Them? A shiver ran up my spine.

Daniel was hiding something; something very big.

"I hope…"

Gulping down the animal blood, Angela wiped her mouth. "Okay, I'm over crazy vampire faze. Let's find Bella. Emmett go and get a piece of material that belongs to Bella." Ben cleared his throat, Angela looked at him. "I feel the bond, alright, just let me find Bella and then we'll get all lovely dovey. Me, Edward and Daniel are going to be the main searchers. What we need is a group attack to distract them. If we attack all the sanctuaries at once it will be perfect. They'll never see it coming. All we have to do after that is lie in wait while they do the job for us." We all gaped at her.

* * *

><p>A pat on my arm brought me out of my day dream as I turned to face the men.<p>

This time Daniel had took my father's place on the stand.

"We have not got long before they will harm my daughter, we have not got time to make mistakes and most of all we have not got time not to doubt anything. We have to remain calm, focused and repaired. I'll admit something you will probably know, some of you will not live to see tomorrow others will be lose loved ones but we will be freeing the tortured and innocent by doing so. Even if I die today at least, I'll die fighting for peace. Thank you" He stood down from the podium. Jasper moved to the stand as he gave his speech. Anger was laced in his voice as he sneered the words out of his mouth. The crowd was intense. Angela eloped me in a hug.

"Everything is going to be alright. I know it. I can feel it in my bones Edward. She is going to be alright. We don't have to worry. Bella is a fighter." Gently, she kissed my cheek with sisterly affection before she took her place on the stand.

Father came to stand by me. My mind flew into a flash back.

* * *

><p>Standing in the howling wind, Angela leapt into the air landing quietly in a crouch.<p>

A snarl escaped her bared teeth as she glared at Emmett.

Charging at him, she flung him into the air.

Ben watched with fascination as his mate danced around. Jasper held a restraining arm around him.

It was a fierce fight to watch.

Swooping a punch at his face, Emmett's jaw locked out of place.

Groaning, he held it, unprepared for the swinging hand that backhanded him into the wall.

Rubbing his jaw, he glared at her.

Slowly, he rose to his feet, his hands up in surrender.

Jasper moved to take his place.

The family were putting last minute practice before we attacked. We had decided Ben, Alice, Rose and Mother were to stay home as we went off to fight.

The gravel shifted beneath a person's feet as they observed the fighting.

"Do you think it will work?" My father's voice was brusque as he watched Angela avoid one of Jaspers attacks.

"What will work?" My eyes followed the shifting figures; trying to draw attention from the pain that rested in my heart. I couldn't let the grief control me. Not if I wanted to keep Bella alive.

"Of course it will work. It has to if it doesn't then I don't know what we're going to do. They'll over throw us before we can over throw them. They knew all this time but how?"

"They have a mole." A masculine voice rang out. The court yard fell silent. Angela and Jasper stopped fighting as they turned to face the shadowing figure in the corner.

Moving out of the shadows, Daniel's shameful eyes traced the ground.

"Lord Michael Newton Senior, if you remember he was cunning enough to send a letter to them during the trail. He told them of all the evidence we have right down to the number of people there" Realisation filled my father's eyes.

"How long has he been spying on us?"

"Well, he was a mole well before I had joined the group so I don't really know."

"When did you join the Luciraces?" Emmett sneered as he turned to face him.

" Round about the early 20th century. His father was have also meant to have been one."

"They were members of the high court. Oh. This is how they knew about whenever we would plan on attacking. They knew what we had in mind… Lord Newton was in the Jury on the day of the trail. He tipped them off about being attacked!" The sound of a whip being cracked in the air echoed around us as Angela took off inside.

Without hesitation, we all chased after her. Acid spread through to my muscles.

Our shoes squeaked against the marble floor.

"Angela!" Glancing over her shoulder, she increased her speed; knocking a vase over as she skid down the corner. Screaming her name, we all stampede at her.

Determination filled her body as she charged towards the grand doors of the court room.

Clanking the door opens, she barged into the noisy court room.

Peering around the door, we all stared in to the horrified court room.

The court was silent.

Terrified faces looked at the seething Angela. Growling, her piercing blue eyes scanned the area.

"Which one of you is Lord Newton Senior?" All the eyes flashed to a blonde man, whose red eyes fidgeted around the room, his hair neatly parted, sat in the front row.

Pointing a feminine finger, she growled.

"You! Here, Now!" She leered, her eyes narrowing at the man.

Tightening his grip, his hands clenched around the velvet of his seat.

Snarling, Angela stormed over to him, her eyes burning with anger.

Eyes widened, the court shivering with each step that she took.

Stamping her foot, she leaned over the barrier, grasping the blonde man by his hair.

Yanking him over the barrier, the chair clanked against the wood as his grip tightened.

Screams of terror escaped the man as Angela stalked towards us, her eyes wild and deranged.

Each step was deadly.

Pushing past the barrier of figures, that were my family, she stamped down the hall.

Prying at her tight fingers, the man pleaded for his life.

Hurrying behind her, I tried to reason with her.

"Angela, let him go! Bella wouldn't want you to do this, think about Bella!"

"I am. This man helped them take her and he will pay!" Shoving him into my father's office she pressed him against the bloody symbol of the Luciraces.

"Where is she?!" Her grip tightened around his neck.

"I don't know, I don't know who you are talking about!"

"Princess Isabella!" She snapped. His eyes widened.

"I don't know."

"Well, what did you tell them!"

" Nothing!" His voice faded slightly.

"I know you are a mole. I know you told them about the plan to over throw them." Her eyes twinkled with anger.

"I didn't know they would kidnap her! I promise!"

"Now, I think you're lying, I think you knew exactly where we would be. You knew who they would have to look out for! You gave them a map of the palace!" Screeching, she pressed her nose against his.

Nodding, he gasped for air.

Smirking,her nails dug into his veins.

"What else have you been involved in?" My father spoke up. Moving forward, he narrowed his eyes at the panicking man. "Or have you been involved in all of them?"

"Everything. Please, you have to understand, I had no choice!"

"Yes, you did. None of your family members were taken." Lord Newton gulped.

Angela took in his form.

"You were part of their plan to over throw us… you horrible man. You helped them kill Prince Garrett!"

"What?!" Rosalie screeched.

Emmett wrapped an arm around her waist as he comforted her.

"You knew Princess Rosalie and Prince Emmett were going out to dinner, you knew you needed to get them on your side, so you helped kill their son while you kept the human alive so the poor person could take the blame. You've been helping them plan to overthrow your king haven't you?"

The man remained silent.

Shaking against the wall, he prayed silently in his head.

"Answer me!"

"Yes. Please forgive me." Angela grasp tightened.

"Stop!" Father's voice boomed. Moving towards him, he looked Lord Newton Senior in the eye.

"Why? Tell me why!"

"They paid me to do so. They threatened my son."

"You don't even like your son" Emmett sneered, Daniel pressed a restraining hand against his stomach. "You had them murder my only son then you had them kidnap my daughter and you did it because they threatened a person you don't even like! No you betrayed your king for money!" Snarling, venom dripped down Emmett's face.

"Look. I never realised it would get so serious. Just get her off me."

"Tell me the truth."

"I told them everything, I told them about where you were. How you planned to overthrow them and honestly you would deserve it. Father was right. Humans deserve to die. Your family deserves to be over thrown. The Luciraces are better rulers." Father's eyes darkened.

"You betrayed us and your people for that? They will ruin the world and you know it. You know we only want what's the best for our public!"

Fear filled his eyes as he stared at the angry face of my father.

"Kill him!" He snarled. Lord Newton released a scream of terror as Angela's knuckles whitened.

His lifeless pale eyes stared into the air as Angela grasped his head by the root of the hair.

The limp, headless torso thudded to the floor.

* * *

><p>The sound of yelling brought me back out of my thoughts.<p>

Daniel was no longer on the stage instead he was walking down the steps.

The head of the army stepped up yelling loudly at his men, they replied with sync replies like robots.

Slowly, I turned around walking away, my eyes focused on the ground.

My family followed.

I could hear the gravel crack beneath my feet.

Murmurs came from behind me.

A hand patted my shoulder as Daniel walked besides me.

"You did good. I saw support in their eyes." His voice was quiet and stiff.

We fell into silence.

Angela and Ben closed in on my heels. Whispering between one another.

"I'll promise, I'll try after I get back." She strained the words out with desperation.

"Can't I come?"

"You need to protect the rest of the family in case they return." Glancing over my shoulder, I watch Angela kiss him gently on the cheek.

Slumping his shoulders, Ben walked away, the gravel crunched beneath his feet.

Behind them, Emmett, Father and Jasper kissed their mates good bye ,my eyes snapped straight ahead, pain filling my stomach.

A hand patted my shoulder as Daniel walked by my side.

"I know how you feel. It hurts but it encourages you on. It makes you want to fight what's right… don't worry. I have a secret. My mate was kidnapped by the Luciraces .I had to watch her be ripped away from me because I thought it was wrong what the Luciraces were doing and wanted to leave. My closest friends betrayed me. I don't even know if she is alive or dead. For years, I searched the sanctuaries out for revenge. Then I came across Bella's … mother. You see, Louise couldn't have children but we had heard of it before. A vampire picks a human that resembles their female mate and then they have a child with them. When I found her mother, I couldn't resist making the dream come true . That is how Bella came to be conceived…I may have never found Louise but you have a loving family who will. I've never seen anyone like Angela, she's got fire and the way she cares about Bella, we'll defeat them and find her. For that I am sure." Glancing at him, I saw honesty and determination in his eyes. "I mean that."

The grand gate, the iron bars weaved up into the air. Glistening, they creaked open.

Resting against the wall, I stared out.

The darkened leaves of the trees danced in the moon light. Trees…. Bella loved trees.

Bella. Where are you?

"Do you really think we'll find her?"

"Cross my heart. I know we will." The wind bristled in the silence that followed. An owl flew over the moon, a mouse dangling from its sharp claws.

"Do you miss her?" My voice was distance.

"Bells or Louise."

"Louise."

"Yes. I'm not meant to miss her? An idiot wouldn't dare not miss his mate. I've always missed her no matter what. And standing here all I can think is that she use to love nature…" I gazed at the moon; it looked so close, that if you stretched out you could touch it.

"Bella did too. Maybe they share more things in common then we actually knew." Sighing, Daniel scanned the area.

Angela pasted us, her hands tracing the trees.

"She misses her." He whispered to me.

"She has never really been away from her. She's always been there to protect her. It is like when you leave your mate for the first time all you feel is uncertainty. It's like that for her. She brought her up. She protected her. Don't take this the wrong way. She was like a mother to her." Nodding, he stared at the stars that danced around their king; the moon.

The sound of boots echoed behind us. We turned to face our guard.

"Thank you for coming to help us. For those who die and those who live, we have gratitude for all of you." With that, I turned on my heel. "Let's go." Angela took off running, Daniel and me hot on her heels.

The dust flew beneath my feet as I ran out of the forest and onto a dusty road.

Twinkling stars waltzed above us. Looking up, I felt hope fill me.

My angel's face and eyes appeared to stare down at me.

We're coming for you.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry about flashback's, I tried to make it clear what was happening .**

**Please review **

**Host312x **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi Host312 here, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**Chapter 26.**

Mud squelched beneath our feet as we ran down the dirty road. The trees whizzed past us, the leaves bristling against our cloaks. Our footsteps in sync. We had been on the road for three hours.

"We're nearly there. It shouldn't take long to get and get out. We just got to keep our head forward and not stop. We have to jump over the fence and breaking in. Angela and you go and find Bella. We will rip them apart. Got it." Angela hummed from in front. Her short hair blowing gently in the wind; her filled with determination.

"Can I still slaughter one or two?" Her voice was rough.

"May be depending on how bad it is. Now two people need to volunteer to go with them as protection. Any volunteers? Thank you sirs. Angela you will lead them since you have got Bella's scent. Edward, remain calm when you find her, we still have to get her out of there first okay." I nodded.

"Someone needs to strike the head of the Luciraces though, unless I do it on our way around." Gasps echoed around us as we approached the deadly palace. Brightly, the walls glittered. Huge grand windows plastered the golden walls. Lovely trees decorated the superb railings, spear heads sat all together. The soft sand crunched beneath our feet as we approach the gate. Scaling the walls, I land on the other side.

Stampeding towards the palace, Angela slammed through the door.

Terrified faces stared at us as we barged in the reception.

Screaming, Angela charged at the receptionist; her hand frozen around the phone.

The men spread out as we pursued an attack on the room.

Swooping, I ducked as a Luciraces guard swung at me. My eyes blazed as I grabbed his fist in my hand. His eyes bulged as he crumbled beneath my grasp. His head fell off as a guard member slammed his fist into his neck. Nodding, his eyes were cunning. Turning away from me, he charged at a man, who was cowering in the corner. Around me, headless bodies were scattered. To my surprise none of them were of my men.

Maybe the Luciraces weren't as trained as we thought they were.

Weaving through the fighting bodies, I caught the sight of Angela pressing a man against the wall.

Her teeth grazed his ear as she hissed words in his ear.

Widening his eyes, the man started to speak quickly. Through the corner of my eye, I saw a man run towards her. Time slowed. Lifting one hand of her prisoner's shirt, she whipped her hand around, catching him by the throat. The man glared at her, aggressively, her thin hand crunched against his skin. Life drained from his angry eyes. Limply, his head fell to the ground. Suddenly a hand grabbed my from behind causing me to go air borne. Landing with a thud, the man jumped on top of me.

His red eyes grinned.

His brown hair messed.

A hand grasped around my neck. Prying at his fingers, I gasped for air. Black dots covered my vision. The hand disappeared, leaving my neck feel light. Opening one eye, I gazed at the brown eyes of Daniel, his hand reached out towards me. Yanking me up, he patted me on the shoulder.

"Edward!" My eyes snapped to a door, Angela stood, her hand waving us towards the entrance. Dragging me, wildly, Daniel swung his arm about, sending people's head flying. His muscles tensed as he ploughed ahead. His eyes focused on Angela and the door. Tearing two people a part, finally, we reached Angela. Her hand wrapped around her prisoners arms. The man's eyes wide as he stared at us.

"This jerk here is going to show us where the head office is, then he'll take us to Bella." Daniel took in his form. His eyes darkened.

"You!" He snarled as he leapt in the air. His hands grasped the terrified man's throat. "You took her from me! You dragged her away! I trusted you!" I placed a shaky hand on his shoulder.

"You know him?" His eyes scrutinized the blonde man in his grasp.

"He used to be my friend. Before he betrayed me!"

"Well, you can kill him later, we need him for now. Now let's go before they catch up" Glancing over my shoulder, slowly, I ran down the corridor , leaving the fighting behind me.

The man stumbled, struggling to keep up with Angela's haste pace. A man turned the corner, Daniel didn't hesitate as his hand swooped through the air. Chucking the man's body to the floor, we turned the corner. Our hostage stuttered out the directions as we ran along the corridor, leaving a trail of headless bodies behind us.

Many vampires pleaded for their lives but Daniel held no mercy. They were the people that had stolen his mate and daughter and it was finally time for revenge. His thoughts were filled with almost joy as he continued his killing spree, ignoring the pleas of his victims, his thoughts on finding his mate and daughter.

We arrived at a grand door.

Angela pressed the man against it.

"Go on" Her voice was sweet like a child, her teeth pulled up into an innocent smile.

Shuddering, the man lifted a hand, knocking his knuckles against the smooth wood.

"Sir…"

"What?" An angry rough voice snapped. The man flinched against Angela's hold. Gulping, he gasped.

"There is some people who want to see you."

"Send them in." The man tweaked the door open. Smiling, I stepped in. The huge glittering white room shone almost blinding me. Filing cabinets filled most of the four walls. Letters of the Alphabet stuck on the draws. An old fashioned desk sat in the middle of the room. Files filled it. A man with white blonde hair sat it. His eyes deep in paper work.

"So you're the leader of this…. Scheme." My voice was dark. His eyes snapped up as he took in my form. "Surprise." Evilly, I flashed a toothy grin. "I hope you don't mind I brought some friends. Meet Daniel Swan, an ex-member of your scheme. You should know him, you did kidnap his mate to blackmail him and then you kidnapped his daughter, Princess Isabella. It's alright if you don't. The man you been using as a mole should know. Now this lovely, lavishing women is the beautiful Angela. She used to be a human kept in sanctuary 101. Part of three herds, two killed for no reason. But you don't care about that. She is also how about I say carer, best friend, aunt of Princess Isabella as well as her bodyguard. And the man, well, I don't know who he is part from that he traded your life for his… like he'll live… if he shows us where you keep the prisoners…" I smirked as I stared at him.

"I do not know what you are talking about.-"My fist slammed onto the desk.

"Don't lie to me! You know what I am talking about. You know everything. Now what you are going to do is you are going to lean over and hand me a key to all them files. You are going to tell me everything you know before I release Daniel onto you. Don't bother calling the guards, they are a little occupied at the moment. You know for being so powerful, your men are easily defeated and persuaded, least my father's men are loyal." I sat on the edge of the desk, my hands grasping a file.

"Don't touch that!" He snapped. Staring at him, I flipped the file open.

"Prisoner 230…Princess Isabella, daughter of Daniel Swan and Human 55555555555567. Half daughter of Prisoner 245. Louise Swan. Mate of Prince Edward of Pheonix. Age: Unknown. Gender: Female. Species: Unknown. Reason for imprisonment. To bribe the Royal family after plan to over throw. Reported by Lord Newton Senior…. By the looks of it, the date the trail happened. And at the bottom, you have put, has succeed in stopping attack. Reported by Lord Newton Senior. Now I am sad to say that message was not reported by Lord Newton but by Lord Lucas in a sway to keep you off our trail and look, it worked. And before you ask. Angela killed Lord Newton Senior. She comes from the great herd; the ruthidols. Famous for protecting people. Of course, you have heard of them. Clearly because I bet you keep track of all herds. Just not their members or do you?" The man gulped.

" I never written that. It must have been another one of my men." He snatched the folder out of my hand.

Picking another one up, I opened it again.

"Prisoner 455. Sir Leon. Member of Luciraces. Son of Prisoner 47 Leon senior and Prisoner 34 Lucy. No mate. Age: 42 years old at time of imprisonment. Gender: Male. Species: Full blood vampire. Reason for imprisonment: Trying to leave the Luciraces. Date of imprisonment: 1870. Signed by Sir Owen. Here we have at the bottom. Dead: Execution. Do you keep track of all prisoners and their families. Because since I know Bella is a live, I have no point in keeping you alive…"I sneered the last word.

"Please, I'll tell you anything." His eyes widen with fear.

"How long have you been planning on over throwing us?"

"A while. It started with my great grandfather and moved on… how did you get by… we should have known!" He growled as he scrunched a piece of paper up. Darkly, Daniel chuckled.

"You are stupid. Blinded by power. You have not even noticed that over a hundred thousand men have been gathering evidence against you for the last two years. You should have seen this coming. You took his mate. Of course he was going to come after you!"

"Well we didn't!" He snapped back. Rolling my eyes, I causally, flittered through the folders on his desk, taken in the information of his prisoners.

"Tell me another thing." I cleared my throat. "Is Louise Swan is alive?" Daniel eyes widen.

The man was up on his feet, heading to the S draw, opening it, he flicked through the thousands of files. He brought a folder out. Scanning it, he handed it to me.

"She's alive." Daniel breathed a sigh of relief. His eyes a light at this information.

"Does it tell you where?" Shaking my head, I handed it to him. His eyes scanned the page. Chucking the folder to the floor, he charged at the man.

"What do you know?" Snarling, he lifted the man in the air.

"Answer his question Henrid." His eyes snapped towards me. "No one else may now your name but I am Prince Edward of Phoenix, I am certainly not the same as everyone else. Now answer his question." My voice was sharp.

"They are kept in the basement, there is over 1 million rooms. It will take forever for you to find her…"

"Not with my nose!" Angela snarled. Her grasp tightening on the man that she held.

The man stared at her , his eyes taking in her face. Glancing in his thoughts, I saw recognition.

"You do know her." His red eyes flittered to me. "You know her. You recognise her eyes. You've seen them before, haven't you? You heard of her family, you were frighten they would overthrow you so you purposely added her number in, knowing full well on the history of her family and what they were like, her brothers would run with her to stop her, you let them hold hope that they could escape before you let your men come out of their hiding place and chase them. The guards captured the brothers, the parents killed but you never knew that the little girl lived. The brothers were brought here. I wonder what happened to them?" My voice was light as I leered the words. Snapping her eyes to him, Angela glowered.

"Is he telling the truth? You planned the demise of my family! You got my number read out so you could kill them off!" Screeching, she ripped off her prisoners arm. The man cowered at the sight of her face. Henrid shook his head.

"No, I would never do that. I don't care about the humans." Clicking my tongue, I approached him.

"But you do have folders on their numbers. You keep everything on them. You knew my mate's birth mother numbers. So that would not mean that you did not care then? If not, why so much facts about them?" Silence followed. "Thought so. Where do you keep the keys for the prison cells?" The man gasped beneath Daniel's hold.

"In the draw." Moving towards the desk, I opened the door, a huge ring of keys sat there. Lifting them in the air, I let them dangle from one finger. Smirking, Daniel tightened his grip, waiting my command.

"He is useless now. Kill him." Turning away, my cloak blew up in the wind lightly, I heard the man's scream cut of sharply. The sound of crackling fire followed. Glancing, I saw the body parts burning in the grand fire. Forcing her prisoner to turn, Angela grasped the scruff of his collar, the limp arm tucked beneath her arm.

"Come on then, biggy, lead us to them. You may survive if you are lucky." Our footsteps echoed of the marble floor, we weaved amongst the dead Lucirace guards, stepping over their headless body, I did a silent sign of a cross across my chest.

Many of these man, had joined by force, many would never see the love ones again.

This would be one of the things I regret about the fight.

The innocent died, paying the price for the guilty in the world.

Many would have families like his, they would have remained with the Luciraces to protect them like Daniel did.

Many of their mates may still be alive.

After a few moments I came up with an idea. The heads would find their bodies. What we needed to do was keep them separate until we freed the prisoners.

If some were part of the Luciraces, we would destroy them. But if they were innocent we would let them live.

Moving through the winding corridor, we approached the grand hall. Bodies lay everywhere. Glancing around, I smiled in relief, few of our men had perished. Holding a lighter up, a man held a lighter to a head. Its owner's dead eyes stared into thin air. Cold red lips lightly parted slightly, the tip of his loose tongue peaked out between his teeth.

"Stop!" The echo of my voice's anger. Bouncing off the floor, the lighter lay, its lid closed. The men gaped at us. "Not all of these men are the enemy, many have been forced because their mates and family are being kept here. I want you to separate their heads from their bodies, keep them in piles. I want you to disperse them when the prisons come up here. Get them to split into two groups. The ones who willing joined in and the ones who were forced. You get the idea after that. I need volunteers to come down to the dungeon with us." Hands raised in the air. "Start sorting them out into body pieces, we will re-join them once we have set them all free. Volunteers follow us." Looking at the man, that was held by Angela, I raised a thin eyebrow.

"Through the golden door." He gasped. Yanking him forward, Angela lead the way as we weaved through the corridors. A dead body was found, in our path. Bending down, I picked up a head. "One of you need to return and get these bodies and head's put in the piles. Send someone around all of them." Chucking a head at one of the men, I nodded backwards. Widening his eyes, slightly, he bowed.

"Yes, sire." Turning, the man hurried down the corridor, a joyful bounce in his step. Turning back to the man, I bared my teeth aggressively.

"Okay. Turn down here, to the left, the take your second right. Go down the stair case and you come in the face of an old rackety door. You'll know it's the right door because you'll hear the prisoners screaming. Once you are in it may take you awhile to find your way out again and find the people you're looking for."

"Just take us there, you idiot!" Angela snarled. The man scrambled forward like a dog eager to please its master. Dragging us down the corridor. We approached a rackety door.

Tortured screams rang out.

Holding the keys out, I placed a random key in the lock.

It twisted.

Click.

Pushing the door open, I heard soldiers gasp as we stared down a dark corridor, that was lined with steel doors and appeared to go on forever.

Sniffing the air, Angela darted off, ditching her prisoner in the middle of the floor. His arm lay limply on the floor.

Coughing, the man stumbled to his feet. A strong hand wrapped around him as Daniel caught him by the arm. Flinging the trembling man into a guard, he picked up the twitching arm. Snapping it in two, he chucked them at an oblivious guard; whose mouth stood wide open as he took in the room. The twitching hand smacked off his face, the man blinked. Quickly, he picked the pieces back up.

"Take him back." Chucking the keys at one of the men, I gave my order. "Open all the doors. Let the prisoners out. Use the man to lead you so they don't past the bodies." Nodding, the man started to unlock the door. Turning on our heel, I and Daniel pursued Angela. After what seemed like hours, we finally caught sight of her dark cloak. Standing at a door, Angela bounced on the ball of her feet.

As I inhaled, Bella's sweet scent flew up my nose. Daniel barged past, gasping the word.

"Louise." Charging at the door, it tumbled to the ground.

Boom! Dust flew into the air.

Dirt broke beneath our feet.

Glancing in the pitch black, a pair of eyes peered through the darkness.

**Who is it? Tell me who you think it is by reviewing. Anyway, Yay! The bad guys have fallen! **

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Host312x**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi, Host312 here. I hope you´ll enjoy this chappie.**

**Disclaimer:I don´t own twilight **

**Chapter 27**

The red eyes widen as they took our forms in.

"Daniel?" A feathery like voice gasped.

Sunrays burst through the prison bars, revealing the owners face.

Tattered, long hair surrounded her heart shape face. Her ruby, red lips seemed faded, her face malnourished and dehydrated.

Timidly, Daniel stepped forward, his eyes inquisitive as he stared at her.

"Louise?" The woman nodded. "Louise!" He darted towards her.

Her hand was pressed against his chest, pushing him away.

"Be careful. Isabella's sleeping." All of us glanced down and gasped.

Louise's dirty fingers weaved through stunning brown curls as she stroked the owners hair.

Laying a head on her filthy dress, her eyes tight closed, her rose red lips pulled into a grimace as she buried her head deeper in the fabric was Bella.

"Bella." Angela darted towards them, my feet remained frozen to the spot, my mouth opened in shock. Dropping to her knees, Angela reached out to stroke her hair.

Gently, Louise lifted the sleeping girl's head and placed it on her lap.

"You must be Angela. Missy here has told me so much about you. She really admires you. She told me how you protected her mother… Daniel I have a bone to pick with you. What did I say about having a child?" Daniel looked down in shame.

"The mother has to be willing…" He grumbled.

"Then why did you rape this poor girl's mother?" Her red eyes flashed.

"She looked like you. I couldn't resist. I'm sorry. But all I knew was I wanted a child that looked like you and look. I did." Dust flew as he scrubbed the ground with the tip of his boot.

"Well, I'm going to be in a mood with you for a while. Understand?" A teasing smile was on her face. Daniel's eyes glinted.

"As long as you're by me. I don't care." Gently, he pressed his lips to hers.

A cough came from the corner of the room.

"Keep the noise down will ya… This place is more like hell then heaven so don't make a sing and song about it and we are trying to think." Anger flashed in Louise's eyes.

"How about instead of being selfish and thinking of your selves. Let me and my mate have a happy reunion… ignore them. They've been here a long time. Just got put in here a few years ago. I preferred Peter too you at least he made conversation instead of groaning on about how he got captured after protecting-"

"You don't have to tell everyone about our past!" A gruff voice snarled. A hand darted out of the darkness, angrily, it pointed a muddy finger at her. Angela eyes widened at the sound of the voice, her eyes glazed over as a memory took over her thoughts.

"Were you protecting your sister?" Her voice was quieter than a mouse as she whispered the words.

"How did you know?" The gruff voice snarled again.

"Angela was her name…"

"How did you know that?"

"Erm…"

"Angela… is that you?" A face appeared in the light. A pair of piercing ice blue eyes stared at her. Little bits of baby fat rested on his cheeks; a slim nose and defined chins; his once long black hair had been cropped short.

"Raw Raw?" Angela gazed at him.

"Yes. Declan. It's Angela! " An identical face popped forward.

"Angiebird!"

"Deccy!" She shuffled towards them. Her grasp tight on Bella's hair. The dirt blew into the air as I approached her.

"Hand my angel to me and go to them." Her sky blue eyes stared up at me with wonder. "Go on." Dropping to my knees. I moved Bella's sleeping head so it rested on my lap. My finger grazed her soft skin.

Oh how I missed her.

She looked like an angel.

She was an angel.

She was my angel.

Softly, I kissed her forehead.

Behind me, I heard the murmurs of Angela and her brothers as they hugged each other.

Blocking their joyful thoughts, I hummed to my mate.

"Don't worry Isabella. I got you. We've got you. I'm never letting you out of my sight again… I know that may annoy you but it's true. As soon as we get back, I'm arranging a wedding. You're style wedding and guess what. The humans will be free and can come. They can live with us in harmony. The Luciraces have fallen that is for sure, they'll never bother us again. Not if I can help it… can you imagine it? Humans filling the streets, talking to vampires. It is a glorious sight, my sweet or at least it will be. If they want, they can live in the forest or where ever they want to. Herds can be given pieces of territory just for them. Imagine your herd filling the area, wouldn't it be lovely? I know it would be. Especially for you. We'll have a momument for all those who died in these dreaded years. The years shall be called the years of the undead. Everyone will know about them. Everyone will understand what you went through. What your kind went through and everyone will see the truth. Celebrations will fill the streets as families reunite together. Sadness will be known for those lost at their torturous hands. But Isabella, there is a future for us. A part of history. Today shall be called the day of freedom. You shall be known as the unknown angel of peace and victory. Everyone will remember your name and what you did. You'll be famous, just for being the stunning person you are." Sighing, I stroked her hair lovingly.

Warmth filled my heart.

The plan had worked, I had found her.

Not only her but three other missing loved ones from her sweet life.

I had done it.

The world was not going to be perfect but we would try and fix the wrong that had happened.

Yes scars will remain but hopefully we could cover them.

"Edward, bold her still while they snap the chain." Glancing up, I saw Angela standing between her brothers.

They seemed to tower over her delicate form.

Standing slightly in front of her, they formed a protective shield.

A grand rose marked both of their left side of their chest.

The centre of it rested above the centre of their dead hearts.

The ancient words circled it.

A thorn like stem wrapped around their bulging muscular arms.

Their eyes glared at me like a hawk.

On the right side of their chest, lay a shield, two blades from two swords stuck out of the top.

A tip of an arrow head and bow peaked over their broad shoulders.

Besides them were two members of the guard, in their hand was a bolt cutter and a key.

Nodding, I hummed to Isabella as they set to work picking way at the solid steel that attached her to the wall.

Stirring, Isabella murmured words inaudible for me to hear.

Clanking to the dusty floor, the cuff that had grasped her ankle fell to the ground.

Gently, I scooped her up and rose to my feet.

Standing by the trio of Ruthidols, I looked at her brothers.

"Erm,so your Ang's -"

"It's Angela to you!" One of the brothers sneered.

"Ryan! He's my... family!"

"What are you talking about Angela! We're your family! Not the leech. A leech can never be family." Angela's eyes widened as they glazed over. Regret filled Ryan's face as soon as he realized what he said. "Ang-" Her eyes flashed with anger.

"No. Listen to me. That leech saved my life! When I volunteered for the offering. Don't say anything. I had to. I promised that girl's mother that I would protect her like you swore you protect me. She got chosen and I decided to go with her. Then Edward fell in love with her and saved her as well as me. He is the reason you are free from them chains. You dare say a leech can never by family because he became my brother a while ago and you two are leeches too so you can't talk." Stamping a finger in his chest, the furious vampire screamed. Ryan caressed her face.

"Ang. I never meant it like that. We were forced to become like them. They stole you from us. They stole our love ones. But if you care about them we understand. We just wants what's best for you." Kissing, her forehead, he sighed.

"Yes we do." Declan embraced his little sister in a hug.

Clearing my throat, I spoke up. "Erm. So how do I tell which one is Ryan and which one is Declan?"

"Declan." She pointed to the man on the right. "Has a bird on his shoulder. Ryan has a wolf. And also they answer to either name really so it doesn't matter if you get it mixed up. Trust me, you wouldn't be the first to get them confused. Even Mama and Papa use to" Ryan chuckled as he squeezed.

"But you never did!" Frowning, she weaved her fingers through his short hair.

"They cut your hair." Her voice was clipped

"You cut yours…" The brothers frowned as Declan stroked a lone strand.

"So I could show I was a hunter…"

"Why were you a hunter?"Ryan demaned.

"Because it is what I wanted to be. Leave me alone." Snapping, Angela glared at him.

"Still the same Angiebird" Declan ruffled her hair. Chuckling, she squeezed him tightly.

"Ad you're my big brothers. Nothing change" The family eloped eachother in a massive hug.

"So, how do you know this sweetie pie?" Declan gazed at Bella. He had already fell under her enchanting spell. Angela smiled down at her.

"I knew her mother and actually helped delivered her. I've protected ever since that day" Brushing her curls, her blue eyes focused on her face. "She became my life. She is my life. I love her. She is almost like a daughter to me." Daniel snarled as he helped Louise to her feet. "Sorry Daniel. I might… niece."

"Daniel!" Louise smacked him in the chest. "She has looked after that girl for the whole of her life. She should be like a daughter. I know that you think she should view me as a mother but I've never been there for her! And while I understand that you think it is right. You can't force her to call me that! Now apologize to the poor woman…" Expectantly, she raised an eyebrow.

With Embarrassment, Daniel glared at the ground.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said…. Happy, Louise?" Chuckling, she grazed his cheek.

"It's like we never apart, you are still the same old you." He leaned into her touch.

"And you are the same old you. I missed you, love" Leaning down, he pecked her on the lips.

"I missed you too. Now how about we get out of this prison cell. And maybe we get back I can show you how much I missed you." Winking, she smirked.

"I think we'll have to feed you first. Now my lady." Scooping her up in a brides lift, Daniel walked out of the cell.

A victorious grin on his face.

Slowly, wrapping a protect arm around their little sister, who leant her head against one of their solid shoulders, the brothers hummed a sweet lullaby as they walked out of the damp room.

Sighing, I took in the cell.

It held a torturous past.

How many innocent people had died here? Alone in these deep, dark cells.

In my head, I thought about the family. Bella. Louise. The Ruthidol brothers.

It wasn't a coincidence they put them together.

The Luciraces knew they all linked together and hoped it would make it harder for us to find them.

Unfortunately it made it easier for us.

How many other families had been kept this way?

"Sire." Patiently, the guards stood by the doorway.

Rising to my feet, I made sure not to disturb my sleeping angel.

Dust settled around my feet as I exited the cell.

Sunrays burst through the small window.

Glancing over my shoulder, I stared into the room.

It was a new beginning.

It was time for the era of the Luciraces to set and the freedom of the humans to rise.

"Everything is about to change." I whispered in Isabella's ear.

A smile gently grazed my angel's face.

**The Luciraces have fallen. I hope this chapter was to your liking and who knew Angela´s brothers would be there. I thought it was only fair if the others were reunited Angela needed her own little one too.**

**Please, review it.**

**Host312x**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi, Host312 here again. I think it is time for a little party in the kingdom, don't you?**

**Disclaimer: You know what it is. **

**Chapter 28**

Waltzing around the packed ball room, I smiled down at my mate.

Her brown eyes smiled happily up at me as I spun her around.

Her white, feathery dress seemed to take flight as it puffed in the wind.

"You're perfect. You know that?" I sang in her ear, sweetly.

"So are you." Grinning, I kissed her. On our grasped fingers, our golden rings connected, wielding together; like a ying yang.

We had been married for two months.

Bella had asked for it to be held in a forest in the sanctuary.

The humans couldn't be freed straight away because of the way the vampires may have reacted so we had to calm them down and make sure they wouldn't kick off.

"No, I wouldn't be perfect if it wasn't for you. You're my angel sent from heaven. Literally."

Twirling around, I hummed in her ear, her hair was pinned into a bun. Brushing against us, Angela twirled around, her blue silky dress was like the gentle tide of the sea.

Ben's hand wrapped around her waist, a smile on his face as he stared down at her.

Sweetly, Angela smiled up at him. Murmuring to each other, they sang sweet words of love. Angela had accepted Ben, but it was only because Bella had asked her too; but Ben didn't know that.

Her blue eyes connected with mine. Gleaming, she flashed me a quick smile. Ben followed her gaze, his eyes taking me in. Bowing his head, he kissed Angela's forehead. I heard his silent message.

_Thank you. _

Nodding, I smiled. Angela's eyes focused on Bella. As they pasted, she grazed her hand against Bella's. Bella's filtered to hers. Angela blew a kiss as her fingers danced across my love's cheek, disappearing as Ben spun her away like a feather in the wind.

Clearing his throat, I glanced at the smiling face of Daniel. Louise's arms looped through his arm.

A stunning red dress clung to her hour glass figure.

Smiling sweetly, she gazed at Bella.

"Your highness, do you mind if I traded a dance with my daughter for a dance with my mate for a little while?" Placing her soft, small hand into her fathers, I nodded. Louise grasped my hand as we began to waltz.

"Prince Edward."

"Call me Edward, after all, I am your son in law." Laughing she restarted her sentence.

"Edward, I would like to thank you."

"What for?" I spun her around.

"For saving me and reuniting me with my mate. I know that the attack was all your idea. Daniel informed me." Chuckling, I shook my head.

"Of course he did"

"I would also like to thank you for looking after my daughter. Daniel and I will forever be grateful for it."

"Louise."

"Call me Mother in law or mother After all you are my son in law." Teasing, she giggled as she said it. Rolling my eyes, I chuckled.

"Mother, it is nothing. You don't need to be grateful. In fact, I should be grateful to you because if it was not for you, Bella may have never entered the world and if you had done it the way you originally planned I may never met her or experienced love like I do." She looked down, her eyes almost bashful.

"Oh Edward, you flatter me."

"I'm just speaking the truth. I have to admit , I'm glad Bella's accepted you."

"So am I, I never thought she would but I guess I was wrong. I thought things would be awkward. But as I talked to her in that cell, I had a feeling who she was. Then when she told me her father's name, I knew it. I knew who she was and though I hate Daniel for doing it the way he did. Inside, I am glad that she was born." She sighed as we moved around the dancing figures.

"She's the reason your free. You don't see it but, it's true. If it wasn't for her, I would have never discovered any of it and you would still be in a cell…"

"Well, either way I'm grateful." The music stopped. Daniel smiled before he took Louise off me, his hands grasped her's tightly. Bella stepped into my arms, a sweet smile on her face.

"What did you and mother talk about?" Her brown eyes twinkled.

"You!" I rubbed my nose against hers.

"As if that is unusual." Her tinkering laugh followed the words.

" I'm not allowed to talk about my angel?" Teasingly, I kissed her nose.

"As long as I am allowed to talk about my protector."

Trumpets blared loudly.

Confusion filled my thoughts as Bella lead me back our thrones.

Angela stood by her side.

Her eyes examining the area for potential threats. Her brothers stood beside her, only a waist coat covering their bare chests. They refused to wear normal clothes.

But then again, it was normal for them.

We were lucky to convince to wear a waist coat and dress trousers.

Ben stood on the other side, next Emmett.

His arms behind back, he stood rigid, glancing at Angela out of the corner of his eye. Father had decided to appoint him as a body guard.

Sitting down, I kissed my angels hand. Father rose from his seat.

"As many of you know I have been on the throne for a while. In that time I have experienced many things. A few months ago, we experienced the fall of the Luciraces." Mates around the room gazed into each other's eyes. It turned out the decision I had made had been the right one. Thousands of mates had been torn apart by the Luciraces and we never even knew because we had chosen to ignore it. "However, I have not been a good ruler. If I was, I would not have abandoned one side of my public because they were different and chuck them into the hands of a monster of a group. I would like to apologize to those who felt like we abandon them. I know nothing can bring back them years. But first, I would like to change something. Bring them in!" Father called to the guards.

Murmurs filled the stands as people curiously glanced at the door.

The door swung open and hundreds of humans filed into the room.

Their eyes filled with wonder as they looked around the ground room.

Many wandered away to gaze at the lights, stopping with admiration.

Women wore leaf like dresses, while men showed off their bare muscular chests, their herds symbol darkened.

Many pointed at my mate and muttered excitedly to one another.

Isabella had become famous amongst the human, many called her the angel of freedom others called her the white queen because of her innocence and pureness.

Occasionally, they would chat with one another as vampires looked down in wonder.

Clearing his throat, Father addressed the newcomers. "Welcome. Today is a change for you and your kind. I know my kind has not treated you well but this is all going to change. But I have decided that it will not be me doing it. I have discussed this with my queen and she agrees with me. It is time that I stepped down from my throne and my heir takes my spot." Gasps filled the court room.

Shock waves ran through my bones.

"I have discussed my choice with a close friend of mine." In the crowd, I saw Aro grin. "And we both agreed on my choice. Emmett, you have strength. Jasper, you have brains. You would make fine heirs. But you informed what you think of this decision and I have to admit I agree. The whole family agrees. The high court agrees. Even the guard agree which is why as a late wedding present. My chosen heir is ….my youngest son, Prince Edward of Phoenix."

I froze, shock ran through my veins as stared at the crowd of humans in front of me. Beaming, Bella squeezed my hand.

Me? King but what about my brothers? My brothers beamed at me when "I have been watching you, the day you ran away and fought a pack of shape shifters to get to Bella. How you planned and convinced people to support us. The guard have informed me of your action during the day of freedom. How you stopped them killing thousands of men, who sit here today because you knew they were forced and how you rescued the prisoners. Edward, not only are you strong. Not only do you have brains. You have the power of will deep within you. A thing that has not been seen in a long time. Not since my great- great-great-great-great-great grandfather has been on the throne. You have complete trust and loyalty in your decisions. You put your feelings to the side depending on the situation to make sure you do what is right. You are determined with whatever decision you do and take all sides of the story before you decided what you do. If it wasn't for you or your sweet mate, the Luciraces would still be abusing their power. The world would be the same as it was a decade ago. It is because of you that it changed and is changing. Now will you and your mate please rise?" Shakily, I rose out of my throne. Bella followed my action.

My mother came to stand next to my father as a man with a red velvet cushion came on stage.

A golden vine like crown sat on top proudly, orange gems shone rays out like the sun rising over the horizon. Purple jewels sat humbly on the tablet of gold.

Sticking out of the vine, a familiar rose stood in the middle. Ancient words surrounded it. Glistening next to it sat a little crown.

Green vines linked to together.

Blossoming flower buds bloomed from the stem, dancing with joy.

Orange blossoms stuck out, lilac tulips, pearl white lilies and purple pansies.

At the centre was a white stunning white rose.

Grazing her thumb against the back of my hand, Bella smiled up at me. Her eyes wide with joy. Staring into my father's golden eyes, loudly, my dead heart thudded.

_You deserve this son. You'll be the best ruler this kingdom has ever seen. I'm so proud of you. You are going to change the world. Never doubt that son. I did and look where it got me. I'm proud of you. Both of you._

Touching the golden crown, he lifted it up in air.

"Kneel, Prince Edward." Slowly, I lowered myself down to my knees. Father moved behind me. Looking straight ahead, I stared into the eyes of the humans. Thousands of heart beats filled my ears.

My father started to speak but I faded out as I took in the people.

Their eyes filled with hope, hope for change. Hope that I would bring.

Angela's eyes burned into the back of my head. Her thoughts filled with hope and joy.

_I knew it. I told them but none of them believed me._ Her hand shot out as she motioned to her brothers. Groaning silently, the brothers dug into their pockets pulling out leaves, they slammed it into hers. Grinning, Angela closed her hand, reminding herself to trade the leaves at the market for the money.

At the other side, Ben smiled at his mate. Gazing at him, Angela winked, her lips pulled in a slight smile. A cough from the audience caused her eyes to snap straight ahead as she scanned the area, her shoulders rigid, her eyes flighty. The past moment with her mate was nothing but a dream as she looked for a threat.

In the end of the hall, I saw Louise and Daniel's joyful faces. Happy smiles on their faces.

Their eyes sparkled with loyalty and trust.

Worry filled me.

What if I failed them? If I didn't change the world.

What if I was worse as the previous rulers before me?

But as I stared at my new subjects, determination shot through my veins like electricity.

I would not fail them. They were relying on me to change the world. Even if it wasn't a lot. I would do it! I would change the world for the best.

The metal of the crown bristled against the roots of my hair. Glancing at my love, the glorious sight of the flower crown stroked her stunning brown hair with affection. The flowers glowed brighter against her hair.

She was an angel.

Smiling at me, she squeezed my hand. Turning to face the crowd they clapped silently.

Rising to my feet.

I took in the sight as they cheered.

The words echoed off my ears.

"Long Live King Edward! Long Live Queen Isabella!"

**Our little prince has grown into a proud king. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Your reviews help me improve this story.**

**Host312x **


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi Host312 again, I will apologize for the horrible writing I am about to inflict on you poor, dear readers but I have to try. **

**Disclaimer: You know what the disclaimer it is. **

**Chapter 29**

The moonlight danced off my skin.

Leaving against my armchair, I sighed.

"Edward…" Glancing up, Bella stood with a glass of blood in her hand. Smiling, I took it off her. I opened my arms. Sitting on my lap, she kissed my lips.

"Are you okay?" Removing my crown, she set on the table. Massaging my scalp, she hummed softly.

"Can I do it? Can I rule them? Can I be the ruler they need?"

"Of course, you can." Determination filled her eyes as she grasped my face. "You can be what they because you already are. In your first hours as king, you've changed the world. People will love you like I do. You understand?" Nodding, I smiled.

"I'm just worried that's all."

"Well don't." Her hands weaved through my hair as she leaned down, kissing me softly on the lips.

"You'll make the perfect queen." I murmured between kisses.

"And you will make the perfect king. The kingdom will love you, especially after what you did. Did you see my kind's face when you announced that they were free. " Chuckling, I smiled against her soft skin.

"I promised them I change the world and I will."

"I'm glad you gave them territory for themselves." Gently, she pressed her lips against mine.

Raising my hand, I stroked her cheek.

"It was only right. They deserved it."

"I know but you see any other person wouldn't have divided it between the herds. They just would said live there and let them fight for territory."

"Love, they will fight but it means they have our protection and Angela told me how each herd had territory inside the sanctuary, I only thought it was right that they have the same." I mumbled as she pecked kisses over my face.

Stopping her wonderful attack, she gazed into my eyes.

"Why didn't you make them live with vampires?"

"Because, some members of vampire society, my sweet, still believe in the Luciraces, the towns that are safe from this can be inhabited with humans but also humans may still dislike vampires. Right now it is best that human accept freedom before anything else happens." I lifted glass of blood to my lips. "Hopefully, in due time I will be able to allow them to live together but for now they'll live side beside just not with each other. I'll create a law where vampires can't drink human blood unless they are dying and willing. A vampire shall not harm a human unless they have a good reason. Instead it shall be replaced with animal blood. Humans shall be allowed to become a vampire if they want to… each herd will have a guard to help look after them. Yes, that would work. Every month, we will pay a visit to the herds to see how they are. Any problems can be told directly to me. And if the vampires have a problem, we will hold a vampire council service to help them… Oh, I could have a member of each herd join the high court to represent them." Smiling, Bella kissed my nose softly.

"You see. You thought of everything and you're worried about not being the perfect king. You are the perfect king. You're not like grandpa or the kings before him, you think of all of your subjects no matter what kind they are. You're heart is made of gold and you have to see that. Never doubt yourself because I never will so you can remain just the way you are." She tapped me on my nose.

Rising off my lap, she skipped towards the wardrobe. Her eyes filled with excitement.

Staring out the window, I watched the waltzing stars around their king; the moon.

In my head I wondered which one was I.

Yes I was king but I was only that to my subjects like the moon was to the stars. In my eyes , it was my loyal subjects who were my king.

Instead of them dancing around me, trying to please me, I would waltz around them trying to please them.

Maybe this was the reason my father and those before him failed because instead of viewing themselves as the stars, who served the moon, they viewed themselves as the moon.

They forgot the moon was also the stars in disguise, just because they lived in a rich fancy palace with a rich fancy clothes and people bowing at their feet didn't mean they were truly a king.

A true king has to bow to the subjects, has to dress them in fancy clothes and a good home to live before the subjects can do the same to him.

A king has to lead them, not expect them to follow him because of a piece of metal that sits on his head or because he was born into a rich family.

No, a true king serves his people exactly like they serve him.

I would do exactly that.

I would serve them like they served me.

Like a predator, Isabella's feet padded off the ground as they approached me.

Glancing over my shoulder, I felt my eyes widen.

Oh my god.

This woman had to be the devil's angel because she was tempting me and inside I didn't care if I was sent to hell.

I go anywhere if I could have this angel.

A stunning, silky, spaghetti strap black night gown clung to her curvy figure. Cutting off at the top of her thigh, it revealed her long, stunning legs. Gulping, my eyes followed her floating figure as she slandered towards me, her hips swaying seductively.

The vine like crown sat on her head.

"What do you think, your majesty? I'm yours. All yours." She purred as she pulled a pin from her bun causing her hair to fall over her shoulder in luxurious, stunning, brown curls.

My lips felt dry as my tongue darted out.

Swaying her hips, she stalked towards me.

My dead heart thudded with desire.

Circling me, her hands grazed my upper arm. "Did you know what you look like?" Her sultry purred in my ear.

Goosebumps ran up my neck. "I just want to eat you all up because you look delicious. Do you know why?" Unable to speak, I shook my head. "Shall I tell you why or should I make you beg?" Her fingers grazed my cheeks as she sang the words in my ear. "Because a perfect Queen" She rubbed a feminine hand down my arm, her fingers dancing across it. Coming around the front of me, she leaned in. Pressing her forehead against mine, gently, she whispered. "Needs a perfect king." Slowly, she lowered herself onto my lap. " And you are my perfect king if I am your perfect queen." Her voice was light as she leaned, her sweet strawberry breath brushed against my lips.

Gently, I inhaled, the scent melted on my tongue.

Staring into her eyes, I saw the desire she held as her button nose touched mine.

Her lips pressed against mine as she pried my lips open.

Moaning, my hands weaved in through her hair. Massaging my scalp, she tugged aggressively at my roots.

Her eyes filled with lust as she stared into my own.

Projecting it back, I twirled a finger around her long, curly, brown locks.

Straddling me, she smiled as her tongue entered my mouth.

Her fingers popped my shirt buttons open revealing my pale smooth chest.

A moan escaped her as she dragged it off my shoulder, ripping it off my torso. Dragging a nail along my arm, she sliced my selves in half, leaving me half naked.

Her fingers played with the baby hair at the back of my head.

My hands grasped at the silky, black night gown that covered her sides.

Rising out of the seat, I moaned in her mouth.

Clutching her waist, my hands tore the material that surrounded it as I passionately deepened the kiss. Tracing a hand down her stomach, I grasped the hem of her nighty, ripping it from her body.

Placing her on the grand four poster king size bed, I crawled above her.

A groan escaped me as I took in her angelic figure.

The curves that flowed down her body, the beauty of her breasts that swelled beneath the silky material of her white, lace bra.

Dancing my fingers down her pale, soft side, I caught the top of her white nickers between my fingers.

Following my thrumming fingers, slowly, Isabella dragged a pale, feminine finger down my bare chest. Popping open my trousers, she pulled them off my legs. Her feminine nails grazed the elastic band of my silk boxer.

Pulling away, I kissed her neck, nipping the skin.

A seductive moan caused shivers to run up my spine as I ripped the silky material off her skin.

My boxers disappeared, gently, I rubbed myself against her as I fiddled with the back of her bra.

Unclicking the hooks, it fell off her soft body. My thumb grazed her nipple, it harden under the pad of my thumb as Isabella arched her sweet neck. Rolling over, I kissed her lips as my hands grasped her curvy waist.

My golden eyes stared lustfully stared into her sultry brown eyes as I lowered myself into her.

I felt her warmth around me as she moaned into my mouth, her tongue dancing the tango with mine as we fought for dominance. Her moans got a louder as I thrusted into her.

Her eyes glazed over with lust and desire as she bit into my neck. Pleasure filled my bones as the venom spread through my veins. Leaning down, I bit into her neck, leaving a love bite of my own.

I plunged into her, nearly reaching my climax.

"Oh god. Bella" I moaned her name as I released inside her.

"Edward!" I felt her release around me, tightening around my girth. I moaned with pleasure as her eyes rolled back.

For hours we repeated this ritual, our bodies rubbing against the silk of our bed.

The ceiling transformed into a night sky, the stars twinkling with love.

Our eyes gazed into each other's, showing our passion and desire that we held for one another.

The sunrays broke through the window.

The vine like crown glittered from a bedside table.

Her clothes lay in a pile on the floor.

Smiling, I caressed my loves cheek.

Her brown eyes sparkled with love.

Her hands squeezed one of mine. Our fingers weaved tightly together.

Sighing, she rested her head on my bare strong chest.

Running my fingers down her side, I kissed her shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Never forget that."

Resting her head on my chest, her eyes gazed into mine. A sweet hum passed her lips. As I stared into her eyes, I couldn't help but feel content and happy.

It didn't matter what happened to me. It didn't matter whether I was going to be the king they expected of me.

All that mattered to me was that I was the king my sweet, stunning mate wanted me to be.

It didn't matter if I change the world in my head.

All that mattered was that I had my stunning angel by my side, who would lead me along the way and help me change the world for everyone's sake.

It all started off with humans being prisoners in a world dominated by vampires.

It started with the third in line un-expectantly mating with a little girl.

It finished with humans being free.

It finished with the little girl transforming into a beautiful, seductive angel that lay by me as well as being a graceful elegant queen.

It finished with the vampire world changing forever and the human's too.

Glancing down at my sweet angel, I smiled.

The world had changed forever and it was all because of her.

Outside the window on a blossoming tree in the middle of the rising glowing sun, sat two birds, their songs entwined.

The shining feathers of the stunning dove, sat happily next the darkness of the blackbird's wings.

In the distance, between the blooming leaves a small bluebird flew high in the sky.

Gently, spreading their wings, the two singing birds joined it ; magic, innocence and free, the three birds flew away in the white clouds and into the burning sun.

Their sweet songs still echoing off my ears.

**So sorry for that failed attempt at a lemon. But I had to try my hand at it.**

**Please review. (I don't care as long as it is something!)**

**Again I apologize for the epic fail that I have forced you to read. **

**(Please continue read, I promise there be no more lemons.)**

**Host312x**


	30. Epilogue

**Hi Host312 here. I apologise for the last chapter. I don't know what I was thinking. Anyway back to the future. I'm afraid to say this is our final chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I have writing it. Anyway, I'll say what I need to say at the end.**

**Chapter 30- Epilogue**

The blooming leaves blew in the wind.

Birds cheeped in the sky.

A hand rested on my shoulder.

Turning to face my love, I smiled.

Her crown sat gracefully on top of her head.

Her eyes filled with love as she stared down at me.

Behind her, only a few feet away stood Angela, her eyes scanning the area for danger.

Next to her, Ben stood talking to her brothers who stood protectively by their sister.

It had been over five years since they had been reunited yet they still stuck to her like glue.

"Are you enjoying the day?" I pulled my angel onto my lip. Biting her lip, she nodded.

"I'm just nervous that's all. It's the first time a herd has been integrated with vampires." My eyes scanned the field before us.

Thousands of vampires sat down talking to the heads of herds.

Multiple of tattoo's flashed in the light off their bare chest. It seemed all humans were repulsed by our clothes and only wore them in the winter. Angela claimed it was because they liked to bare their herd marking.

Many vampires happily talked to them, maybe it was because of the guard that loomed behind them like a hawk, ready to attack the vampires if they made a move.

Children ran around chasing after each other, some with tattoos and bare chests, others with amber eyes. Childish giggles filled the air.

"Don't worry everything will be alright." I murmured as I kissed her lips. Smiling, she pulled away at the sound of someone approaching.

"Mommy!" Two children ran towards us, behind them were a laughing couple, Daniel and Louise.

"Thomas! Lucy!" Scooping the children up, Isabella eloped the twins in a hug... Their brown eyes twinkled brightly. They were mini versions of my mate.

"Mommy! Daddy! Grandma and Grandpa are wondering whether we can go and visit Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle." Glancing behind them, I raised an eyebrow.

"Thought I get them away so you two could spend a little time together." He mouthed.

"Mommy, can Shamus come along?" By her side, the piercing blue eyes of shamus stared up at my mate. His black hair short, his baby, innocent was almost defined… masculine in a way.

"You'll have to ask Auntie Angie."

"Ask me what?" Angela stood by her, the three men towered over her little form.

Taking in her brothers faces and her child's, you would have thought her son was theirs. It was clear the Ruthidol gene had transferred to him. Underneath the thickness of his clothes was the massive marking of the Ruthidols. On his left wrist was a little version of the marking. My eyes found my loves, flipping her wrist over, I kissed the marking that also marked her skin. My hand grazed the left side of my chest, that had bared the same rose. In the end, I decided I had to join a herd to feel respected by the humans and it worked. I tried to blend in with them, act like them, to get to know them.

At first the vampire side of my subjects were repulsed by my actions but by a lot of discussions they understood.

"My dear children were wondering whether they could go to their grandparents and if shamus could come." After a few minutes of silence, Angela nodded, kissing her sons head before he ran after my now fleeing children. Daniel and Louise hurried after them.

"Look at them…" She sighed as she sat down.

"I know." Emmett's masculine voice boomed. Turning to face him and Rosalie, I motioned for them to sit. Alice and Jasper sat down too.

"Well this seems to be going well." Alice chirped happily. "I've just been speaking to sue of Yearners and she says they may be willing to live peacefully with vampires in a town."

"It depends on Rufus. Trust me. That man can change his mind quickly as you." Angela sighed.

"Bella." A voice called out. Sam and a herd of boys approached us. Jacob stood proudly in the back, a sash crossed his chest, the pin of the guard stuck to it. "How you do in' squirt?" He went to rub her hair but the face of disgust she shot him caused him to back down .

"Fine, Sam. How is the newest member of our guard?"

"Don't ask, he won't stop talking about… oh ang, Jack wants to see you…"Nodding towards her two brothers, Angela scampered off. Ben remained still. Sam shot him a confused look.

" I know of their past and I don't want to kill him. On the right of your herd, it is alright for Ryan and Declan to harm him so if he makes a move, they'll beat him up for me. " Sam repressed a shudder. Suddenly, Bella's face paled as she covered her mouth.

"Bella?"My hand touched hers.

"I think I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Nodding, she sat on my lap, resting her head on my shoulder as I rubbed her back.

My eyes stared out into the field and sky as I watched people play and communicate with one another.

Humans and vampires side by side.

Isabella was right, I had nothing to worry about. Yes not everything was perfect but we were getting there. Humans lived in houses or hut like buildings, and that was improving. Vampires were accepting the human's freedom and humans were accepting not all vampires were bad. Of course, there still was a few that held their head high and refused to listen to us. But time was changing as the world spun round. The idea of humans being in the council gave them the view of the world we wanted them to see, it gave the reluctant vampires the knowledge and understanding evolving humans.

Isabella hummed lightly in my ear, her hands weaving through my hair.

Glancing around, I noticed some time in my day dream, I had come inside and now was sitting in my arm chair.

"Are you a live now? You snapped out of it for a while. You looked deep inside thoughts… what was going on in your cute little head." She rubbed her nose against mine. Smiling, I kissed her little, button nose.

"I was just thinking about what you said when I first came king and whether I changed the world or whether it was just you who thought that."

"It is never just me. Look. Today vampires and human's actually talked as equals and not enemies or a servant to master. You have changed the world, you took on evil and refused to let them get you down, like they did with your father. You are amazing king. Never ever, ever doubt that!"

"Okay. You know I would never have been able to do that if it wasn't for you. You are my angel of peace, never doubt that." Gently, I pressed my lips against hers. I felt her deepen the kiss. In the distance, the sound of pattering feet entered our ears. Sighing, I pulled away.

The door burst open as our two children ran in, two beaming smiles on their faces.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look what Grandpa Carlisle gave me!" Lucy held her wrist into the air. Around it was stem like bracelet, a golden rose swung from it.

"That is beautiful." Bella grazed her cheek.

"Mine is better than yours!" In his hand, Thomas held a sword. Swishing it in the air, he pretended to stab his sister.

"Mommy! Tell him to stop it, he´s being mean!" Lucy squealed as she hide behind her mother´s skirt. Rolling her eyes, Bella glanced at our son.

"Thomas apologize to your sister… Lucy, do you accept your brother's apology. Good. Now, I think it is time for you to go to bed." Nodding, the children kissed her on the cheek whispering good night before turning to me.

"Night Daddy." Kissing me on the cheek, the children skipped out of the room. Chuckling, Bella moved around me, resting her chin on my shoulder, the point of her love heart face digged in to his skin.

"I think it´s time I went to bed too. Are you coming?" Her soft lips pressed against my ear lobe, she sighed sweetly. My shoulder sighed with relief as the point of her chin disappeared. Nodding, I rose from my chair. Stripping down my boxers, I joined my mate in bed. Resting a hand on her growing belly, I kissed the crown of her head. Her soft breathes echoed off the walls.

She was an angel.

A goddess, that God had blessed me with. He had heard the human's cries of distress and sent me her like how he created john the bapist to bless people and take away their sins.

It was because of this woman, that I saw the truth and the reason why I stood up for what I believed in.

If it was not for her, I may have never became king because she brought out the best in me.

The moonlight danced across her skin as I hummed lightly.

The vampire world had started with torture.

It end´s with peace.

My life began with a little girl.

It now ends with a glowing mother.

Beneath her belly, I felt the baby move as it tossed and turned under her skin.

This baby was not just any baby.

It was the symbol of change.

Staring out into the night sky, I took in the stars.

Glistening, the stars joyfully danced for their rising king, the moon.

**There it is, the last chapter to be updated. But don't threat my readers, I have two outtakes to updated.**

**I'm so happy I created this story and posted it up. I would like to thank all of you for reading. For ones who may have left awhile back and the ones who stuck with me till the end. I would like to say to any future readers. Thank you. **

**I can't thank you enough. All of you helped me create this story. This story has sparked a new light in my life and while I am sad to be saying good bye, I am over joyed to move on and expanded my writing skills. I'll improve my grammar skills as well. I'm sorry you all had to put up with that. It will improve!**

**I've wrote a one-shot but I don't know whether to expand it, so if you have a look at that and tell me what you think, I'll be grateful, it's going to be called birds. I'll post it when I post the final outtake.**

**Anyway,I never dreamed of the reaction I've had. **

**Thank you.**

**Host312x**

**ps: If you any questions,please PM and I'll tell you the answers.**


	31. Outtake 1- Bpov- Chapter 1

**Hi, Host312 again, here is the outtake 1. **

**I thought you might like to look through Bella's eyes when she arrived at the place.**

**Outtake 1- Bella's POV- Chapter 1. **

Sweat filled the air as sobs echoed from either side of me. Dirt and filth clung to our skins.

My hands grasped at a familiar leg as a man crushed a woman.

Her dirty, tattered hair tangled with blood as her limp body fell to the floor.

The container shook. Frantically, I glanced at Angie. Her blue eyes filled with worry.

Angie and I had been together since I was born, she had protected me when my mother could not. After I … my mother's dead eyes flashed before me.

No. Don't think of her.

The cage shook again.

Pressing against the bars, the herd stampede forward.

Dead, crushed bodies fell limply to the ground.

Angela's hand finds mind as she shields me from the terrified herd.

Their eyes flittered around the cage, scanning faces to see if they recognized them.

"Keep close to me." My protector's sweet voice soothed, her hand rubbing circles over the grim of my skin.

_Angie, I'm scared._

"I know you are but I'm going to get you out of her if it the last thing I do." Kissing my nose, she sang the words. Her eyes flittered up. Yanking me out of the way, she hissed at the falling boulder. "Be careful."

The man glared at her, his muscles bulging, the tip of a spear grazed his shoulder blade.

"Shut up. She's going to die anyway. All of us are. I might as well kill you-" Cutting him off, Ang punched him in the face. Her eyes a light as she cocooned me to her chest. Her heart thudded loudly.

"Then just leave her alone. You nearly crushed her and I'm not going to stand by and watch her die right in front of me by one of my own kind. Look at her." A pair of black eyes looked me up and down. Snorting, he glared at her.

"You've got a spoilt brat, look at her. Pretty and perfect. She deserves to-" Ang yanked at his hair with anger.

"Don't say that because so do you. I just look after her that's all. I was taught to value family by my father." Her hands grasp my shoulder.

"And who was that?"

"Shamus Ruthidol." The man's face paled beneath the dirt. His eyes widen. Bowing, he kissed her feet.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise please accept my apologies." Chuckling, Ang scooped me up.

"That changed your tune didn't it? Now how about you stand up and walk into the corner or go somewhere else." Eagerly, the man rose to his feet and ran off.

_Why are the Ruthidols important?_

"Because my dear, they were the protectors of humans and considered to be royalty. Hmmm, me and royalty, imagine that…" The cage lurched again.

Through the sea of seething, screaming people, a pair of red eyes appeared.

Hatred lay within them.

"Quiet, you mutts! Now listen carefully, you're going to go one by one. You will stand calmly and orderly as you are divided. Women and children on the left, men get to the right. Move it!" The iron door creaked open.

Trembling, a man carefully stepped out, a hand shot out crushing his shoulder blade.

The man released a horrifying scream, burying my head into Angie's side, I whimpered.

Angela rocked me back and forth. Something wet hit the top of my head.

"Everything is going to be okay…. Everything is going to be okay…." Repeating the words, I felt her move towards the rusting door. The cold air hit my bare back.

Terrifying screams echoed off the walls as Angela was forced to the side.

"Silence. Men go that way. Women that way!" Glancing over her shoulder, I saw the men disappear. The soft padding of feet sent shivers up my spine. Squirming, I released a whimper.

"Quiet!" Pain shot through my head as someone yanked at my roots of my tattered hair. I heard a crack ring out. Gasps filled the room.

"You dare touch her again and god-forbid me, I'll attack you. Now let this poor girl die in peace. You should be glad she is here!" Angie snarled, her hand stroking my now screaming roots.

The gravel on the ground cracked beneath the boot of the vampire.

I felt his breath on the back of my neck.

"What did you say human?" His voice was not even above a whisper. Shiver ran up my spine.

_Don't Angie!_ My grasp tightened.

"You heard me!" Her voice was rough. Silence filled the room. Only the sound of panic heart beats were in the air. The vampire's cold breath caused goosebumps to run over my skin. Angela bit her lip.

A hand yanked at her hair, pulling at the roots. I felt her head being pulled forward.

"Look, mutt. I can kill her before you even moved so how about you shut your mouth, keep the brat quiet and you'll live longer." I heard the man turn away.

Squeezing me tightly, Angie kissed my hair as we shuffled along the floor.

Angie says it has been like this for centuries.

She says we're going to die. I don't want to die! I haven't seen Daniel yet.

Daniel was a good guy, he wasn't like the nasty vampire man, who had just attacked Angie.

No, my Daniel was sweet, loving, caring and kind.

My Daniel would never harm a human or animal unless it was necessary.

Suddenly a hand wrapped around my waist.

"Come on sweetie." A sweet voice rang out. Pulling my torso away from Angie's, I grasped her hair.

_Angie!_

"Bella. Leave her alone. Please." I was ripped from her form. Her short tattered, her dirty skin was like the night sky against her piercing eyes. A door swung shut. A hand smoothed my hair as I was lowered to a seat. A figure floated from the dark.

"Who have you got candy? Oh, look at her, isn't she cute?" A feminine hand tugged at my cheek, the owner cooing to me. Glancing at her, I was met with stunning, red eyes.

"I know, have you seen her skin? It's white not a drop of dirt."

"What? No way. Clearly, somebody was the princess of the pack." Frowning, I glared at her. I wasn't the princess. Angie was, well they treat her like one. I just was given lots of baths.

"Just look at them big, doe eyes and her face…. Doesn't she remind you of someone?" A hair brushed through my hair. Wiping a flannel across my face, candy stared.

"Prince Emmett…. Oh boy, this should be good. I think we have another member of the royal family." The other women scowled.

"I wanted to keep her! Toby would love her" Candy glared at her as she scrubbed my nails.

"Well, if she isn't chosen, she is going to be mine and Luke's, Silver. Not yours." Nostrils flared as they rose to stand in front of each other.

Whimpering, I covered my head. I don't like people fighting over me, it's not nice.

It had happened quite a few times whether it was with strangers or members of my herd.

Madrea had even started fighting for me.

Not that I know why.

Angie says it's because I am special.

Jakey says I'm a princess but a princess gets anything she wants.

I never get what I want.

Well I did part for one thing, I was never allowed out pasted the canopy and if I did, the rest of the herd came with me.

Jakey said it's because I'm a treasure who needs to be hidden. Angie agrees. She says I need to be protected encase someone comes along and tries to take me. I miss Angie….

Gently, a hand pried at my fingers, drawing them away from my face.

"Sweetie are you okay?" Candy's voice was light as she soothed my face. Staring blankly at her, my heart thudded.

"We have to get her ready…." Regret filled Silver's voice.

"Can't we keep her?" Was I an animal? Angie's word rang in my head. To them, I was.

"We've just been fighting over her, now put this dress on her." A funny looking thing was slipped over my head. My skin itched against the material. It wasn't smooth like leaves. It was rough and white. I've never seen flowers like this. Something funny was put on my feet.

Sadness filled Candy's eyes. Her hand grazed my cheek.

"I hope you live a happy life, my child." Kissing my forehead, she scooped me up. Silver waved good bye to me.

The door shut behind her.

"You're a special child. Even though, I just met you, I feel something that I haven't felt with another child. You're special, I can feel it." She murmured. Glancing around in my surroundings my eyes caught the sight of Angie or at least a women that looked like her. Her short hair glowed against her white skin, her blue eyes sparked slightly. She was also wearing a funny flower, it fell to the ground and there was a split up her leg. She seemed taller. Standing on small, white trees, her eyes flittered around.

"Angie!" My voice was filled with excitement. Candy chuckled. Affectionately kissing my forehead, she lowered me to the floor. Bending down, Angie opened her arms as I ran towards her.

"Bella." Engulfing me in a hug , she kissed my face. Glancing over my shoulder, I waved to Candy. Slolwy,she waved back, a little smile on her face. Pressing my head against her chest, Angie glared at her.

"Bella… never associate with vampires like her again. Understand?" Nodding, I kissed her skin.

_Where are we going?_

"Nowhere, you have to worry about, I've got you so you don't have to worry my sweetie. You'll see your mother up there. I promise. I'll be there too. I'm sorry, I never protected you properly. Renee, you hear me. I'm sorry, I doomed your baby girl. Forgive me." A tear leaked out of my eye.

"You. Put the kid down." An angry voice snarled. Gently, Angela placed me to the floor, her hand caressing my hair.

A metal thing was locked around my ankles as I was attached to the women in front of me and Angie.

Cracking a whip in the air, a vampire sneered for us to move it.

Stumbling over the chains, I struggled to keep up with the woman in front of me. Slamming against the woman;s leg, I felt Angie pull me up.

"Is she alright?" The woman in front murmured to Ang. Glancing up at her, I took in the mark on her wrist. It looked like a weird must come from a different herd.

Dusting me off, Angela nodded. "She's fine. You would think they let her be carried. The poor thing can barely keep up!"

"Their monsters, that's why! I'm Jenny." The woman shot a glance over her shoulder.

"Angela. This is Bella."

"She's a cutie, isn't she? I bet she'll live because of it." Protectively, Ang pulled me to her chest.

"Yes, she is…."

"Quiet!" The whip cracked behind Angie. Light filled my vision as we stepped out of the dirty alley. White room with grand chandelier, the floor and walls glittered. In my hearing, I heard people talking and unusual sounds.

The sound of an extremely loud bird rang off my ears.

"The Royal Offerings." A clear voice rang out.

Doors clanked open as we were led into a ball room.

Seven Grand, glittering, bright chandeliers shone down from the high ceiling; angels circled around them. I wonder if angels are real. Flags fluttered on both sides of me like butterflies.

People filled the stands.

Gulping, I took in the sight.

Thousands of red eyes loomed down at me. Hatred in everyone. Stroking my hair, Angela angled my head.

_Angie, why are they staring at us like that? _Out of the corner of my eye, I took in the fuming eyes of the vampires.

"Shhh, Bella. I'm going to get you out of here." Barely over a whisper had determination laced in her voice.

_How? _

"I don't know but I will." Nodding, I focused on the woman in front. Her hair fell in curls down her back. The line stopped. Stopping me from falling forward, Angie grasped my shoulder.

Leaning around Jenny, I saw a stage like the ones at home.

On stage was seven funny looking seats.

Sitting on the seven funny seats were seven beautiful, fancy dressed.

Fine cloaks stroked the shoulders. Something sparkly sat on their heads. At the end, with a depressed look on his face was a bronze haired vampire.

His eyes green in the light.

In the middle, a blonde man rose from his throne. Tuning in, I heard him whisper to the bronze haired boy.

"Good luck son" he whispered before he turned to face us. He was pretty. A defined chin, slick blonde hair, glittering golden eyes.

Golden?

Vampires don't have golden eyes… do they?

Why was Angie trembling? I felt my protector shudder against me, her clean, soft hand tightened around my shoulder. Glancing at her, I found her eyes stared in horror at the man.

It was then the pretty man address us.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the time has arrived for my son prince Edward to take his first offering" His voice was as soft as silk.

Offering? What's one of those?

Angie bit back a sob.

The crowd, that surrounded us, roared with joy.

Slowly, the depressed man rose out of his seat.

Sadness in his eyes.

A spark appeared in the blonde man's eyes as his voice crackled.

"So let the event begin." The depressed man's face changed as he stared at us. Sniffing the air, his eyes darkened. His tongue darted out, grazing a cross his pale lips.

Angie's and my heart beats increased, thrumming like a humming bird.

With an almighty roar, the beast leapt off the stage. Weaving through the panicking bodies, the beast sniffed the air.

Moving, Angie hid me behind her leg. Gripping tightly, I whimpered silently.

_Angie…_.

Terrified screams followed each other.

Sobbing, I focused on the white of Angie's weird flower.

I'd never seen anything else like it.

Well, I had seen leaf like things that were similar to it.

There was a lot of things I didn't know. Daniel says if I lived with him, I would know everything but I couldn't because of bad creatures, he never told me what they were.

I heard masculine footsteps hurry a cross the squeaky floor.

Angie breathed a sigh of relief.

The shoes squeaked back.

Stopping, I heard the vampire retraced his step.

Shifting, Angie's crazy flower petal embraced my hand.

A snarl scraped through the vampires lips.

Scrambling back, the chain that connected me to her and Jenny tugged sharply.

Trembling, she pleaded with the invisible figure.

. "Please, don't hurt her, take me instead! Anything but her please-" Disappearing from my view, Angie was yanked to the side. A pair of desperate green eyes stared down at me. Shuffling towards Ang, I sniffled. The vampire dropped to his knees.

"Hello, I won't hurt you" His pale hand stretched towards me, squealing, I tried to hid be hide my carer. Two pale hands shot up in the air as he crawled closer. "It's okay, I won't hurt you" The pale hands reached out, their fingers wiggled as they tried to grasp me.

_Angie!..._ My arms stretched towards her. My heart thrummed loudly. "Please don't harm her, take me instead." Hugging me to her torso, Ang focused on the man, burying my head, I focused on the bright white of the flower. The monsters knees scraped across the floor. My hand tightened around her waist.

_What does he want with me? He isn't going to take me away from you, is he?_

My protector remained silent. Her fingers clinging to me as shivers of fear ran through her body.

The monster got closer.

Fidgeting, I squeezed Angie, her soft, warm hand went squeeze me back. Suddenly, darkness filled my vision.

Clanking, the sound of the weird vine thing being shattered rang off my ears.

A cold, large hand forced my eyes to gaze into the weird petal that coated its chest. An abnormal scent floated up my nose.

Moist, sweet almost honey like filled the air.

A leaf like thing was wrapped around me.

"No!" Angie screamed. Resisting, I started to struggle in my captor's arms like a prey trying to escape a predator. No matter what Danny had taught me, how to hunt, how to defend myself; it didn't count; I was too weak.

"Angie" Screaming, I reached out towards Angie, my hand grazing hers. Angie's eyes were widen with terror as she moved towards us.

Two guards appeared as they grabbed her arms.

Sobbing, I stretched towards her, my captor pinned my hands to my side.

Punching its stone chest, I released a wrenching scream. Turning on his heel, happily, the monster hummed.

"Bella!" My name was cried out in desperation. Angie's fight increased.

A sob escaped me as my head was pressed against the chest of the beast.

The hand repeatedly stroked my hair. A movement I was so familiar with. But it wasn't the same not. It was not Angie's hand. It was not soft or warm; it was cold and hard. It was meant to be soothing but instead it made me want to cry.

Shaking, I wept quietly.

A slow, cunning growl passed the beast lips.

Screaming, I struggled against its claws.

My body shook as the beast walked up some stairs.

I felt a pair of eyes burn into the back of my head.

The man shifted from one foot to the other. His hands tightening on my head. The musk scent of the funny material in my nose.

" Here in my arms I hold my-" The honey smoothed voice couldn't belong to a monster. Could it?

The words were like a lullaby. My struggles for freedom softened slightly. Angie's cries rang out as she begged the guards to release her. "Mate" Gasps filled the room, the man's voice was overjoyed. .

Mate? What in the world is one of those? "What!" The blonde man from before demanded, his voice light. I felt my captor nod.

His stroking hand mixed with my dizziness from his voice caused my cries of distress to quieten.

The hall erupted into cheers and murmurs.

A growl entered the beast's throat as it flipped in the air.

My calmness disappeared as the drug-like effect of his voice wore off. Screaming again, I tried to rip myself off his torso.

Voices surrounded me as someone got scolded. A high squeaky voice whined on.

It reminded me of Sky and Sicily, the eldest girls in my herd.

They were too young to hang around with the adult women so they would whine and whine and whine on about how they shouldn't be with little kids.

Jakey didn't mind though, he was one of the eldest boys.

He said that as long as I was there ,everything would be fine.

He was my protector.

Other children use to say he was in love with me.

Not that I know what that means? I think people forget, I am a child. Jakey also said he would be my protector when I was older.

I don't understand why.

Angie says he is meant to be my helmo when I am older and I am meant to be his helma.

When I asked what they are, she told me we would be quildamas, I knew that meant.

When I asked why she said it was because nasty Rufus wants to control us.

She said he bribed my mother when she was creating me that if she wanted to remain in the pack after I was born, then she would have to betrothed me to Jakey.

Not that I know what betroth means.

But Angie says she thinks he would have kept me even if she had said no.

The only difference was she wouldn't live but she never knew that.

Which was why Angie says she encouraged her to say yes. Angie loved my mother with all her heart.

My captor moved , snapping me out of my thoughts. The funny, rough leaves was pulled over my head, muffling my hearing. The muffle roar of crowd reached my ears. The blonde man cleared his throat.

"Quiet!- thank you, I am over-joyed that my son has found his mate, but we came here for a reason, and my son wants to complete this reason. So I would like to say, let the event begin." The beast squeezed my waist. A pair of cold lips kissed the crown of my head.

The crowd screamed wildly.

My thoughts focused on Angie;I wanted Angie.

Tuning in, I heard her silk voice.

"Save her. Father. Save her. Father. Save her." Her voice was barely over a whisper.

Suddenly, I was airborne as the monster leapt off the stage.

I felt him zoom around, the whooshing of the wind surrounded us. The blackness of the flower was like the blackness of the sky.

A vine snapped in two.

A woman's petrified plea were muffled as one hand left my torso.

The beast dragged something behind it, it's claws tightening around me as it held me in place.

The heart thrummed loudly like a deer stuck in headlights.

The enchanting voice rang out.

"Here, I hold my first offering!" Saliva filled my mouth as a sweet smell floated up my nose. It was better than the deer Daniel made me drink from. It smelt fresh like citrus fruit.

I heard a gulping noise

. Greed flood through my veins.

No one was having my drink.

Struggling against the monster, quietly, I snarled.

The heart beat faded as her screams turning into gargles, her body slouched to the floor with a thud. I heard the beast whisper something in someone's ear.

"Fetch a glass and knife." The voice hissed. The footsteps hurried away.

The monster hummed in satisfaction as something was handed to him.

The figure, that held me, leant forward.

The delicious, fabulous scent of the woman whiffed towards me.

The ripping of skin followed by the dripping of blood into a glass.

Glancing up, the beast's golden eyes smiled softly down at me.

A glass appeared in my vision.

The red liquid calling for me to drink. The sweet scent singing to me.

My sobs silenced as he lowered the glass to my lips. Freezing, cold, smooth surface of the glass grazed it. The sweet blood danced through the gap in between my soft lips.

Gulping, I focused on the man above me.

Sweetly, he smiled down at me as he tipped the glass a little higher. Kissing my head, he cooed encouragingly in my ear. Intently, I took in his face. His eyes were leaf green.

His lips pulled into a graceful smile. His bronze hair was wild like reeds in the sanctuaries.

Finishing the glass, a bit of blood strayed down the side of my mouth.

A pale finger swiped it away as the man placed it to his lips. Turning to a servant, he order him to put the rest of the blood in bottles and to be kept in the cellar. I have no clue what a bottle or a cellar is. I hope it isn't the cage.

After a few minutes of gazing at me, his eyes snapped up. The clumping of boots came onto the stage as the man hissed an order out.

"Take her into the chamber next my room" The boots faded away. Angie's screams echoed off the wall. I felt her eyes burn through the cloak at me.

"Bella!" Her voice was filled with terror as she screamed my name. The doors slammed shut. Staring curiously up at him, my eyes scanned the man's face.

He was pretty. Prettier than Daniel.

His hair reminded me of the stars in the sky; it was shiny and twinkly. His face was snow white and had a bit of baby fat around his cheeks.

A glorious smile was on his face.

"Bella…" he murmured, my eyes brightened at the sound of the word. Repeating it a bit more loudly, his voice was sewn with excitement.

Squirming, I stared expectantly at him; I was waiting for him to realise it was my name.

"Your called Bella" Slightly, I nodded. The blonde man clapped and called for something or someone to be removed.

Cries of dread fled into the room.

The weird sound started again. I heard the people on the stage murmur to one another as someone moved. Lovingly, the man's hand stroked my cheek.

The floor boards creaked as somebody moved. In my vision a blonde women appeared. Her hair fell in curls over her shoulder, her eyes also a stunning gold. Her red lips pulled into a sweet smile.

"I know Rosalie." Frowning, I glared at the man. Who was Rosalie? A scowl came on the monsters face as he grazed my cheek with his index finger.

"Rosalie, you know that you can't use my mate as an opportunity to be a mother." The woman glowered. A shiver ran up my spine.

"Why not?" A gruff voice asked. A pair of brown eyes appeared. His curly hair sat on his head. A cheeky grin on his face… he looked like….Daniel? Daniel! My hand slowly reached out towards him. The monster pinned my hand down.

"You know why" The monster growled. "You have forever to do that. This is Rosalie's only chance to be a mother" He didn't sound like Daniel but it had to be him. Daniel moved a finger towards my face as his dimples smiled down at me.

Darkness filled my vision as the weird leaf covered my face like a mother wrapping up her baby.

"Well she will get to choose a child in the future" I heard the monster snarl at him. "Not a young one though, come on Ed for her." Daniel pleaded.

"Fine" surrender laced his voice as he tightened his grip around me.

"Thank you" Joy was evident as Daniel murmured this.

"But I have a condition" The monster voice was cunning.

"What is it?" A feminine, sultry voice sneered.

"You let a human look after her" Silence filled the air. My captor's voice was smug.

"You got to be joking" The sultry voice screeched.

Terror ran through my veins. They were going to kill me.

Burying my face in the beast's chest, a sob scrawled out of my mouth.

I was going to die.

I didn't want to die. Not without Angie by my side.

Tears streamed down my face.

"Now look what you done" My captor snapped. Light appeared as the cloak was moved, somebody started rocking me back and forth, trying to comfort me with soft words.

The voice was soft as it lolled a lullaby gently.

My captors green eyes filled with love and comfort as I peered through my eyelashes at it.

The man's eyes snapped up. His voice like a lullaby to my ear. Rocking me back and forth, he sneered the words towards something or someone.

Inside me, something tingled as I took in his face.

Fear evaporating in the air, I felt safe in his arms; they were not strong like Daniel's, his face less defined but maybe he could protect me like Angie does.

I wondered what had happened to her. I hoped she was alive. She had to be alive. If she wasn't alive, I would die.

Angie had been my life from the day I was born.

At first, she didn't take to me but after a while she forgave me for my crime.

I still think she hates me deep inside of her heart but won't admit it.

I mean who would love a child who has murdered their….. No. Don't think about it.

Don't think about it. Angie loved me anyway, she had no choice, she had promised my mother that she would look after me and as I have learned, Angie is a woman of her word.

The man's finger stroked my cheek as he smiled down at me. My eyes felt heavy as sleep started sing to me. My cheeks ached as my tears dried.

Dropping, my eyelids slid shut; the sweet call of the darkness of my conscious ness taking over my naïve brain.

My dreams were filled with the green leaves of the sweet sanctuary, the place I called my home.

The man's and Angie's face floated around.

Contently, I buried myself in the dream.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please read the next outtake as well. **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Also please read my horror story Perfection and tell me what you think.**

**Host312x**


	32. Outtake 2- Darkness

**Hi Host312 here again. This is the last outtake for this story, I hope you enjoy it. I decided we should see what it was like in that prison cell for Bella before Edward and the army rescued her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight and I never will.**

**Outtake 2- Darkness- Bella's POV**

Blackness. That was all I could see. Black. No light at all.

The metal cuff around my ankle scraped against the floor as I brought my knees up to my chest.

The icy cold wind blew through my torn dress, harshly,it battered against my bruising skin.

It reminded me of the sanctuaries that I use to think of as my home. Home... it was no longer my home. My home was with Edward now, in the warm palace.

I had grown soft, my skin weakening as I adapted to the warmth of the palace; the hard shields that use to defend me from the cold lost in the howling wind. I had grown to use to the easy life. I should have knew it would end soon... A tear started to fall out of my eye as my lip quivered.

Whimpering silently, I rocked back and forth.

Did Edward even know I was gone... did he know who snatched me from his grasp? Was he comforting Angela or celebrating still... was he glad I was gone? Was I just a game? would he rescue me? Shame filled my veins.

How could I doubt him like that. Of course he did.

He would be preparing to come and rescue me... he was my mate.

Focusing, I tried to reach out of him.

Edward... Edward... I need you.

No thought replied back. Limply, I tried to lift my arm. I must not have enough energy, what was I going to do?

Running my fingers through my tattered hair, I sobbed silently.

Oh, Edward... Papa... Angela... Father. Please hear me and try and find me please, I beg thee.

A howl of a hunting wolf was followed by the hooting of a graceful barn owl. Something scampered across my feet.

"Ahh!" I crowded against the wall, my eyes peering through the terrifying darkness as I tried to spy the invisible beast. The scuttling of feet caused me to squeal as I tried to scramble away, the metal cuff groaning in frustration.

"Will you be quiet?" A gruff voice snapped. Jumping, I turned to face the direction the voice came from. The darkness remained still.

"Whose there?!" My voice cracked at the end. Something shifted, a pair of metal cried in pain.

"None of your business, now shut up, me and my brother are trying to think!" The voice snarled.

"Shut up Ryan! She is only a child. Can't you see she is terrified?" A feminine voice shouted from besides her at the voice, which had been named Ryan. Scoffing, Ryan snarled back.

"Well, she'll have to learn to grow a back bone and stop being a wuss! My father hated wusses!" The feminine voice growled at his words.

"Oh shut up. Like you can talk. Your just angry that you were weak and didn't defend your-" A roar escaped the man.

"Don't say it or I'll tear you to pieces!" His voice was clipped.

"How?Your way over there and I'm over here, you won't be able to reach me. Now how about you join your brother in sulking again..." Ryan snorted but didn't reply. "Ignore him, dear. He holds a grudge against Vampires and anything that reminds him of his sister. You don't have to worry about his brother either. He doesn't speak much and unfortunately is the nicest of the pair." A soft hand touched mine. Flinching, I with drew hand, cradling it to my chest.

"Who are you?" Timidly, I whispered the words, fearful that I would set the man off again.

"I'm Louise, dear. Don't worry, I'm not like grumpy pants and I've been _here_ for _decades _years!" I could hear her rolling her eyes and pictured the faceless women glaring at him.

"So have we woman! We were captured defending our sister from your kind." His voice was filled with disgust.

"And yet you are now part of my kind. I wonder how your sister would think about that?"

"Don't bring Angela into this!" Angela? The room was too dark to see their faces or marks. It was common for turned humans who still wanted to associated with their herd to paint the symbol back on. Angela... surely there was more then one Angela in the world? Of course there was. What was Angela's orginal herd called...

"Angela Ruthidol." I breathed the word out.

"How did you know that!"

"Ryan..." An another voice gasped, it was as light as a feather blowing in the wind.

"No, Declan. I want to know. How did you know our herd name? Tell me you beast!" Ryan voice softened slightly as he addressed his brother.

"Ryan stop it." Declan's voice was more assertive. There was a long pause, I guess they were staring at each other.

"I would listen to your brother young man." Louise's wise voice reminded me of the wise women in the herds, who use to pray to the gods for us.

I held back a chuckle as I thought of the youthful hand that had touched my leg compared to her voice.

She probably was a young lady, who survived a lot like the wise women did. In the darkness, I could see the faint glow of her pale skin.

"She was my carer. She looked after me after my mother died... she protected me." My voice was barely aubile, disappearing into the breeze.

"So she is alive?"

"Yes, if I remember correctly, after the incident where your parents died-"

"Mother and Father are dead?" Nodding, I hummed in response, remembering that they probably couldn't see me.

"A vampire killed them. Angela watched from the bushes. She found old friends of your father's... the Luder's or something like that."

"Your from Michael's herd..."

"No, they were killed, again, Angela escaped. She roamed alone for years until she met my mother and then after a few years they met... Padrea Rufus." Grinding my teeth, I snarled the monsters name.

He had ruined Angie's and my mother's life; he tortured them and black mailed them.

Angela was forced into a relationship with Jack and he forced my mother to force me into a relationship with his grandson, Jacob, before I was even born.

He threatened to take me away from her. I would never forgive him for that.

"The way you say his name, he sounds like he wasn't nice." Ryan's voice was curious. It was clear, he was the more dominant of the two.

"No. He was horrid. He beat his warriors, hunters and Angela..." My voice trailed off as I got caught up in the past. The cracking of the whip still sent shivers down my spine.

"What? He harmed my sister. Why did she stay?" I heard his throat vibrate and I could imagine the fuming man leaning forward as he stared at me.

"For my sake. She needed the herd to protect me..." Sincerely, I spoke the words, unconsciously, my thumb rubbed circles around on my arm.

"How did you end up here?"

"Stop questioning the girl, you'll overwhelm her!" I felt the woman shift closer to me, through the darkness, I caught sight of her faint pale skin and brunette straight hair.

"No, Louise it's alright. I was chose as an offering. Angela volunteered to come with me-" I was cut off by the yell of a chain as Ryan yanked at it.

"She what? Why did she do that?"

"Ryan. Leave her alone." Declan's voice was distant.

"Again to protect me and also the herd had arranged a plan but it didn't really work. Anyway, when we arrived their, they cleaned us up and sent us in. I hid behind her and she protected me from the vampire that came for me. It actually saved her life."

"So you were the offering?" Surprise filled me as I heard Declan directly speak to me

"No, silly, how I am a live ?No, I mated with the man or rather he mated with me." I felt love fill my voice.

"Your mated to royalty?" Louise sweet voice sang in surprise.

"Yes, Prince Edward of Phoenix, anyway, he saw how much Angela cared about and I for her and decided to keep her alive... for my sake. Anyway, during the time, Edward, Papa, Grandpa and Rosalie and Uncle Jasper and Aunty Alice and Angela decided to over throw the Luciraces. We were given permission a few days ago. But I guess they found out and stole me like they killed Prince Garrett. Don't worry, Edward will get us out."

"They planned to free us?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, my father helped along with it."

"Is this your adopted father?"

"No, that's Papa."

"Then that would mean... your father is a vampire?" Disgust was in Ryan's voice.

"Correct. I am half vampire half human. My father kind of raped my mother because she looked like his missing mate."

"What was your father's name, dear?"

"Daniel Swan." Silence filled the room. Louise's angry pants puffed little fiery particles into the cold air warming it up.

"I'm going to kill him when he rescues me! He promised. We agreed they be willingly. He promised me!"

"Do you know him?"

"Yes, I do. He is my mate." What? No way...

"That means your... my mother?" My voice quivered.

"No dear, it does not!" Her voice snapped sharply. Didn't she want me?

"But, that was what he told me when I was younger."

"How young?" The woman leaned forward, her button nose and high cheek bones came into my view, her pale skin brightened as it contrasted with her red, glowing eyes.

She looked like my mother and...me?

The memory of Daniel and I and our first meeting fired up in my head.

He had called me Louise when I had projected my thoughts into his brain. He had mistook me for her... he had mistook me for his mate.

Stuttering, I answered her question as I progressed the news.

" Three or four month old." My voice was quieter than a mouse.

"What? How old are you now dear?"

"My name is Isabella and I'm three years old."

"Isabella... that's what I wanted to call my child. He forced your mother to name you that?"

"Lady, that's all you pick up on. Not the fact that she speaks like a adult and sounds like she is around about she is 16 or 17 years old when in reality she is three and what do you pick up on?! You pick up on her name!" The man barked.

In the darkness, the night slowly faded as the two boulder like figures sat slumped in the corner.

The moon sparkled rays on their skin revealing their faces.

Their strong, muscular chest bared the painted rose with the ancient words.

Their hair, which Angela had described as long and flowing had been cut short.

Their chins and faces were defined.

They shared the same restless, ice blue, piercing eyes that Angela contained; only theirs were lifeless almost.

They shared similar noses.

"Well, it is not uncommon for vampire children to be born. But the fact that he raped the woman then forced her to name her daughter after the name I wanted them to give them is terrible. I'm going to kill him. Can I ask you something dear? Did he actually show kindness or seemed to care about your mother?"

"I refer to her as my birth mother. I don't like thinking of the idea that I..." Murdered her. "put her in eternal sleep. And as for your question. No. He did not. not really. I was his main priority at the time." I heard metal screeched as red eyes peered at me through the labyrinth of blackness. Her hand rested on mine.

"Isabella... I'm sorry for the crime my mate committed against your mother. But her death was not your fault."

"I know, Rosalie told me that. But I can't help it." My voice broke as I released a sob. A tear streamed down my cheek. Pressing myself against her chest, Louise rocked me back and forth. Her hair stroked my hair as she hummed lightly in my ear, a familiar lullaby floated harmoniously in the air.

_Look to skies,_

_to see the bluebird flies over the hills of sorrow,_

_into a land full of happiness and the days that await tomorrow._

The enchanting voice casted it spell over me as my tears started dry.

_Look to the skies,_

_Hear the blue bird fly into the sunset of light_

_and the rays of justice and right._

The gentle hand continued to stroke my hair as I rested my head on her lap. The melodic notes continued into the dancing air.

_Look to the skies,_

_Close your eyes,_

_dream of hope and where the blue bird flies._

My eyes dropped shut as sleep over came me, I pictured the bluebird flying to my love.

Please find me Edward...

**I hope you enjoyed the story, I am glad to have had you as my readers. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have writing it. I have posted up Birds please read it and tell me what you think, also please read my horror story Perfection and my one shot Birds . **

**I will update this chapter if I start a new story. **

**Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and future reviewers too. It is you who helped make the story that it is by inspiring me.**

**Please review this last update for me and tell me what you think. **

**Until next time my dear readers.**

**Host312x**


End file.
